Code Geass: Roar of the Rebellion
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Lelouch prepared for the Rebellion he dreamed of by building a new breed of Knightmare. Knightmares that had a lot more BITE. Now as he is forced to take action in Shinjuki, how will the world handle the rise of a Beast King instead of the Black Prince?
1. Chapter 1

_**This Code Geass with a twist in it, that twist being the introduction of a different type of Mecha: The Zoids.**_

 _ **1:The Beast King Emerges**_

* * *

Staggered by the rush he had felt from the formation of the contract, Lelouch straightened himself, a mad smile upon his face. He turned to the soldiers that stood in shock of the woman's sacrifice, and glowered, "Tell me, how should a Brittannian who detests his own country, how should I live my life?" He asked, gaining looks of confusion from the commanding officer.

"Are you some kind of radical?" The leader asked, leveling his gun at Lelouch's chest as the boy covered his left eye with his right hand, and aura of rage overtaking the schoolboy.

Lelouch kept the smile on his face as he began to advance, "What's wrong?" He asked in a mocking tone, "Why won't you shoot? I'm just a schoolboy, after all. Or have you realized," he dropped his hand, revealing his eye to the man, the color shifting from violet to red as a bird-like symbol appeared, flaring out its wings, "The only ones that should kill are the ones that are prepared to be killed!"

The Royal Guard staggered back as the aura around him became stifling, "What's happening here...?!"

Lelouch swept his arm out, {I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you...all of you now...DIE!}

A red dome of energy boiled out from his eye, overtaking the men, causing their eyes to all be ringed with red as the commander gave the former Britannian prince a smile, "Happily, Your Highness!" He laughed out, raising his pistol to his head as did the rest of his men, "Ready, men...FIRE!"

There was a series of gunshots as the soldiers all heeded his commands, a small amount of blood somehow finding its way to his cheek. For his part, the moment the supreme high of his new found powers left him, bile rose up as his stomach churned and emptied its contents all over the ground. It was too much to take in all at once for the young man. Having just witnessed a massacre, even hearing the wails of a surviving child put down by a blast of machine gun fire, and the feeling of his life about to end all at once had been traumatic, but now he had turned right around and ordered a mass suicide?

 _'This power,'_ he thought as he wiped his lips clean, ' _this power is incredible!'_ He looked down at the woman that had jumped in front of him to save his life, and somehow, he felt that the bullet hadn't done its job. The blood flow from her head should have been greater for all of the small puddle the girl was lying it. He sighed, and knelt to her side, "What is it you want me to do?" He asked, not truly expecting to receive an answer, "Why gift me with such an incredible power?"

He reached down to pick up the girl, intending to at least give her a proper burial, and was startled when the roof of the old warehouse was torn away revealing a purple humanoid machine; a Britannian Sutherland.

The pilot was surveying the area around the boy and the prone girl, " _How could all of these Royal Guards be dead_?" The pilot, a woman from the soud of the voice, wondered before she spotted Lelouch kneeling with the girl, " _You there, boy, what happened here!? And why is a Britannian student in a place like this_?!" She roared over the speakers, but, to her annoyance, the schoolboy ignored her, laying the girl in his arms gently on the ground. She ground her teeth, " _ARE YOU DEAF?! Answer me or I'll_ \- " Lelouch stepped closer to the Knightmare, _"ANSWER ME_!"

Lelouch looked up at the optical sensors of the Knightmare, {I order you to come out of your Knightmare. At once!}

The Knightmare then pointed its rifle at him, causing him to raise his hands high, " _Who the hell do you think you are to order me around_?!" The woman yelled out in outrage.

Lelouch winced, "So I require direct eye contact for this to work?" He said quietly, before smirking, "My name is Allen Spacer, my father's a duke!"

" _Nobility_?" The woman wondered out loud, confirming Lelouch's suspicions. A Knight would do anything for nobility.

Lelouch nodded to her outspoken thoughts, "My ID's in my breast pocket," he said, patting his empty uniform, "After you confirm who I am, I'd like to request your protection."

The Knightmare knelt, allowing the cockpit to open, revealing the pilot. Lelouch smirked as the yellow-eyed woman lowered herself to the ground, her weapon draw, "Keep your hands in the air, Mister Spacer, and I'll take out your ID." She said, coming within range of the teen.

"Now then," Lelouch smiled, activating his Geass, {Serve me!}

The woman stiffened for but a moment before she knelt down on her left knee, "Yes, My Lord."

"It worked," Lelouch breathed out in relief. "Alright, now, name yourself, and tell me what Clovis is planning for the Shinjuku Ghetto?"

"My name is Villetta Nu, a Knight serving under the command of Margave Jeremiah Gottwald," Villetta said in answer, "His Majesty, Prince Clovis la Britannia, intends to retrieve an item stolen from a research facility of high secrecy."

Lelouch nodded, "And does Clovis know what this item was?"

Villetta nodded, "He has reported to Margave Gottwald that the terrorists had stolen a deadly experimental gas made for executions," she said, making Lelouch scoff, "Although Lord Jeremiah suspects that the container that was stolen may have held something far more important."

"Well, he go that right," Lelouch sighed, looking at the woman, "You will now hand over your Knightmare over to me, and forget our conversation completely," he said, to the woman, "Further more, should you ever encounter me, and I say by the will of Lady Marianne, you will do as I say, and revert to your former self when I repeat said command and forget the entire conversation."

"Understood, Sir," she said, supplying the key to her Knightmare, "The code number is XG21G2D4, please take care of it."

Lelouch smiled as he took the key, scooping up the girl in his arms and hurrying toward the Knightmare before Villetta came back to her senses. It would be a full five minutes before Villetta would stand from where she knelt, confused, and missing her Knightmare.

"What the - ?!"

=|RoR|=

"Man this thing is stiff!" Lelouch complained as he drove his stolen Knightmare through the ghetto, "I'm gonna have to speed up my plans at this rate!" He growled as he ducked inside a building to avoid a squad of Knightmares. He picked his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed, "Sayoko?"

"Lelouch-sama?" His maid said in surprise, "Are you alright? Has something happened?"

Lelouch bit his lip. Something had definiteley happened, "I'm fine for now, Sayoko, but is Nunally there with you?"

"She's currently taking a nap," she said, her voice becoming hushed, "What's happened?"

Lelouch sighed, knowing that this would much easier since his little sister was asleep, "I'm sorry, Sayoko, but I need you to go to Theta base, and load up some of my machines."

There was a pause from the other end of the line, and Lelouch prepared himself for a tongue lashing...that surprisingly never came. "Lelouch-sama, will you be in any danger if I do this?"

"No," Lelouch said at once, "Sayoko, I promise you, on my life, I need them for something that needs to be done." He said, "I'm in Shinjuku, and Clovis' forces are up against some sort of terrorist cell, but he's most likely going to slaughter everyone in the ghetto just to keep things under wraps. I can't allow that to happen, so I'm going ahead with my plans."

"How many machines shall I bring, Lelouch-sama?" Sayoko sighed, making the young man smile.

"Thank you," Lelouch smiled over the phone, "Bring me five of the Wolf types, the red lion, and bring out the Lightning Saix."

"Are you certain?" Sayoko asked in doubt, "The Lightning Saix is still quite tempermental, and - "

"I will not be the pilot," Lelouch smiled viciously, "I intend the Saix for someone else. For me? Bring me my Brastle Tiger."

=|RoR|=

~Thirty Minutes Later~

The Shinjuku Ghetto was in utter chaos. The Britannian military and the terrorist cell were going full force against each other. One pilot in particular stood out as they piloted a red Gasgow, and did their best with what little the machine had left to offer. "Damn Britannians!" Roared a striking young woman with wild red hair as she whipped her slash harkens out, using them to propel herself forward, and fired off several shots from her remaining rifle.

Her left arm had been taken off during the battle using a Britannian battle maneuver that she actually found useful, but now she was missing it dearly. She was running decoy at the moment, giving her friends time enough to evacuate as many people as they could before things got far too out of hand.

"Well, if it isn't our friend in the Glasgow," the voice of Jeremiah Gottwald said as his Sutherland flanked her.

' _No! Not now!'_ She thought desperately as her Energy Filler showed less than thirty minutes of power left. The Sutherland advanced on her.

"The West entrance," a voice crackled over her communications line, "Use the tracks to move to the West Entrance!"

Kallen didn't know that voice, but her radar was picking up an enormous heat signature nearby. "Who are you?!" She yelled, "And how the hell did you get this code!?"

"That doesn't matter," the voice, a male, yelled, "Just get on the tracks, and move! I'll cover you!"

Seeing little choice, Kallen decided that a slim chance was better than no chance at all, and lept from the ground and onto the tracks. "Okay, so what do I do now?"

Jeremiah, and a second Sutherland appeared on the track, "You pathetic Eleven," Jeremiah sneered mockingly, "If you simply run away, this hunt doesn't have much to offer in the way of sport!"

Kallen growled in disgust before her line crackled again, "Since you put your trust in me, you will survive, and we will win. Jump onto that train!" Kallen spun around and saw the train coming, jumping onto it as he had asked. Jeremiah scoffed and merely stopped the train with his Sutherland's strength.

"After the little rat!" Jeremiah yelled to his subordinate, who jumped on the train...but was hit with a blast from what could only be a cannon. The body of the Sutherland was destroyed, only giving the pilot just enough time to eject. "What the devil was that?!"

Kallen sat on the train, bewildered by the shot, and wondered who had made it.

Suddenly, a mass of black metal sprang from one of the buildings on four legs. It was just as big as a Knightmare frame, but it was wholey different. It was a monster. On four clawed-feet it came with shocking speed for something so large, and agilely jumped up at Jeremiah's Sutherland, jaws agape, and slammed into him.

"What the hell?! A terrorist?!" The Margave roared as the monstrous machine laid into him with saber-like teeth, forcing him to eject. Kallen looked at the machine in shock. Save for its red eyes and yellow shoulder armor, the thing was completely black, and had the appearance of a Saber-toothed cat. A once over of the bestial machine gave way to at least five different cannons, and guns across the body as it looked at her.

"You saved me," Kallen said, hoping to receive an answer as the train began moving again. But the beast machine only gave a nod of its head and lept away, "Hey! Wait!" Kallen yelled out, "At least tell me who you are...and what the hell is that machine!"

But it was too late. The mystery pilot and his machine had vanished from sight. "That was less than thirty seconds...how could something that bulky move so fast?"

A few minutes later, the train pulled to a stop, and the Glasgow hopped down, "Now what?"

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice sounded over the line, "Are you alright?!"

Kallen smiled at her friend's appearance as he and Tamaki appeared from the rumble. "Yeah, and you?" She asked as she dismounted, "More importantly, how did you know I was even here?"

Tamaki scoffed loudly, "It was that damned guy over the radio, that's how." The man said, much to Ohgi's annoyance, "He made us ditch out machine's and waltz over here, and then we find you, and this train - "

"Tamaki, shut up!" Kallen snapped at the man, "Seriously, if you were any louder, then the Emperor of Britannia himself would hear you!" She snapped, her hands on her hips, "Anyway, Ohgi, you guys heard that voice as well?"

"Yeah," Ohgi said, nodding, "It was weird, even after we ditched out Knightmares, the guy gave a safe route straight here. Yoshida's group should be here soon."

Ohgi's radio then came to life as Lelouch's voice sounded off as he watched the group from afar, his Tiger crouched as it lay in wait, "Are you the one in charge?"

Ohgi started and fumbled for the radio, "Ah, yes, yes I am!"

"Understood, but I must ask of you, what was your plan?" Lelouch asked, hoping that he would receive a good answer, "That canister, according to an officer I interrorgated, was filled with a deadly gas...did you know of this? If so, were you planning to use it?"

"Gas?!" Tamaki roared loudly, nearly deafening Lelouch on the other end of the radio, "The hell?! We were told that was some kind'a human experimentation!"

"He's right," Ohgi affirmed, "And even if it was gas, we'd never use such a thing!"

"...I see...then I will help you," Kallen looked around as the voice spoke, hoping to catch sight of the strange machine that had aided her. "Upon this train you will find a new type of Knightmare that no one has ever seen until now. Miss Stadteld can attest to my own machine's capabilities."

Kallen blushed going white as a sheet, "How the hell do you know my name!?"

Lelouch chuckled, able to see the look of pure outrage on the girls face on his long range monitor, "Let us just say that I know of only a few red-hair people in Japan, and few of them are as lovely as yourself...Miss Kozuki." Kallen sputtered a moment before Lelouch gave her a break and pressed a switch on the remote that Sayoko had passed to him before she boarded the train.

The train opened, and Kallen was stunned.

Inside were seven monstrous machines not unlike the one her savior had used. Five of them were all the same; black canine units with large cannons fitted to their backs. Another was was definitely feline, also black and red as the canines were, but looked sleek and faster. But the one that held her attention, and immediately captured her heart, was the final unit. I was larger than the first one. Feline as well, and had large teeth like the unit that had saved her. And, possibly the most attractive feature, it was almost completely blood-red.

"I hereby present you with the contents of this train." Lelouch smiled as the girl, Kallen, went doe-eyed over the red unit, "Kallen, that red Blade Liger will be your unit. Ohgi, the Lightning Saix is yours. Both of them are fast, so be prepared for high speeds. The rest will be piloting the Command Wolves." Lelouch said as he dolled out the machines, "Each machine pilots exactly like a Knightmare unit, so the controls will be the same, weapons and shields will be provided by the machines' systems as needed."

That caught Ohgi's attention, even though he was almost as besotted with his designated machine as Kallen, "What do you mean 'as needed'?"

"The machines have an A.I. system that are meant for helping the pilots in a pinch," Lelouch said, "I promise you that nothing will endanger you by piloting these machines. And I also promise that if you follow me, then I can, and will lead you and your men to victory."

Ohgi was conflicted. On the one hand, they had little to no chance of getting out of the ghetto alive, even if they used the subways. And on the other, they now had seven machines that, if Kallen could be believed, could go against Britannian Knightmares. The man sighed, "Kallen, you've seen things like this in action...what do you say?"

Kallen, who had been marveling over the red Liger, looked at her teammate, "I saw one like this take out two Sutherlands," Kallen said, "And it only fired one shot, and went for them with claw and fang...I think we should do this."

Ohgi looked from her, to his machine, the Lightning Saix, and nodded, "Alright," he brought the radio back up, "We're in. Tell us what you want us to do."

=|RoR|=

The cockpit of the Brastle Tiger suddenly felt a lot more comfortable as the weight of Lelouch's worries melt from his shoulders. Ohgi had agreed, and now all of his remaining men were on their way to their positions. "Thank whatever god there is that they trusted me."

A growl from the Tiger told him that the machine was listening, and Lelouch smirked, "Hey, cut me some slack, this is the beginning of something I've wanted for eight years. " He said holding up a black king chess piece. "Now I just need to route my dear brother's forces enough for him to make a monumental mistake.

"Are you going to kill him?" Came a soft, almost playful voice from behind him.

Lelouchs smiled, "Again, I thank whatever god there might be," he said, looking back in the co-pliot's seat at the verdette girl he now owed his life to. "I'm glad to see my hunch was right about you."

The woman smiled, and crossed her legs in her seat, "So you thought I might be unharmed from that gunshot?" She asked, the smile never leaving her face, "And just what gave you that idea?"

Lelouch smirked, "For one thing, after being shot in the head, even if it's not fatal, one would tend to bleed enormous amounts of blood," he said, gaining an understanding nod from her, "And after I got us out of that warehouse, I saw that the bullet hole was closing, meaning your body was healing itself, quite fast if I might add."

"You seem to be taking this awfully well for someone that was just about to get shot less than an hour ago," the woman said, smirking, "Still, I can't argue with your points. As it happens, I cannot die unless certain needs are met by certain people."

Lelouch smirked right back at her, "I take that I am now one of those certain people?"

"Not yet," she said, "But you have yet to fulfill the contract you have made with me. I will not allow you or myself to die until you have done that."

Lelouch finally frowned at her statement, "I don't even know what you want me to do, yet, or even your name." He said, turning about, "But, I do owe you my life, and for the gift you gave me, so at least I can try to get you some closure."

"Closure?" The woman asked cocking her head to side in a manner Lelouch actually found cute.

"You want to kill Clovis, do you not?" Lelouch asked, smiling quite maliciously, a sight that had a shiver nearly going down the girl's spine, "By the end of this battle, I can promise you his head."

The girl smiled at this, "I see you're no stranger to killing, even if it meant your own family," she said, "My Black Prince."

Lelouch smiled, back warmly, "Call me Zero." He said, turning back in his seat, "Now, let the game begin."

* * *

 _ **Brastle Tiger - Pilot: Lelouch Lamprouge A.K.A. Zero.**_

 ** _Lightning Saix - Pilot: Kaname Ohgi; P-1_**

 ** _Blade Liger (Red)- Pilot: Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld; Q-1_**

 ** _Command Wolf Units- Yoshitaka Minami, Shinichiro Tamaki, Naomi Inoue, Kento Sugiyama, Yoshida_**

 ** _This is a sort of trial and error story for me. If you like, but see things that need improving, feel free to tell me, other than that, please enjoy, and leave a review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Huh, great turn out for the first chapter, and to answer a question on how Lelouch got a hold of these machines...he built them, and I will be explaining that within the False Classmate phase.**_

 _ **2:White Knight Vs. Black Tiger**_

* * *

With a groan, Suzaku's eyes began to open. His chest hurt like hell, which he assumed was from the bullet he'd taken, but that made no sense to him. The bullet, he knew, should have killed him.

Suddenly, he was blinded by a light in his face, "So, are we having a bad day?" A lavender-haired man asked as he came into Suzaku's line of sight, "It looks like you missed the chance to go to Heaven, my dear Private Kururugi."

Suzaku didn't recognize the man, "I did?" He asked, sitting up, and finding that his chest and torso were bandaged up, "Where am I?"

The man grinned, "Well, you're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." He said as a woman stepped up to the young soldier.

"With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place to be," she said, and held out something wrapped in an a handkerchief, "This is what saved you," she said as Suzaku's face fell at the sight of the destroyed pocket watch his father once carried. "Was it important?"

Suzaku nodded, taking the watch in hand, "Yes, it was very important."

The man chuckled, "You Elevens believe that gods live in everything, even objects, don't you?" He said, smiling, "I guess this one - "

Suzaku cut him off, "What's the situation out there?"

The man pouted at being interrupted, "Well, it would seem that whatever was in that container is causing mass casualties in the ghetto," he said, tapping his finger to his chin.

The woman shook her head, "The perpetrators haven't been captured, yet." She said, shaking her head, "And from what I've heard over the communications line, there are strange machines wreaking havoc out there."

"Strange machines?" Suzaku asked, raising his left brow, "Are they new types of Knightmares?"

The man shrugged, "It's unclear, but whatever they are, Clovis is chomping at the proverbial bit to have them destroyed, or captured. As it happens, every time we seem to be getting close to one of them, our forces get blindsided by one of two others that have incredible speed and ranged weaponry that outclasses the Sutherlands we have out in the fields."

Suzaku was surprised, "They're that good?"

Another shrug, "With the data Cecile has gathered from the noise going around," he said, gesturing to the violet haired woman next to him, "The machines appear to be beast-like in appearance, and are far more agile than most Knightmare frames I've seen...save for, perhaps, my Lancelot."

"Lancelot?" Suzaku asked.

The man looked at him in interest, smiling, "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Lloyd Asplund, the head researcher of Area Eleven's Camelot," Lloyd smiled at the boy's dumbfounded expression, "Now, Private Kururugi, do you have any experience in piloting Knightmares?"

Suzaku looked more than surprised at this," But I'm an Eleven, there's no way a Number would made into a Knight!"

Lloyd's smile widened as his glasses glinted in the light, "Well, my dear boy, suppose you could?" He said, reaching for a pile sitting on the console, "Congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you!" Suzaku mechanically took the files from him, "Once you take the controls of this marvelous work of science, everything will change, you and your world!"

Cecile gained a small look of sympathy across her face, "Whether you want it or not."

=|RoR|=

Ohgi was not as comfortable as he would have liked sitting inside the cockpit of the Lightning Saix. The beast-like Knightmare had a mind of its own, and unlike what the designated K-1 wanted him to do, the Saix wanted to move. "Come on, calm down." Ohgi found himself saying to the machine as much to himself as his cannon was primed to fire.

A growl from the Saix told him the Knightmare it didn't like sitting still for very long moments in time. The machine, he admitted, was awesome. The only draw back was that the Pulse Rifle mounted on its back could only be turned five degrees to the left or right, and ten degrees down, which was the reason he was crouching right now as he waited for his targets.

"P-1, thirty seconds to targets' arrival," K-1's voice crackled over the radio, "Be ready."

"Roger," Ohgi said, gripping the controls, "Alright, buddy, you heard the man." He said, receiving a growl. Twenty seconds went by, and Kallen's Blade Liger flew passed his position, "Six...five...four...three...two...one..." He pulled the trigger, letting loose a hail of round from both the Pulse Rifle, and the head mounted Double-Barreled Vulcan. Two Sutherlands rolled into his line of fire just as he let loose. The two Knightmare frames went down, their cockpits flying out before any damage could be done to the pilots.

"Bingo!" Ohgi grinned, touching his radio, "P-1, to K-1, targets neutralized," he roared, "All units, K-1's info is good, get in line and follow his orders!"

" _Roger_!"

Meanwhile Clovis and his men at the G-1 Base were shocked to find two of their Knights taken out, "Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie have been lost, sir!"

"What did you say?" General Bartley roared, "How's that possible!?"

"It must have been a trap, sir," the officer said, "We've just lost them inside a debris field!"

Bartley slammed his fist into the console, "Damn these Eleven bastards! First they manage to steal our subject, now this!?"

Clovis ground his teeth angrily, "Is there anyway of finding their positions?"

"Negative," the same officer said, "A massive heat signal is covering the entire area. Any and all troops we send into that area are completely wiped out before they make it to the center."

"How large is the signature?" Clovis asked.

"Three miles, Your Highess."

"That large?" Bartley was surprised, "Whatever that thing is, we need to take it out. It's obviously the root of all this trouble."

"I agree," Clovis said as he leaned on his hand, "Bombard that area...leave nothing standing."

"Yes, Sir!" Bartley said with a grin.

"Excuse me!" Yelled a lighthearted voice from the com, "Instead of wasting precious ammo, why not send in a superior machine?"

Clovis groaned as the Earl of Pudding made his presence known, "Earl Esplund, please, I do not have time for your manic ideas."

"My ideas are not manic, I'll thank you very much to remember that," Lloyd said petulantly, "And as for what I'm proposing, Camelot currently has a Seventh Generation Knightmare frame, and a pilot, ready to deploy should you agree to it. And I assure you that, given what information we have on these new machines the Elevens are using, my Lancelot is far superior to them in speed and power."

"Lancelot?" Clovis questioned with a raised brow, "I thought that thing was still under construction?"

"You heard wrong," Lloyd said, beaming, "The Lancelot is ready and waiting for battle."

Clovis was quiet in considering his options. He was losing bodies fast thanks to the large heat signature masking the other machines, and the Knightmares that got withing range of whatever was the center of that heat source were quickly destroyed, no survivors. "Can it turn this battle around?"

"It will," Lloyd assured.

"Then deploy," Clovis said, "send your toy toward the massive heat source in the ghetto, and flush out whatever that thing is that's been destroying my forces, and masking its own." Clovis rose from his seat, and flung out his arm, "All remaining forces are to pull back and make room for the Lancelot, and focus on the search for that missing container, and its contents. I want it found, immediately!"

Back inside the Brastle Tiger of Lelouch, the former prince was smiling widely as his plans came together. Clovis was acting exactly how he expected. He was sending all of his forces in, and they were being mowed down by his new forces. His Zoids were far superior to Fifth Generation Knightmares. He had made sure of that in all of his studies of Britannia's military forces over the years. It was nice to know that all of his time amassing money through gambling was finally paying off with these machines.

"It's all going to how you thought your idiot brother would react," the woman smiled over his shoulder as she watched more and more signals being lost. "Clovis has always been a fool for as long as I've known him."

Lelouch chuckled, "He hates losing. I've played all of my siblings at chess, and the only one that's beaten me is Schneizel. Clovis didn't even come close." He said, spinning the chess piece between his fingers. "Now, if my sources are correct, Camelot should be butting into the battle soon enough."

The woman arched brow at him, "You know about Camelot?"

"Of course," Lelouch smiled, "They're my main concern other than who the next Viceroy will be after Clovis is taken out of the picture."

She smiled at him demurely, "So you really intend to kill him?"

Lelouch then gripped the chess piece tightly, "Yes, he has it coming and then some," he said, growling as he recalled the slaughter inside the warehouse, "I can't help but think that he did something to you as well, considering you keep smiling at the mere mention of me killing him."

The woman sneered, "He did more than simply 'something', boy," she said coldly, "I was tortured for years after I was caught by the empire, and it was Clovis that did it for quite a while." She said, snarling, "If you don't kill him, then I will."

Lelouch chuckled, "I'll let you pull the trigger," he said, smiling, "Now, let's...ah, there we go."

"What?" The woman asked, leaning over his shoulder, brushing her breast against him as she did so, a point she did not miss as the boy blushed crimson.

Lelouch cleared his thoughts with a shake of his head, "Erm, Clovis is pulling in his forces, most likely to make room for Camelot's new toy," he said, reaching for the communications line, "Attention all units, this K-1," he said, deepening his voice, "Be advised that Clovis' forces are pulling out of the battle - "

"You mean we one?!" A loud, boisterous voice yelled, "Ah, hell yeah!"

"Tamaki, shut it!" Kallen yelled, "Let the guy talk!"

"Go ahead, K-1," Ohgi cut in.

"The battle isn't over," Lelouch went on somberly, "Not by a long shot. P-5, B-2, and N-Group, meet up and make sure that all of the civilians are out of the area. P-1 and Q-1, you two will aid me when the time comes. The Britannians are about to let loose a new Knightmare frame against us." He said, much to a few of his forces astonishment, "This will most likely be a proto-type, but nonetheless powerful Seventh Generation Knightmare."

Kallen pulled to a halt in her red Blade Liger, "A Seventh Gen?" She breathed out.

"Wait one damned minute here," Tamaki butted in, "Just how the hell do you know about this shit? Who the hell are you, anyway?!"

Lelouch sighed as the loud mouth of the team actually brought up good points, which raised all the right hairs at the wrong time, "I'm sorry, I cannot divulge my name to you at the moment, as I have people that I must protect, but let us simply say that I have connections all over Japan, in and out of the Britannian military."

"You have those kind of connections?" Ohgi asked, feeling stunned, "Okay, I respect the fact that you want to protect your family and all, but what the hell? What gives you those kind of connections?"

"I'm a Britannian half-blood, much like Miss Stadtfeld," Lelouch said, which he admitted was true, considering his mother was French, though both France and Britannia were in the same country...

Behind him, the woman giggled, to which he growled.

Kallen was a little more than surprised to find a fellow half-blood on the battle field. Not that they were rare, but they hardly ever lived long considering the Pro-Britannians considered half-bloods a blite on the empire. She was about to ask what his other nationality was when something popped up on her radar, moving toward K-1, and fast!"

"Hey, heads up!" She warned, "I think that new Knightmare's on its way, and it's heading right for you, K-1!"

Lelouch swore, "Understood! P-1 and Q-1, hang back until I can get a handle on its abilities. Ohgi, your machine isn't made for close range combat, so keep out of range and use your Pulse Rifle to take shots at it when you get a clear shot. Kallen, only move in if you see the need. The rest of you, make sure that all the civilians are out of the area, and then start sniping the remaining Knightmares surrounding Clovis' G-1 Base!"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Don't call him 'sir' like that, we don't even know who the guy is!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki - " Kallen started.

"SHUT UP!" Five other voices joined Kallen's as Tamaki took the brunt of his team's annoyance.

"Tamaki, do as I ask, and I'll upgrade your Command Wolf," Lelouch groaned, knowing that the man would only shut up when something substantial was offered. Needless to say, Tamaki shut up and fell in line. Like Kallen, though he wouldn't admit it, he had fallen for his machine.

He sighed in relief as things started running smoothly again, and looked back at his passenger, "You'll need to strap in. This will more than likely get rough."

The woman smirked as she sat back in her seat and pulled the safety harnesses around her, "That's good, little boy," she said, smiling coyly, "I rather like it rough."

Lelouch faulted at this. "Is this really the time to joke like that?!"

"Who's joking?" She asked, "By the way, your dance partner is her."

Both Lelouch and the Brastle Tiger growled as the form of a white Knightmare frame came into view. Lelouch moved them out into the open and waited on the frame.

For Lelouch's part, the new frame looked every bit as powerful as he suspected. From what he could see, there were two weapons. Two swords, at least that's what he thought they were. And four Slash Harkens.

Inside the Lancelot, Suzaku caught sight to the heat source he was looking for. "That's the main enemy unit?" He said aloud, his cameras giving Lloyd and Clovis the much needed video feed. "It's heavily armored."

"So it would seem," Lloyd's voice cut in, "But please don't underestimate this thing, as I would be extremely hacked off if the Lancelot took any damage."

"Lloyd, this is combat, there's no way that a Knightmare can actually walk away unscathed, unless your pilot was as skilled as my dear sister, Cornelia," Clovis put in, glaring at the image before him, the tiger-like machine seemingly glaring right at him through the Lancelot. "Pilot, advance and destroy the target."

"Yes, My Lord," Suzaku said, and the Lancelot sped forward.

"Here we go!" Lelouch roared, "Brastle, activate Thermic weapons system," he said to the machine as the rushed forward, the heat around the bestial machine skyrocketing.

Suzaku's radar went wild as the heat surrounding the Brastle soared, creating a heat haze around the black machine. "What the -?! That heat's intense!"

"Be careful," Cecile told him, "That haze may throw off your targeting system! Use close range combat if you can!"

"Right, activating MVS," the Lancelot reaching for its swords, much to Lelouch's surprise, and drew out the twin blades, and, to his surprise, both flared to life with Maser energy.

His targeting system homed in on the legs of the Knightmare frame, and Lelouch let fly with a barrage of cannon fire from the double barrel mounted on the chest of his machine as he sped forward.

The Lancelot dodged the first round of fire, Suzaku feeling an intense amount of heat even the blast missed completely. "Those weapons must be powered by heat," he surmised as he ducked another shot, and deflected another off of his right sword.

Rather than be put off by the agility of the Knightmare, the pilot of the Tiger kept coming. As they neared, Clovis was certain that the pilot intended to take the Lancelot head on.

But when the two were near collision, the Tiger broke off and started to show off just how mobile it could be. Just as the the Lancelot slashed down with its blades, the Brastle veered off to the left at the last second, bounding up a fallen building and leaping back around behind the white Knightmare, producing a back-mounted dual-barrel cannon, firing off two shots before it took off again, bounding up another building as the Lancelot dodged the first two shots, and fired again while it was busy.

Suzaku cursed as he saw the shot coming, and raised his right arm to block it.

Lelouch thought he had the machine right there, but the raised arm produced a bright blue shield which the shot ricocheted off and struck the building behind it.

Lelouch almost laughed, "So that's the Blaze Luminous?" He said as he remained stationary for a moment, the barrels of his cannons smoking. A growl from the Brastle Tiger told him the his machine wanted to go all out, "Alright then." He looked back at the woman, "Can you work a Knightmare?"

The woman smiled, "With my eyes closed."

Lelouch smiled, "Lucky for you, all you need to do is shoot." He said, tapping a few buttons on the console, "Transferring weapons control to co-pilot," two control sticks appeared in front of her, which she grasped like their were old friends. "Now then, let's see what this thing can really do under pressure."

The Brastle Tiger gave out a roar as it lunged from the building it stood on and sailed over the battlefield toward the Lancelot. The White Knight was ready, and slashed at the Tiger as it landed, but the Tiger landed just short of its reach, firing off the frontal cannons on its chest as the Lancelot left itself open for a split second.

Suzaku was blown back as the rounds hit, but kept his footing in the Lancelot, speeding away from the black Tiger, firing the two Slash Harkens at its hip. Rather than dodge them, the Tiger attempted to destroy them before they reached it, firing off four shots from shoulder mounted guns that Suzaku hadn't seen.

But that was where the mistake was made.

The two Slash Harkens jetted to the left, of the shots, avoiding being destroyed. They then shot forward once again, and wrapped around the forelegs of the beast machine, the Lancelot giving a sharp tug, and pulling the Tiger into the ground.

Suzaku, seeing his chance to end the fight, shot forward, just as the twin fangs on the Tiger's jaw glowed brightly before it bit right through the Harken cables. Lelouch barely had time to get them out of the way before the MVS came down on where they lay. The Tiger rolled to the left just as the blades crashed into the ground where it had been only moments ago.

The humanoid and beast-like Knightmare circled each other, each knowing that the first to attack would set off the next round.

Meanwhile, Clovis and Bartley were watching the match with great interest. "Someone tell me that we're recording this?" Clovis said, "That machine is incredible!" He said, gesturing to the black machine, "It's even able to keep up with a Seventh Generation with the highest speeds I've ever seen on a Knightmare before, and the sheer fire power!"

"It is rather impressive," Lloyd said through the com, "The weapons have to be Thermic if I'm not mistaken, very impressive. It seems like it uses a great amount of heat to generate power to its weapons. Makes me wonder how the pilot can stand such great heat."

"We'll be sure to ask them when we've captured that machine," Clovis smirked, licking his lips, "I want it!"

Bartley smiled, "You heard his Highness, Pilot, that machine is to be captured intact, and the pilot alive! Clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Suzaku roared as he sped forward, making the first move.

"Round two!" Lelouch roared as he pushed forward in the Tiger, the woman manning the guns, "Let him have everything we've got!"

The woman smiled in an almost feral glee, "Blitzkrieg it is!"

The Brastle Tiger roared in agreement as they lept forward, all of its weapons coming open at once, and firing directly at the Lancelot.

"HOLY - !" Suzaku barely had time to move as the lasers destroyed the area around them, but the Tiger wasn't finished as it kept up the volley, the woman determined to hit the White Knight at least once more.

The Blaze Luminous flared to life on both arms as the Lancelot protected itself from harm, the lasers ricocheting off his shields and devastating the surrounding even more.

Kallen and Ohgi were still hiding in the surrounding buildings waiting for their chance to enter the fray. "Jeeze, they're seriously going at it out there!" Ohgi yelped as a stray shot bounced off the Lancelot's shields and over their heads. "And he say he'll need our help?!"

Kallen had her Liger ducked down for safety, and winced as an explosion rocked the area, "He hasn't beaten his opponent, yet, Ohgi." She pointed out, peeking up to watch the battle as the Brastle Tiger closed in and lept on the Lancelot. Both locked together in battle of teeth and claws as they grappled to overpower each other. "Whatever that Knightmare has going for it, K-1's machine is fighting it to its fullest ability. I can tell from the way it's moving."

Ohgi panned left to look at her and the Liger, "Think we should step in?"

Kallen bit her lip before she hit the communtications, "Minami, how's the evacuation going?"

"Good, we're just finishing up here, and about to start on the G-1 Base," Minami replied, "What's going on over there? We can hear the fire power clear over here!"

Ohgi was the one that answered, "K-1's still fighting with the new Knightmare, and it's putting up one hell of a fight. We've stayed put becaue he hasn't called for us, yet, but it looks like he's holding his own, unless the Knightmare pulls something out of its arsenal, I think he might be able to keep it busy long enough to win this."

"Alright, then, we'll move on to attack Clovis' main forces at the G-1," Minami said, "Keep safe, you two."

"Roger that." Kallen and Ohgi replied.

"All units," K-1 suddenly roared, "Get into position, but do not fire until I give the word. P-1, Q-1, I need you two to get into the subways below my position. When I give the word, start destroying the support pillars. That'll trap the Seventh Gen underground, if not destroy it, and give N-group a chance to destroy Clovis' forces without having to worry about it interfering."

"What about you?" Kallen found herself asking with concern for the their elected leader, "Won't you get caught as well?"

"I'll get clear of the area before I fall into the trap," K-1 said confidently, "Now, all of you get into position before that fool Clovis spots you."

" _Roger_!"

=|RoR|=

Milly was making her way toward the council room with a small stack of papers tucked against her chest. It had been a long day of school, even with her having a good time with her friends. With Lelouch gone for the day, though, things seemed to be a little bit more dull around the campus.

Add insult to injury, there was the rumor of a huge skirmish at the Shinjuku Ghetto near Lelouch's favorite gambling area.

She turned into the council room where Shirley Fenette and Nina Einstein were watching the news with great interest. "What's going on you two?" She asked as she set her papers on the desk she normally sat at.

Nina turned to the girl, "The Elevens are fighting with Prince Clovis!" The xenophobic girl stammered out.

"Are they really?" Milly asked looking up at the TV, and promptly turned as white as the papers she carried. "Th-those machines!"

"Yeah," Shirley said, nodding as she watched the battle, "Strange aren't they? I've never seen anything like them!"

' _I have!'_ Mill ground her teeth, but quickly controlled herself. "Um, I think I'm going to go see how Nuna's doing." She said, giving off a false smile, "Lelouch said she's been getting feverish lately, and I wanted to make sure she was okay since he'd likely gone off gambling again."

She whirled around before the girls could protest, and slammed the door a little harder than she should have, but what could she do? The heir of Ashford was furious. She reached into her blouse and pulled out her cell phone, "Sayoko, you're going to meet me at Theta base, and then wait with me for Lelouch to return so I can give him a proper earful for what he's doing right now, understand?"

On the other end of the line, Sayoko gulped and gave an affirmative before the irate girl hung up, "Oh, dear..." The maid sighed as she pocketed the phone and went to to check on Nunally before heading out. It seemed like she was going to be having an even longer day than she had first thought.

=|RoR|=

"This is P-1 and Q-1, we're in position!" Ohgi yelled over the com, as he and Kallen aimed their primary weapons at the concrete pillars. Meanwhile Yoshida and Minami's groups had taken up position around G-1 Base, their weapons primed while they hid themselves in and around the fallen buildings.

"This is N-group," Yoshida said, "We are in position and awaiting orders."

Lelouch grinned as the woman behind him smiled as well, "Q-1 and P-1, open fire upon the pillars on my mark." He said, looking back over his shoulder, "You ready, Miss?"

She nodded, "Ready, Zero."

Lelouch chuckled at his new alias, "You know, I would like to know the name of my beautiful savior?"

The verdette smiled at him coyly, "My name will come in time, boy, but for now you may refer to me as C.C."

"Alright then, C.C.," Lelouch said, smiling, "Let's declare war." He reached for the com, "Fire on the pillars!"

A roar from beneath the ground was the only warning Lelouch had as the ground beneath the Tiger's feet gave way and sank down, taking the surprised pilot of the Lancelot with it even as he tried to use his remaining Slash Harkens to find purchase. Not knowing that it was his best friend that fell into the abyss, Lelouch sighed in relief. "Job well done, you two. The target is neutralized." He said, "N-group, open fire on G-1 Base and take out any and all Knightmares first and foremost, then go after the tanks and VTOLs, leave the foot soldiers for last if any are stupid enough to stick around."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Ah, yeah!" Tamaki roared as his trigger fingers itched, and fired off the first shot, his aim holding true thanks in no small part to his Command Wolf, "Let's show these Brits what we Japanese can really do!"

The five Command Wolves howled as they and their pilots let loose a hail from their cannons and small-bore machine guns.

Clovis was startled as the first round slammed into the Knightmare nearest to his base, taking it down in a single shot. "What in the hell was that?!" The prince roared angrily rising from his seat, "How did a terrorist get close enough to - " He didn't get to finish as more rounds exploded against his stupefied troops. "BARTLEY!"

"Sir, I highly recommend evacuating yourself from the base at once," the General said as the Knightmares returned fire. "As it stands, without the Lancelot, our forces are out classed by these new Knightmares, and your safety outweighs our victory over these Eleven dogs!"

"I will not run from these dirt-devouring worms!" Clovis roared, "Send out all of our forces! Smoke them out and eliminate them!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," General Bartley said, giving a shaky salute as he turned back to the battle field, noting that only five machines were fighting his forces. If that black Tiger moved in, then they would be in dire straights.

The Battle of Shinjuku, as it would come to be known in the near future, if the pilot of that black behemoth showed up, would indeed be a loss for Britannia.

* * *

 _ **And the fit hits the shan! Lelouch has entered the battle as well as out smarting Suzaku and Lancelot while keeping pace with the Seventh Generation Knightmare. While the battle rages on, it seems that Lelouch has some explaining to do when all is said and done as Milly has somehow caught on to his little secret, and Suzaku falls out of the picture, but will he reappear to battle again, or is Clovis destined for a bullet to the head!? Find out next time!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, a guest asked me why no one was talking about Code Geass R3...it's because I am stunned, and excited to see an immortal Lelouch coming back for round three! Hell, who didn't think he stole his father's code when he killed him?! Bah, enough of my rants on this stand alone story, on with the show, and let's see some ass kicking!**_

 _ **3: Conclusion**_

* * *

Shots rang out across the area as Lelouch's forces bombarded Clovis' G-1 Base, neither the black Tiger unit, Liger, or Lightning Saix seen to join the battle, yet. Despite the advantage of higher ground, Clovis' forces were not giving up without a fight. What pilots could after they had ejected ran back into the base to re-arm and board fresh Knightmares stored ont he base, but there were only so many left.

And the bestial machines seemed to never run out of ammo.

"They must also use Thermic weaponry," Lloyd theorized as he watched the battle from the safety of his trailer, "Absorbing the heat from the surrounding area to power their cannons is an ingenious way to make sure that ammo would never be a problem for the forces," he said, monitoring the five Wolf type machines, and smirked as Cecile brought him a cup of coffee, "But drawing in all of that heat can have adverse effects as well."

"Such as?" Cecile asked as she poured herself a cup.

Lloyd smiled at her interest, "Well, you see, for a machine that absorbs heat to power weapons," he said, taking an appreciative sip, "The pilot runs the risk of overheating not only the cannons, but the machine itself. Depending on the machine's power source, Sakuradite being the most likely, it could cause the machine to shut down, or even explode given how volatile such substances are. It could also short out the weapons systems, or even short out the control systems, maybe even effecting the pilot directly with heat syndrome."

Cecile raised her brow at this, "How likely is that to happen?"

Lloyd hummed in thought, "Well, given the number of shots they're lobbing at His Majesty, the intake of heat must be almost as immense as what that monster that was tearing up my poor Lancelot was putting out, double time. Couple that with the combined heat they're putting off on each other with each passing moment, I'd say that the heat index for those five machines must be reaching critical at this point. The only way that they would avoid such a disaster would be to install an enormous cooling unit inside the machine, or...oh, dear..."

Cecile saw the look on his face and set her cup down, "What is it? Lloyd?!"

"That's it!" Lloyd smacking his fist into his palm, "They're not just sucking heat in from the surrounding area, they're sucking heat away from each other!" He said, turning to her, "See the design of these fellows? They are decidedly canine in appearance, most likely that of a wolf, and wolves, as I understand it, are pack hunters, each member of the pack supporting each other in order to make a kill!"

Cecile covered her mouth in astonishment, "That's...brilliant! We need to tell His Majesty at once!"

"Not so quickly, my dear," Lloyd said, "we still need to figure out just how the main unit was able to function so long without over heating. And we also need to get in touch with Private Kururugi so that we can get him back into the game."

Cecile huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, "This is a little more important right now, Lloyd!" She yelled, "Prince Clovis' forces are getting wiped out, and you want to stand back and _watch_ a little more!?"

Lloyd shrugged, "Well, the research data would be invaluable."

" _Lloyd_!"

"Alright, alright," the man finally relented.

Meanwhile, Clovis was throwing a proverbial hissy fit over the developments outside his base. General Bartley's forces were being pushed back and were being made to use fallen tanks, VTOLs, and Sutherlands as shields against the onslaught, using both small arms fire and explosive round to try and get at the five Command Wolves bombarding them.

"This is unacceptable!" Clovis roared angrily, his face beaded with sweat as the enemy units made small yet sure advancements. "Can't we do anything to stop those damned abominations?"

General Bartley was sweating profusely as the prince's anger rose, "We're doing all that we can at the moment, My Lord, but the terrorist are dug in like the worms they are." He said, taking a kerchief to his face, "And with the Lancelot out of the picture, we just don't have any Knightmares that can stand up to their mobility in this type of terrain!"

"Sir, we have an incoming call from the Camelot trailer," one of the men said, "They say that they have information the enemy that may prove useful."

Clovis looked relieved, "Well, what is it?"

"Sir," the man said, "Apparently the enemy has a heat absorbing weapons system much like the main unit, but they must remain close together or else the machines could over heat and potentially harm the pilot or explode."

Clovis tapped his chin in thought, "So we must get them out of their formation, and take them on one at a time?" He said, "Alright, advance our units. Take on the nearest machine you have within your sights and take it down before the others can join it or it retreats!"

"But, My Lord, if we send out our troops any further than they are, there won't be sufficient numbers to protect the base!" General Bartley cried. "There are three more of those monsters out there, and what if they take advantage of the absence of our forces?!"

"Well then you'll just have to make sure that they can get back here double quick!" Clovis snapped, "We are being wiped out! As it stands, we have less then twelve Sutherlands left, and five in reserve, which are due to go out any minute with the pilots we still have left alive!"

"I know, Sir, but inviting the enemy in like that may prove to be a worse disaster than this already is," the General argued, though he knew it would do no good to try and convince the hot-headed Britannian prince otherwise.

"Deploy the remaining troops and smoke those dogs from their hiding places," Clovis growled at the man, "Or would you rather take one of the remaining Knightmares into battle _yourself_?"

General Bartley ground his teeth, and set about giving the order to advance. Outside the squadron of Sutherlands began moving carefully through the debris field, taking care to stay out of the open as Ohgi's group kept the firing up.

Yoshida saw the first wave coming up the hill, and smiled, "Alright, here they come, boys." He said over the open communications line, "Time to fall back and let the idiots have it."

"Ah, come on," Tamaki complained loudly, "Can't we just keep shooting?"

Minami groaned, "Tamaki, come on, we've got our orders. K-1 said this was the likeliest possibility, and he was right. Now we need to fall back and let him handle getting a crack at the base."

"Yeah, but - "

"But nothing," Yoshida said, shaking his had, "He's led us this far, and we're just about to put all of this into the last phase if I've any mind for planning." He said, and hit the communications link for Ohgi's machine, "This is N-group, pulling back as planned, they're all yours, guys!"

"Great work," Ohgi's voice said, "Thanks for thinning'em out for us, we'll take it from here."

The five Wolves moved out, Clovis' forces right behind them as the level ground provided them with the speed needed to keep up. A mistake on their part as Tamaki brought up the rear. As the lead Sutherland was about to strike, one of the buildings erupted in an burst of rubble, and dust as a red blur surged forth.

The pilot never had the chance to eject as the protruding blade on the side of the beast slashed right through the cockpit, slicing the Knightmare in half. the second in line leveled its rifle at the red Liger as it turned toward the units, but another burst followed as a black and red machine slammed into it, tearing into it with glowing claws.

By the time the second Knightmare was downed, the others had their weapons trained on the two newcomers, the remaining ten Knightmares preparing to fire, when the last, and fiercest of the band made itself known when the familiar roar of the Brastle Tiger sounded from behind them.

"Full attack!" Lelouch roared over the radio as C.C. worked the weapons controls, lobbing shots into the group while the others joined in. Lelouch grinned victoriously, and wheeled the Brastle about, heading toward the base.

Clovis was now panicking as the massive machine barreled towards him, "I have to get out of here!" He shrieked loudly and sprinted for the door, dashing down the halls for the Knightmare hangars.

Meanwhile, C.C. was doing her best to keep from totally destroying the base in her eagerness to get to the prince. "So close," she muttered, "So close!"

Lelouch was busy theorizing how he could question his foolish elder brother whilst avoiding being seen. As he advanced, however, he noticed a Sutherland dashing out of the base, "That's Clovis for sure," the exiled prince snarled at his brother's cowardice, "Hang on, C.C.!" The Tiger took a hard, skidding right as it barreled after the retreating Knightmare, gaining ground quickly.

Clovis saw the beast coming, screaming madly as he fired off pot shots to keep it off of him for a as long as possible. But it was a vain hope as Lelouch easily out maneuvered the Knightmare's shots, and gained further ground on his fleeing brother.

"Stay away from me!" Clovis roared, and fired off a shot from the his rifle that Lelouch ducked beneath easily, and charged forward.

"Take out one of his legs," Lelouch grinned, "I want him alive for a few more minutes."

C.C. nodded, taking careful aim, "Don't worry, I'm having quite a lot of fun with this," she smiled as she took hold of the trigger, "I haven't had this much fun since the Hundred Year War!"

Lelouch felt his brow nearly fly off as he looked back at her, "Just how old are you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" C.C. smirked coyly through half-lidded eyes that gave her a seductive look.

Despite the blush on his face, Lelouch kept his focus on the task at hand, with a parting, "I never met a woman old enough to ask!"

"Eyes on the target!" C.C. said as Clovis attempted to to climb a building in order to escape. "Locking on target." She had the Knightmare's left leg in her sights, and pulled the trigger.

The impact from the Pulse Rifle knocked the Sutherland from its perch and to the ground, throwing the prince around in his cockpit roughly as the man was practically foaming at the mouth with fear as the Brastle advanced on him.

Desperately, the Knightmare crawled away on its hands and remaining leg as Clovis' voice pitched higher and higher with each step the Tiger took toward him. "No, it wasn't supposed to be this way!" He screamed as the monster loomed over him like an image of the grim reaper. He unclipped his harness and and opened the hatch of the cockpit, bumbling out on his hands and knees in the squalor of the ghetto. His eyes fell upon the dirt and grime on his crisp white clothes, "Is this truly the way it ends?" He asked of no one in particular, "I, who would have gained the impossible, and ruled forever, am destined to die in this filth?!"

A rumbling growl from above him caused him to look up into the red eyes of his tormentor, jaws agape, as if waiting to savor a meal.

"He's done," Lelouch smiled, preparing to disembark, "C.C., keep an eye out for anyone. I don't want my face being seen by - "

The ground beneath the Tiger exploded as a body of white and gold slammed through the ground, throwing the bestial machine skyward. Lelouch, having undone his harness partially, was slammed into the cockpit roof, opening up a cut on his forehead. "What in the - ?!"

"It's the Lancelot!" C.C. snapped as the Tiger righted itself and landed on all fours, roaring out in anger at its former quarry. Without even turning to look at the angered machine, however, the Lancelot scooped up the frightened prince and blasted away as quickly as it could.

" _NO_!" Lelouch roared as he pushed the controls into maximum speed, "I had him!"

"Lelouch!" The woman shouted, leaning over his shoulder, "You're bleeding, badly, I might add, and the Lancelot is faster over open ground than we are," she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Ease down, my prince, you've beaten him." She said soothingly, "Clovis will never forget this moment, no rest will come to him while he knows there's someone out there that can get so close to killing him without so much as scratch of damage."

Lelouch growled, swiping blood out of his right eye, "GRAGH! DAMMIT!"

His roar was followed closely by a massive explosion as his forces took down the G-1 Base, no doubt pleased with the slight victory. But Lelouch knew better. Clovis was insanely paranoid. If he didn't end him now, the people of Japan would suffer greater abuse under his rule. Britannia would bolster the military power, and perhaps even replace the fool given the right amount of grievances, but not before he wrought his vengeance on the conquered people of Area Eleven.

There was a ripping sound as C.C. tore off a bit of her sleeve to wrap around his wound. He looked back at her for a moment, seeing a smile on her face. "I haven't seen such a warrior since Joan of Arc," she told the younger man with a slight pink hue to her cheeks. "You've impressed me, Lelouch Lamperouge," she said, encircling him with her arm once she was done with his bandage. "No one's done that for a long time."

Lelouch felt the heat rising to his face once more around the woman, and looked away from her, "I may have won the battle, but with Clovis still alive, the people will suffer," he said, shaking his head, "This battle was an overall failure."

C.C. shook her head, "Look at your troops," she said pointing toward the hill where the G-1 once stood, now seven large beasts surrounded the wreckage, a Japanese flag held high by one of the men, and Lelouch had to wonder fleetingly where they had found it. "Do you see it?" She asked, smiling, "They were all going to die, and none of them were ready for it. And now you see them smiling with hope and a pride not seen for nearly a decade."

Lelouch nodded and leaned back in his seat, letting her arms cradle him, "I cannot afford to show them my face as of yet." He said, sighing, "As much as I would like them to trust the real me, the fact is that I'm half Britannian, and French, I won't make any friends among them until I've done something monumental."

C.C. smirked and caressed his face gently, "Such as?"

Lelouch steeled himself, "I'm going to finish what I started...and _kill_ my elder brother."

=|RoR|=

"YEAH-HAHAA!" Tamaki roared in elation as he jumped up and down, holding up a machine gun he'd pilfered from a fallen Britannian officer, "We totally kicked ass out there!"

Kallen, although she didn't show it as much as the loud-mouthed red head, but inside the half-blooded girl was screaming with pride as Yoshida planted their country's flag into the battle ground. A rumbling growl from above her spooked her as the red Blade Liger leaned down and nudged her. Kallen smiled at the machine, "We really couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ohgi said as he stood by the Lightning Saix, sitting on it's haunches, "These guys are amazing. I've never moved as fast as that inside a Knightmare, but this guy was way faster than any Knightmare I've ever piloted."

Tamaki cackled again, "Totally! My big bad wolf wiped the floor with this Brits!" He boasted, and the Command Wolf he stood by gave out a rumble in agreement.

Minami capture the boisterous man's head under his arm, "Get real, you dumb ass, we all fought great today, and we owe the guy that gave us these Knightmares big time!"

Yoshida nodded as he looked around the area, "Speaking of which, where is he? I thought he was still fighting?"

Kallen pointed off in the direction she'd seen him taking off in, "I saw that Tiger of his running after a Knightmare that was trying to get away." She pointed out, "I don't know why it was so important unless it was going for help."

"It was Clovis," a new voice cut into the revelry as a lime-haired woman came up to them, one sleeve of what looked like a straight jacket torn off, and small amounts of blood on both of her hands, "Zero was trying to capture him, but that white knightmare we were fighting earlier came back and blindsided us."

"Who the fuck - ?!" Tamaki shouted, instantly aiming his gun at the woman, but a stern look from Ohgi stopped him from firing.

The man stepped forward, cautious of any weapons the woman may have hidden, but she looked overly harmless. Which was what was setting him on edge about the woman. She was dangerous, with or without a weapon, that much he could tell. "You said Zero," he said, raising his brow at the woman, "If you mean the person that gifted us with these Knightmares, then what was the name he used over the radio?"

"No name, he just refered to himself as K-1," she said, smiling a bit at them man, "And if I'd wanted to harm you, I wouldn't have just waltzed into you like a stupid harlot wanting a quick romp, you know?"

"Fair enough," Ohgi said, frowning, "You said he was chasing after Clovis? Did he get him by chance?"

C.C. shook her head, "I already said that we were attacked by that stupid white frame." She hated repeating herself, "It made off with him before we got the chance to get at him. And we'd just shot down his Sutherland, too."

Kallen looked at the strange woman in interest, "You were piloting that black Tiger?"

" _Co_ -piloting," she corrected, "Zero did the moving, and I did the shooting." She said, smiling at the young red head, "He said he was impressed with how well all of you handled these guys. Apparently they have an A.I. system that makes them a little quirky, but he said you piloted them perfectly."

Kallen found herself blushing under the praise for but a moment before everything seemed to catch up with her, "Wait, so you know who we were wirking with," Kallen said, "Is he really a Britannian half-blood?"

C.C. nodded, "He is, but he feels he needs to earn your trust before he tells you who he really is," she said, smiling a little bit, "He's gone after Clovis by himself."

"What?!" Was the collective shout, making the woman wince.

"That's suicide!" Ohgi snapped, "I admit the guy has some amazing machines, but there's no way he could get into the Viceroy's palace without being killed!"

C.C. smiled wider, "Believe me, our mutual friend has his ways." She said, looking at Kallen, "He instructed me to take you back to his base to repair and refuel the these Z-Knightmares, and keep a promise to a Mister Tamaki, was it?"

Tamaki perked up at this, lowering his gun, "You mean my guy actually gets an upgrade?"

=|RoR|=

The Brastle Tiger pounded into Theta Base with a thunderous roar a full hour ahead of the cell he had just aided, and Lelouch quickly dismounted the bestial Knightmare. "Bit! Van! Where are you?!" Lelouch roared out, hoping to find his technicians around, "I need you guys to help me out!"

As the young man climbed down from the Tiger, a loud clattering was heard from the back of the base, and two young men bumbled around the corner, one tall with blond hair and blue eyes, and the other slightly shorter man with black hair shaved at the sides, and tied back into a spiky tail, "There you are," Lelouch smiled at them, and noticed that there was something off. "Why do you two look like you've been fighting with a cat?"

"Boss!" Van, the shorter one, yell, "You gotta get outta here!"

"Yeah, she's right behind us!" Bit yelled frightfully.

Lelouch froze, "We're compromised!?"

"No, but you are dead when I'm done with you!" A familiar voice roared as deathly familiar woman rounded the corner. "Lelouch vi Britannia, you have some _explaining_ to do!" Milly Ashford growled as she crossed her arms and glared at her childhood friend.

Lelouch felt a cold sweat break out all over his body as the blonde's face bordered obscene violence. "Oh, shit."

* * *

 _ **How many people think Lelouch is screwed? :p**_

 ** _Don't forget to Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**In this chapter I explain how Lelouch got his hands on the Zoids, and the funding for the Zoids, as I said I would, but not until after a few hilarious bouts of madness from everyone's favorite blonde.**_

 _ **4: Nemo**_

* * *

Lelouch yelped and ducked under the wrench thrown at him, and scrambled out of the enraged woman's path, "Milly, please, be reasonable!" The former prince yelled out as his childhood friend charged after him, using anything she could get her hands on to throw at him. "Just let me explain!"

"Explain what?!" Milly roared, and threw a hammer at his head, "The fact that you've been using my family's old factory to make war machines? Or how about the fact that these machines happened to be designed by my grandfather!"

"It's not as bad as it -OW!" A metal gasket clipped him on the ear, "That hurt!"

"It's supposed to hurt, schmuck!" Milly snapped.

Lelouch was resisting the urge to Geass the girl, but that wouldn't have felt right with him at all. His Geass was only meant for his enemies, not his friends. So he ducked beneath the next item hurled at him, a wash pan of all things, and tackled the girl to the floor, holding her down by the shoulders. "Milly, if you'd just listen to me, I'll explain it all!"

Milly struggled, pushing the younger teen off quite easily and tossing him to the ground with a hard shove. "You'd better start explaining why you decided to attack you brother out of the blue like that!" She snapped angrily, gesturing to the Brastle Tiger, "And what the hell possessed you to use my grandfather's Sixth Gen Knightmares!"

"The cores had already been fabricated by the time I found this place," Lelouch said, rubbing his back slightly in pain, "After that I just had to build the bodies and armor to the frame's specification."

"The funding?" Milly growled with a cross of her arms, "Machines like these would have cost double the normal amount for most Knightmares. Billions, Lelouch. Don't tell me you got it all from gambling?"

Lelouch looked sheepish,"W-well, I might have committed a few accounts of grand larceny, and money laundering for that, but for the most part I - "

"Stop," Milly said, holding up a hand, grimacing, "You've clearly been up to more through the years than I thought when I discovered this place four years ago."

Lelouch arched his brow, "You've known that long?" He asked in astonishment, "Why haven't you said anything?"

Mily shrugged her shoulders weakly, "I...I was kind of hoping that you'd tell me yourself," she said, sighing, "We've always been close, Lulu, so if you ever hid anything, I knew it was for a damned good reason...but this is just insane!" She said, "How did you even get enough fuel for these things? Grandpa said it was a simple fuel derived from a type of tree sap that - "

"I own ever maple syrup factory in Area Eleven?" Lelouch hazarded, "I have for as long as I've been working on these guys. I've even applied the reggel for other uses, like vehicles. It's clean energy, and it only takes about a bucket's worth to run a Z-Frame, and the same mount would run a car for months."

Milly felt her jaw dropping with each word that came from his mouth and felt a migraine beginning to form in her forehead. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Lelouch got to his feet and went to help her up from the floor, "I wouldn't joke in a situation like this...who else might know about this place?" He asked.

"Grandfather will know when he sees this evening's news broadcast," Milly shook her head, "Seeing the same Knightmares that caused us to fall from glory because the Empire thought they were a mockery to their precious Knightmares will probably give him a heart attack." She said, thinking about how her grandfather had been so distraught at being turned downed, and lost his credibility as an engineer and designer. "These machines were his pride and joy, he was devastated when he was turned down."

Lelouch nodded as he helped her stand up, "I can imagine," he muttered, checking his watch, "Uh, Milly, I hate to cut this short, but I need to - "

"Woah no you don't," Milly grabbed him by the arm, "You've still got some explaining to do!"

"Can't we talk later?!" Lelouch yelped as she gave his arm a painful twist, "I have somewhere I need to be!"

"Where? The Viceroy's palace?" Milly quipped sarcastically.

Lelouch remained quiet as the girl looked at him. "You're joking...right?" Again, she was met with silence, and Milly's face was bordering on a painful outcome, "Lulu!"

"Milly!" Lelouch yelped, and tried, key word being tried, to get out of her hold, "I really don't have time to talk about this right now, but if you'd let me just - Gah!" She gave his arm a hard twist, "Milly, please!"

Milly just glared at him, "Not on your life!" She snarled, "I am not going to let my best friend go off and get himself killed or capture for attempted regicide!"

Lelouch dropped to the ground, slipping out of her hold in her surprise, and looked at her angrily, "If I don't do anything, the people of Japan are going to suffer worse than they already have!" He snapped and took her by the shoulder, "Milly, the man order a massacre! I watched Britannian soldiers gun down helpless men, women and children, even babies for God's sake!"

Milly was shocked and horrified for but a moment before some of her fire returned, "But if you do this, Lulu, there won't be any going back," she said, looking at him in silent fury, "Think about what you're doing for a minute. Think of Nunally!"

"I am!" He snapped, "The way Britannia is, she's nothing to anyone but me. Father threw her away like a piece of garbage, and had me beaten for asking that he visit her in the hospital!" Lelouch roared, "And Clovis is worse than he is! Look at what he's done! Even our own people are living in poverty in this country, while the Japanese are barely living at all!"

"But he's your brother!"

"And it pains me to have some...some _thing_ like that as my brother!" Lelouch snapped, shaking his head, "Milly, he has this coming...many times over. He's vain, cruel, and a coward. He has no moral sanity, and I know for a fact that he tortured someone to death." He said, thinking of C.C. under his depraved brother's control. What couldn't he have done to her?

Milly looked worse than before, her eyes watering, "I...I'm going with you!"

=|RoR|=

Twenty minutes passed and Lelouch found himself casting glances at the passenger's seat of the car he was driving. Milly kept her gaze out the window, unwilling to meet his gaze. It had been a bad argument, and it hadn't ended well, with Lelouch finall giving up with the lack of time glaring him right in the face.

His two engineers had everything ready, but Milly had insisted on a set for herself. Each outfit consisted of a green military suit with a bullet proof vest, and a face mask tucked inside his vest. Strapped to his hip was an odd-looking pistol that Milly didn't recognize, and she, as an heiress, was trained to use firearms in self defense.

She had something similar as well, but didn't dare test it. The thing looked like something out of a Sci-fi movie. The girl sighed, "Look, I know this isn't what you wanted, but how are we going to do this?"

"How we do this is that you stay in the car, and I go in on my own, and take care of...what I need to do," he growled, glancing over at her. "I don't intend to put you or anyone else in any danger."

Milly huffed, and crossed her arms, "And how are you going to do that?" She asked, finally looking in his direction, "You're bound to be seen by at least someone, and killing Clovis is bound to raise a stink. Plus they'll most likely be able to trace the bullet from your gun if it doesn't shatter on impact."

"I have my ways of going unseen, and I have a few contacts within Clovis' inner circle," Lelouch grunted as he sped along, "And these guns don't conventional ammo." He patted the sidearm at his hip, "These are scaled down versions of the Pulse Rifles your grandfather designed. The beam they produce isn't large enough to overheat the weapon, but it does have enough power to knock a hole through a bullet proof vest three times over."

The girl looked impressed, "You've really been working, haven't you?" She said, smiling slightly, "How long have you been at this? Really?"

"Since you and your family took us in after the fall of Japan," he said grimly, "You, more than anyone else, should know how much I hate my own country. Ever since my banishment, I've been thinking of ways to get back at my father, and the only way I can possibly do that is by destroying Britannia completely."

Milly was slightly frightened by the look that came into his eyes as he spoke of getting back at his father. In a way she could understand how he felt. It was the fault of the Pure Blood Faction that had shot down her grandfather's ideas for the true Sixth Generation Knightmares, Z-frames as he called them. He had been so proud of them, yet a man named Kewel had ridiculed him into a laughing stock in front of the Emperor himself, and was turned away not a moment later.

Milly shook her head, "I'm not staying in the car."

Lelouch glared at her, "You're lucky I didn't lock you in a broom closet until I was done!" He snapped angrily, "Do you know how dangerous this is going to be?"

Milly just shrugged, returning his look, "No, and clearly, you don't either, Lulu." She said in a huff, "If you get hurt, what's going to happen to Nuna? Or me?" She said, whispering the last part, a slight blush coming to her face. Lelouch sighed, having heard her either way given the space between them.

He was well aware of...something between them. Ever since they were children, Milly was always his constant companion in one way or another that was something neither of their parents had planned on. Of course, Lelouch had always had Nunally, Euphemia and Cornelia when the Li Britannia sisters visited, which was often, but Millicent Ashford was entirely different than they were.

He slowed and turned onto the next street, "Milly, I know what I'm doing...so can't you trust me?" He reached over and took hold of her left hand and laced their fingers together. "I have everything planned out, I have people on the inside that can help me if I need it, but I won't need it. I'm better at going unseen than you'll ever know. So please, just this once, trust me, and should I fail...I'll give up."

Heat rose up the Milly's cheeks as she felt his hand intertwined with hers. She felt him squeeze her fingers lightly in reassurance which she returned with a firmer grip. "Still not waiting in the car."

Lelouch sighed, "Of course not." He said as he made another turn, looking at her with a slight smile, "Just stay close to me."

=|RoR|=

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Kallen asked of the verdette as they pulled up to the warehouse on the edge Tokyo settlement. "It looks pretty rundown."

Behind her, C.C. huffed slightly, "Zero said that this was the address to go to, so this has to be it." She said, looking at the console, "Besides, the Liger would tell us if this was the wrong place, wouldn't it?"

"You're asking me?" Kallen snapped, irritated by the woman.

A growl rumbled from the Blade Liger, and the two women looked at its controls, seeing a rather cartoonish looking face of the Liger itself, frowning at them. It was not happy about them arguing. "Sorry?" Kallen hesitated.

"He wasn't kidding when he said these guys had personalities." C.C. said in amazement, "So is this the right place?"

The Liger rumbled again, settling itself down on its belly, and opening the cockpit, letting them out. Behind them, the Lightning Saix and five Command Wolves did the same, letting out their pilots. Tamaki was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he clambered out of his Wolf, "Is this the place? And who's gonna upgrade my pal, here?"

C.C. grimaced at the loudness of his voice as she looked at the red-head, "Is he always that loud?"

"No, louder," Kallen said, sharing the woman's distaste, "Sorry about him."

"I've met worse, believe it or not," the verdette grumbled as she stode up to the warehouse, "Now, let's see if we can - "

As she reached for the door, it was blasted open from the inside out as four...dinosaurs?...

C.C. pinched herself, thinking herself mad for a moment, countless centuries aside, but found that the miniature creatures didn't disappear at the slight pain. One of them regarded her with curiosity, a little blue/green creature with darker colored eyes. All three of them were mechanical for certain, because all of them resembled techno-colored T-rex, three out of the four having horn-like protrusions on their heads, resembling crowns in an odd way, while the fourth, a white machine with red eyes, had a smooth head, and was smaller than the others, the largest being a pitch black beast with large black wings on its back. The second largest was red, also having wings, while the blue/green and white machines had no wings.

"O...kay?" Kallen said as she took in the quartet, "What's with these little guys?"

"Watch dogs, maybe?" Ohgi said, reaching unconsciously for his pistol, but the machines didn't appear hostile. As a matter of fact, save for the black one, the rest seemed quite playful as the green one sidled right up to C.C. and nuzzled its way under her arms as if begging for a scratch. The white one, obviously the baby of the group, was nudging the larger black 'dragon' as if it was trying to get its attention while the red one was getting attention from Kallen.

"ZEKE!" Yelled a young man's voice, "Where the hell did you go?!"

"Shadow, Ambient, Specula, get back in here!" Another man roared, all four of the little dinos turned their heads toward the door they'd blundered through.

A young man with black hair cam out of the warehouse, looking around for whoever he'd called out for, his eyes landing on the little white runt. "There you are!"

The little fellow chirped and went right to him, ducking under his arms for a scratch.

"Are you Bit, or are you Van?" C.C. asked, drawing the man's attention, "Zero sent us in for refueling, and arming. And he said something about - "

"Upgrading a Command Wolf for some loudmouth named Tamaki, right?" The man grinned as he petted his friend while said loudmouth gave out a loud roar of 'Who're you callin' loud!', making everyone wince.

The verdette smiled sheepishly, "That's us."

"Van Flyheight," he said, jerking his thumb at himself, and patted the little dinosaur under his arm, "This little guy's name is Zeke, and you've already met the rest of our little family."

"You call these things family?" Ohig asked in astonishment.

Van shrugged, "You've seen how the Zoids act, well, these guys are the same," he said, smiling, "Come on inside, we've been waiting on you ever since the boss dropped by."

Yoshida stepped forward, "Is he still here?" He asked, "We'd like to thank him for saving our lives."

"Already gone, I'm afraid," Van said, shaking his head, "With the job he's about to pull, he's gonna raise one hell of a stink if he succeeds."

Ohgi looked worried, "So he's really going after Clovis to finish the job?" He asked, his brow coming together in a hard line, "I still think that's crazy."

Van just turned about, his arms behind his head, "This guy can make the impossible possible. I mean, look at the Zoids."

"You keep calling them Zoids," Kallen asked as she and her group followed after him and the mechanical dinosaurs, "Aren't they Knightmare frames?"

"The proper term is Z-Knightmare frame, but it was kind of a mouthful, so we just started calling them Zoids. Way cooler name if you ask me." Van grinned as they came into the hand and slammed his palm down on a button located on the wall, opening up the large door to admit the Zoids. "Come on, guys, it's time for some maintenance!"

One by one, the seven bestial machines filed inside, led by Kallen's Liger. "Are there others like them?" She asked curiously, seeing no other machines inside the warehouse.

"A few, but not a lot," Van said sighing, "I've got a Blade Liger, except he's blue, and Bit's got another Liger-type, but his is a little quirky. And the there are some Cannon Tortoises, and even some- "

"Hey, Van, where'd you hide my beer!" The man from earlier roared, "I'm dyin' of thirst here!"

Van's brow twitched, "Try drinkin' water, ya putz!" Van roared right back, shaking his head, "Sorry about that. I'm trying to get the guy to cut back." He said, and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Bit, come on, the guys the boss told us about are here!"

"So?!"

"GET OVER HERE!" Van roared louder than the Brastle Tiger.

A loud crash and a yelp later found them staring at a blond man with scuff marks all over him, "Yeesh, ya don't have to yell, ya know?" He said, digging his ear our with his pinky finger, "Now what's the fuss?" He asked as he took in the small group. "You guys are the ones the boss is so interested in?" He asked, looking the group over, his eyes lingering on Kallen, which creeped her out, but the man just smiled, "Not much to look at, ya ask me."

"No one did," Van sighed, and strode forward, hooking the man by his arm, "Come on, bucket-mouth, we've got work to do on a Command Wolf."

Bit tugged his arm free of the younger man, smirking, "Already got the specks right here, squirt." He said, producing a pad from his jacket, "We're doing a Konig conversion."

Van, not liking being called squirt, snatched the pad from him, and checked the specifications, giving the older man a look, "You sure about this?" He asked, looking at the specs again, "This thing's got nothing in the form of long range weapons. I'd at least add a AZ 108 mm Beam Gun of some kind."

"We'll have to poach from one of the Ligers, but they won't mind." Bit smirked, "It's that, or we mount up a Charged Partical Gun, they're way too heavy for this upgrade."

"What about some Ion Boosters?" Van asked as the pair went over to Tamaki's machine, standing dutifully behind its pilot. "We'll have to redo the entire leg work, and part of the head because of the heavier armor, so a speed boost wouldn't go amiss."

As they spoke, C.C. smirked as she stepped away from the group, "My new contractor seems to keep interesting company." She said mostly to herself, smiling, "This may be more fun than I first thought."

' _Since when do you care about anything?_ ' A small, child-like voice sounded off in her mind, ' _It's been well over five hundred years since you even thought about screwing around with the world the way it is.'_

C.C. frowned, "And here I thought I'd finally rid myself of you," she growled in contempt, "I thought Clovis extracted you after you were created."

' _So true,'_ said the voice, _'But I can't live without a host, at least not for long, anyway, and since you were being moved, I had to tag along, or else sit myself in one of those boring lab rats Clovis kept around.'_

"And what's stopping you from finding a contractor of your own?" She grumbled quietly in anger, "Surely you can find someone else to pester?"

A small giggle rippled through her thoughts, ' _I was about to, I was simply waiting to say good-bye, like any sister would.'_ She said, C.C. scoffing, ' _I can sense someone nearby that would make a perfect vessel for me.'_

"Then go," the verdette said to her other self, "You know as well as I do that we weren't meant to co-exist. If you can find someone that can get you out of my hair, then by all means, scram, and don't dare get in my own contractor's way, or I'll make what Clovis put me through look like a tea party."

"Hey, Greenie," Kallen said, "Who are you talking to?"

"My imaginary friend," C.C. smarted back, smirking when the girl growled at her while she felt the annoyance leaving her. _Good riddance, Nemo._

* * *

 _ **Still surprised that this is the only C.G/Zoids crossover on the site, but man does it feel good! Anyway, not much happening with this chapter except that Lelouch and Milly are off to pay a visit Brother Clovis, and Tamaki is getting his promised upgrade. And we find out that another Code Bearer is in the mix with the addition of Nemo...guess who she's gonna go say hello to.**_

 ** _Don't forget to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sometimes I really hate my job. This week's been so hectic that I've been too tired to start typing! So anyway, let's get this show on the road, because we have Clovis to deal with.**_

 _ **5: The Rebellion Begins**_

* * *

C.C watched as the Command Wolf of Tamaki was stripped down to the bare bones of the machine. The legs of the machine, according to Van, were too small and thin to support the new armor, and were now being re-enforced with larger segments. Even now with the unit being nothings but the body, she could tell that the Konig Wolf was going to be a larger machine than the Command Wolf it had been.

Tamaki was watching the two technicians working like a pair of bees on the Wolf, his fingers tapping madly on his forearms. "Hey, lemme ask you guys something."

Van looked down from where he was perched on a on the Wolf's back, "What's on your mind?"

Tamaki looked between the pair, "You two ain't Japanese...but you ain't Brits either, so what gives?" He asked, drawing his friends' attention, "Where are you guys even from, and what the hell are you doing here?"

Van scratched the back of his head for a moment in thought, "Well, I guess you could say we were just trying to get as far away from the Britannian forces as we could," the younger man said, frowning, "My wife and I were in the Middle Eastern part of the world when Britannia decided to pay us a visit. We got out before the ports and airports could be closed down and fled to the Chinese Federation for a while, but then we met the boss, and he offered us work in his factories."

"Factories?" Kallen asked as she came up to the louder member of her cell. "Does Zero own property here?"

"Lots," Bit commented as he checked the specifications on the new systems, "I've known the guy since he saved my skin a few years ago." The blond sighed, and made an adjustment, "Van, we're ready to attach the new legs."

"On it," Van said, and slid down to the ground floor, smiling at Tamaki, "You're gonna love this." He said, and went to a control console, "All clear! In coming armaments!"

The scaffolding was moved away from the machine, Bit staying on the back of the Wolf as two large doors opened up, the new limbs rising from the floor. "Steady as she goes, Van, we wanna do this in one shot!"

"Got it!" Van waved up at him, "Moving into position!"

Tamaki and Kallen watched as the four new limbs were moved slowly into the Z-Knightmare. Bit ran back and forth along the body, making sure everything was lined up. "Beautiful, Van, just keep it nice and slow!"

With a loud slam, the legs were attached to the body of the former Command wolf, making it look bulky compared to the sleek design of the Command Wolves still out in the open. "Attachment complete!" Van grinned up at the blond, "We'll do the head next, get ready to detach the cockpit!"

"Get me a winch over here, Van, I wanna make sure we don't damage the old parts." Bit said, the Wolf growling in agreement. "And get the armor ready for placement."

"Yes, sir, thank ye, sir, yes, sir!" Van rambled snickered when Bit roared and threw a wrench at him, only for the younger man to duck beneath it, and Zeke to pick it up and start gnawing on it.

Kallen couldn't help but smile at the pair's antics. They were much like her late brother and Ohgi. "So, what about you, Bit, how'd you get mixed up in all of this?"

Bit shrugged, "Bout the same way as the runt over there," he said, jerking his thumb at Van, who was moving a winch toward the Wolf's head.

Van scowled at him, "Come, Bit, tell'em the truth."

Bit huffed, "I got mixed up in all this because of the slave trade," he said, shocking the two resistance fighters, "I was just a teenager when I was sold off. Barely fourteen. And Ones aren't treated really well, even as slaves."

"You're an American?" Ohgi asked in astonishment as he joined the small group, "I thought they were all - "

"Wiped out?" Bit asked, looking down at the man while the machine was put in place, "No, there's still quite a few of us left. But the ones that are left are little more than shells of what they're supposed to be." He said while attaching the winch, "Fact of the matter is, the Americans, or Ones as we're now called, were the worst of the fights Britannia ever had. When they invaded, we were caught off guard alright, but boy did we put up a fight. But it was still a slaughter. If the Brits had used the Knightmares, we'd have been wiped out long ago."

"So you were sold?" Kallen asked, not unfamiliar with Britannia's revival of the slave trade. It had begun right after Area One, or the Homeland as the Britannians now called it, had been established. Soon, as Britannia started gaining more and more territory, slaves had become a common sight in the Homeland.

"That's right," Bit said with a grin, "Whipped, beaten, and starved, I was sold to the lowest of the low in the Britannian society." He said, sitting back as the head was lifted away, "I was in a really low place for a long time, ten years if I remember right, " he said whilst waiting for the new head, "I was even hooked on that drug that's popular in this area, Refrain, I think it is."

Ohgi was appalled, "You're joking!" He said, taking a closer look at the man. He couldn't see any signs of the blond American being a Refrain user.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Bit sighed, "Fact is, I was ready to die when the boss found me. He was rounding up slaves, and getting them away from their masters. He found me thrown out in an alley, and dragged me out, helped me get off of that damned drug, and gave me a job here." He grinned, "I even met my wife through working with him." He said, smiling fondly.

Inoue came over to them, looking up as Van brought over a larger head unit to be attached to the body, "How do we fit in with all of this?" She asked, "All we've ever done was resist the Britannians. This fight was the first ever victory we've ever had against them."

Van smiled as he lifted the head higher for Bit to attach, "Beats me, really, but none of us were fighters." He said, smiling as Zeke came over and nudged him, wanting to play with him. He took the wrench from him, and tossed it across the room, the white dinosaur chasing after it as Shadow scooped it up and started a tug of war. "You guys must have done something to impress him, that, or he saw something in you he liked."

"Yeah," Bit shouted down, "he said the same thing to me when I was able to talk. Either way, when Van and I started working on these Zoids, we decided that if he asked us, we'd fight." He said, grinning, "We owe the guy a lot. Our lives, as a matter of fact."

Ohgi sighed as blond American's words struck a cord, "We owe him as well." He said, looking up as Bit began attaching the head of the Konig Wolf, "Alright, consider us part of this little gang. We'll help with whatever he might need...so long as he helps us."

"He wouldn't have given you the Lightning Saix if he wasn't gonna keep it up," Van grinned, "As far as our tamed and working Zoids, the Saix is our best unit apart from the Blade Ligers."

"What about these?" The voice of C.C. asked from further into the factory.

Van looked to where the verdette was standing by one of the hangars where a larger, blue and gold beast that looked similar to the Blade Liger, only it seemed to be slightly larger.

Kallen took an interest as well, "Wow, what a machine!"

"Who, him?" Bit grumbled, "That's the Liger Zero-X. He doesn't like anyone, not even the boss. We've all tried piloting him, but he just won't move for any of us. My own Liger Zero's friendlier than that guy."

Van sighed, "He's easily our most powerful Zoid, but he just won't fight with anyone." Van said, "He won't even let Zeek and the others near him without roaring."

Ohgi became interested in the unit then, and stepped forward to stand next to the green-haired woman, craning his neck to look up at the bestial machine, "Whoa, this thing's huge."

"Clocked at three hundred fifteen miles an hour, fully armed with four Anit-Knightmare 208 mm double-barrelled Shock Cannons, and a 108 mm high-density beam gun. It also has close range weapons like his fangs and claws which can be used as thermal blades, and his Stun Blades located on his sides, which also act as stablizing wings when he's going full throttle." Van said, listing off the machine's capabilities to an impressed Tamaki.

Ohgi stared up at the machine, and smiled, "I bet he'd be amazing out in the field." He said, turning back to his friends and the Konig Wolf. C.C. made to follow him, but something that none of them expected happened. The Liger took a step forward.

=|RoR|=

"This is utterly unacceptable!" Clovis ranted as General Bartley and Margave Jeremiah stood in his office, both nervous as the young howled angrily. "Not only were our forces routed, but I came unbearably close to being killed by that black unit!" He roared as he paced about his office, "And to top it all off, I was rescued not only by that idiotic toy of Lloyd, but its pilot was nothing but a lowly Eleven! An _Eleven_!"

"Majesty, please calm yourself," Bartley said, "you've had an incredibly long and hard day, and you shouldn't push your blood pressure into higher levels."

"I don't care!" Clovis roared, swiping his arm across his desk, knocking everything to the floor, "Do you know how humiliating this entire situation has been?! If Father hears about this madness, not only will I lose my place as a Prince of Britannia, but I'll be the laughing stock of all of my siblings!"

Jeremiah nearly scowled as the childish tantrum of his lord, and Viceroy. It was maddening, his role in all of this idiocy. When he was a guard of Lady Marianne, then he had pride as a soldier, and as a Knight. Now he was a nursemaid to a spoiled rotten -

"Jeremiah, are you listening to me!" Clovis roared angrily.

"Ah, yes, Majesty, I was merely thinking of how the black Tiger and the Lancelot fought." The Margave said quickly, "The specs of the Seventh Generation Knightmare should have been far superior to whatever that thing was, yet even the Lancelot fell slightly short. The only thing it matched that machine in was speed." He said, remembering seeing the Tiger chasing after the Lancelot after the rescue of Prince Clovis. though the Tiger had been fast, it was no match for the Land Spinners.

"Don't remind me!" Clovis snarled, "God, if Cornelia hears about this, there's no doubt that that woman will descend upon me like a vulture! Witch of Britannia indeed!" He spat in disgust, "You are both dismissed!"

"Sir!" Both men saluted, and left the room.

Jeremiah quickly took a left as soon as he left the room, and made for his office. _That fool hasn't an ounce of honor in his entire body, and as far as tactics, he's a bloody idiot!_ The scowl on his face grew as he rounded the corner and entered his office.

Meanwhile...

"Lelouch, help me!" Milly hissed.

"Suck it in!" Lelouch growled as he grasped the girl's wrists.

"I am!"

The pair had used an air duct to get into the palace, but getting in had been a little trickier than he had thought. Milly's figure had been a tad too voluptuous to squeeze all the way through. Now, as they were now in a lower level of the palace, Milly found herself stuck...at the chest.

"It's not my fault I'm well endowed!" Milly squeaked as she tried to make herself smaller while Lelouch pulled her through...only for her to get stuck again at her hips, "Not. One. Word." She growled.

Lelouch would have found the whole thing hilarious if the situation wasn't so sensitive. "I did tell you to stay in the car." He said, not being able to resist a small jibe at her.

Milly growled as she wormed her way out, and squeezed through, "I am so getting you back for this!"

"What did I do?" Lelouch smirked maddeningly.

Milly growled as she got to her feet, making sure her blaster was still attached, "Let's just get this over with!" She snapped, "And you just make sure we can get out of here without getting killed!"

Lelouch smiled as the went toward the elevator, "Don't worry. Our uniforms are the same as theirs, so as long as we just keep up the pretense of being on patrol through the halls, we'll be fine." He told the girl, who tailed after him, "Just acct natural and like you belong here."

As the pair rode the elevator up, Milly felt nervousness wash over her. "How do we go about finding Clovis?"

"He'll be near the center of the palace," Lelouch said, growling, "the best thing is that he likes his privacy, so his room won't be heavily guarded."

Milly frowned, "That's...rather stupid, isn't it?" She said, "He's a prince, so shouldn't he be - "

"As I said, my brother is a fool," Lelouch said as the elevator came to a stop. They made their way out, Lelouch leading the way with Milly right beside him. "As far as I know, the guard detail should be more than double than what it is."

Milly was stunned. "Alright, I'll admit, Clovis isn't the brightest of the royals I've heard about."

"No, that would be my second oldest brother, Schneizel." Lelouch admitted grudgingly, "He's the only one aside from Cornelia that I would worry about becoming the next Viceroy, and honestly, I would prefer Cornelia."

"He's the only person you couldn't beat at chess, right?" Milly asked, and Lelouch scowled, bringing up a sore subject. Lelouch hated losing in his favorite game.

They turned a corner... and nearly blundered right into General Bartley. "Forgive us, Sir!" Milly said at once, snapping a salute, with Lelouch following suit.

The General scowled at the pair, "Watch where you're going, you idiots!" He snarled, "What are you even doing in this wing? His Highness doesn't care for guards roaming around his quarters."

"We know, Sir, but with the attempt on his life earlier today, we thought it best to at least do a patrol of the halls around his chambers in case something may happen," Lelouch supplied, ready to Geass the man at a moment's notice should the need arise.

The General seemed to consider this for a moment. "Your names?"

"Robert Schwartz, Sir," Lelouch said.

"Natalia Oswald, Sir," Milly said, making Lelouch's lip twitch.

"You two are doing a fine thing," Bartley said, nodding his head, "It is indeed a fine idea to patrol this area given the way things are. You two are being put up for a raise. Carry on."

"Yes, Sir," both said, saluting.

The pair watched as Bartley moved on, waiting until they couldn't hear his heavy footsteps anymore, before they leaned against the walls for support, "That was way too close!" Milly said quietly, drained.

"I agree," Lelouch smiled, "Miss Oswald."

Milly frowned at him, "Oh, shut up, it was the name of a very good friend of mine back in the Homeland!"

Lelouch just laughed quietly as he moved on, Milly fuming behind him. He reached for his blaster, and primed it for a killing shot. "Milly, this is it, so if you want, you can stand watch outside."

Milly shook her head, "No, I can't let you do this on your own," she said, and reached for his free hand, lacing her fingers with his, "Besides, I have a promise to keep to you and Nunna, remember?"

Lelouch smiled and gave her hand a slight squeeze, "You promised to protect Nunnally and I." She smiled at him as she returned his grip, "I'll always be grateful for that, Milly." He said, and frowned, "Which is why you should wait outside. You can tell anyone that comes along that you're guarding Clovis."

"You don't want to feel like I have blood on my hands," Milly said, understanding, "But Lelouch, I - "

"Is someone there?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Lelouch pressed the girl into the wall, holstering his gun, and wrapping his arms around her quickly as he brought her in close to him, and, to both's surprise, brushed his lips against hers.

Milly went rigid for a moment before she caught on as the sound of footsteps came from the hall, and got closer each moment. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, involuntarily deepening the kiss, humming slightly.

Surprised by her sudden acceptance, Lelouch let his body relax against her as she stroked his face and hair underneath his helmet. _'She's...so warm...'_

 _'I can't think!'_ Milly thought as Lelouch's hands pressed against the small of her back. She tilted her head slightly to the left, allowing her to kiss him better...when a light was shone on them, causing the pair to jump apart.

"What the- ?! What the hell are you two doing!?" Lelouch recognized the voice almost immediately, "This is hardly the place for a late night rendezvous!"

Milly snapped out a salute, "Yes, Ma'am, very sor- "

"By the will of Lady Marianne!" Lelouch said loudly, and was relieved to see a familiar red ring appear in Villetta Nu's eyes as she knelt.

"How may I serve you, My Lord?"

Milly gaped at her as Lelouch stepped forward, "You will go to the lower levels under the pretense of doing a sweep of the area, and forget laying eyes on us."

"Yes, My Lord," Villetta said, rising dutifully, and turning away from the pair.

Milly stood, shocked, looking from where Villetta had just disappeared and to Lelouch in absolute astonishment. "Okay, you're gonna have to explain that one! There's no way that you're a hypnotist!"

Lelouch smirked at her, making her blush, "And how would you know that?"

"You tried that on me when we were kids, remember?" Milly said, crossing her arms under her breasts. "And then you were waving a watch in front of me repeating that I was getting sleepy."

Lelouch chuckled before reaching for his pistol once more, and sighed, "I promise, Milly, I'll explain everything when this is all over." He said, charging the blaster, "But for now, my brother and I need to talk."

Milly nodded, reaching for her own weapon, charging the way she had seen him doing it, and stood by his side at the door. "We need to be quick."

"I know, and we will," he promised, and opened the door.

Clovis, sleeping fitfully, was awakened by the sound of his door being opened. "Hmm, is someone there?"

"Indeed there is, Your Highness."

Clovis was immediately on edge, "How many times must I tell you? Address me as 'Your Majesty'!"

A chuckled erupted from the guard's lips as he entered the room, weapon drawn, "But you are not the emperor, and you never will be."

Clovis stiffened, but remained calm as the man came into his room, ' _A terrorist? Here!?'_ He looked over toward his bedside lamp, where a panic button lay. His hand reached toward it...

But a blast from the man's weapon destroyed the mechanism. Clovis was shocked as smoke arose from the nightstand, _'A laser?!'_

"Don't think me a fool, Clovis," the false guard said, stepping closer, "I've been mapping this building out for ages, and know all about the panic buttons located throughout the palace. If I had wanted, you'd be dead already. But as it happens, I do have some questions for you."

Clovis relaxed slightly, figuring that he had time to find an alternate means of alerting the palace guards, "I see. Then shall I have one of my servants brew some tea while we chat over a friendly game of chess?"

"Chess," the man chuckled, "Now that brings back some memories." He said, reaching to remove his helmet, "It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said, a sneer on his face.

A sharp jolt ran through Clovis as the shock of seeing the young man's face hit him full force. "L-Lelouch? Is it really you?!"

"Indeed, t'is I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, in the flesh," Lelouch said, theatrically kneeling before his elder brother while a second guard came into the room, and similar weapon drawn. His younger brother had an accomplice.

Clovis began to truly panic, "I-I'm overjoyed, Lelouch! They say you died when Japan was brought into the fold! What a blessing the have you back! We should depart for the Homeland immediately!"

Lelouch rose with a scoff, "Why would I do that?" He asked, "So I can be some sort of diplomatic pawn?" He growled, "You forget, our father has declared me dead to the family, Clovis, both myself and Nunnally are of no value to him anymore. He doesn't want us, nor did he ever care about us." He scowled, "Or have you forgotten why we were even sent to Japan in the first place?" He asked coldly as Clovis began to sweat, "That's right, it was because my mother was killed, brother dear," he said, stepping closer to the bed, "My mother was held the title of Knight of Honor, yet she rose up from a common family. I'm sure plenty of Father's consorts hated her for that low-bred upbringing, her skills as a pilot and swordswoman aside."

"Bu-but, Brother - " Clovis stammered.

"Even though you made it look like an act of terrorism, I'm no fool, Clovis," Lelouch continued, "You people killed my mother!"

"No! I swear, Lelouch! I wasn't me!" Clovis shrieked.

Milly cursed and shut the door, "Hurry up!" She hissed, "Someone will have heard that!"

Lelouch nodded, and activated his Geass, Milly looking startled at the change in his eye, {Then tell me, Clovis, who is responsible for my mother's death!} Lelouch commanded, and Clovis slumped as the red rings of his Geass formed in his eyes.

"My brother, Second Prince Schneizel, and Second Princess Cornelia, they can tell you." He said dully, making Lelouch blink, and glare at him in anger.

"That's all you can tell me?" He asked, furious, and the prince responded with a slow nod, making Lelouch growl, "Alright, then, do you feel any remorse for the lives you ended by your orders in the ghetto?"

"No, the natives of Area Eleven are nothing more than the remnants of a by-gone age, and meant to be trod upon by us of Britannia as their betters," Clovis responded, "Any lives I order to be taken are of little consequence as I intend to ascend the throne when Father passes on the mantle."

Lelouch felt himself growing angrier by the second, "And the girl inside that capsule, what did you do to her?"

"The girl is seemingly immortal," Clovis stated, making Milly gasp, "We tested her abilities, from being beheaded to being drawn and quartered, she would not die. We even burned her alive at one point, but still, she refused to die, and healed herself within a matter of hours. I have had my researches looking into ways to replicate her abilities, yet nothing useful has come of it."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Milly said, covering her mouth.

Lelouch felt the same as he glared at his brother, "Do you feel any remorse in her pain?"

"None."

Lelouch gripped his pistol tightly, "So be it." He let his Geass power down. "I believe you, Clovis." He said as Clovis regained his awareness, and smiled, hoping that his brother would spare him. "But, for the evil you have done" Lelouch said, his finger squeezing the trigger, "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia condemn you to death."

"Wa-wait, Lelouch, we can - "

The moment the trigger went completely down, Clovis stopped his pleading.

Lelouch lowered his weapon, looking back at the pale girl beside him, "Are you alright?"

Milly nodded, not trusting herself to speak, "Good, then let's get out of here." He said and tugged her out of the room where the now dead prince lay, a large smoking hole in the middle of his chest. The rebellion had begun.

* * *

 _ **Bit and Van reveal their origins, and a new Zoid takes shape as well as the death of Clovis. Milly has seen real death for the first time in her life as Lelouch takes the life of his brother right in front of her, even as Clovis reveals all of his atrocities at the behest of Lelouch's Geass.**_

 ** _How will it all come to a head?_**

 ** _Don't forget to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Everybody just assumed that C.C. got the Zero-X? He could have just been stepping over her, you know? Anyway, on with the show!**_

 _ **6: Contract of Convenience**_

* * *

As Lelouch pulled the car into the Ashford driveway, he cast a small glance over Milly, the girl having not said a word since their escape from the palace. She sat in the passenger's seat, gazing out the window. A fact that worried Lelouch greatly. Milly was rarely quiet for any amount of time.

"Milly, are you - ?"

She turned her head toward him, "You said you'd explain things, Lulu," Milly said, "I'm your accomplice now, so don't hold any more secrets from me...please?"

Lelouch pulled to a stop, the Ashford home still quite far away. Failed Nobility that they were, their holdings were still grand. He sat back in his seat and reached for the radio. "Where do you want me to start?"

An old Japanese song began playing. Milly sighed and scooted over to him, leaning her head upon his shoulder. "You won't lie?"

Lelouch shook his head, "Never again. I owe you, and Reuben too much by now."

"The beginning, then," she said, sighing lightly as the boy placed his arm around her shoulders.

Lelouch nodded, "In all honesty, I started planning this as soon as my father banished me, and turned his back on Nunnally." He said, shaking his head, "After Japan's surrender, and we came to live with you, I often spoke with Reuben over chess when he wasn't throwing wild parties for his friends."

Milly giggled, "Grandpa was always a bit of a party animal."

"So are you," Lelouch pointed out, smiling as the girl pouted at him, "Anyway, I find out he was designing what would be called a Sixth Generation Knightmare frame, something that would put all the ones before them to shame, and even keep a Seventh Generation frame on its toes. But, after his proposal was shot down, he locked all of the plans away, and encrypted the codes on his computer with something I've only just started to crack, and Eternity code."

"I've heard of those," Milly said, shivering when his hand began rubbing circles on her back, "They're supposed to be so hard that - "

"That it supposedly takes an eternity to crack them, hence the name," he sighed, smiling, "I'll give your grandfather this, he does know how to give someone a headache." He admitted, sighing once more, "After I managed to swipe the plans and the data I needed, I went looking for the factory he was planning to use to build these machines. As you know, I found it, and a few completed models."

"The Command Wolves and the Brastle Tiger were among them," he went on, smiling fondly, "The Tiger took to me immediately, but the Wolves wouldn't have me. The A.I. system they had installed was state of the art, even now, after seven years, nothing compares." He frowned, "When I started deciphering the codes on the flash drive, I found out that not only did the Z-frames have an entirely different system from normal Knightmares, but they ran on something other than a power cell. Instead, they used an organic, non-flammable fuel derived from a residue you could scoop right up from a vat of maple syrup. It floats right to the top, and was usually thrown away because it was inedible. How wrong people were."

"So you started buying up the factories?" Milly asked, remembering what he'd told her at Theta base.

Lelouch nodded, "For the first time in my life, I committed a crime. Forgery, grand larceny, and above all else, money laundering." He said, smirking cruelly, "I targeted the most flamboyant of all the nobility. Those that fed off the weak, and fattened themselves on the loss of others." He said, "True, I enjoyed gambling and watching the fools' faces when I defeated them in a game of chess, but the real money came in when I became the proud Britannian owner of every Japanese syrup factory."

"Not only did I name myself a Noblemen, but I also became fabulously wealthy over night because my employees produced the finest tasting syrup in the empire. Even better than most name brands in the Homelands." Lelouch went on proudly, "I employed many Japanese, gave them a reason to keep going, and others I could scrounge up out of the dirt that needed a hand."

"And making fuel for our machines," Milly pointed out.

"On a completely unrelated matter," Lelouch smiled at her, "My alias has recently been acquiring fuel companies throughout the region."

Milly giggled, looking up at her childhood friend, "So, you're technically a Baron?"

"Well, as soon as my dearly beloved foster father, my alter ego, conveniently passes from this world when I turn eighteen, I will be an Earl."

Milly shook her head, "That's utterly devious, Lulu," she said, smiling, "Alright, I can figure out the rest, but how did you get mixed up with those terrorists? And what about that eye of yours?"

Lelouch quickly explained what had happened within the Shinjuku ghetto, the young woman listening intently. Though it was hard to take in from what he was telling her, but from what she'd already seen, and from what she'd heard from Clovis himself after Lelouch had commanded answers from him, she found it difficult to dismiss. "And all of those things Clovis said he did, were they true?"

Lelouch nodded, "From what I've been able to see from its use, my Geass makes whoever I hit with it obey my commands, and answer my questions without a hint of resistance. Or else, Clovis wouldn't have been so calm when I questioned him about...those things he's done."

"How long does it last?" Milly asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not really sure. I mean that woman obeyed my key phrase command, and I met her earlier today during the battle." Lelouch said, "I'll have to ask C.C. about it later."

"You made her forget seeing us," the blonde hesitated, biting her lip, "Are you gonna do that to me, too?"

Lelouch turned a glare down onto her, "I'm never going to use this power on any of those I hold dear unless I have no other options." He said, growling in the back of his throat. "I'm not even sure how to control it properly, yet, so there's no way I'm going to test it out on you, or anyone else."

Milly smiled, leaning into his shoulder, "What are you going to do in the long run?" She found herself asking, "I mean, are you really going after the emperor?"

Lelouch nodded, "After I've repaid my debt to Japan, and freed her from Britannia's clutches, I fully intend to make him suffer," he said, remembering the cold look in his father's eyes the day he was banished. It was as if he didn't exist. He was unrecognized by his own father.

"How much of Grandfather's code have you managed to crack?" She asked, thinking back on what she'd seen in the hangars, "I saw three different Ligers, and those four little ones, but other than that - "

"I have twenty," Lelouch said, smirking, "thanks to Bit and Van, and a few loyal workers, I was able to build nine more, but they're only what Reuben called Cannon Tortoises. They're slow, but powerful. I also have the designs for a new type of flying Z-frame, and another Tiger type like my Brastle."

"How long will it take to build them?" Milly asked.

"If I turn from my other factories, to making them?" He asked, thinking for a moment, "It could take weeks, maybe even months to get everything built, and then a few more weeks to assemble a complete machine."

Milly looked at him with a frown, "But with only twenty, you can't possibly think you can - "

"I'll make a miracle," Lelouch smiled at her, "Besides, I can always knick a few Sutherlands, and maybe a few Glasgows," he said, "I can't exactly create an army of Sixth Gen Z-frames."

"No," the blonde sighed, "I suppose you can't...Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

"About...about that kiss?" Milly blushed as Lelouch looked down at her in embarrassment. "I know it was just an act and all, but -"

Lelouch placed a finger to her lips, "Milly, no."

"No?"

He nodded, taking his hand away, "I'm afraid that's right," he went on, sighing, "As it stands, I'm about to start a full-scale war against Britannia, and I can't place you in the sort of danger that comes from being...involved with me like that."

Milly scowled at him, "Since when has danger ever stopped me?" She asked angrily, "Lelouch, you don't seem to realize it, but there are a fair few girls aside from myself that genuinely care for you. I'm really one of many." She pointed out, "But I've...I've had a crush on you since we were children. And then you finally kiss me, and turn right around, saying that it's too dangerous to become a couple?"

"You're not gonna budge me on this, Milly, I - "

"You're being selfish is what you're doing!" Milly snapped, pushing away from him, and reaching for the door, but Lelouch took hold of her hand, "Let go! You obviously don't want anything to do with me, so - "

Lelouch growled, and hauled back into his arms again, his lips descending on hers for the second time that night. A small whimper escaped her as she leaned into him, her hands reaching up behind his head to hold him in place.

As they broke apart for air, that maddening smirk appeared on his face, "You were wrong," he said, leaning lightly against her forehead, "It's painfully obvious that I do want everything to do with you."

Milly shivered from the way he was looking at her. It was a look of hunger she'd seen in many young men around the school when she passed them by, but it was something she'd never seen on the young prince currently holding her. "Then why - ?"

"Think about it," Lelouch sighed sadly, "I worry over Nunnally every minute. If I was involved with you, what do you think it would do to me if you were hurt because of one of my schemes, or if I lost you?"

Milly shook her head, "Do you know how cheesy that sounds?" She asked with a smile, "It's my choice, Lulu," she said, letting her hand trail down and stroke his face, "Whether I choose to wait at home like a proper little house wife, or fight with you against your old man is all my choice to make. And you can't change my mind."

"And if I should become involved with someone else?" Lelouch teased, but Milly only huffed.

"Your father has over one hundred wives, your oldest and second oldest brothers have two wives each, and I know for a fact that Clovis was courting several ladies in his courts." Milly pointed out, much to Lelouch growing despair. "The men of your family practice polygamy, Lulu, so don't even try that 'there's someone else' crock with me."

Lelouch sighed, releasing her, "I'll admit, when I was a boy, father did tell me that when I was older I would need to choose a few good brides to bolstr my status, but I never intended to - "

"Right, sure you didn't," Milly smirked, knowing she'd won the argument, and crossed her arms, "Now, shouldn't you be taking me home? Grandfather probably wants to have a word with you."

=|RoR|=

As Sayoko helped the girl to bed, the young Japanese maid sighed as she tucked her in, "I'm sure that Lelouch-sama is fine, Nunnally-sama," she said, comforting the girl's worry for her elder brother, "Remember, I did receive a phone call from him earlier today?"

Nunnally pouted cutely, "But that was so long ago, and big brother hasn't called anymore since then." The child said forlornly, "And there was that battle we heard about on the news about Shinjuku. It's close to his favorite casino."

Sayoko smiled and tapped the girl on the tip of her nose, making her giggle, "Now, you don't need to worry about your brother," she said, chiding her softly, "He may not be as physically fit as I'd like him to be, but he knows how to take care of himself." She leaned down and kissed the girl on her forehead, "Now, to sleep, Nunnally-sama, or Lelouch-sama will be lecturing you for not sleeping when you should."

"Okay," the girl replied, growing sleepy after a few moments as the maid slipped out of the room, turning out the lights as she went. Outside the door stood the newest houseguest leaning against the wall.

"She seems like a sweet girl," C.C. said as the woman nodded to her in greeting, "No wonder Lelouch cares so deeply about her."

Sayoko nodded to the woman, "Yes, Lelouch-sama does care about her, more so than his own life," she said, giving the woman a slight glare, "It would be unwise to encure his wrath by harming her."

C.C. giggled, "Is that your way of threatening me?" She asked, smiling at her, "Girl, you're two hundred years too young to even think about such a thing." She pushed off the wall, tucking her arms behind her back, "Either way, I have no intentions whatsoever about endangering the contract I've made with him, and that includes harming someone precious to him." She said with a slight sway to her hips as the pair moved down the halls, "In fact, he's impressed me quite a bit with how he fought in his new Knightmares. As much as I'm against it, I could really fall for someone like him."

"Cradle robber," Sayoko commented.

C.C. giggled, "Pot, meet my dear friend, Kettle."

"Are you implying that I - " The maid's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Calm down, girl, there's no need to get hostile," the immortal smiled, which was beginning to annoy the Japanese maid, "I'm simply saying that you're being a little possessive about both of them."

"I'm charged with their protection," Sayoko said somewhat proudly, "I would never allow either of them to be harmed, even if it were the emperor himself."

C.C. nodded, "He's going to need someone like you when he gets the ball rolling on this war of his. Can you promise me that you'll have his back when I can't?"

"I was planning to do that either way," she said, huffing slightly, "Anyway, I'm sure you're tired and in need of a long bath after what you've been through." She ushered her to one of the spare rooms, "Since the Ashford family let's us stay here, we have all the comforts of a proper home, including a few guest rooms with a bathrooms attached for privacy. I'll see about finding you some decent clothing, as I believe you've grown tired of wearing this piece."

C.C. regarded her suite, the one sleeve torn to shreds thanks to her bandaging Lelouch's head wound. It would feel strange not wearing it. She still felt as if she were a prisoner. And in a way, she was. A prisoner to her own Code forced upon her by her mistress.

But the idea of having a hot bath sounded like heaven. And she'd had enough hell to last her several more lifetimes.

Meanwhile...

The wind against her face, the grass beneath her feet. So many things she missed by being bound to a wheelchair. What she missed most of all, however, was the sight of the flowers blooming in the spring time.

She missed running, and jumping. How she used to cause chaos with her beloved brother by running from him when he was trying to keep her line with their mother's wishes. It wasn't that she liked getting him into trouble, she just loved watching him flounder around after her.

She missed seeing the sun's rays filtering down through the leaves of the trees she used to nap under at Aries Villa. And most of all, she missed seeing her brother's smile. She was surrounded by wonder people, yet she didn't know what they looked like. Not even her brother. Not anymore.

' _You poor thing,_ ' said a small, soft voice, startling her awake. She didn't know she'd fallen asleep, but her body jolted, awakening her from her slumber.

"Hm, just a dream," she sighed, already missing her dreamworld, and the phantom feeling of her legs working again.

' _No, not a dream,_ ' the voice said again, making the girl jump, ' _Don't worry, you're not going mad. I'm just speaking to you through our thoughts.'_

"But who you?" She asked, "And what are you?"

' _Think your words, Dear, if you speak aloud, Sayoko will think something's wrong,_ ' the voice said, and Nunnally could hear the smile in the voice, a girl, she thought after a moment, ' _As for the who and the what, I suppose you could call me...well, a ghost, I guess. My name is Nemo._ ' She said, and Nunnally felt a small, cool sensation against her cheek like the brush of a hand.

' _A ghost?_ ' Nunnally thought timidly, ' _Have you come to haunt me?_ '

A giggle rippled through her thoughts, ' _Heavens, no, child, I actually need your help._ ' Nemo said, ' _You see, I need to find a vessel, or else I won't survive for very long.'_ She said, making Nunnally sit up.

' _A vessel?'_ The girl asked, ' _You mean like a host?'_

 _'That's exactly what I mean_.' Nemo said, ' _I would like to ask if I could share your body for a short time until I can find a body of my own.'_

Nunnally frowned. Another person inside her body didn't sound all that pleasant. Nemo, reading her thoughts, giggled, ' _I won't be staying for free, you know. I was intending to pay rent.'_

' _Rent? How?'_ Nunnally said, confused.

' _By giving you back your sight,'_ Nemo said, dangling the proverbial carrot, ' _And, in the long run, your ability to walk. All you have to do is let me stay with you...nothing else will be asked of you, and you would be able to live a normal life again.'_ Nunnally bit her lip. Was it possible?

' _It is possible,_ ' Nemo went on. ' _I can prove it, too. Let me inhabit your body for tonight, and you will wake up, able to open your eyes again.'_

' _You promise nothing bad will happen?_ ' Nunnally asked.

Nemo giggled, ' _On my word, Nunnally Vi Britannia.'_ Nunnally stiffened at the use of her real name, ' _I, who bear the Code, able to bestow the gift of the King upon those I deem worthy, no harm will come to you, or those you care for as long as I reside within you.'_

Ninnally felt like crying as she nodded, "I accept."

' _Sleep, Nunnally,'_ Nemo said, ' _When morning comes, your sight will be restored.'_ As Nunnally laid back into her bed, tears ran down her cheeks as hope began to blossom in her chest.

=|RoR|=

Lelouch sighed as he entered Theta Base, having avoided the Ashford patriarch. For some reason, Reuben hadn't been home that evening, a fact Lelouch was extremely grateful for.

His head was beginning to throb as his injury started bothering him. It wasn't a bad wound, but the bump was something he hadn't expected.

As he entered the base...it was to find it in shambles.

Much of the equipment had been knocked over, and damaged. But not by vandals.

The hulking form of one of his machines was standing in the middle of the room. The Liger Zero-X had been moved. "What in the world?"

"What in the world, indeed," A voice beside him rumbled, making the former prince yelp and reach for his blaster. Only to find one Reuben Ashford sitting on an overturned crate. "Evening, Lulu."

"Oh, uh...how long have you...?" Lelouch sweated, his hand still hovering over the weapon.

"How long have I been here?" Reuben smiled, tapping his cane on the floor, "First thing's first, my boy, I'm not here to turn you in, so you can take your hand away from that Pulse Blaster."

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably, and took his hand away, "Sorry, it's been kind of a long day."

"I'm sure it has," the man said, his mustache twitching up with a smile. "You are aware that I designed that beast standing there, are you not?"

"I am," Lelouch admitted, bowing slightly, "And I'm sorry for stealing from you after you've done so much for my sister and I, but - "

"Lelouch vi Britannia," Reuben growled, halting him, "I have already told you, I have not come here to admonish you. As a matter of fact, I am impressed that you managed to crack part of my code." He said, smiling, "I watched the news earlier to day, and what do I see? My beloved machines fighting with a Seventh Generation Knightmare, and holding its own. You cannot imagine how proud I felt in that very moment. To know that my masterpiece has finally come out of the shadows. And it even stuck it to those Pure Bloods." He chuckled.

Lelouch grimaced, "I'm...not sure I understand, sir," he said, hesitating, "Aren't you angry for being stolen from?"

"Quite the contrary," he said, rising, and reaching into his coat, "what I am is happy, and proud." He said, smiling toothily, "You've managed to light a fire under these old bones of mine. I haven't felt this alive since I watched my darling granddaughter come into the world." He produced a small flash drive, and held it out to the boy, "And, if you would have me, I would help you."

"Help me?" Lelouch gaped, "Are you - "

"Insane?" Reuben smirked, winking, "Perhaps. But the fact of the matter is, I supported your mother from the time she was still a commoner, and still do. Her death weighed heavily on my heart as it did many others. Your exile was the last straw, my boy. No father has the right to turn his child away just for asking him to visit his injured sibling."

Lelouch reached out and took the drive from him, "What is this?"

"That," he said, tapping the drive with his finger, "Is the key to this entire factory. As it is, you've only scratched the surface, my boy. Within this base is a deeper factory, an assembly line. As you advance, that drive will provide the designs of each and every machine I ever dreamed of."

With each word that fell from his lips, Lelouch felt his eyes growing wider, and his heart beat faster. "I can - "

"You can take your revenge," Reuben smiled, "And you can save your people."

"My people?" Lelouch asked, looking at the man in confusion, "You mean the Britannians?"

Reuben shook his head, smiling sadly, "No, my boy, I mean the Japanese." He said, reaching out to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Lady Marianne was not just a commoner, Lelouch, she was a French/Japanese half-blood."

* * *

 _ **Two twists in fate. Nunnaly has come into contact with the being known as Nemo, having been promised something dear to her, while Lelouch finds something out about his family that no one ever knew.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I had a reviewer(No names will be mentioned out of respect) say that the idea of America being Area One, as in a conquered area taken over by Britannia, and the use of slavery act as a turn off. This I can honestly understand. So, if he/she is still reading this story, I'd like to take the time to explain my reasoning.**_

 _ **First of all, I knew about Napoleon winning at Trafalgar, and making the royal family move after the invasion. It's just another twist on the C.G. reality I'm making. Now, as for the slavery bit with most of the Britannians. This was done to darken the story, because, let's face it, fantastic as it was, Code Geass is a dark Anime/Manga. Plus it will come up again as the Zero's forces gain strength. But the fact is that in this universe, Britannia is racist, sexist. As Charles would say, "All men are not created equal."**_

 _ **Sorry if anyone else doesn't like these lines, but I've dug the grave, and whether this story will lay in it is all up to you, my lovely readers. On with the show!**_

 _ **7: False Classmate**_

* * *

Lelouch woke the next morning in his bed, a headache pounding right behind his left eye where his Geass slept. The night before had been full of nothing short of shocking surprises.

The fact that Reuben Ashford had offered his aid in Lelouch's personal vendetta was surprising enough, but to find out that he, the scion of the emperor, was a quarter Japanese in descent? How had his mother survived long enough to give birth to himself, he wondered, let alone Nunnally. Half-bloods were frowned upon in general, but to find out that his father had taken his mother as one of his wives, possibly knowing of her nationality, was shocking to say the least.

"Perhaps that's why she was killed," he wondered out loud as he stared up at the ceiling, "Did she even think she'd be attack?" He sighed and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head, "Of course she would, she wasn't stupid."

Any attempts of falling back asleep were interrupted by a loud crash from the hall, followed by a loud shriek that belong to none other than Sayoko. Lelouch was on his feet before the bed sheets hit the floor, crashing out the door, and pelting down the hall. "Sayoko!"

He found the maid standing outside of Nunnally's room, her hands to her trembling lips as well as tears streaming down her face. She turned to him as he skidded on the floor, "Lelouch-sama, Nunnally-sama is -"

Lelouch wasn't paying attention. The moment his sister's name left her lips, he was pushing past her...only to stop at the sight before him. Nunnally, her bright violet/blue eyes streaming with tears, was standing on weak, wobbly legs, her tiny arms holding onto her nightstand for support, but it was clear that she couldn't support herself for much longer.

He rushed forward just as she sank to the floor with her legs tucked beneath her. The smile on her face as he reached her was nothing short of pure joy as she looked up at him. "Big brother...you've...grown."

Lelouch nearly choked as he hugged her tightly, "When did...how did this happen?" He asked, his voice thick.

Nunnally smiled against his shoulder, "I woke up." She said tearfully, "It wasn't clear at first, but the longer they were open, the more I could see, like I was waking up from a long nap, and I -"

"You can see." Lelouch smiled, "And you can walk."

Nunnally giggled, "Sort of. I can feel and move them, but they're really weak right now."

"You'll just have to work on that," Lelouch nodded, "I'll help you, and so will Sayoko, right?" He asked turning to the maid, who was nodding through her tears.

As the siblings spoke of the supposed miracle, a certain immortal was having her doubts as she leaned against the wall outside of the room out of sight. A frown marred her features as she recalled just how long the girl had been blind, and crippled. It was far too convenient how, after eight years, the girl miraculously regained her sight and the use of her legs. And C.C. had seen some very strange things in her long life.

' _It has to be Nemo,_ ' she thought as Lelouch and Sayoko came out of the room, both helping Nunnally to walk. The girl's eyes landed on her for a moment and she smiled like a cherub.

"You must be Miss C.C.," she said, smiling brightly, "Sayoko told me you would be staying with us for a while."

C.C. nodded, returning with a smaller smile, "That's right," she said, giving Lelouch a sultry look, "Your brother and I made a promise about our future together."

Lelouch paled as the girl smirked at him, "C.C - "

"A future together?" Nunnally asked, blinking, "You mean like marriage?"

"No," Lelouch said hurriedly, "She's just kidding!"

"No, I'm not." C.C. said, nearly giggling when the young man glared at her, "We have an agreement, remember?" She looked him over, "How is your wound?"

At this, Nunnally herself pale, "You were hurt?!"

Lelouch winced, "It's nothing but a scratch I got when all that madness started in Shinjuku," he said truthfully, "That's where I met her."

"He saved me from a bad situation, and I bound his wound for him," the verdette put in, leaving off of her teasing for the time being. She then sidled up to the former prince, and whispered, "I am not the only Code Bearer, Lelouch." She spoke so low that Lelouch barely caught it. He gave her a startled look before nodding.

He took it as a warning of others with his type of abilities. But the lime-haired woman had meant something completely different. If she knew Nemo, then whatever she had promised the girl would come with a greater price than what she had intended.

Her other self was almost as dangerous as many of her contractors were.

' _I don't know what you're planning, Nemo,'_ she thought, hoping the ghost would hear her, ' _But the boy belongs to me. You will not touch him.'_

C.C. was met by an infuriating giggle that was Nemo's only answer.

Lelouch saw the dark glare on C.C.'s face, a glare that was directed toward his sister, though he detected no ill intent, he was going to be sure to find out why the woman was so put off by his little sister.

=|RoR|=

The air in the Viceroy's palace was so thick one could almost cut it with a blade. Margave Jeremiah, General Bartley, and Villetta Nu were all gathered around the bed where Prince Clovis lay, a hole the size of a tennis ball burned through his chest. The edges were scorched and blackened, though un-ragged, burned clean through with a single shot.

"How could this happen?" Jeremiah growled, his arms crossed to keep his clenched hands from shaking. "Our security may have been lax around this room, but there should have still been more than enough guards to catch any assassins!"

General Bartley sweating profusely as the angered Margave all but growled out his words. "None of the guards on duty reported anything out of the ordinary." He said, "There were even a pair that were patrolling this area because of the attack in the ghetto!"

"I want their names!" Jeremiah snapped, "Chances are that they were the ones that did this! Clovis hated having guards around his chambers so much so that he would have them demoted if he could do so!"

The General nodded, "They were Robert Shwartz, and Natalia Oswald," the man said, and the Margave stiffened. "Do you know those names, Margave?"

Jeremiah shook his head, "Those are not names I know from my roster," he said quietly, and bit his lip, "Clean His Highness up, and be ready to make the report. I expect to inform his Imperial Highness within half an hour." He said, turning about on his heel, and leaving the room, Villetta close behind him.

"Sir Jeremiah, with His Majesty dead, this could be the Pure Bloods' chance to - " She started, but Jeremiah held up his hand for silence.

Jeremiah had thought something like this would come up. The Pure Blood faction had been vying for higher control in the monarchy. With Euro Britannia and the Homelands soon to but heads, it was only a matter of time before the Imperial Children were spread too thin to control most of the inhabited areas. The Pure Bloods were a pro-Britannian group that saw anything below one hundred percent Britannian as inferior. Villetta was a conflict of interest of being an African, as well as being born and raised in the Britannia Homeland, her parents low-born Honorary Britannians. The young woman was literally fighting her way through racial, and ethnic barriers to earn a title for her family's status.

"You let me worry about that, Lady Nu," he said, speeding up his pace, "For now, please get everything ready to send to the emperor, and call that fellow that does our appearances on the news, Deithard Ried I believe his name was. Prince Clovis was much beloved by the more flamboyant members of the aristocracy, so his ulegie will have to be a damned good one. And get a transport ready to escort the body back to the Homeland for burial."

Villetta nodded, "Yes, Sir, and what about the two that were in the area when His Majesty was killed?"

"As I said, they were the most likely suspects," he replied, "But, unfortunately, we will need someone to take the fall. Have Kewel look into it, but tell him not to go overboard again like the last time...I'm still getting bad PR about the Ashford family." He grumbled, "I'll be in my office, and I do not want to be disturbed for at least an hour, not after seeing something like that...and have forensics look into that wound while the body it being prepped. I want to know what sort of weapon can cause that sort of damage."

Without another word, the man turned into his office and slammed the door, and Villetta hurried down the halls, eager to get away. When Jeremiah Gottwald was in a mood as he was now, it was best to stay well away from him unless one desired to be on the receiving end of an empty Brandy bottle.

Contrary to what she thought, Jeremiah was not getting a drink, as much as he needed one, but the man was heaving from a sigh or relief. "Dammit, Lelouch, you could've warned me you were going ahead with your plans." He sighed, smiling slightly, "It's one thing to knock Kewel around, but he also destroyed my favorite Sutherland." the man said to himself, reaching for a device in his pocket.

It was a small remote, a large red button at the center. Pressing it emitted a high-pitched sonic disruption, effectively destroying any and all listening devices that may or may not have been in his office. Paranoia was not usually a problem with the blue-haired soldier, but given the situation it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

Next he pulled out his cell phone and clipped it to his ear, "Alright, let's see what you have to say." He said, pressing the young man's call button.

" _Ashford Academy Clubhouse,"_ the voice of Lelouch's dutiful maid answered, " _To whom am I speaking?"_

"It's me," Jeremiah said, smiling, "Is the young lord available?"

Immediately the woman's voice changed from cheerful to hushed, " _This is a bad time, Sir. Nunnally-sama's just regained her sight and - "_

Jeremiah nearly dropped to the floor at the news, "She's what?! But how!?" He all but shouted before quieting himself for fear of being heard, "Erm, sorry, but Sayoko, this is incredible!"

 _"Indeed it is,"_ the woman said, sighing, " _She can even use her legs to some degree. Lelouch was ecstatic, and when the young miss found out...well, you know Milly."_ She said by way of explanation. " _It's been crazy all morning because everyone's celebrating. Nunnally-sama's having the time of her life right now."_

Jeremiah chuckled, "I understand, Sayoko," he said, becoming serious, "But Lelouch's brother has been murdered." He heard Sayoko gasp, "I'm right, aren't I? He killed him."

Sayoko was quiet for a time, until the woman's voice became as cold as ice, " _If you try to harm him, or Nunnally-sama in any way, I'll - "_

"Calm down," Jeremiah said quietly, "I have no intention of harming him, or the little miss." He assured her, hopefully averting any harm to himself, "As it happens, I'm glad he's finally gotten things moving, but I have to know, what's the plan? There's only so much I can do from my position, and I'd rather be by the young lord's side."

" _For now, Lelouch needs to focus on getting the Z-frames up and running,"_ Sayoko said, lowering her voice, " _I can't tell you who is involved, but he now has the means to raise his army to what it needs to be."_

Jeremiah nodded, "I understand, and while I can't yet support him, I'll do what I can when I can, just give me a heads up."

" _I can't promise you anything, Jeremiah-san, though Lelouch-sama trusts you, I cannot put his operations in danger."_ Jeremiah sighed at the woman's lack of trust in him, but accepted it. She was Japanese after all, and barely knew him outside of the few times he and Lelouch had met in secret at Ashford.

"Regrettable, but I understand," Jeremiah said, sighing, "Let Lelouch know, however, that given that Clovis is dead, that someone more troublesome may be placed as the Area Viceroy. Cornelia will be the most likely choice, given that Schneizel is already the in charge else where."

" _I will tell him,"_ Sayoko said, " _Thank you for your concern."_

Jeremiah chuckled, "My loyalties will always lay with Vi Britannia." He told her truthfully, thinking of Marianne, "Let Nunnally know that Uncle Jeremy says congratulations."

There was a giggle from the other end of the phone before the woman hung up, and the line went dead. He took the phone from his ear, and sat behind his desk, sighing, "Now we wait."

=|RoR|=

' _This is why I hate Britannians,_ ' Kallen thought as the lavish party continued, even as she munched on one of the sandwiches provided by the student council. Apparently the Vice President's little sister had regained her vision after eight long years of being blind. Looking over at the little girl, Kallen just couldn't bring herself to hate to the little Britannian kitten.

She was adorable.

Her eyes were all over the place, taking in the sights, and new faces, becoming tearful at times, and greeted even people she knew anew, seeing their faces for the first time in her life. Beside her, Lelouch stood protectively, almost as if he was expecting someone to harm her. It reminded her painfully of how her own brother treated her at times. But she saw the the young Britannian had reason when the girl was wheeled out in a wheelchair.

As she watched them, the red-head was surprised to see the girl try to stand up. Lelouch and the student council president were at her side in a moment as the girl, on shaky legs, stood for a full minute before she tumbled back into her chair.

Instead being put off though, the girl just smiled as she tried to soothe her brother's worry. From what she could catch, she was simply happy to have the feeling back in her legs, and see his face again.

"Quite a pair, aren't they?" Kallen let out a surprised squeak as the voice of a woman spoke softly in her ear, nearly making her drop her food. She whipped around to find a familiar lime-haired woman leaning over the back of the couch wearing their school uniform. "Hello, Q-1." C.C. smirked, having spooked her.

"You!" Kallen almost shouted, managing to keep her voice low enough not to draw attention. "What are you doing here!?" She hissed at the woman, "And where's the guy that helped us?!"

C.C. just shook her head, "My, my, so eager to meet your Knight on a White Horse?" She smiled, wagging a finger at her, "Or should I say a Black Tiger?"

Kallen scowled at her, "Look, lady, I don't like games - "

"Oh, but it's so much fun having someone to play with again," the verdette smiled, "But don't worry, Zero intends to contact you again, soon, I might add." She reached into her pocket and produced a black disposable phone, "After he calls, get rid of that. I don't want him compromised."

Kallen took the phone a little hesitantly as the woman sat down beside her, a plate of pizza in her lap, "Mind telling me what this guy's all about?" She found herself asking, "He said he was a half-blood like...like me, but - "

"He is half Britannian, yes," she nodded, looking at the girl, "He has reasons to hate Britannia, much more so than you yourself do, I might add," C.C. said, much to Kallen's surprise, "But that isn't my secret to tell. It still haunts him, though."

Kallen was about to speak again when a male student blundered into the couch and spilled his drink all over the two women. Kallen was unable to raise the hell she wanted to about it, but that didn't stop C.C.

"You blithering idiot!" The verdette roared, completely soaked from her hair to her blouse, "Those things in your head are meant for more than just watching skirts, so watch where the hell you're going!"

"Are you two alright?" Milly asked, moving through the crowd to get to them, "Oh, no, your clothes are ruined!"

Kallen sighed, plucking at her blouse, "It was just an accident, there's no need to - "

"Nonsense," Milly proclaimed, smiling a devious smile, and clapping her hands together, "Alright, girls, listen up!" She roared over the din, "Let's make this party into a ball! I've got dresses for everyone!"

"Huh?" Kallen gaped.

C.C. just looked amused, "Strange, one would almost think you planned this, Miss Ashford?"

"Teehee, I have not idea what you're talking about...now, let's get you two dressed before all the good ones are taken!" She grabbed hold of both of them, and hauled them down the halls with the rest of the girls behind them.

C.C. cast a glance at Lelouch, seeing the boy smiling and mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry' at her for some reason. She just shook her head, it wasn't as if she was going to be tortured, right.

...Wrong, most definetly wrong!

"Milly, don't pull so tight!" Kallen squeaked as Milly used her foot on her back to pull the strings of the corset tighter, "I can't breathe well as it is!"

Milly gave the girl a sympathetic look, "Sorry, Kallen, I forgot you'd been away for so long. But at least your first day back's a lively one, right?"

Kallen restrained a growl as she was released. "I keep well enough in shape that I hardly need this sort of thing!" She snapped softly as Milly produced a cream-colored, strapless dress. Kallen immediately shook her head, "I'm not wearing that."

"But it'll make all the boys crazy over you." Milly pouted, before placing the dress back and handing a pink one to C.C. who accepted it.

Kallen shook her head, feeling practically naked as it was, being stripped down to nothing but her underwear, and now a corset left little to hide herself. Even as the other girls were getting dressed in fancy gowns, she still felt uncomfortable. _'I'd rather be back in my Glasgow, or my Liger.'_ She thought as Milly handed her another dress. This one blue, and more conservative, showing off a little cleavage, but nothing too obscene. She'd worn worse, at times.

=|AN: For Kallen, think of the dress Marianne was wearing.|=

Lelouch sighed as the party quieted down after the girls were spirited away by Milly, his eyes having locked on to the lone red-haired girl. ' _So, that's the one that piloted my Red Liger.'_ He thought smiling a bit, a fact that Rivalz did not miss.

"See somthing you like, buddy?" He asked, digging at his ribs. "Kallen Stadtfeld, huh? Gotta say, you've got a good eye, man. She's heir to the Stadtfeld family, wealthy, and a total knock-out to top it all off."

"She is interesting," Lelouch admitted, and felt a tug on his sleeve, "Yes, Nunnally?"

Nunnally smiled up at him, "Why not ask her to dance, Big Brother?"

Lelouch chuckled,"Aren't you a little young to be playing matchmaker?" He asked as the girl stuck her tongue out, "Besides, from what I understand, she's in bad health, and away from school a lot, despite her excellent grades, so dancing might not be such a good idea."

Nunnally pouted, "Oh, that's too bad." She said, "I think you two would look good together."

Before Lelouch could reply, Milly flounced back into the room, dressed up for a ball properly in a striking yellow dress and heels, "Gentlemen, I give you the ladies of Ashford Academy." She said loudly with a mock curtsy.

The girls all filed back into the room, chatting and giggling as the boys gawked at them. Even Lelouch was a little stunned that Milly had pulled this off. Shirley and Nina looked incredibly cute in orange and green while he noticed C.C. wearing pink of all colors. But it suited her. She saw him staring and batted her eyes at him, almost daring him to come toward her.

But, unfortunately for the verdette, she was not the one that held his attention. ' _Not yet, at least.'_ She thought as the boy made his way toward his intended target.

Meanwhile, Kallen felt even more out of place than usual. She was a hardened warrior that made Pure Bloods run for the hills, not some pretty flower at a ball, dammit! And why the hell were all those Britannian horn-dogs staring at her!?

"M'lady," said a smooth, comforting voice just as music began to play, "May I have the pleasure of this dance." She found herself looking right up into the eyes of Lelouch Lamprouge, offering his hand to her.

The girl, despite her hatred of the Britannians, found herself fighting back a blush. Lelouch was well-known as the heartthrob of Ashford, even she knew that with how much time she spent away. He was well beyond good-looking in most girls' standards, and decently smart, though it was unknown what his family ties were, it added a bit to the mystery that was Lelouch Lamprouge.

Hesitantly, she took his hand, "I've never danced before."

"It's a slow waltz," he replied, smiling, "besides, my toes are made of iron. What with Milly stepping on them all the time."

"Hey, I heard that!" Milly shouted, much to her and the rest of the students' amusement.

"See what I mean?" He asked as he lead her out onto the floor. And slowly, very slowly, he began to lead her to the dance.

Delighted that she was getting her wish, Nunnally watched as her brother twirled the girl around on the floor expertly as others joined in. Kallen's eyes never left Lelouch's, nor his hers.

It wasn't that she found them fascinating, or something cheesy one might read in a romance novel, no. It was the fact that those violet eyes held something she never thought she'd see in a Britannian. Pain. Anger. And above all else, hatred.

It was not directed at her, however. _'Of course it isn't_ ', she thought, ' _I've never even met him_.'

"For someone that's never danced," he said, and gave her a small dip, and held her close as he came back up, "You dance very well."

Kallen blushed having been caught wool gathering, "You're a pretty good teacher."

"Hmph," he twirled her around and brought her back into her arms, "I'm not so sure of that. You have the grace of a ballet dancer, or perhaps that of a warrior." She stiffened in his arms at his last statement. "A grace that comes only from an experienced fighter."

"Maybe I'm just a natural," Kallen said, trying to keep her mask in place, but found it almost impossible with such eyes staring at her own. Eyes that seemed to look and see right through all of her social barriers. Could he really tell that she wasn't what she seemed?

"Perhaps," Lelouch said, smiling as the song ended, and bent to place a light kiss on the back of her left hand, "But then, I do love a good puzzle." He looked up right into her eyes, "And you, my dear, are a very complex puzzle."

Steam was practically venting out of her ears at this point as the young man left her. ' _This...this isn't good...he knows.'_ A myriad of thoughts ran through her mind on what she could do about the man that seemed to have her pegged, but then again, there were thoughts that told her not to touch him, or even go near him. And there were thoughts that told her he was...like her.

Suddenly, a buzzing in her pocket startled her. She pulled out the phone, and saw the caller ID reading a simple '0'. ' _Zero?'_ She said, moving off the floor and to a more secluded spot where she wouldn't be heard. "Yes?" She spoke softly.

" _It's good to know you made it back in one piece, Q-1,"_ Zero's voice said calmly, " _Two days from now, at the Tokyo Settlement Observation Deck, 1600 hours. Bring your friends with you."_

"Wait," Kallen said hastily, covering her mouth the phone with her free hand, "Can't you tell me who you are?" She asked, "It's great you want to help us, and all, but it's hard to trust a man I've never even met before with lives of my friends."

" _I understand that,"_ Zero said _, "Which is why I have done something to earn your trust. Tomorrow, a broadcast will happen, and report the death of Clovis La Britannia."_

The phone nearly fell from her hand.

He had done it? He had actually done what he set out to do by killing Prince Clovis?

 _"After you have seen that broadcast, I pray that I will have earned your trust,"_ Zero said, " _But you must also earn my trust for me to show my face to you. But I warn you now. I am half of what you hate, so can you, Kallen Kozuki, follow me, even if I am a half-Britannian?"_

"Saying that I only hate half of you is like saying I hate half of myself," Kallen said, frowning, "Don't forget what I am, as you pointed out, somehow, I'm a half-blood, too. And I'm proud of the _person_ that I am."

" _Well said, Q-1,"_ said the mystery man before the line went dead.

=|RoR|=

The emperor looked at the screen coldly as Jeremiah relayed the news. "So, Clovis is dead, then?" Charles Zi Britannia said, his eyes narrowing. "I will speak at his wake. In the meantime, I will send my daughters, Cornelia and Euphemia to act as Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven."

"Very good, Your Majesty," Jeremiah said, bowing, "And what about the murderer? Shall we set up a man hunt for him?"

"No," the emperor said, smiling as a man appeared behind him, wearing a white mask that concealed his eyes and upper half of his face. "For that, I will send Cardinal."

* * *

 _ **Twist, twists, and more twists! If you've read Nightmare of Nunnally, then you know exactly who "Cardinal" is. Zero has called out to Kallen, and the Black Knights will soon act. Zero's debut is about to come while Jeremiah can do nothing but sit back and wait for his moment to aid him. And it seems Kallen has started a forbidden feeling for a certain exiled prince!**_

 _ **Thank the gods of literature for madness!**_

 _ **Also, as I said in my earlier note, Britannians in this story are far less tolerant towards other races, and can be rather sexist, so if something offends someone, let me know, and I'll gladly find a way to re-write it.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**For those that didn't know until now, Cardinal is none other than another version of Rolo, in this case, Rolo Vi Britannia, Lelouch's twin, or clone which ever you want to call him. But trust me, he's gonna be a lot more badass than in the Manga. Why? Because I am one psycho son of a...I'd better stop before I hurt myself. Show time!**_

 _ **8: The Cardinal**_

* * *

Dressed in the Imperial colors of a prince, The Cardinal strode through the halls of Pendragon. Flanking him on either side were two masked guards, both of whom were armed to the teeth. But the masked man needed no protection. He was quite possibly the most dangerous man in the Imperial courts. Possibly more so than His Imperial Highness. Upon his cloaked back was the flying form of a cardinal.

"With whom am I to travel with?" The Cardinal asked as he made his way out, "And what am I...allowed?"

"My Lord Cardinal," the guard on the left said, making a gesture over his chest, "You are to travel with their Royal Highnesses, Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia."

"His Imperial Highness has left you leave to do whatever you please in flushing out Prince Lelou - " the guard on the right began, before The Cardinal whipped around, quicker than could be seen, and had him by the throat. "M-my apologies, Sire!"

The Cardinal grinned cruelly, "As you know, my loyal guard, I do not being reminded of what that fool boy once was." He said, and gave a sharp twist of his wrist, snapping the man's neck, letting him drop to the floor. He whirled around, "Find a more suitable replacement for him. I do not need them, but Emperor Charles insists on two guards at the minimum."

The remaining guard saluted, "It shall be done, Lord Cardinal."

"Good, now go, and I will go to meet up with the princesses." The man said, cold and uncaring. He cared very little for the Imperial Family. As a matter of fact, he would prefer to see them all fall, including Emperor Charles. But going to Area-11 would be most beneficial to him. Going after Lelouch was one thing. But going after one that bore the burden of a Code?

It was if the Emperor was sending him to achieve his own goals. His Geass was the only engineered Geass that had survived and been gifted to him. The word _gifted_ being a lightly used term. It had been designed to accept his DNA, and meant to steal the remaining Codes from the surviving Code Bearers. C.C. was one of three that he knew of.

The other was Charles' own brother, V.V., the one that had gifted the man with his own Geass to implant false memories within the minds of his victims. There were many within the Imperial courts that The Cardinal admired for their power. But, for the moment, they were untouchable. He could not get within range of them without them suspecting that he was a danger to them, and their powers.

For that was the power gifted to The Cardinal, for with a simple touch, his Geass could take the power of another Geass user. Not permanently, of course, that would only be possible if he killed his victim. It was far too soon for him to go on such a rampage.

His grin turned into a sneer so cold that even the Witch of Britannia may have paled upon seeing him. His true powers aside, he had killed two other Geass users, and their powers were quite useful.

 _But it is still not enough,_ he thought to himself as he strode out of the palace and into the light, facing the car which would be his transport, _It will never be enough. Not until I'm able to take his power._ He looked back over his shoulder at the Imperial Palace.

His greatest enemies were those of the Imperial Family. Those that bore the Power of the King. Charles Zi Britannia. Lelouch Vi Britannia. Anyone that would oppose him was to be dealt with. _Even dear, sweet Nunnally._ He thought with a sneer as he seated himself in the back of the limo. "To the air port, and be quick about it if you value your freedom."

"Y-yes, My Lord," the driver squeaked out, stepping on the gas.

The Cardinal rolled up the dividing window, cutting off all the sounds from the driver, and he began to laugh. "Prepare yourself, Lelouch," he cackled, reaching for his mask, and taking it away from his eyes...revealing the eyes of an Imperial Prince. "Rolo Vi Britannia shall be the white king upon your chess board, as opposed to your Black Beast King!"

=|RoR|=

C.C. smiled as she helped Lelouch tuck Nunnally into bed, the girl's legs still far too weak for her to walk on her own. "You've had quite a day, haven't you, Nunna?" She said as the little girl yawned, "You're probably exhausted."

Nunnally nodded to the limette, smiling, "I am, but it was so much fun being able to meet everyone again," she sighed happily as her brother patted her on the head, "Big brother, do you think I can start walking on my own soon?"

Lelouch smiled happily at her, "I'm sure you can, but with practice, Nunnally," he said, "You haven't walked in over eight years, so your legs are going to need to build up the right muscle to be able to carry you again."

"Yes, I know," she nodded, "And I can't wait to start!"

C.C. giggled as the girl became bright-eyed at the thought of walking again, "Calm yourself, child, or you'll never get to sleep." She chided, "It's well passed midnight, and you'll need your rest now more than ever."

"But I'm so excited," Nunnally pouted, "Big brother, would you - "

"Lelouch-sama," Sayoko said as she came into the room, "I'm sorry, but I have Jeremy-san on the line for you."

Lelouch sighed, "He wouldn't call unless it was important." The boy said, rising, "I'll be back in a few moments. Will you be alright?"

C.C. smirked at him, "She'll be fine, Lelouch. I'm not going to eat her."

Lelouch chuckled and left the room with the maid in tow. The woman cast a warning glance over her shoulder at the immortal before leaving them. C.C. shook her head, "It seems your maid is wary of me." She sighed, seeing the child looking quite awake, "Shall I read to you?"

Nunnally shook her head, "If it's not too much trouble..could you sing a lullaby for me?"

"Oh, Nunnally," the woman said, reaching out to stroke the girl's hair, "You really are a child aren't you?" Nunnally blushed a little but smiled all the same. C.C. scooted closer to her.

" _Cast away your worries, my dear,_

 _For tomorrow comes a new day_

 _Hold to me, you've nothing to fear_

 _For your dreams are not far away_

 _As you lay your head and you rest_

 _May your dreams take over, my love_

 _Listen close my child of the west_

 _For your destiny lies above_

 _Though the world is cruel_

 _There's a light that still shines_

 _In the darkest days of our lives_

 _When all hope seems lost_

 _and you can't find your way_

 _Think of me as you look to the sky_

 _Child mine, your future is bright_

 _For your father's blood's in your veins_

 _In dark times, I pray you will fight_

 _For the world will soon know your name_

As the immortal finished her song, Nunnally sighed in her sleep, her head turned toward her. C.C. rose, pressing a light kiss to the girl's forehead, and moved toward the door, flipping the light switch off, "Sweet dreams, little one."

"She will after such a sweet melody," a voice the C.C. recognized immediately said. She turned around and found Nunnally sitting up in bed, and looking at her with a deeper blue set of eyes than she should have had, "Hello, sister."

"Nemo," C.C. sneered, "I believe I warned you about hurting that child you're inhabiting?"

A smile crossed the girl's features, "I already gave her my word that neither the girl, or anyone she holds dear shall come to harm from me," Nemo said, "As a matter of fact, I think I've done the girl a great deal of good just in the passed day."

C.C. crossed her arms, "I know you, Nemo, and you don't do anything for anyone if it doesn't benefit yourself."

"You're right," Nemo smiled, "As it is, Nunnally is just letting me stay in her body for the time being, so I won't fade away until I find a better body. In return, I've returned her sight, and slowly returning her leg mobility."

C.C. didn't look convinced, "And why don't you just take over her body?"

Nemo tapped her chin, smiling as if to irritate her, "True, I could take her body from her, but surprisingly, the girl has a will made of the strongest steel. If I tried, she could easily push me out, and take my Code from me if I had a contract with her. And you know I can only take the body of one of my contractors."

' _So that's why she doesn't have the Geass Sigil on her forehead._ ' She thought, "Alright, I'll allow you to continue, but if you so much as try to harm that girl, or interfere with my new contractor, you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Nemo giggled as C.C. strode out of the room before laying back down to return Nunnally's body to the sleeping girl. C.C., meanwhile, was furious with herself. It would have been better to force the nuisance Code Bearer out, and be rid of her. She meant to tell Lelouch about her, but with his protective nature concerning his sister, she wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

And there was the fact that Nemo was helping Nunnally regain her mobility, but at a price that she was sure was going to be too much for the girl to eventually pay.

She rounded the corner passed Lelouch's room, and heard him speaking. "Thank you for telling me, Jeremiah," he said, "Cornelia and Euphemia are bad enough, but I've heard of this Cardinal. He's quite possibly the most dangerous force in my father's employ."

" _That is what worries me, Lelouch,"_ Jeremiah replied, unheard by C.C., " _I've only been in his presence once, and that was enough. He's far more daunting than even the emperor is._ "

"I understand your concerns," Lelouch went on, "Thankfully, after the announcement of my brother's death, I think I'll be able to move forward with my plans without fail."

" _Yes, about that._ " Jeremiah went on, sighing, " _Kewel's gone overboard again. Being part of the Pure Blood faction, he detests the Honorary Britannian system, and wants nothing more than to abolish it. He even chose an Honorary Britannian to take the fall. A Japanese boy called Suzaku Kururugi."_

The phone slipped from Lelouch's hand. ' _He survived?! My god!_ ' Lelouch thought as he picked the phone back up, "Sorry, Jeremiah, you surprised me."

" _I take it you know this young man?_ " Jeremiah asked.

"I do," Lelouch said, "He was best friend when I was banished to this country. And he saved my life in Shinjuku."

" _I see,_ " Jeremiah said, " _I will do my utmost best to keep him comfortable - "_

 _"_ No," Lelouch said, "Suzaku is naive, and needs to learn how much the Britannians value non-Britannians. In the meantime, keep Kewel in check." He said, smiling, "As a matter of fact, give him top marks, it'll make what I have planned all the better. But be sure you're not involved. I'm going to need you very soon."

" _About that, My Lord,_ _what were those machines you used?"_ Jeremiah asked, awe in his voice, " _They were extremely impressive on the battlefield, and even managed to keep pace with the Lancelot._ "

"Later," Lelouch promised, "Right now, I need to focus on the next phase. After that, I'll be focused building my army." He said, "Be careful, Jeremiah. Cornelia is a beast on and off the battlefield, so don't do anything to raise suspicion. The Cardinal will also need to be dealt with. If he's as bad as his reputation leads him to be, he's far worse than even Cornelia."

" _I understand,_ " Jeremiah said, sighing, " _I can only hope that those rumors are untrue...for all of our sake._ "

"Keep in touch," Lelouch said, ending the call, and leaning back against the wall. "It's far too soon to deal with this sort of thing."

"Retaliation for Clovis?" C.C. asked as she made her presence known.

Either Lelouch didn't show his surprise at her being there, or he had known she was there all along. He looked at her unsurprised. "More than that. A new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy have been chosen, and someone will be sent to hunt for Clovis' killer, I.E. myself." He said, covering his face with his hand.

C.C. slowly made her way over to him, "It's nothing to be so worried about, is it?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "This was going to happen sooner or later, but the fact that you know about it so soon makes it easier to prepare for, doesn't it?"

Lelouch chuckled, "That's true. And I already have a great deal planned out just from that one phone call." He said, placing his hand on hers. "C.C. there's something I need to say."

"What?" She asked, blinking curiously.

Lelouch smiled at the immortal, "It's not something I say all that often, so I'll only say it this once...thank you, for saving my life, and for giving me my Geass."

For a moment, C.C. remained quiet, her eyes growing wide before a small drop of moisture pooled in first one, then both of the corners of her eyes. "No one's ever thanked me before...for anything." Her heart beat sped up slightly when those violet orbs turned on her amber ones.

"I have much to be thankful for because of you," Lelouch said, smiling as he reached up to brush away her tears. C.C. involuntarily leaned into the touch, so soft and gentle as it was. "And yet I feel that I must ask for your help in all of this." He said, looking her in the eyes, "To change this world, I need to believe that I can, and in what I can achieve, but I can't do it alone." He stepped back and went to the window, "To my dismay, the world seems to be getting worse with each passing day, for the longest time, I committed the greatest sin of looking in the other direction." He shook his head, "I was afraid to take action because of Nunnally, but no longer will I falter in my endeavors, and no longer will I feel fear."

C.C. went up to him, her right hand going up to his back, "I have to agree." She said, smiling up at him, "For a long time I was part of the courts in the empire. I saw the horrors the Euro Britannians, and Britannians did unto others. Many lived decadent lives while others lived in squalor. And then, when I left, I was pursued and captured by the worst of them. I was tortured for years." He looked down at her for a moment, as if trying to see through her outer shell. "I won't say I don't want revenge for what I went through for so many years, but for you, I will not let it consume you." She said, reaching up to cup his face with her left palm, "If I should see you beginning to stray from your path, then I'll be the one to bring you back."

Lelouch sighed against the touch, "My path is still unclear, but I do know that, being even partial Japanese, I want my people to be free of Britannia." He said as C.C. leaned herself against him, "After that, it's all up to them if they wish to follow me. And if I'm honest, I'd be happy with the knowledge that I free them, and start living a better life."

C.C. giggled, "Well, we both know that's a lie." She said, slipping both of her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, "I know you, Lelouch Vi Britannia, and you won't stop until you've made your father pay." She said, and, darting up quickly before he had the chance to protest, she kissed him soundly on th lips, latching onto him with experienced ease as she silenced him.

Lelouch went as rigid as a board. C.C.'s kiss was far different than that of Milly's. There was no hesitation, or inexperience as her lips covered his, and her tongue slipped out to slide along his bottom lip.

"Ahem!" Sayoko coughed loudly, breaking the pair apart effectively, the maid and immortal looking at each other sourly, "Lelouch-sama, you have a busy day ahead of you, so you should retire for the night instead of engaging in such activities." She growled, looking at the other woman, "And Miss C.C. I believe your room is well prepared for you, as well as a set of pajamas, and clothes for tomorrow. So please allow my charge to get cleaned up, and retire."

C.C. hmphed and sauntered out of the room, making sure to add a little more role to her hips that attracted the former prince's attention. Sayoko was seeing red by now, and took the girl by the arm like an errant child, dragging her from the room. Lelouch could already hear the maid giving his associate the third degree all the way down the hall.

Lelouch chuckled and made a beeline for the bathroom for a shower...a very _cold_ shower.

=|Ashford Residence|=

Reuben sighed as he heard a commotion down stairs. It appeared that his daughter-in-law, and granddaughter were arguing again. ' _Oh, the joy_.' He thought as he rose from behind his desk, heading for the door. As soon as he opened it, the caterwauling got worse, and Milliarde Ashford was making the most of it.

"For the last time, Millicent, you will being marrying whom I have chosen for you, and that is final!" Milly's mother roared angrily. Unlike her daughter, who had inherited the blonde hair that was normal for his family, Milliarde had a reddish tint to her hair. It explained her temper. Irish women were well known to be able to put their men in their places. Unfortunately, Milliarde took that to a new level when his fortune had gone down the drain.

Now, Millicent, the dear, was suffering for it.

' _Then again,_ ' he thought, ' _I can put an end to this quite easily._ ' He sauntered down the stairs to where the two women were yelling.

"And I told you, the only person I want to marry is Lelouch!" Milly snapped right back at her mother, not afraid to get in the woman's face, "And he's expressed interest in me! The only reason you won't allow it is because he won't tell anyone who he is!"

"I'm not against it, Milly, but as it is, Lamperouge won't make a name for himself," her mother said, trying to reason with the girl, "If he would simply admit to being the former prince, then - "

"Then he would be murdered," Reuben put in from his vantage point on the stair, startling both of them, "Milliarde, I have told you many times. Whom Millicent marries is up to me, as I am the master of this house, fallen as it may be." He said, glaring down at her, "And you would do well to respect that."

Milliarde huffed, "I do respect that, Father, but she is of the proper age that a suitor needs to be -"

"I have already made a fine choice," Reuben said, shocking them both, "His father is a fine man, and an Earl, wealthy, and his son is quite handsome if I'm any good judge," with every word that he spoke, Milly's expression fell. "His name is Julius Kingsley, and his son is Julius Jr. Both of them are partners in a very respectable line of factories."

"When can we arrange a meeting?" Milliarde asked excitedly, not noticing the look of despair on her daughter's face, "And what of the wedding?"

"All in due time," Reuben said, "I was actually planning to call on them tomorrow in hopes of arranging a meeting. Perhaps a dinner party here."

Milliarde clapped her hands together in delight, "A wonderful idea, Father, I can't wait to meet them!"

' _I can,_ ' Milly thought, looking up at her grandfather, and saw a look of pure mischief in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **In this chapter we simply have some continuation from the previous chapter. The Cardinal shows his true colors, while Lelouch sets is resolve to fight against Britannia, and C.C. shows her willingness to aid him. Next will be Kallen's induction into the Student Council, and Suzaku's rescue. And we finally see who the Zero-X chose as a pilot.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fair warning folks, Shirley's part of the package. I'll be honest, the only characters of the Code Geass series I didn't like were Mao, and V.V.**_

 _ **9: The Man in the Mask**_

* * *

Margrave Jeremiah was not impressed with the choice in sacrificial lambs that Kewel had chosen. If anything, it pained him to watch the boy being falsely accused in such a manner. Suzaku Kururugi's protests wee easily heard through the one-way glass he stood behind as Kewel and his lackies administered the interrogation thoroughly.

At his side stood Villetta, also watching the farce. "Jeremiah," she said, forgoing his title for once, "I know that the Purists care little for Numbers, but isn't this...?"

Jeremiah nodded, "This is what I strive to keep from the public, Miss Nu." He said somberly, "Truly, I believe Britannians are mighty, but I do not condone such things like this. Kewel is cruel to those he believes inferior, such as yourself at times."

Villetta nodded, having been on the receiving end of one of the man's rants on what a Britannian should be; from the hair on their heads down to the color of their skin. It was a view much like the Euro Britannian Empire believed in at one time before such things died out with the threat of the Homeland looming over their heads. ' _Still,_ ' she winced as Kewel slugged Kururugi across the face, and knocked him to the floor, chair and all, ' _He's just a boy. Honorary Britannian or not, Kewel should know to show some restraint against someone so young._ '

Jeremiah, however, was sick inside as he watched the display. Kewel was as bad as one could get as far as racial values went. Truth be known, Villetta always managed to catch the lighter versions of his rants. On more than one occasion the man had all but demanded she be put in her place, beneath them. ' _Or his bed,'_ Jeremiah growled, remembering some slurred conversations while Kewel and his men were drunk. It had taken all that he had to remain calm. He took a calming breath, "It's time." He said and strode toward the door connecting the rooms.

Steeling his nerves, and contorting his face into a hardened mask, Jeremiah burst through the door, startling Kewel, his men, and the boy on the floor. This was the cold, unforgiving Margave Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Purist Faction. "Kewel, I will ask you not to kill our prisoner before his trial." The man said coldly as Villetta filed in behind him, much to the ire of Lord Kewel. Jeremiah saw his frown, "Is there a problem, Soresi?" Kewel stiffened. Jeremiah only used his last name when he was skating on thin ice.

"N-no, Sir!" Kewel saluted, "I'm simply interrogating our prisoner."

Jeremiah bent to pick up the chair Suzaku was chained to, and set it right side up, "As I can clearly see by the half-pint of blood on the floor," he growled, gesturing to the door, "Out. I wish to inform the Private of his situation.

"With all due respect, Sir - "

"I find sentiments that begin with ' _with all due respect_ ' tend to mean the exact opposite," the Margrave said as he took a seat opposite of the boy, "Now I believe I ordered you out of the room, did I not?"

"Yes, Sir," Kewel and his men growled, filing out of the room with Villetta closing it behind them, smirking slightly as the orange-haired man scowled at her.

Jeremiah sighed as he laced his fingers together in front of himself, "I believe apologies are in order, Private Kururugi, for your rough treatment, even prisoners deserve better than this, Number or otherwise."

Suzaku looked at him piteously, "Lord Jeremiah, I swear, I didn't kill - "

"I'm well aware that you are not the one that killed the late Prince Clovis," Jeremiah stopped him softly, sighing once more, "No, what I have to say is that I am truly sorry. It is rare that I praise the skills of any Numbers, but after hearing that you rescued his Highness, and piloted that amazing Knightmare against those strange machines, I have a great regret in allowing Kewel to make you our ' _Fall_ '." He said, re-lacing his fingers, "Now, as a Fall, you were chosen, not by me, mind you, to take the blame for Clovis being murdered right under our noses."

"But I- "

"Under any other circumstances," Jeremiah went on, "I would have had you freed immediately. As it happens, Kewel went overboard, and announced your name, race, and status to the press. So I really have no other choice than to role with this."

Suzaku frowned, and slowly nodded, "I see...can I ask a question?"

"You may."

"In the ghetto, I met a friend there," the boy went on, "His name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Could you tell me if he was among the casualties?"

For a moment, the mask the Margrave wore broke as his eyes softened. "That name was not among the dead."

Suzaku smiled a little after hearing that, "What about a girl with lime-green hair?"

"I don't believe I saw anyone of that description within my reports," Jeremiah said, "I would assume both of them made it out in time."

Suzaku nodded, "That's good," he said, "I'm happy just knowing that."

Jeremiah looked slightly confused, "You're a strange one, Private Kururugi. Any other would be screaming for their release, but you seem ready to embrace this hand fate has dealt you." He said, shaking his head, "Still I can do nothing for you, except make sure that your death is a quick one."

With that he rose, and made for the door. As soon as he and Villetta were out, and past Kewel and his men, Jeremiah's mask broke into a snarl. ' _I can't take this much longer!_ ' Jeremiah thought angrily, ' _Kewel, whatever the young lord has planned, I'll make sure you receive every ounce of credit due!_ '

=|One Day Later: Ashford Academy|=

"I'm sorry you had to put up with such a lavish affair on your first day back," Lelouch apologized to the young woman beside him, who smiled gently at him as they walked the halls of their school. "but even I have to admit I felt like celebrating."

Kallen gave a slight shake of her head, "It's fine, really," she said, remembering how happy he had looked when she saw him letting Nunnally dance on his toes, "Your sister must have loved every minute of it."

"She really did," Lelouch smiled, "But I'm getting off topic, since you're joining the student council, you'll be able to come and go as you please, and all homework will be forwarded to my office, which will be brought by your home afterwords. You'll have the same access the teachers do to non- personal information about all of Ashford's students, and will be expected to help with school wide events."

"Like the Cultural Festival?"

"And the Cross-Dresser's Ball, the Absolute Silent Part, _and_ Swimsuit Day." Lelouch sighed, seeing a look of disbelief cross the red-head's features.

"What's up with that?" Kallen asked, and the young man nodded.

"Milly has a tendency to go all out when she plans something extravagant." He said, looking uncomfortable, "Two of them aren't so bad, but I detest the Cross-Dresser's Ball."

Kallen looked at the boy for a moment, imagining him in feminine clothing...a snicker escaped her lips, making Lelouch scowl. As they entered the main hall, however, all levity was lost when Lelouch was greeted with a blaring report from the TV. Nina turned to him in tears, "Vice President, it's horrible!" She cried, "Prince Clovis has been murdered!"

Lelouch stiffened, casting a worried glance at Milly. The young woman had a mask of her own as the news seemed to surprise her, and Lelouch relaxed slightly, only to become more worried as his eyes landed on his little sister. The poor girl looked devastated. Other than Cornelia, Nunnally loved all of their siblings, no matter what. Clovis had been fond of her, and she of him, even though he was a blithering idiot at times, he had been good to her during their time at Aries Villa.

Kallen had also gone still as the news reported the death of Britannia's third prince, and eleventh in line for the throne, as well as the Area Eleven Viceroy. ' _He did it,'_ she thought, her frame trembling with an unknown thrill, ' _That crazy son of a bitch actually did it!_ '

Lelouch silently moved to his sister's side as the news broadcast moved to show Suzaku being marched through the streets with an armed guard, getting backhanded across the face as he tried to speak. The exiled prince let out a low growl at his friend's treatment. ' _Don't forget this, Suzaku,_ ' he thought as the channel flipped to a commercial. ' _This is the true nature of Britannia.'_

School passed by in much the same way it normally did. All the while Lelouch was planning on what to do. His meeting with Ohgi and his group was within another day.

He was also due to pick up something that would bring his new persona to life. Then there was the issue of the production line in Theta base. Reuben's key had yet to be used, and there was so much he wanted to know about what it held. Milly was another thing he needed to think about. She had avoided him for the most part of the day, and he felt compelled to find out why. He knew it had much to do with the death of his brother, but felt that something else was bothering her.

"Milly," Lelouch said, catching her on his way to the student council room, "Are you alright?" He asked, taking her by the hand, and gently leading her out of the halls.

For once, the student council room was empty, even Nina was absent, which was odd, given the girl was highly xenophobic, even around other Britannians. She didn't do well around strangers, which was why she normally stuck close to Milly, and Shirley.

"Milly?" He tried again as the girl leaned against the door, her eyes cast down. Lelouch noticed something slipping down her cheek. "Milly, what's wrong?" He reached out and tipped her chin up.

"Lulu," Milly mumbled, "My grandfather...he picked someone...for me to marry."

Lelouch froze, his heart clenching painfully. ' _What the hell?!'_ His mind was running through every thought of how and why Reuben would do something like this. He knew that he and Milly were involved, so why would the man do such a thing?

Milly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, "What the hell are we supposed to do?" She asked, burrowing her head into his chest, "I don't want this, Lelouch." She sighed when he wrapped his arms around her, "So many times, I've always tried my best to chase off whatever suitor my mother chose for me, but with my grandfather- "

"Hey," Lelouch gave her shoulders a small squeeze, "Don't think too much about it. I'll talk to him, and maybe we can get your mother off your back."

Milly shook her head, smiling up at him, "Not this time," she said, "He said he was going to arrange a meeting with him. Apparently he's rich and successful, my mother's perfect match for me -"

"Who is it?" The young man asked, frowning, his left eye beginning to tingle, ready to Geass the man as soon as he heard a name.

"Kingsley," Milly said, making him flinch, "Julius Kingsley."

Lelouch frowned, "Julius Kingsley?"

Milly nodded, "Yeah, I've never heard of him, but if grandfather knows him, and he has influence, I'm as good as married off."

Lelouch growled, "I'm gonna go talk to Reuben right now." He said, shocking her, and pressed a kiss against her lips. "You just sit tight."

"Lelouch!" Milly reached for him as he moved to unlock the door, "You are not using that eye on my grandfather!"

Lelouch shook his head, "Of course not, I wouldn't do such a thing." He smiled, reaching out to grip her hand gently, "I'm just going to talk to him, that's all, I promise."

With that he started down the hall, making long strides. Reuben Ashford, as it happened was waiting on him as the young man crashed into his office. And for one of those rare moments in his life, Lelouch actually looked flustered. "Reuben!"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here," Reuben said pleasantly, "Please, sit down. I'll have some tea prepared."

Lelouch felt his brow twitching, "I didn't come here for tea, Mr. Ashford, I came here because of your granddaughter!"

Reuben chuckled goodnaturedly, "I am well aware of your reasons for coming here in such a fashion." Reuben smiled, twirling his mustache, "But I must ask you, Young Master Kingsley," Lelouch scowled at the man at the use of his alias, "Just what are your intentions toward my darling granddaughter?"

Lelouch's brow was twitching violently now as the exiled prince sat down, "Dishonorable if you must know."

"Oho?" Reuben smirked, "I see that my little Milly has finally gotten what she wanted." He chuckled heartily, smiling wider than ever, "But I must say, I was worried for a while, Lelouch. Milliarde has been hounding the poor girl for months now that she's at that age."

"I'm aware of that," Lelouch scowled, "Are you aware about what's going to happen?"

Reuben frowned, "Are your referring to this war you're about to begin?"

"That and more," Lelouch said, lacing his fingers together in front of him, "Milly wants to help me."

At this, Reuben's face hardened. He was all business now. "Is that so?"

"She was rather adamant about it." Lelouch said, "She has no intention of letting me do this alone, as much as I'd like to keep her out of this."

The elder frowned, "So I see...tell me, was she present at the time of your brother's death?"

"She was," Lelouch admitted, "And I have to admit she handled it very well."

Reuben was quiet for a moment his fingers laced together over his desk. Lelouch felt his Geass beginning to react to his stress levels, but the former prince willed it away. It wouldn't do to break his promise. Intentional or not.

Reuben sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I was hoping that she could remain well out of this situation," he said truthfully, "I'm sure you didn't bring her into this intentionally, but I must ask you to...no, I implore you to keep my little girl safe. Whether or not that she stays off the battle field is a moot point, I assume, since she's finally made her feelings known."

"There was never any other thought in my mind from the moment she strapped that blaster to her hip," Lelouch said, remembering how naturally Milly had handled the Pulse Blaster.

Reuben nodded, "Then I suppose we should get back to the subject at hand," he said, "As you are aware, I have figured out your alias, and even brought said alias up as a potential partner for my little Millicent." Lelouch frowned, "Lelouch, I am trying to help both of you. Milliarde is a rather conniving woman, despite my late son's love for her, after he left us so soon, she has gone on quite the rampage in keeping the family's name above water, so to speak, even going so far as to proverbially pawn off my heir."

"I know," Lelouch sighed.

"Then you can understand why I have done this," Reuben said, sighing, "While I would have rather you proposed to her in a normal fashion, this was the only way for Milliarde to leave the poor dear alone."

"So you would like me to further fabricate my alias of Julius Kingsley?" Lelouch asked, his brow raised.

"I would," Reuben nodded, "And I would have you fabricate a father figure as I have introduced you as Julius Kingsley Junior. Find someone you can trust to do the job, but this needs to be done, for her sake."

Lelouch leaned his arms on his knees, "I have no problem with it...if it's for her."

Reuben sat back with a sigh, "That's all I'll ever ask of you."

=|RoR|=

"Is this shit for real?!" Tamaki yelled loudly as the broadcast cut off, "Did that guy seriously do this?!"

Ohgi groaned at the volume his friend's voice. What was more, it was unbelievable. Prince Clovis was dead, by unknown hands, but dead nonetheless. Just as ' _Zero_ ' had said. "They're blaming an Honorary Britannian." Inoue said, leaning against the wall of their hideout, "He could have done it."

Yoshida shook his head, "No, the kid looked like he was roughed up pretty bad." He said, "If I had to guess, the kid's their fall guy. They don't know who killed the prince, so they have to get the people's hopes up in producing a sacrificial lamb."

"Whatever this is," Ohgi sighed, "Zero said that Prince Clovis was going to be killed, and here it is all over the news." He said, gesturing to the TV. "Think about it. That woman said that he was going after him, and look what happened? Clovis is dead. We have machines that are on par with Britannian Knightmares, and there's someone willing to help us if we meet with him...this is it, we're going to the tower tomorrow."

"All of us?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, it has to be," Ohgi said, "Kallen will be there, of course, but the rest of us need to be there, too."

Inoue sighed and pushed off the wall, "We should probably arm ourselves," she said, her arms crossed, "He may have helped us before, but there's no guarantee he won't turn on us."

Ohgi nodded in agreement, "I hope it won't come to that." He said truthfully, thinking back to a few nights ago, "Those Z-frames of his are amazing."

=|RoR|=

The Tokyo Observation Deck, or as it was once known, Tokyo Tower, was now a bustling tourist attraction for Britannians that liked to look upon how Japan was before their country enlightened them. Kallen hated it. She checked her watch, "Sixteen hundred hours at this place," she sighed as the time came closer, "Why here of all places?"

Behind her, Ohgi and the others were grouped loosely together, farther away from her so they wouldn't raise any suspicions. Kallen, while half-Japanese, looked more Britannian than she did anything else, what with her hair and eyes so out of place. Ohgi figured that if a group of Japanese were seen tailing after a young Britannian woman, someone would suspect foul play.

Sugiyama nudged him in the shoulder, "Hey, you don't think it was actually Kururugi that called us here, do you?"

Ohgi shrugged, "Hard to say, really." He said, "Anything's possible I guess, but he's locked up, so even a phone call would be next impossible for him given how hard those damned purebloods are on Honorary Britannians."

Tamaki sniffed, "Serves the little traitor right," he said loudly, turning his nose up at the idea of helping the wrongly accused Private, "he made his choice when he bowed his head to the system!"

Inoue elbowed him when a few people turned in their direction, "Tamaki, keep it down! You're gonna get us thrown out!" She snapped as the man rubed his side where she'd hit him.

Kallen rolled her eyes at the loud-mouth of the group before a familiar giggle reached her ears. "He's loud as always, isn't he Q-1?" C.C. asked as she drapped herself over the red-head's shoulders, startling her nearly out of her skin at being sneaked up on by the verdette.

"GAH!" Kallen nearly squealed as she ducked out of the woman's grasp, "Would you stop doing that!?" She roared, but that only made the woman laugh harder, even as people around them stared a little. To anyone, it looked to be a pair of young women acting silly in public as the irate red-head growled at the laughing girl.

"But I love sneaking up on you, Kallen," she smiled, "You go so ballistic."

"What are you even doing here?" Kallen questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as the girl, dressed in a frilly lolita-styled outfit, hat and all, stood across from the group. "I thought we were supposed to meet - "

"Shh," C.C. hushed her with a finger against her lips, "Don't say his name out loud or it'll cause a stir."

"Right," Kallen sighed, "So where is he?"

The woman turned, "Follow me."

=|RoR|=

Kallen felt her unease rising with each passing moment. The people on the train seemed to be taking absolutely no notice of them, even though each and every one of them was Britannian, and her friends were all Japanese, no one was raising their eyes at all. They were all just staring off into space as if hypnotized.

She looked at the green-haired woman standing against the wall of the train, looking out over the ruins of the city below. "What can we expect from this Zero guy, anyway?" She asked, seeing the woman flinch, and look unhappy for a moment.

"I'll tell you what he asked me to tell you before meeting him," she said, sighing, "Don't, under any circumstances, look him directly in the eyes." She said, looking the younger woman in the eyes in all seriousness. "He has a flair for the dramatic, you'll see what I mean, but just remember not to look into his eyes. That's all you need to know for now."

Tamaki scoffed, "Can't you give us more to go on than that?" He asked, his voice bouncing off the walls of the train loudly.

"No." C.C. huffed, "He's going to explain why, so just keep your voice down, or else I'll be piloting your precious wolf instead of you."

Tamaki shut his mouth. No way was he losing his Konig Wolf after all the upgrades it had gone through.

A buzzing noise came from C.C.'s purse, and she pulled out a phone before handing it to Kallen, the Caller ID reading 'ZERO'.

She pressed the speaker button, and answered, "It's me."

" _Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"_ Zero's mechanized voice said.

Kallen turned to the right as did her small group, seeing the city built upon their home by Britannia, "I see the Britannian city." She said, growling, "It was stolen away from us, and builr on our sacrifices."

" _And to the left?_ "

"I see our city," Kallen answered immediately, "A city of poverty and starvation that remains withered because Britannia keeps sucking it dry."

A chuckle came from the phone in her hand, " _I like your answers. Now make your way to the front of the train._ "

Kallen looked at Ohgi who nodded his agreement, and moved toward the front of the train. This part of the train, unlike the rest of it, was empty. Not a single person was present...or so she thought.

Standing at the end of the long car stood a tall figure wrapped in a black and gold cloak. She could just make out what appeared to be a mask or a helmet over his head, smooth save for three horn-like protrusions, and black just as his cloak was. "Was it you?" She asked loudly, gaining his attention, "Were you the one that saved me from those Knightmares in Shinjuku?"

'Zero' then turned to face them. Kallen stood stock still. Zero was an imposing figure. His body was slim, yet he wore a suit of midnight-black armor*, and a high collar around a rounded mask with an odd golden symbol around the base where the chin would be. All in all, even though she couldn't see his face, she knew this man was not someone to trifle with.

"Wow," Yoshida breathed out, sidling up to Ohgi, "Think this could be a trap?"

Kallen ignored him, and stepped forward, "Well?" She said, "Was it really you? Were you the one that helped us?"

Again, the man was silent, as if sizing them up.

Yoshida growled when the man didn't answer, and shouted, "Hey, we're talking to you, dammit!"

Zero tilted his head slightly, " _What did you think of my little tour at the settlement?_ "

"Tour?" Ohgi questioned.

" _I wanted you to fully grasp the difference between the two, the settlement,_ " he flared out his right arm, " _And the ghetto."_ He flared out his left.

Ohgi growled, his face falling, "Yeah, we get it," he said, "There's a big difference between us, and a very harsh one, it's why we resist them!"

Zero let loose a laugh, a sound that chilled them all to their very cores. " _You are wrong!_ " He laughed, " _Britannia will never fall to mere terrorism!_ " He took a step forward, making Kallen step back slightly.

Ohgi, however, held his ground, used to scare tactics. "Fall?"

 _"Yes,"_ Zero said, " _To the Britannians, what you have done is little more than a childish nuisance that can be trampled upon within a moment's notice._ " His words drove a spike of anger in the man's chest, as well as the others.

Yoshida growled and stepped up beside him, "What was that?" He snappned, raising his fist, "Are you callin' us a bunch of kids?!"

" _I do no such thing,_ " Zero intoned to the man, " _But I know Britannia. And you must know your enemies in order to bring them down,_ " he flared his arms out once again, " _It is not the people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not against the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!_ "

Kallen stepped up once again, having had enough of his grand-standing. "Oh, please, that's all so easy for you to say because you're hiding behind that mask of yours!" She shouted angrily, thinking of her mother and what she had done to their family, all because of Britannia, "C.C. told us not to look you in the eyes, but how can we if we can't even see your face!"

"She's right!" Yoshida snapped, "Why can't you show us your face?"

Zero shifted his attention to the two speakers, " _I do not wear this mask because I want to, but because I must, for my safety, and your own._ " He said, lifting a hand to the smooth surface of the mask, " _I am a Britannian half-blood, so I know how cruel that part of my people can be."_

"So you're hiding from your own people?" Ohgi asked.

" _I am not so cowardly as to do that,_ " Zero snapped as a panel opened up on the left side of his mask, revealing a glowing red eye for a brief moment, before it closed once more, " _Why I hide my face is to hide this left eye of mine. For within it lies the power of Geass._ "

"Geass?" Ohgi frowned as the word rolled off of his tongue. "What is that?"

" _Geass is my gift, yet it is my curse,_ " the masked man said, " _For with this eye, I can command the absolute obedience of whoever meets my gaze. Therefore, I must keep it covered, lest I unintentionally place the same command upon someone close to me. Yourselves included."_ He said, looking at Ohgi with what could only be sadness, " _Power such as this should never be used on friends._ "

Tamaki scoffed, "You expect us to believe that you can control anyone you look at with that freaky red eye?" He laughed, "Go one, then, hit me with it!"

"Tamaki!" Ohgi snapped, but the damage was done.

Zero stepped forward, the panel sliding back once again, " _Very well."_ His eye glowed red as a strange bird-like symbol appeared, { _I command you to stand at attention and name yourself. And kneel before me._ }

Before anyone could react, Tamaki stiffened. And knelt to the floor, much to the shock of the others, "My name is Tamaki Shinichiro, My Lord, I am twenty-four years old."

" _I release you,_ " Zero said, and the panel slid back, and Tamaki immediately felt confused.

"What the hell?"

Ohgi was horrified, "How did you -?"

" _Do you believe me now?_ " Zero asked, " _Even when I do not wear this mask, I wear a patch to cover my left eye._ "

Ohgi shook his head, "This is a lot to take in," he said, "What do you plan to do, Zero? You say you wish to wage war on behalf of Japan, but I have to ask why? Are you part Japanese?"

Kallen looked at the man on interest as the masked figure nodded, " _Indeed. But I am only one quarter Japanese."_ He said, looking directly at the girl, " _Even among living half-bloods, I am a rarity. For you see, while I am half-Britannian, I am also one quarter French, a Euro-Britannian/Japanese half-blood was my mother._ "

"What happened to her?" Kallen found herself asking.

" _Murdered for what she was._ " He said, " _I was nine years old._ "

Ohgi sighed, "Zero, I believe you," he said, "But we need proof that you can help us."

" _I suspected as much,_ " Zero said, nodding at him, " _And, if you would help me in doing it, I would free Suzaku Kururugi._ "

"Why?" Tamaki asked, shaking off the effects of being Geassed, "He's just a traitor."

" _I will not allow someone else to suffer for my own deeds,_ " Zero said, " _Now...will you help me?_ "

* * *

 _ **The man known as Zero has been revealed as he attempts to gain the trust of Ohgi and his friends. To save Suzaku Kururugi, what will the masked prince do?**_

 _ ***(For the design of Lelouch's suit, see the design from Knightmare of Nunally. Totally badass!)**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 (M-rated)

_**Loved the turn out for the last chapter, considering it was longer than what I usually do, so without further ado...it's show time!**_

 _ **10: Night Before the Rescue**_

* * *

The base was as quiet as a grave when Kallen and Ohgi made their way inside. The lights were all on, and inside sat both Bit Cloud and Van Flyheight, the pair of them dressed in black jackets, with odd sunglasses over their eyes. Beside them were the four mechanical dinosaurs, all of whom were looking at the two rebels with interest.

In the center of the room was a car that was being repaired, most of it being painted white, the back end having a square design. Kallen looked around for any sign of Zero, but the man was no where to be found.

"Hey there, guys," Bit called out, lowering his glasses to look at them, "Guess you two are the only ones that wanted to risk it, huh?"

Van laughed, "Can't say I blame them, Bit," the younger man said, smiling, "I mean, we're finally gonna get this show rolling, right?"

Ohgi stepped forward, "Look, we understand what you want to do, and if Zero would just give us more time to - "

A door opened up, revealing Zero himself, striding into the room, no longer in his armor. Instead he wore a purple Vitorian-style body suit. " _The two of you will do quite nicely for what I have planned._ " He said, looking over at the two mechanics. " _How long until we're ready?_ "

Bit shrugged, "Another hour or so, give or take." He said, "It all depends on what you want."

 _"All that matters is the exterior._ " Zero told him with a nod of his head, " _Anything else is just unnecessary._ "

Van smirked, "Then we'll have it done in half the time," he grinned, patting Zeke's head, "How about the others? They in?"

Zero gave out a chuckle, " _But of course._ " He said, turning his attention back to the two newcomers, " _I'm glad it was the two of you that came. If I am honest, you two are the only ones I trust within your group, though your friend Tamaki seems more trustworthy than the rest._ "

Kallen sighed, "It's the mask, and that...power you have. It freaked them out."

Ohgi nodded, "It scared us, too," he said, shaking his head, "But I can believe that you are genuinely trying to help us."

Zero nodded, Lelouch smiling beneath his mask, " _I appreciate that far more than you'll ever know, Ohgi._ " The masked man said, stepping aside, " _Come, I'd like to show you the factory in which our army will be born._ "

Van looked over at the trio as they made their way into the hidden hall, "Hey, boss, Fiona wants to know if you'll want her around as well?"

Zero halted and chuckled, " _Only if she's over the habit of putting salt in our coffee._ "

"So she likes salty coffee, big deal," Van huffed, crossing his arms while Bit laughed. "Shut it, ya lush!"

Kallen chuckled at the pair, and followed after the two men. Zero led them down a hall to an elevator, "What is this place?"

Zero turned to her, " _Until recently, I've only managed to scratch the surface of the Z-frame technologies._ " He said, producing a small flash drive from his sleeve, " _Our benefactor then decided to join our cause, giving me the key to this entire compound, and its secrets._ " He inserted the drive into a small slot at the control panel of the elevator, giving it a slow turn.

The elevator came to life, and opened up to them, allowing the three to step inside. "Who's this 'benefactor' you're talking about?"

" _Better for that to remain a secret for the time being,_ " Zero said with a nod of his head as the elevator descended. " _Not that he can't take care of himself, but he prefers to remain in the shadows until a certain someone takes her first steps into the battlefield._ "

Kallen was about to speak when the elevator stopped, and opened up to a large, underground area. "What...is this place?"

As they stepped out, it was revealed to be a factory. All around them were large machines, all of which were moving to assemble...body parts.

Each machine was working on a large metal body parts meant for Z-frames. Kallen moved over to an area where the body of a large Tiger could be seen being assembled. Ohgi was doing the same thing as she as he peered over the edge to see what looked like a shark being put together. "Incredible!"

" _As you can see,_ " Zero said, stepping up to the man, " _Now that I have production going, we will have enough Z-frames to go toe to toe with Britannia within a year."_

A small smile began to appear on Kallen's lips as she joined to two men, "Are all of these going to be land-based?"

 _"Far from it,_ " Zero chuckled, " _Once we've amassed enough ground troops to keep Britannia in check, I intend to start construction on air troops as well._ "

"What do we have to work with so far?" Ohgi asked, his gaze lingering on a row of tanks that appeared to have some sort of spherical objects inside them, "Britannia is known of r developing of super weapons, just like the Lancelot you fought against a few days ago."

 _"The Lancelot is indeed a powerful Knightmare, but it is not a super weapon,_ " Zero said, but conceded the point, " _While I hope we never have to awaken such a machine, I do have such a weapon under construction._ " He strode down the line, onto the catwalk, " _Follow me._ "

Again, he led them down the catwalks, passing by a number of tanks with round objects floating around inside them. "What are these things?"

Zero regarded the tanks for a moment, " _Those are called Z-Cores,_ " he said, " _These power the Z-frames along with the fuel I manufacture for them. Inside are synthetic ograns similar to a digestive track that process the fuel. A single bucket can power the frame for a solid week. A full tank would give it almost a year's worth of power if nothing harmed the machine."_

Ohgi gave an appreciative whistle. "What happens if the core's damaged?"

Zero turned to him, " _It dies._ " He droned, the words hanging in the air as they continued. Machines that died? Kallen felt a pang of fear as she thought about the Liger she piloted. It was alive, and had a personality. That much she knew. But to think that if they took a hit in the core, that amazing machine would be gone forever?

" _This is what I've been working on,_ " Zero said with a flourish, holding out an arm. Ohgi and Kallen stopped behind him as he presented to them...a monster.

It was black and red for the most part, but the beast was more than that. It was massive compared to what the other Z-frames they had seen were like. It was bipedal, and almost seventy feet long from nose to tail.

" _I present to you my benefactor's life's work, the Death Saur._ _"_ Zero said, his tone neither excited nor proud, _"Even I think this thing is a monster compared to what I've built. If this thing had been presented to the Emperor, then the Z-frames would have been the true Sixth Generation Knightmares that there were meant to be._ "

Ohgi stepped up to the railing, peering down at the behemoth. "My god, it's huge." He breathed out, shivering as he looked into the red eyes of the monster below.

"Seventy feet in total," Bit said as he walked up behind the trio, "Armed to the teeth with arm-mounted Pulse Canons, machine guns, and a scaled up Charged Particle Cannon." The blond said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he glared down at the thing, "Second slowest frame in production at fifty-five miles an hour, but armored like a fortress, and takes two pilots."

" _Bit, I know you don't approve of this creation,_ " Zero sighed, looking at the man sadly, even through the mask, " _And I have no intentions to mobilize it unless I have no other choice._ "

Bit sighed, "I know, Boss, but weapons like this?" He gestured to the Death Saur, "They're made for genocide."

Zero nodded in understanding, " _The Britannians are experts on that subject._ " He said, turning to his two companions, " _I'm hoping that what I have in production will be enough so that I'll never have to activate this machine, but it's better to have something and not need it, than to need it and not have it._ "

Ohgi smiled in understanding, "Precautionary measures. Naoto was big on using those." He stood next to the masked man, "When do you plan on rescuing Kururugi?"

" _His execution date is tomorrow evening,_ " Zero said, " _They will parade him down the streets for all to see as a deterrent for others like myself. We will make our stand then."_

=|RoR|=

Walking into his home that evening, Lelouch sighed as the day finally caught up to him. He was exhausted. It was late, and with any luck Nunnally had already been tucked into bed and was sleeping peacefully, or else he was certainly in for an earful. Thankfully it seemed that everyone had turned in, including C.C. He smirked as he passed a stack of pizza boxes on the table. How that woman kept her figure whilst eating so much junk food was beyond him.

He snuck to his room quietly, thankful that his sister's room was further down the hall, and opened the door slowly. That is, until someone yanked the door open, and pulled him inside.

Lelouch would have yelped on principle had it not been for a soft, sweet set of lips landing on his. The scent of strawberries and vanilla assaulted his nose as the person wrapped their arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His arms involuntarily went around their waist, finding them slender, his hands finding a plump rear below.

They broke off to breathe. "I waited for you," Milly's voice breathed out, her breath ticking his face, "I haven't heard anything from you, or my grandfather all day." She drew back, letting him see her dimly lit face from the light filtering through his window. "Where have you been?"

Lelouch let out a small chuckle, "I'm terribly sorry, Milly, but things didn't calm down after I left this afternoon." He said as he held her close, "I had to meet someone in order to convince them to help me rescue Suzaku."

"You couldn't have called?" Milly pouted cutely, "I was worried out of my mind when I'd heard you'd left school." She her face gained a bit of color, "I honestly thought you'd put the whammy on Grandfather and gone off to do the same to that Kingsley person."

Lelouch felt a small bead of sweat roll down his face, "W-well, that would have been a bit ideal...but I can't see myself using my Geass on Reuben...or myself."

Milly looked up at him in confusion, "Yourself? What - "

"Julius Kingsley is my alias," Lelouch explained, smiling as the shock spread across her face, "So...when Reuben said you would be marrying Julius Kingsley Junior- " He didn't get to finish as Milly once again forced her lips against his. Lelouch held onto her tightly as sht molded herself against him, her hands tangling in his hair as his own roamed her body.

Her hands slipped from his hair, and went to the front of his uniform, her fingers working furious at the buttons. Her reached up and caught her hands before she got too far. "Hey, take it easy, Milly," he said while the girl pouted again, "No need to rush into things."

Milly shook her head, "I'm not rushing into anything, Lulu," she said, reaching up to cup his face in her hands, "I wasn't kidding when I said I had a crush on you when we were little. Believe me, I've wanted this for a long time."

"Believe it or not, so have I," he said gently, guiding her to his bed where they sat, "Trust me, Milly, I want you just as you want me, but," he sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm dead tired, Milly, and I'll probably fall asleep as soon as I hit the mattress." Milly grimaced at him, causing him to laugh before kissing the top of her head, "And you deserve way better then that."

Milly nodded, understanding, "Alright, you're off the hook, _this_ time." She pushed him back onto the bed, "But I will be staying with you tonight. I already told Grandfather I had work to do, and had to stay the night here to get it done."

Lelouch chuckled as she hovered above him, her hair tickling his face, "Who am I to argue?"

Milly smiled at him, "Let's see...a member of the Imperial Family, seventeenth in line for the throne," she said, ticking off the list on her fingers, "Genius, millionaire, - "

"Milly, I get it," Lelouch growled somewhat irritably.

Milly giggled, leaning down so that her lips hovered just above his, "Also...my darling future husband."

Lelouch's face softened at that, wrapping his arms around her waist, "That one I don't mind so much." He grinned as he closed the distance, no longer feeling tired as he rolled the girl on top of him over. Milly landed on her side, still entangled with her prince, a smile curving her lips as they kissed. A small hum of approval came when she felt his hands cup her bottom, sliding under her skirt.

"Not as tired as you thought, are you?" Milly giggled breathlessly, working the buttons of his uniform again. He made no moves to stop her, only moving his hands over her body in ways he thought she might like. And from the sounds she was making, he was on the right track. Her hands pressed against his shoulders as his jacket fell away from him, allowing her to go to work on the white undershirt beneath.

Lelouch left her lips in favor of her neck, nipping and sucking as he went lower to her throat, his hands coming up to aid her with his shirt, and start on her own. Silently, he cursed Reuben for having the students of Ashford wear so many layers, even though the skirts on the female students' uniforms were so insanely short.

' _To hell with it!_ _'_ He hooked his fingers just above the buttons of her white blouse, and pulled, popping the buttons right off. Startled by the sudden action, Milly yelped, crossing her arms in front of herself, hiding something teal, and lacy beneath. "LULU!"

Lelouch went for her neck before she could admonish him further, his tongue flicking out across her skin. The blonde moaned as he reached up and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her bra.

"Hm," the girl sighed, "That feels nice."

She shrugged out of her top, her shoulders bare in the dim light of the room. The act prompted Lelouch to do the same, shivering as Milly reached out to touch his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her, bring her against him as he fiddled with the clasp behind her back. It snapped loose, allowing the restraining garment to fall free.

Milly reached up and brought his lips back down to hers in a searing kiss that had his pulse racing. The feeling of her bare breasts against his chest made him feel as though he'd been hit with a stun gun.

She rolled over on top of him, straddling his waste as she raised up, and Lelouch finally got his first real look at Milly's body. Her body had always been pale, even though she loved sitting in the sunlight, but now, with the moonlight shining through the window, her skin almost seemed to glow. Feeling self-conscious under his gaze, the girl crossed her arms over herself again, hiding her chest from view.

Smiling, Lelouch sat up, resting his against her arms, and holding her tightly around her torso, "You're so beautiful, Milly."

Milly shivered, hearing the longing in his voice as he looked at her. It was those damned eyes of his. Possibly his best, and worst feature. While those eyes could captivate someone into losing themselves in them, they could also see right through them. Unraveling them.

Letting her arms fall away, she stroked his face, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, my black prince."

Lelouch chuckled, and brought them down on the bed, "I'm more of a beast." He told her, reaching for her skirt, and slowly undoing it. He dragged it down her hips, and legs, his fingers brushing against her thighs as he went.

Milly bit her lips as his fingers felt like they were on fire, leaving a blazing trail down her legs. He did the same thing with her stockings, slowly rolling them down at a torturous pace. Finally, he was done. She lay beneath him in nothing but her underwear, looking at him with what could only be a hint of fear, and a growing excitement.

She reached for his belt, "You've still got too many clothes on, Lulu." She said, her cheeks burning as she undid the clasp. The bulge that had begun to rise when they had started was almost painful as she took down his zipper. Her excitement grew as his erection sprang out, straining against his boxers.

He reached for the last article of clothing she still had on, but she stopped, him, electing to remove them herself, wanting none of his teasing. The scent of her arousal assaulted his nose, driving him mad as she tossed her panties aside while he leaned down over her.

He brushed her lips in a last, loving kiss, his eyes searching her own for any hint of doubt. But the young woman only looked at him with trust, and such affection that he could almost drown in those eyes. He reached down and freed himself from his boxers. Milly yelped as she felt him prodding her entrance, her eyes going wide. " _Lelouch_ -!"

The former prince surged forward, pushing all the way into her.

Milly bit back a scream that surely would have woken Sayoko, if not Nunnally and C.C. as Lelouch almost literally tore her open. Her body shuddered from the painful intrusion, even as he kept still, his face buried in her hair as gripped the sheets to control himself. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving scratches along his skin.

As the pair remained still, the pain that Milly felt slowly began to ebb away. Instead, she felt...' _Whole...'_ she thought, the word being the only thing she could think of the describe the feeling.

Lelouch raised up, his face strained as a light sheen of sweat dotted his brow, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, the girl kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I'm fine, Lelouch." She admitted, "More than fine, actually. I feel wonderful!"

Lelouch smiled at her, "I'm gonna start slow," he said, "Let me know if I hurt you."

"You won't."

After a moment, Lelouch began to move, slowly at first, so he wouldn't hurt her. Her moans spurred him on as the slow, steady pace continued for a minute or two before she dug her heels into his hips, pushing him forward, deeper. Lelouch felt like he was locked in a vice as tight as she was. "I don't think I'll last very long," he groaned.

Milly laughed breathlessly, "I - don't -AH!-care!"

With each thrust, he moved a little faster, grinding against her each time, making the experience all the more pleasurable. Milly then surprised him by leaning up, and pushing him onto his back, straddling him.

With her on top, it was harder for him to control the pace, but Milly didn't seem to care as she moved against him, twisting her hips this way and that as she got into her own rhythme. Lelouch was in heaven.

Milly was driving him toward his limit faster than he imagined at this point, and from the way she was pulsing around him, she wasn't far from her own, either. A point that was driven home when the girl suddenly stiffened, biting down on her lip as her tight walls collapsed around him. The sudden shock set him off as he tried to pull out of her, but was held down by her as he spent himself inside her.

"Milly!?" The young man groaned as she fell on top of him, panting for breath. "Are you insane? We don't - " He was silenced as she leaned over and kissed him, stopping any further arguments.

As the blonde leaned back up, caressing his chest lightly, she slid off of him, smiling, "You don't need to worry about that," she told him, laying out beside him and curling up against his shoulder, "I have an implant. Not that I've had to worry, but Mother's made me replace it every year since I was fifteen."

Lelouch shook his head, "Doesn't she trust you?"

"No, she doesn't," Milly admitted, "It's like I told you once before, I'm nothing more than a bargaining chip to her now."

"Not while I'm around," the young man sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Right now, though, I think we could both use the sleep," he said, giving a small yawn.

Milly sighed and snuggled into him, "I shouldn't have pushed you like that with you being so tired, but I can't say I'm sorry about it," she admitted guiltily, closing her eyes, beginning to drift off.

Lelouch reached down and pulled the comforter of his bed over them, sleep beginning to over take him. "Milly? Just one more thing."

"Hm?" The girl sighed sleepily.

Not knowing if she was awake or asleep, he kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too."

=|RoR|=

Eupemia Li Britannia was slightly excited to be going to Area-11 with her sister. It was the last place Lelouch and Nunnally had been seen. Part of her didn't believe they had died during the invasion, and another part of her hoped that she may find them. Then there was the murder of her third eldest brother. Whoever had done him in had gotten close from what Cornelia had told her.

There were also rumors that the murderer had been caught, and was due for execution soon, but Euphemia wanted nothing more than to find out why such a thing would happen. Granted she knew her brother wasn't the smartest of her siblings, nor was he well-liked among the commoners, but surely he hadn't warranted such an attack.

"Euphie?" Cornelia said as she came into the cabin of their plane, "I've just gotten word from Margrave Jeremiah. He's trying to convince Lord Kewel to postpone the execution until we arrive. Apparently the boy's a fall."

The younger Li Britannia sibling scowled, "You mean he's not the real killer?"

Cornelia nodded and took the seat opposite of her sister, "That's right, and I don't like it any more than you do, Euphie. According to the Margrave, not only is the boy being targeted because he's an Honorary Britannian, but he's also been made into a Knight thanks to Earl Asplund giving him access to that new toy of his."

Euphemia was more than a little surprised by that. It rare almost impossible for a Number to rise to the rank of a Knight.

"Can we stop it?" Euphemia asked, referring to the execution, "If he's innocent - "

"It's the Pure Blood Faction again," the Witch of Britannia sighed, "I'm not big on using Numbers in my forces, but even I can see talen when it pops up, but them? They'd rather stamp out all the Numbers in the area and be done with them." She said, though she herself was not blameless. On more than one occasion when she'd been sent in to establish a new Area, she'd plowed right through anything and anyone that got in her way, civilian or not.

"What about the rumors of these new Knightmares the Japanese are using?" Euphemia asked curiously, "The images you received looked like giant animals."

Cornelia nodded, "A very curious thing to think about. The reports I received from Jeremiah said that the big one was able to go toe to toe with the Lancelot for a time in pure power, but it lacked a fair amount of speed." She sat back, wondering if the battles to come would produce these bestial Knightmares. She was quite eager to fight one to see what it could do.

While the woman was woolgathering, Euphemia cast a glance at the other occupant of the room. The man in white gave her the creeps something awful with that mask over his face. But there was something about him that felt strangely familiar, yet she couldn't place it.

"You should rest," the Cardinal said, startling the princess, "Once we land in Area-11, there won't be any time to think things through for long."

"Agreed," Cornelia sneered narrowing her eyes distrustfully at the man, "I intend to snuff this rebellion out before it becomes a blight on the history of the Homeland like Washington's Rebellion."

The Cardinal leaned on his hand and smiled thinly at the pair, "Funny you should mention George Washington, because I believe whoever is ensighting this little fracas is going to be just as troublesome as he was."

Cornelia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "If he is, then let him prove it, I'd welcome a challenge."

The Cardinal chuckled, "Be careful what you wish for, M'lady, because I think you just might get it."

* * *

 _ **Took a little while to get this out, but balancing it and work is driving me nuts. Either way, we got to see Reuben's factory in this chapter, as well as his greatest, deadliest creation. Lelouch and Milly share an evening together, and the Li Britannia sisters are heading for Area-11 with the Cardinal...what kind of trouble could that cause?!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**11: Zero Hour**_

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through the curtains, and Lelouch cursed the rising of the sun as he groaned, and rolled away from the annoyance in search of more sleep. A soft moan from beside him made him aware that he wasn't alone in bed. He cracked his eyes open a small fraction and found Milly curled up against him, dead the world for all intents and purposes. A small smile adorned her lips as she slept, making the exiled prince smile in turn as the previous night's events came back to him.

He reached out and gently moved a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She sighed at his touch, unconsciously leaning into it not unlike a cat would. He wouldn't have been at all surprised to hear her start purring.

A soft buzzing alerted him to his phone going off, which was still in his pants pocket. Groaning once more, he leaned over the side of his bed to retrieve it, fumbling with it for a moment or two before answering. "Yes?"

" _I trust you had a pleasant evening, Lelouch Vi Britannia,_ " growled a voice on the other end, making him grimace as he recognized the sound of an irritated Reuben Ashford, " _I hope you know I am well aware as to why my darling Milly insisted on staying over instead of actually doing school work?_ "

If Lelouch had been in the man's presence, he was sure the man would be glaring at him, "I...figured you would?"

" _Just tell me you did nothing, and make it convincing,_ " the man all but pleaded, sounding pitiful, " _I know full well that it'll be a lie, but -_ "

Lelouch rolled his eyes, chuckling, "I'm sorry, but I've had enough of lying to you for a long time, Reuben," he said, looking back over his shoulder at the sleeping woman, "She's with me right now."

Reuben groaned something about being to young to be a great grandfather, which made Lelouch laugh even more. He sat up and rolled out of bed gently, so he wouldn't wake her up, and started pulling his clothes on, the phone clipped to his ear. "Reuben, I'm sorry for bringing this up, but I do have a rescue to perform tonight." He said, hoping to ease the man's worries by changing the subject. "Do you have any information that could help me out?"

Reuben hummed over the line in thought, " _As a matter of fact, yes._ " He sighed, and the prince knew that he was not going to like what came next, and he was right. " _Cornelia and Euphemia will be in attendance._ " He said, making the young man wince at the mention of his second and third favorite siblings. " _They landed early this morning just over an hour ago. The worst part is that they were in the company of the Cardinal._ "

"Dammit!" Lelouch swore loudly, "I'd hoped he would be a little longer in arriving than this!" Behind him, Milly began to stir, rubbing her eyes sleepily as her lover took no notice while she listened. "As dangerous as he is, I'm going to have to pull out all the stops this time."

" _I agree,_ " Reuben said, " _I was just at the factory this morning and found young Bit and Van hard at work getting the Z-frames ready._ " He could almost hear the old man frowning over the phone, " _Also, I'm going to have to make a speech in an assembly today for the death of a member of the Imperial family, but afterward, the classes will be canceled, and postponed for about a week. That should give you and your men plenty of time to get things moving. Have you considered using the newest frame?"_

Milly looked at him in interest upon catching her grandfather's words, ' _A new frame?_ '

But Lelouch shook his head, "Absolutely not, it's too large," he said, frowning, "Most of what I intend to do is a large scale smoke and mirror act to get them to release him, and if push comes to shove, I'll out myself, or rather, Zero as the killer, and demand a trial by combat."

"What?!" Milly shouted, startling Lelouch so badly that he nearly tripped over himself. "Combat? But you can't fight!"

Reuben agreed with her, but didn't voice it. He figured his future grandson-in-law was going to have enough on his hands at the moment with just Millicent raging at him.

=RoR=

"Is it me, or is Headmaster Ashford being more patriotic than usual?" Shirley asked as she stood in the assembly hall, listening to the words of mourning from Reuben as he spoke with a false passion that Lelouch never knew he possessed.

"Trully this is a bitterly painful tragedy for us all as our beloved viceroy of Area-11, Prince Clovis, has been lost to us forever!" Reuben roared gesturing wildly with his arms in a passionate display of loss, "However, we can and will endure the weight of this horrendous tragedy, and from this darkest of hours, we will push forward, and draw strength anew from the examples set by our dearly beloved Prince Clovis, and set a course for a bright future in his name!"

Lelouch felt sick from hearing such drivel as he remembered all the things Clovis had done in his time as the viceroy. Beside him, he noted Milly looked a little green around the gills as well. Both knew that Reuben was just playing his part, and from the sight of the military personnel, he really had no choice but to spout such nonsense, but it still irked both of them.

As the assembly let out, Lelouch sighed in relief, "Honestly, those Purebloods are worse than any of the military," he said quietly, "It's bad enough that they're trying to force the Honorary Britannian system out, but - "

"The Purebloods are doing what?" Shirley asked, having overheard him.

Lelouch looked at her with a frown, "Apparently they believe pure-blooded Britannians could never be criminals," he said with a shake of his head, "But, give them an Honorary Britannian, and they're all like sharks attracted to the scent of blood in the water. They've been trying to abolish it ever since it was put in place to give non-Britannians a chance at a decent life in our system."

"Why would they want to do such a thing?" The orangette asked innocently.

Lelouch shrugged, "Because most high-ranking Britannians view anyone outside of their race as inferior." He said, "You do realize that people in the Homeland still practice slavery, right? I've seen Africans bought and sold left and right. And not just them." He said, much to the girl's growing horror. "I once watched as a woman, just as white as she could be, I might add, get sold cheaply because she was one sixteenth Taiwanese. I couldn't tell one way or the other because she looked no different than any other person in the Homeland. She even had blonde hair." He didn't mention that he was in the company of his father at the time, or that he had bought the woman to become his son's nanny in his younger days.

Really, she had been a sweet woman after his mother had taken her in. It grieved him that she had been killed during his mother's murder.

"That's horrible," Shirely muttered. Having been raised in a minor, yet successful noble family, Shirely was raised away from things such as slavery. Lelouch knew that she was far too innocent to be in Area-11, especially since it was about to be ground zero for yet another war that he himself intended to start. But she was also one of the girl's Milly had pointed out about having feelings for him.

Really, it surprised him to think she felt anything more than friendship for him, considering that they had only known each other for a few years. Still, it was pleasant to know, though he doubted that she would want to share with Milly, given how the blonde often perved on her growing figure. Lelouch actually blushed when he realized he was comparing them. Shamefully, he turned away. "Anyway, I have some business to attend to," he said, breaking off the conversation, though the girl frowned at him.

"Not gambling again," she said, pouting cutely, and making Lelouch laugh.

The former prince shook his head, "No, no more gambling from me, Shirley," he assured her as they walked, "I've learned my lesson from that whole incident in Shinjuku."

Still, the girl pouted, "You promise?" She asked, "No more?"

"Yup," he grinned easily. It wasn't like he actually needed to gamble get money anymore. His factories had already made him quite wealthy. He just loved seeing the forlorn faces of the noblemen when they lost to a teenager over half their age.

Shirley suddenly smiled, "That's good. I've been worried about you a lot lately."

This caused him to raise his brow at her, "Worried? About me?" He asked in surprise, which made the girl blush prettily whilst tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, yeah," she went on, "I already know you're way smarter than a lot of the other students here, but you never really apply yourself to your studies." She said, smiling a little, "If you just tried a little bit, I know you'd get better grades."

Lelouch rolled his eyes at that, "I'll tell you the truth, Shirley, I've already completed my courses in high school."

"Wha- Really?" She exclaimed in surprise, "Then why - ?"

"Nunnally, of course," Lelouch smiled tenderly, a smile she knew had nothing to do with her, but set her heart on fire all the same. "I could never leave her alone, not even when she had her sight back when we were children. She was always running around like crazy, and getting herself dirty, or scraped up in bushes trying to hide from me. And ever since she lost her sight, she was dependent on me, and she all but ordered me to stay by her side. She was terrified after I'd been in an accident. Even though I'd only been scratched with nothing severe, she was frantic when she found out about it."

"So you stayed," Shirley smiled, "Even though you could go on to better things."

"What better thing could there be than being with my family?" He asked with a smile, just as his phone buzzed again. He looked down at the ID, and smiled, looking at the girl, "Sorry, but I need to take this. I'll see you later?"

Shirley beamed at him, "Sure!" She said, then frowned, "Oh, will you be out late? You said you had business to attend to, right?"

Lelouch thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I'll most likely be pulling an all-nighter," he said truthfully, "Why?"

"Well, if you'd like, I could head over to your place and keep Nunna company until you get back?" She said, smiling at the thought of doing something for her crush.

Lelouch nodded, "That would be great, Shirley, thank you," the girl blushed as he smiled at her, "Ever since her sight came back, she's been enjoying yours and Milly's company more and more."

As he walked away from her, he placed the phone to his ear, "It's me, what have you got for me?"

A chuckle from the other end of the line gave him a smirk, " _Can't I just call to say hello, Young Lord?_ " Jeremiah asked.

"Not when you have a parade to mitigate," the prince said, "Tell me, what have my sisters done since they have come to Japan?"

Jeremiah chuckled again, " _Beside holding a gun to my head, demanding 'Zero's' head,_ " he laughed, " _Cornelia is as much a terror as she was back when you were all children. Euphemia, however, is quite the young beauty. She's moved into her role as sub-viceroy well, and is ready to take charge as soon as this whole fiasco is over._ "

Lelouch smiled as he remembered his sisters, "If ever there was one of my siblings I'd wish to see on the throne, it would be Euphemia," he admitted, and frowned, "Is Cornelia doing anything against Kewel's accusations of Suzaku?"

" _Are you kidding?_ " Jeremiah asked, " _She went in and questioned him under my supervision. He gave her the same answers he gave me, minus the bits concerning you, of course, and Cornelia told me once we'd finished that he hadn't lied to her in the slightest. Though, since he's already been selected as the sacrificial lamb, as it were, there's not much she can do, seeing as it would look like she was favoring a Number, and the man accused of killing her brother, whom she loved dearly._ "

Lelouch sighed, "Right, it wouldn't make any sense for her to do such a thing, and wouldn't look good on her since she's the new viceroy," he admitted, "Add to the fact that the Cardinal is probably watching her every move, and I'm willing to bet she feels as if she's walking on egg shells."

Jeremiah let out a loud sigh, " _We all do, truthfully, Young Master,_ " he admitted, " _Lord Cardinal has an extremely unnerving air about him, and the fact that his face is always covered by that mask does not help. He has all my men on edge._ "

"All the more reason to get the ball rolling into our court as soon as possible," Lelouch concluded, making his way to the club house, "Make sure that Kewel is given all of the honors and such tonight, and make sure you don't incriminate yourself. As soon as I'm able, you'll be brought over into out operations, but first we need to make a statement."

" _I understand, Young Master,_ " Jeremiah said, " _Though I don't think you'll need it; best of luck tonight._ "

Lelouch smiled as he said his thanks, and hung up the phone. "Maybe that new frame would be useful," he mused, thinking about the large monstrosity that was meant to be the first flying-type frame in his arsenal. "It's meant for transport mainly, but the guns would be useful in deterring any further pursuers..." The smile returned to his face in full force, "Yes, it will do nicely."

=RoR=

Cornelia frowned as she sat in the transport behind the ridiculous parade at the head of which was Lord Kewel, and the young Suzaku Kururugi. The young would-be Knight was bound in a prisoner's uniform, and was fitted with a shock collar that would electrify him should try to speak. Beside her was her sister, and Margave Jeremiah, his sidearm and sword strapped to his hips.

"This is a circus," the Margave frowned as he looked on while the civilians cheered and jeered at the prisoner, and Princesses respectively. "All of this just for a show of power."

Cornelia sighed through her nose in agreement, "A show of power is not a idiotic parade with a single prisoner at the forefront," she said, frowning as a few of the people threw stones and garbage at the Honorary Britannian. "It is an absolute domination of an enemy in front of his people in battle."

"This is simply cruel," the younger Li Britannia sister mumbled, having not had a chance to meet the young Japanese boy before the parade began, but she saw him now, covered in grime. All the while, he kept his cool, his eyes closed, and resigned to his fate. ' _Have our people really fallen so much as to attack an a prisoner even when he's bound like that?_ '

Jeremiah himself was grinding his teeth so much at the treatment the boy was receiving that he tasted a small amount of blood. ' _Whatever you're going to do,_ ' he thought angrily as they neared the bridge, ' _Please hurry, Young Lord!_ ' He growled when a stone struck Suzaku in the face, opening up a cut while blood ran down his neck.

"Lord Kewel," he growled into his earpiece, "Calm those civilians. That manner of display in front of their Imperial Highnesses is deplorable."

" _As you wish, but I don't see the harm in -_ "

Cornelia reached her hand out for the earpiece, which the Margave readily handed over, "Lord Kewel, quiet those peasants, or you'll be next on the chopping block." She said coldly, "Understand?"

" _Y-Yes, You Majesty!_ "

Jeremiah chuckled as he accepted the small device back, "Thank you for that, M'lady." He said genuinely, "Kewel is almost impossible to handle since he thought up this scheme."

Cornelia gave him a small look, "Too much for you to handle on your own?"

"Almost," he admitted, "Lord Kewel has many supporters, as I do as well, but he has more since he supports the pro-Britannian outlook." He said, gesturing to the Knightmare frame flanking their left, "And I have a Born-Britannian African woman in my employ, so you see..."

"You're not well-liked because you don't differentiate between races when someone is born into Britannian society," Euphemia smiled at the man gratefully, "That's nice to hear. I hope that you'll remain with us after we've been made the official overseers of this Area."

Jeremiah gave the two women a sad smile, "I've already failed three of your siblings," he said, painfully reminding himself of Lady Marianne. "I will remain with you as long as you wish, but take into account that I am far from the best person in the army."

Cornelia leaned on her fist as she took in the man with interest, "Humble aren't we?" She asked, smiling, "While I do agree that you aren't perfect, Lord Gottwald, you are far better than any of the personnel stationed her aside from my own forces."

Jeremiah gave a short bow in response. The procession, suddenly, halted for some reason. The Margave had his suspicions and hastily spoke into his earpiece, "Kewel, what's the hold up?"

" _Prince Clovis' car is pulling towards us,_ " Kewel growled, " _Seems as if we have a comedian among the commoners._ "

Jeremiah grinned internally as his brow shot up, "The Prince's car?" He said out loud, gaining the attention of the Princesses.

=A few minutes earlier=

" _Is everything ready on your end, Van?_ " Zero's mechanical voice droned as he prepared for his debut. The car was being driven by a very nervous Kallen dressed in a grey uniform. Ohgi was stationed at the bridge where he would mostly likely be needed as a show of force.

Van's voice crackled over the radio, " _All clear on our end._ " The young man said, " _We're keeping pretty well above radar at the moment, but Moonbay says we can drop in on your position in about three minutes if needed._ "

Zero nodded, " _Very good, I'll be counting on you for the extraction, so be sure to keep all the weapons primed and ready should things turn sour._ "

" _Aye, aye, Cap'n!_ " Van cackled, making the younger man shake his head and smile behind his mask.

" _Kallen,"_ He called down to the young red-head beneath him, " _Don't be nervous. I promise, we'll be just fine._ "

Kallen gripped the wheel tightly, "That's easy for you to say," she mumbled as she tapped the gas pedal, "Alright, moving out."

" _Ohgi, be ready on my signal,"_ Zero said, making sure the man was listening.

" _I'm still not so sure about this, Zero,_ " the man said, sounding shaken, " _Are you sure I should be piloting this machine?_ "

Inside his disguise, Lelouch felt the man's angst over piloting the different frame. The fact that the Zero-X had chose him as its pilot was astonishing considering all of his men had tried to gain the machine's loyalty, but failed. " _You'll do fine, Ohgi._ " He assured him, " _The Zero-X wouldn't have chosen you if it didn't think you could handle it._ " He reminded him, " _You can do this, just trust your Zoid, as it trusts you._ "

=Present Time on Bridge=

The pure white car with golden trim pulled to a stop in front of the parade, or to be more precise, right in front of Suzaku's transport. In the forefront was Kewel in his Sutherland, his rifle leveled at the car.

" _And what do we have here?_ " Kewel's voice sounded from the Knightmare, " _Is this supposed to be some sort of joke? How dare you halt our procession, and with the late Prince's personal transport!_ " He roared angrily, his voice carrying over the bridge, " _I demand you cease and desist at once and vacate that car immediately!_ "

The flag of Britannia suddenly caught fire, and burned its way up. The figure behind it was revealed as an armored individual, clad in black, and covered by a long cloak. He stepped out of the cubical, and spoke in a cold, mechanized voice that chilled all those that heard it to their very cores.

" _I...am Zero!_ "

Kewel looked on in confusion, ' _Zero...as in nothing?_ '

Similar thoughts ran through the minds of all of those present. Wondering who this "Zero" was, or whether he was a Number, or one of their own. Kewel, meanwhile, recovered from his shock, and growled, " _Call yourself whatever you want,_ " the man said, " _It won't matter because you won't even had a tombstone to carve it on._ " He snapped, raising his Sutherland's hand to give the order, " _I demand that your remove that you remove that mask._ _"_

Lelouch frowned. Kewel wasn't coming out of his Sutherland. That left Geassing the man out of the equation. " _Ohgi, get ready. Kallen, ease forward._ " He whispered so that only they could hear him. He raised his hand to his face, but insteand of removing the mask, his hand shot up and snapped his fingers.

The cubical fell apart, revealing a large, round canister.

Behind them, Jeremiah's eyes nearly bugged right out of his head, "Oh, God, that's - !" He fumbled for his earpiece, "Kewel! Kewel, whatever you do, do not fire!" He hissed, "That's the canister we were trying to retrieve in the ghetto!"

" _The gas!?_ " Kewel gasped.

Lelouch, now smiling as the vehicle advanced slowly, saw that Kewel was coming out of the cockpit, his pistol raised. ' _As I thought. Jeremiah didn't know what the canister actually contained, and assumed it was just a poisonous gas as he was told by Clovis._ ' He thought.

" _Be careful, Kewel Soresi,_ " Zero intoned, " _You wouldn't want this going off here with so many Britannian citizens around, would you?_ "

Kallen was sweating bullets as she pulled to a stop just a few yards from the Knightmare battalion. It was all down hill from this point on, for better or worse. Their fate was sealed. It all depended on the masked man known simply as Zero. Whether they lived or died now rode completely on his voice. If they live, however, it would be like a roar heard across the world that Britannia could no longer ignore.

" _You know what this is,_ " Zero said, looking to his right as a man appeared in his line of sight, a camera on his shoulder, " _If this goes off here, then the results would not only be catastrophic for yourself, but also the Empire, seeing as two Imperial Princesses are within my sights._ "

Jeremiah was having a heart attack. Was Lelouch really planning to kill all of them? No, that couldn't be right. He knew his young lord, and this was not like him. There had to be another trick to put into play!

Kewel was panicking as well, "Wh-what is it you plan to do with this item?" He asked, not willing to risk the panic he would rouse if he let it be known a toxic gas.

Zero simply tilted his head, " _I would like to propose a trade,_ " he said, ready to cast his wager, " _This device, for the life and freedom of Suzaku Kururugi._ "

Kewel scoffed, "I can't make such a trade!" He roared angrily, "This man is a traitor and a murderer, guilty of regicide!"

" _You are wrong,_ " Zero said, choosing that moment to look straight at the man holding the camera, " _That man is no murderer. The man that killed Prince Clovis...was none other than myself!_ "

* * *

 _ **Took a while to get this update rolling, but once I got started, two days to publish! Let me know what you think because I'm uber excited Season 3!**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**As requested, an Update, because I couldn't just leave off at the last chapter. Now shall we get on with the show?**_

 _ **12: Duel**_

* * *

Shock ran through the crowd like a sliver of ice. The man calling himself "Zero" had just admitted to being the murderer of the late Prince Clovis. All across Area-11, wherever the people had access to a TV, or monitor, the figure of the black robed figure loomed. His armor gleamed under the lights of the bridge as he stood fast in the face of certain death should he make a wrong move. The mystery device behind him held an ominous sort of interest for the people; what could be inside it that would stop the Pure-Bloods in their tracks so quickly?

On the bridge, Jeremiah was sweating bullets, hoping, praying that nothing would go wrong. Beside him was an entirely different problem, however, as Cornelia Li Britannia rose from her seat. Barely contained rage bubbled up from beneath her calm facade as she strode over to the Margave's Sutherland, "Jeremiah, you will take me to the front of the line." She demanded, stepping onto the Knightmare's shoulder. "This is not a request."

Jeremiah nodded, "Do you wish to call one of your Knights?"

"You will do," she concluded, "Now, advance!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Meanwhile, Lelouch caught sight of the Margave and his passenger, and slightly smiled beneath his mask. " _Lord Kewell Soresi,_ " He said, addressing the orange-haired man, " _Let us conduct a trade. As you now know, Suzaku Kururugi is innocent. Therefore you have nothing to lose from this offer._ "

Kewell growled as he lowered his pistol, "And what of yourself?" He asked, "Do you really expect to leave this bridge a free man, or even alive for that matter!?" He roared over the din as the crowd erupted. "You have admitted to the crime of regicide, and you truly expect to get off scott free?!"

A dark, booming laugh came from the man, sending s shiver down the man's spine, " _These people are my jury,_ " he said, flaring out his arms from under his cape, letting his left move forward as Jeremiah and Cornelia came up beside the Pure-blood, " _Second Princess Cornelia shall be my judge,_ " he intoned as the woman scowled at the masked figure, " _And with this trade, let my trial begin. What say you, Princess Cornelia, viceroy of Area-11?_ "

Cornelia snorted, "A traditional trial usually presents claims and evidence, Zero," she sneered, reaching for her gun-blade, "What's to stop me from acting as you executioner this very moment?"

" _Evidence that Prince Clovis la Britannia was a murderer of thousands of Japanese citizens,_ " Zero proclaimed, holding up a small drive that was barely visible from his gloved hand, " _With this, I not only hold damning evidence, but so much more._ "

Jeremiah was frozen, but inside, he now understood. The container was a smokescreen, nothing more. He meant the drag the Imperial Family through the mud but good!

"More?" Kewell breathed out, silently looking for an opportunity to shoot the man without hitting the container of gas. Suzaku for his part, was trying to warn them about the container, but the shock collar prevented him from speaking.

Zero nodded, " _Yes, so much more than just that,_ " he said, smirking widely behind his mask, " _Should I perish before I present this evidence, it will be spread throughout the internet worldwide, and the Imperial Family will be shamed beyond belief._ " Zero remarked, remembering everything that C.C. had told him before his operation, " _Murder, rape, torture...the list goes on and on, and it all came from the lips of one of Clovis' victims. I even have him admitting his crimes, and begging for his life just before I burned a hole through his chest._ "

Cornelia burned with rage. To Lelouch, he knew that he had her in check. Wrath was her greatest weakness, just as Hubris was Clovis'. On the battlefield, she was a goddess. Unmatched by all she faced...until now. A battle of wills she would never win against the likes of himself.

Jeremiah sighed, and leaned down to the Princess's shoulder, "M'lady, I would suggest making the trade," he said, making her frown at the man, "At least this way, we will have the gas out of his hands."

"Agreed," she said grudgingly, turning toward Kewell, "Get that man down and hand him over!"

Kewell started, turning pale, "B-but, My Lady -?!"

"NOW!

Lelouch, or Zero, sighed in relief, it was all falling into place. " _Alright, this is it, Kallen,_ " he said quietly, " _Get out of the car slowly, and step behind it. Do nothing until I give the word, but keep your blaster at the ready._ "

"R-right," the girl muttered nervously, getting out of the car as he had told her.

Suzaku was roughly handled down from his platform, and marched up to the masked figure who stepped down from the car to meet him. The late priminster's son looked at the figure, "Who are -GAH!" He tried to speak, and was zapped for his efforts.

Zero cocked his head slightly, " _They didn't even allow you to defend yourself through words, did they?_ " He asked, seething on the inside at his friend's treatment. He then stepped around him, " _Now, on to business._ " He said, holding up the drive once more, " _With this evidence, I justify my killing of Clovis la Britannia._ "

Cornelia's frown deepened as her anger rose, "Justified or not, killing a member of the Imperial Family is an act of high treason against the Empire and his Imperial Highness Charles zi Britannia!" She snapped leveling her gun at the man, "As you have said, these people are your jury." She said loudly as she turned to the crowd, "How do you find the defendant?!"

"GUILTY!" Was the roar that rose up from the Britannians.

Lelouch expected this, and smiled, " _As I have confessed, I would like to end my trial with a plead for Trial by Combat._ " He spoke out, " _I will offer this information to you, undisclosed, if you allow it._ "

Before Cornelia could answer, Kewell pushed his Sutherland forward, "I accept these terms!" He roared, looking back at the Princess, "This will redeem my failure to the crown! You die here, Zero!"

"Kewell, no!" Jeremiah roared, "That container!"

But it was too late. The Knightmare was speeding toward the cloaked figure, the rifle raised to fire.

Zero chuckled, " _So impatient,_ " he said, " _I haven't even introduced my champion, yet._ "

Suzaku, who had been watching the exchange from the sidelines, would have covered his ears had his hands been free as a titanic roar sounded from beneath the bridge.

The words uttered by Zero had been a signal phrase, just as he had planned, alerting Ohgi to his part in the operation: payback. Using its Ion Turbo Boosters, the Liger Zero-X rose up from beneath the bridge and landed just behind the canister with its Downforce Stabilizers acting as thrusters. The blue and gold beast unleashed another frightening roar at the advancing Kewell, shocking him into retreating a few steps.

" _The die is cast,_ " Zero said, " _The terms of combat shall be honored by the viceroy as one of her men has accepted the challenge._ " Cornelia fumed as Kewell realized his mistake in thinking Zero intended to fight himself. It hadn't occurred to the man that he might have an ace up his sleeve.

Kallen moved forward, her part done for the moment, and dragged Suzaku out of the way, much to the teen's protests, which were stopped by the collar. Zero stepped out of the way himself as the Zero-X advanced, its eyes gleaming bright yellow as Ohgi and his partner sized up their prey.

"Okay," the former teacher sighed, "Just like before...we can do this, Liger." A growl of agreement sounded fro the Liger, an oddly happy face appearing on his monitor depicting a smiling Liger. "Heh, I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Cornelia snarled, looking toward the Margave, "What are his chances?"

Jeremiah frowned as well, "If that thing is anything like the one that attacked me in the ghetto?" He said, shaking his head, "None."

' _Damn you, Kewell!_ ' The woman snarled angrily. ' _If you lose and survive this, then there will be hell to pay!_ ' She stood tall for the moment, "The challenge of honorable Trial by Combat has been accepted by Sir Kewell Soresi." She announced, glaring at the Sutherland, "Upon this bridge you will do battle until one of you is forced from their machine, or killed. The one rule that you cannot, and will not break, is not to involve the civilians!"

Ohgi said nothing even as Kewell gave out a shaky affirmative.

"BEGIN!"

At the shout of the Princess, the Liger shot forward at Ohgi's behest, faster than Kewell could react. It slammed into his Sutherland, smashing into the chest piece where the cockpit was. Kewell spun his machine around, using the Stun Tofas to strike out at the monster before him. Both man and machine saw the attack coming, and darted out of the way, using the Shock Cannons mounted on the chest to fire at the Sutherland. The Pulse bullets exploded against the armored frame, knocking it sideways.

Before Kewell could recover, the Liger was on the move. Ohgi agreed that involving the crowd was cowardly, and did his best not to stand in front of them for too long in case Kewell got any ideas. Instead, he opted for running circles around him. The Liger was certainly having fun, that much was plain by the sound of content purring from the beast-machine.

Kewell was now enraged as the strange frame circled him. "Stand still!"

" _No_ _thanks,_ " Ohgi's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kewell fired off his chest mounted machine guns, spraying the area with bullets, and frightening a crowd of people as the streets in front of them were peppered with shots.

It was then that Ohgi decided that those guns needed to go. Veering off into a zigzag pattern across the bridge, Ohgi and his Liger doubled back and made a leap toward the Knightmare, sailing toward them with those monstrous gleaming claws outstretched. Kewell howled in fear and rage as he raised the rifle, firing off wildly at the bestial Knightmare. The shots ricocheted off of the armored machine as it slammed into the Sutherland, and laid into it with tooth and claw.

The glowing elongated fangs crashed down on the chest piece, utterly devastating the armor plating, and ripping the guns from their mounts. Kewell forced the machine off of him with a kick of his Sutherland's legs, using his Slash Harkens to go back on the offensive, but Ohgi's Liger was far too fast, faster even than Jeremiah recalled Zero's Black Tiger to be.

"Incredible," the Margave breathed out, earning a glance from the Princess, "Forgive me, M'lady, but that machine is...words can't begin to describe it in terms of combat," he said biting his lip in remembrance of the beating he'd seen on the video feeds, "I mean, it's only shot once, and it's dominating this battle completely."

Cornelia frowned as she watched the farce of a battle unfold. True, Kewell was putting up a valiant effort against the strange Knightmare, but the thing honestly seemed to be playing a game of cat and mouse with him. Now with one of his weapons destroyed, Kewell's chances for survival were slimming further and further. "I feel that I must agree with you, Sir Gottwald." She admitted, wincing when the Liger literally tripped up Kewell's Sutherland with its tail.

Meanwhile, Kallen, with Suzaku at her side, was watching the battle with growing awe. Her Liger had performed amazingly, but this machine of Ohgi's? Bit hadn't been kidding when he and Van said the specs were far superior to the Shield and Blade Ligers, or even the Liger Zero frame he operated. Suzaku even had to marvel at the machine as it fought and ran circles around the Sutherland.

Kewell was far less impressed, however. The man was losing his cool under the assault of the monster in front of him. One moment it was in front of him, and the next it was beside him so quickly he could barely follow it. ' _No,_ ' he thought frantically as he fired wildly, missing with each shot he took, ' _No, no, no!_ '

The barrel of his rifle suddenly tipped toward the watching crowd. Ohgi saw this, and cursed, pushing the Liger into the rifle's path. The man nearly laughed as a annoyed face appeared on his monitor. "Sorry, partner."

As Kewell aimed for the crowd, Cornelia and Jeremiah were horrified, and further shocked when the Liger Zero-X leapt in front of the spray of bullets. While they expected the Liger to be pelted with bullets, something totally different happened. The Liger spread out four mane-like frills around its head, and produced a red-hued shield, stopping the bullets in their tracks.

Even Zero was surprised by this turn of events. For one, he hadn't expected Kewell to attack the crowd. But also, he didn't know that Van had managed to install the Shield Generator into the Zero-X's system. " _I'm going to have to thank them for this._ " He said, aloud as Kewell ceased his senseless onslaught. Ohgi, or the Liger, he wasn't sure which, didn't let down the shield until either one of them was positive that he wouldn't attack again.

When the shield went down, the Liger growled, " _You Britannian coward,_ " Ohgi's voice came from the Liger, advancing on the shamed Knight, " _I was once told that it was Britannia itself that needed to be defeated, not its people._ " He said, echoing Zero's words to him only days ago. " _Now I understand. Before Zero, I was nothing more than a terrorist, fighting to take down as many Britannian's as I could, but they were innocent compared to you!_ " The Liger lunged forward, and Kewell screamed madly as the monster slammed into him, ripping and tearing at his Sutherland with its teeth.

He attempted to eject, but the Liger had already damaged his machine far too much to even hope to escape. Finally, his cockpit was ripped open, the metal peeled off liked a layer of skin torn away by those horrible teeth as the fierce golden eyes glared down at him. Giving off a shrill, frightened scream, Kewell scrambled out of the ruined machine and made a break for it...

...only to be snapped up by the jaws of death themselves as the Liger snatched him from the ground, and held him in its teeth, trapped by the prison they created without killing him...yet.

With the panicked Knight in its jaws, the Liger turned to the Princess and Margave, stepping forward in a lazy manner. The four remaining Sutherlands sped to the Margave's side, but the man held up his hand to signal them to stand down for the moment.

Instead of attacking, Ohgi and his Liger stopped just in front of the group, and the former teacher spoke, " _Is this what you call honorable?_ " He asked somberly, Kewell held tightly in the machine's jaws, " _I may not be a Britannian, but my people have long known about honor, and what this man did...for what he attempted, he would be forced to take his own life to redeem himself if he had any honor to begin with._ " With that, the Liger dipped its head down, and dropped the struggling man from its jaws, who scrambled away from it. " _But I will not give him an honorable death...he doesn't deserve it._ "

Ohgi's words struck home for many of the men and women present on the bridge. Jeremiah bowed his head, "You speak the truth," the blue-haired man sighed, "You easily bested this man in battle, and followed the rules set forth by Her Highness, yet when it all came down to it, you protected our people from one of their own when you didn't have to. I thank you for that."

The Liger growled, snapping it jaws closed, " _I'm through making war on the innocent._ " He said, and wheeled the Liger around, satisfied, " _The battle is over, and I've won Zero his life._ " Inside, he felt as if he had accomplished something great, even though it was a small victory.

" _Thank you, P-1,_ " Zero said through his communications link, sounding sincere as he stepped forward, and tossed the drive he held up to the Margave, who caught it, " _As promised, there is the information that I have on Clovis, but do not think that that is all there is. I recommend you go through that, and think carefully about your late Prince._ " He turned, and pressed a button on the side of his helmet, " _Zero to Hammerhead, we're ready down here. Prepare to pick up three people and one Z-frame._ "

" _Hell of a fight, Boss,_ " Moonbay's voice drifted to his ears as the young former Prince made his way toward Suzaku.

"Pilot!" Cornelia shouted out to the Liger, which turned its head, "I'm curious to know...what did you do before Britannia's occupation of this Area?"

Ohgi frowned, " _I was a teacher._ "

Cornelia was surprised at the admission, but before she could say more, a deep, thundering sound came from above them. "An airship?" The Princess wondered as the strange vessel descended. It had the distinct shape of a marine animal, a shark if she was any good at guessing, with a hammer-shaped cockpit, and a large dorsal fin which housed several missiles as did the pectoral fins.

Zero waited as the Hammerhead landed on the bridge, opening up the bay doors to allow Ohgi and his Liger entrance while Kallen ushered Suzaku into the ship from the side. He then turned to his sister, and smiled fondly behind his mask, " _My Lady, Li Britannia,_ " he called out, gaining her attention, " _While this first meeting has ended in peace, I fear that not all of our dealings will end as such,_ " he flared his cape out, and gave a cordial bow, " _So with this, I bid you adieu, and pray that when next we meet, it will be upon an even battlefield._ "

All the while, as the charismatic figure spoke, the camera had been rolling, as a man found in Zero something worth seeing. "I got all of that on film," he breathed out, grinning madly, "What a show you put on, Zero!"

Zero turned and made for the Hammerhead.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BASTARD!" Kewell Soresi screeched, causing the man to turn, and raised a gun at the man known as Zero. The man had a crazed look on his face as he glared at the man, no doubt blaming him for his humiliation.

Kallen had turned around at the shout and, seeing Kewell with his weapon, went for her own, but it was too late. A shot rang across the bridge...

But Zero did not fall even as Kewell held the smoking gun. The bullet was deflected by something protruding from Zero's person...a wing...a single, metallic black wing had whipped out from under his cape, and stopped the bullet from touching him. Inside his disguise, Lelouch felt his rage boil over, but kept himself just barely in check. It wouldn't do to kill the man just yet. Instead, he turned around to face him fully as another wing appeared from beneath his cape.

" _Hear me, Kewell Soresi,_ " Zero intoned, " _You have been shamed this day, not only by my champion, but by your self through no fault but your own._ " He said, and spoke louder, addressing the not only those upon the bridge, but those he knew were watching his every move at that very moment across the country. " _Is this truly who you would have as your Knight?_ " He asked, his question directed at Cornelia, but heard by all, " _Is this the type of person that you would have govern an Area?_ "

Cornelia frowned, "Lecture me, will you?"

Zero laughed, " _Lecture? Au contraie mon cheri, I am rebelling._ " He roared, flaring our his arms and his wings widely, causing a gasp to run through the crowd, " _With this very moment, I begin my rebellion against Britannia. And through this rebellion, I shall bring about retribution, and revolution!_ " He roared, " _For Japanes, and Britannians alike, I will fight for those oppressed by the Nobility, by the Emperor himself, and when he dust settles, a new order shall rise, one free of tyranny, and slavery._ " He said, " _From this moment, you may think of me as Britannia's plague. For that is what I am. I shall be a plague for those that prey upon the weak and feeble. Any who wish to join me are welcome. No matter your race, or your nationality, I embrace all._ "

' _This is all just a show for him,_ ' the cameraman grinned as he kept the man in his sights, even as he turned away from the Princess, and boarded the ship. Zero had made himself known to the world, an enemy of Britannia.

* * *

 _ **I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. Lots of action, and more to come.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**13: The Two Masks**_

* * *

Sitting back in the cockpit of the Zero-X, Ohgi sighed, letting the strain of the battle finally catch up to him. The adrenaline rush was over, and his hands began to shake at the very idea of what he'd just done. Sure, he had battled against Britannian forces before, but never on such a one-sided scale! The Lighting Saix he had piloted before had its weaknesses and drawbacks, but the Liger was entirely different. Where the Saix had been eager, and slightly difficult to handle, the Zero-X responded to him without hesitation, or any sort of resistance.

A growl from the Liger alerted him to the machine's distress, and Ohgi chuckled at seeing the worried face of the machine on the monitor. "Sorry, Partner," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I guess it's just hard for me to accept what we just did." A question mark appeared on the monitor. "Yeah, I don't get it, either, Pal. We did it, that's the main thing, huh?"

He got a happy face this time.

" _Ohgi, are you alright in there?_ " Kallen's worried voice came on over the communications link, " _We're all waiting in just below you, ya know?_ "

"Sorry about that, Kallen," he said, frowning, "Just feeling a little worn out, that's all." He popped open the cockpit. As he stood up from his seat he was greeted by the thunderous roar of applause. Shocked, he looked down at the gathering below him, and saw that his team was among the people Zero had brought on board of the airship.

The Liger bent down low to the floor to let him out, and he was immediately assaulted by Tamaki as the man threw an arm around his neck, unintentionally throttling him in his enthusiasm. Inoue came up and kissed him on the cheek, making the man blush while Yoshida clapped him on the back, staggering him.

"Man, that was one hell of a smack down!" Tamaki laughed, loosening his hold on the man, "I totally thought you were gonna crunch that moron!"

Ohgi ducked out of the man's grasp and stood up, rubbing around his neck, "Believe me, it took restraint after he shot at the crowd like a maniac." He said as he noticed Zero walking towards him through the crowd, "Zero."

The black-clad man gave a slight nod of his head, " _I'm impressed, Ohgi,_ " he said, a smile in his voice, " _Not only did you pilot the Liger Zero-X flawlessly, but you fought well, and outclassed a high-ranking Britannian officer within the Purist faction._ " He said, extending his hand to him, " _I couldn't have done any better with my Brastle Tiger. For that, you have my thanks, and my trust. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as my second in command if anything happens to me._ "

Ohgi looked at the man in surprise. Second in command? Had he really heard him right? A bump on his shoulder alert him to Kallen standing beside the man, a large smile on the girl's face. It reminded him so much of Naoto that he couldn't help his own grin spreading across his face. He reached out and took Zero's hand.

"I'd be honored," was the answer he gave.

A thunderous roar echoed through the Hammerhead as the Liger gave its approval.

Kallen laughed as she looked back at the machine, looking almost smug as it settled back down. She then turned back to Zero, "What do we do about Kururugi?"

Zero nodded, " _I will have to have a talk with him,_ " he said, sounding oddly somber, " _He's an Honorary Britannian, as such, he may or may not see things my way. Although I highly doubt he will join our cause. He's a idealist that only sees the world in black and white. To him, I am most certainly the 'evil doer' in this whole rebellion._ "

Kallen frowned, "Are you going to...you know...?" She pointed at her eyes in question, but the man just gave a shake of his head, "Why not?"

" _The same reason that I will never, ever use this power upon you, or anyone else that would follow me, Kallen,_ " He said warmly, making the girl tremble. No one ever spoke to her with such warmth, not even Ohgi or her father. " _Either he will willingly become my ally, or we will meet on an open field of battle, and fight fairly. I will not force him to do anything._ "

Ohgi and the members of his rebel cell looked at the man, all of them, save for Tamaki, smiling. He was still a little miffed that he'd been hit with it. The worse thing about it was that he'd goaded the man into it, so he couldn't be angry with him. He'd literally asked for it.

With that, Zero turned about and headed for the medical bay where Suzaku was being kept by one of his people...he only hoped that she was being gentle with him.

A rumbling growl from beneath his cloak alerted him to his partner, " _Easy, Shadow, not just yet._ " He said to the glowing red eyes that looked up at him from the chest piece. The small Zoid had been restless since deflecting the bullet aimed at his master. It had taken all of Lelouch's control over the mech to keep him from going after Kewel right there and then. Fortunately he had used that agitation to his advantage. The added effect of those black wings had most definitely put up a grand showing for himself.

As it was, Shadow, through what he could feel through their bond, wanted to rip something to pieces, desperately. Allowing him to cut loose within the confines of the Hammerhead, however, was an extremely bad idea.

As the celebrations of Ohgi's victory went on, Lelouch prepared himself. He knew that Suzaku was going to be against "Zero" from the get go because of his morals, nevertheless, he had to try.

The door to the medical bay slid open, revealing a rather flustered young woman with pink hair, and a pained Suzaku Kururugi. "Dammit, kid, hold still already!" Lena Cloud snapped as she fiddled with the collar around the young man's neck, which was shocking both of them every time she touched it, while Suzaku tried to duck out of her reach. This only proved to irritate the woman even further.

Lelouch almost let his facade fall, a chuckle bubbling up in his chest at his friend's misfortune. " _Lena, that's enough,_ " Zero said, stepping forward, drawing his blaster pistol from his hip, taking careful aim, and fired a short blast, snapping the collar off of him. Suzaku yelped as the collar fell free." _There, that's much better, isn't it?_ "

Suzaku rubbed his neck as he watched Zero replace the blaster. ' _He's already thinking of ways to take me out if he needs to,_ ' Lelouch frowned internally, " _Lena, why don't you go find your husband? He's probably trying to get a drinking contest going out there._ "

Lena looked between the two young men and sighed, looking at the Honorary Britannian. "Don't you dare try anything, kid, or else a shock collar is the last thin you'll have to worry about." She said, and bustled out of the room leaving the pair alone.

Zero nodded to her as she left, and locked the door, " _Now we can talk._ " He said, " _I suppose you understand now just how the Britannian system works?_ "

"I have an idea, yes," Suzaku nodded, looking up at the masked figure, "Why did you go through so much trouble to save me?" He asked, not believing what had happened, "Why would you even want to save me?"

" _Because you are innocent,_ " Zero said, " _It was I that killed Clovis, not you. I will not allow people to be punished from crimes that they did not commit, especially when it was myself that did the deed._ "

Suzaku nodded, understanding the reasoning, "Alright, then I have to know...those things you accused Clovis of...were they true?"

" _Yes,_ " Zero snarled angrily, his thoughts turning to C.C. and her ordeal while under his control. " _I heard it all from him just before I killed him. At first I had intended to simply take him out as a declaration of war against Britannia, but in the end, hearing the things he had done to that poor young woman I rescued...I acted out in revenge._ "

"Then why didn't you bring it to the proper authorities?" Suzaku asked, "There had to have been something other than this that could have been done!"

Zero looked at him and sighed, " _I see...you didn't become an Honorary Britannian to better your life, did you?_ "

Suzaku shook his head, "I wanted to work my way towards the higher ranks so that I could change the system from the inside instead of someone like you coming in and trying to force a change."

" _You believe you can do such a thing?_ " Zero asked, frowning, his heart clenching painfully, "That you can change the very world without a single drop of blood being spilled?" He shook his head, " _The world isn't so black and white as that, Kururugi. Yes, I wish for peace, but the kind of peace that people don't have to worry about ranks, or titles, or even the color of their skin and nation they're from. That is true peace._ "

"Then why not join Britannia and work to change it?" He asked.

" _I've already tried that_ ," Zero said, reaching for his mask. Suzaku's eyes widened as the mask came away. Beneath it was black hair, and ghostly pale skin. An ornate eye patch was strapped securely over his left eye, while beneath the piece was scarred flesh. Burned, cut, and misshapen. The face of Zero. A face of pain, and loss as one lone blue eye looked at him with pity. " _This is the price I paid._ " The man rasped, his voice hoarse, and strained.

"What...I don't..."

The sight of seeing Suzaku so flummoxed nearly made Lelouch laugh. It was amazing what an extremely good mask could do. It had taken hours to construct, but it was worth it to see his face. He replaced the external mask, and sighed, " _I've lost a great deal to the Britannians, Suzaku. And do you know why?_ " He asked, ready to drop the greatest of his bombs on his childhood friend. " _It's because my own people found out that I've not a pure-blooded Britannian. My mother is half and half Japanese, and French._ "

"Yo-you're a Number?!"

Zero shook his head, " _I will never be a Number, hence the name 'Zero', as I am nothing to anyone._ " He said, and leaned against the wall. " _People I had known my entire life turned on me in within an instant when it was found out about my bloodline. My family was slaughtered, and I my face deformed."_

"But why would they -?"

" _Because even if I am half-Britannian, I am still an inferior 'breed' of human to the monarchy._ " Zero stated truthfully. " _Even though you seek to change this flawed system from the inside, you must realize that the Britannians have always viewed those from other nations as nothing but insects in some aspects. Thus the rise of slavery across both the Homeland and the EU. It's only recently that Africans have started to rise through the ranks and become Nobles, for they have been slaves the longest. Now that the Emperor has begun to expand the Empire, more Numbers will arise, thus, more slaves._ "

Suzaku looked ill as the words began to sink in, "But...if one people can rise through the ranks, then - "

" _Such a thing may take decades, perhaps even a century,_ " Zero intoned, " _By the time it happens, you will assuredly be long gone._ "

The young Japanese boy looked down at his bandaged hands, stained with dirt and blood, "Even so...I can't do it any other way." He said, looking back up at the masked figure, "I'm sorry to spurn your hospitality, but...will you do me the favor of dropping me off near where my court marshal will be held?"

Lelouch frowned behind his mask, but had expected this much. " _I cannot force you to stay, but I warn you, Suzaku Kururugi, to change the world one must always be covered in blood, whether he pulls the trigger himself, or has someone else do it for him...I will not ask anyone to pull my trigger...will you?_ "

"If I follow the rules, then - "

" _Did you not see my face?_ " Zero asked, slightly surprised, " _I followed the rules. And I paid a price so high that I will never be able to recover from it._ "

Suzaku bit his lip, having put his foot in his mouth. Zero pushed off the wall and unlocked the door. " _I will have you taken to the court house. They will most likely let you go due to lack of evidence._ " He said, gesturing for Suzaku to follow him, " _I would ask you not to tell anyone about the faces you've seen, but that would most likely get you kill, so I will only ask that you not say anything about the people under my care. I view all of them as my family, but you may say anything you like about myself._ "

"You're really going to take me back?" Suzaku asked, surprised.

Zero nodded, " _I am a man of my word, but we can only take you as far that you can make it on your own._ "

"I understand," the boy said, "Thank you very much for saving me."

The pair entered the hall to sounds of laughter and music, " _You may thank me by answering a question_ ," Zero said, " _Who was the pilot of that white Knightmare, the Lancelot?_ "

"Oh, that was me." Again, Lelouch was shocked.

' _They let an Eleven become a Knight?_ ' Lelouch thought, ' _More to the point, Suzaku will more than likely be a bigger pain than I anticipate, but I can't tell him who I am, or else I could easily lose all that I've worked for._ '

" _I see,_ " Zero said, " _Then should we meet again on the battle field, may we have an honorable duel next time._ "

=RoR=

A cackling laugh echoed across the royal palace as the remnants of the execution parade returned with their tails between their legs. The laughter was coming from none other than the second masked man within Area-11. The Cardinal shook his head as the two princesses made their way up the steps to the Viceroy's palace.

"And so the triumphant return of the Witch of Britannia is marred by the utter failure to capture a man such as myself," the Cardinal said, one hand across his heart, the other raised dramatically, "Taken for a fool by a man in a mask black as ebony."

Cornelia's eye twitched, "And what does that say about the foolish man in the white mask before me?" She asked, her hand twitching toward her gun. "Will you try to take me for a fool as well?" She raised the gun toward the white-clad man. "Whether or not you have my father's favor, you will not speak to an Imperial Princess so shamefully, do I make myself clear?"

The Cardinal laughed, raising his hands, "Crystal clear, My Lady...but allow me to make something clear myself."

For a moment, Cornelia considered shooting the fool, but that moment passed as the man himself simple vanished, flickering out of her line of sight. A gasp from Euphemia caught her attention even as the cold feeling of a blade was pressed against her throat.

"My God!" Jeremiah roared as Viletta shrieked, the sound of bodies hitting the ground all around them.

Cornelia, for the first time in her life, felt fear rushing through her as she turned her shocked gaze to her left to meet the gaze of the Cardinal. His white mask, and covered eyes boring into hers.

"Make no mistake," the man said, pressing the blade against her neck, "I have the Emperor's leave to do whatever I feel necessary to flush this man out." He said, ignoring the fact that Jeremiah and Viletta had drawn their weapons, "I have a high suspicion that he and I are greatly alike as far as our power goes." He stepped back, sheathing the blade at his hip. "For example, I could, and have killed all but two of your guards, and your dear, darling little sister. And all within the blink of an eye."

Euphemia trembled as she took in the dead bodies around them, all four remaining guards, "Why would you...how could you...our own people!"

"Because that is what I am, little Euphy," the man said, grinning thinly, "Whenever the Emperor sends me into an area, all hell breaks loose. But I get results. Bodies pile up. But I get results." He started laughing, much to the princesses' growing horror. "And His Imperial Highness has sent me to Area-11 to flush out someone that could very well be my equal in skill and power, and so I will create and bathe in a river of blood, and I will get my results, unlike the useless people that have come before me, including yourself...my lovely princesses."

With a flourish of his cloak, the Cardinal swept into the palace, leaving the two princesses, and two remaining Purists standing in shock.

Jeremiah looked down at his men in absolute terror. "What just... _how did he do this_?"

Cornelia gripped the the gun in her hand tightly, "Jeremiah, from this point on, you and Viletta will be my sister's bodyguards until I can find someone better," she snarled, holstering the useless weapon, "If that man comes too close to her...I want him dead."

"But," Viletta said, her voice trembling, "He said that Zero was most likely his equal...what did he mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The elder princess snarled, her shoulders trembling with rage, "It means that Zero has the same damned abilities as the Cardinal!"

Jeremiah frowned, ' _The young lord has a power like this?_ ' The man thought. A traitorous thought that would seal his fate as the Cardinal stood just inside the door of the palace, grinning like a madman.

"Poor, poor brother," the man smiled, "A man so loyal that he will get you killed. I'm coming for you, Brother!" He laughed, "Very, very soon!"

=RoR=

"You let him go?" C.C. asked as Lelouch came home that evening, "Are you sure that's a smart idea? He could become a problem later on if things start to get heated."

Lelouch smiled at the woman who was lounging on his bed, and sat down next to her, "I'm actually counting on it." He admitted, "Cornelia will, of course, prove to be a worthy opponent, but Suzaku is a single-edged sword compared to me."

"How so?" C.C. asked.

"As he is now, he would only use the blunt side of the blade, and let all those he fights against live to fight another day," Lelouch said, frowning, "I myself wouldn't hesitate to cut anyone down if they decided to make me their enemy. He is naive."

C.C. rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling, "I've met plenty of people like that." She said, "Some of them went on to be great leaders, but the others fell to the darkness that always seems to infect humanity at every turn. Drunk with power, or riches, and forsaking everything and everyone around them."

Lelouch looked down at her, "Is that what happened to you?"

C.C. glared at him with narrowed eyes, "What happened to me is of no consequence to you, boy." She said harshly, "Do not think that simply because I am helping you that you may know about me."

"If that's true, then why did you kiss me the other night?" Lelouch found himself asking. "Were you just teasing me?"

The immortal closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, looking at the boy softly once again, "You reminded me of someone I once thought I loved." She admitted, "In that moment I allowed myself a moment of weakness...but it was of no use. I lost the ability to feel such things as the warmth of another." She looked at the boy and smiled sadly, "That's the worst thing about being what I am, boy," she said, "I will never age, nor will I ever die. Meaning I can't change...my body can't change to bear a child...those I felt anything close to love or affection for grew old, and died. I was alone for so long...and I'm still alone."

Lelouch moved over her, his hands on either side of her, "No...you're not alone, C.C." He said, a small smile on his face, "I'm here. So are the people I intend to raise into an army. Whether or not you want to acknowledge it, I'm here for you at least, and so is Nunally."

"And when you've grown old and grey?" She asked, reaching up to cup his face between her hands, "Will you still stay by my side, when we look so different?"

"If you ask it of me," he said, smiling at her touch, "I will stay with you as long as you wish it."

The girl beneath him felt something stinging her eyes as moisture pooled in her amber orbs, ' _Tears again?_ ' She smiled, drawing the boy down toward her, ' _What is it about his boy?_ ' She wondered as their lips touched, ' _Oh, well, I suppose I can at least enjoy this for the time being._ '

* * *

 _ **A short follow up chapter concerning Lelouch's rescue of Suzaku. The fate of Kewel is next, along with Suzaku's meeting wth Euphemia.**_

 _ **Review if you liked the chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**14: The Phoenix**_

* * *

Kewell Soresi stood before the Viceroy, garbed in a prisoner's uniform, and his hands bound behind his back. He was in dire straights as his hair and face were disheveled, and dirtied from his thrashing on the bridge. "There are no reasons for me to keep you around, Soresi." Cornelia frowned angrily, "Your deplorable behavior not only dishonored yourself as a member of the Purist faction, but also as a _Knight of Britannia_. And to make matters _worse_ , you involved innocent civilians in what was supposed to be a one on one duel, of which you _brazenly_ accepted upon yourself instead of allowing me to choose a fighter myself that may have bested Zero's, leading to a humiliating defeat in a one-sided battle, superior machine or not!"

With each word Kewell felt a stab of shame.

"As it stands, you have given me every right to issue the execution order," the princess said, which made the man flinch, "But, I am not going to do that." She went on, "Death is, as far as I feel, an easy way out. If you had made such a foul up on the battlefield, I would have shot you myself. As it is, you lost a duel with an enemy champion. And since you have dishonored yourself as a Knight, you will be demoted to nothing more than a foot soldier. I will need all the aid I can get with the threat that is ' _Zero_ '." Cornelia nodded, " _Yes_ , I now view this Zero as a threat to the Imperial family, not only for his admitted murder of my brother, Clovis, but for his ambition of calling out to our very own people to join his cause against the Homeland. The EU is bad enough, even though Second Prince Schneizel is slowly but surely wearing them down to the barest of bones. If this man is able to turn our own people against us, then others will certainly come to bare arms against us."

"So, until my personal Knights arrive within a few days' time, your fate is to live with your shame," she said, and smiled grimly, "Unless you'd like take a card from the Elevens, and take your own life?"

Kewell said nothing only growing paler.

"So I see," Cornelia said, lacing her fingers together, "You wish to live with the shame. Now, return to your room, and await your orders, I will have Jeremiah come to remove your restraints."

"Yes, Your Highness." Kewell nodded slowly, quietly moving out of the room.

Cornelia sat back, turning to her desktop computer, images of the battle on the bridge playing over and over. She watched in grim fascination as the blue and golden feline machine torn Kewell's Sutherland to pieces.

She then clicked on the file marked for the Shinjuku Ghetto, and proceeded to watch images of the battle. From the first appearance of the Black Tiger, to the Red Lion. These beast-like machines were far superior to the Sutherlands, perhaps even a Gloucester frame. Still, she couldn't help but have a healthy respect for them, and their pilots, terrorists or not.

The Black Tiger was obviously Zero, given his choice of clothing. She had yet to guess which one was the Red Lion, as she had only seen it in the battle of Shinjuku, but the other Lion was a mystery. But she had seen one other machine that was different than the Wolves she had seen. The body, as it appeared in front of Clovis' G1-base, was decidedly streamline, like that of a cheetah, though it lacked a tail for balance as it ran, which she noticed provided an extremely fatal flaw. The canon mounted on its back could not be turned when it was running, or else it would overbalance, and send the machine to the ground, and possibly kill the pilot in the process. It also seemed to be unable to make sharp turns as she watched it make such large loop back towards a Sutherland, and fire its rifle to take it down.

' _What to do about these Knightmares,_ ' she wondered to herself, thinking of how to keep her little sister safe, as this Area had already claimed the lives of three of her siblings. Zero had outright admitted to killing Clovis, but he had also...

She looked down at the flash drive on her desk. ' _All of those things that he was accused of...did he really..._ ' she picked the drive up, looking to her computer. Dare she look upon its content?

She sighed and turned back to her computer, and plugged it in. Within a few moments a window appeared reading " _Project-G_ ". "G?" She wondered aloud, and clicked on it.

A video appeared, showing the naked body of a woman, her face censored out, strapped down to an operating table.

" _Subject-C has been sedated heavily to assure minimal resistance to the procedure,_ " a warped voice said as masked doctors entered the seen, " _Subject has shown no adverse effects to the massive dose of narcotics used to put her under. Brain activity is normal. Heart rate, normal, pulse, normal. Operations will proceed without delay._ "

For the next fifteen minutes, she watched as the woman was... _butchered_. She watched as much as she could before she shut it down, looking pale, and disgusted by what she saw. And through it all, the woman's organs, limbs, and skin regenerated as if never touched.

Clovis, she now knew, was guilty of his crimes, and justly executed...at least by her standards. Which is what shocked her the most. She loved her family dearly...but she herself would have executed her brother for what he had done.

"First Zero," she muttered, "Then this damned Cardinal...and now this..." she said, her hand rising against her forehead. "It seems that I have my work cut out for me...but...I do so love a challenge."

There came a knock at her door which made her take the drive from the port and drop it into her desk drawer, "You may enter." She called out.

The door to her office came open, revealing the green-haired Margrave. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Your Highness," he said as he entered.

"Think nothing of it," Cornelia said, waving her hand in dismissal, "You seem to have something on your mind, as do I...is it the Cardinal?"

Jeremiah nodded slightly, "In a way, but it has more to do with a family matter," he said, a slight smile on his face, "I was intending to take a small leave of absence tomorrow to see my niece."

"I had no idea you had family out in this area," Cornelia said in bemusement, "How old is she?"

"Fourteen this year," Jeremiah said, smiling fondly, "The poor little mite's only just gotten back on her feet, literally. She's been stuck in a wheelchair for the past seven years, and you can imagine my surprise when I got the call not three days ago that she was trying to walk on her own!"

Cornelia smiled, "A happy occasion, then," she said knowingly, "Unfortunately, I can only give you a limited time away from the base, what with all that's going on, but I can give you until three o'clock tomorrow to see her."

Jeremiah nodded, "I know that it's poor timing, but I hadn't had the chance to see her with everything happening so fast," the man said, frowning, "Still, even that amount of time would be a welcome respite from all of these failures that keep racking up on my shoulders."

"Sir Gottwald, if you're still blaming yourself about the incident at Aries Vila, then please don't." She said, frowning, "Lady Marianne knew that something was about to happen, other wise why would she have sent you and the rest of the guards away as well as myself."

"I will never forget, nor will I forgive myself for what happened to My Lady," he said with a slight incline of his head, "Thank you for allowing me a short time of leave. I'll leave you be, My Lady."

"A moment if you would, Jeremiah," she said before he could leave, "I'm placing Kewel under your command as a foot soldier, so would you mind going to him and removing those restraints?"

"Of course not," Jeremiah said, "But I highly doubt he'll be as civil with me as he was with yourself."

"Then it would be a good idea to remind him that his life is well within your hands," Cornelia said, smiling, "Feel free to execute him if he steps out of line again, for I rarely give second chances, I never give thirds."

=RoR=

The door to Nunnally's room cracked open by a small fraction to allow a small amount of light to stream into the room. Lelouch smiled at what he saw. Shirley had kept her word about keeping Nunnally company for the night. Both girl's were curled up on the bed together, fast asleep. The room was a disaster zone, with cushions and pillows strewn all over the place, leading him to believe that Nunnally had started one of her previously famous pillow fights.

Slowly, he crept into the room, smiling down at the girls as they slept, reaching down to pull the blanket over them. He leaned down and kissed Nunnally's forehead, hearing her sigh in her sleep as she snuggled down into the blanket. His eyes fell next on Shirley. The girl was dressed in flannel pajamas, much like Nunnally, and was sleeping peacefully. Her hair was in a comical mess around her head, even having a few feathers in it from a torn pillow.

Almost as if aware of him staring at her, the girl rolled over onto her back, mumbling...and then let out the loudest snore he'd ever heard. Lelouch clapped his hand over his mouth to stop the laugh that nearly burst forth, and hurried for the door lest he wake them.

He couldn't help the chuckles that followed, though, "I wonder if I can hold that over her?" He wondered aloud, smiling. Thinking again on what Milly had told him, he realized something...Shirley meant a great deal more to him than he ever imagined. Sure, she had been a pain at times, such as chastising him over his gambling habits, and frequent bouts of absence from school, even though now she knew that he had completed his required terms. There was always, however, a smile waiting for him at the end of it all.

"And with this," he grumbled dejectedly, "I am no different than my father, or my two older brothers...wonderful..."

"Is being attracted to three different women such a bad thing?" C.C. asked him as she came out of the shadows, spooking him, though he didn't outwardly show it.

Lelouch looked at her in irritation, though that was ruined by the blush that rose to his face when he saw that she was wearing one of his shirts, "I had planned to forego any sort of relationships until I was able to make a place my sister could live happily," he said on a huff, "But now, thanks to Milly's meddling, I am forced to admit not only my feelings for her, but for Shirley and you as well."

C.C. batted her lashes at him, "My, my, Lelouch, you certainly know how to make a lady blush," she said haughtily, "But I was speaking of Kallen, not me, you silly boy."

Lelouch grimaced, "I've barely had any contact with her, so any romantic feelings there might be haven't even risen to the surface," he protested, "And even if there were, then it would most certainly be for 'Zero', not Lelouch Lamperouge."

"And yet you intend to eventually reveal your true self to them at some point." She pointed out with a slight smirk, "How do you know that she won't have feelings for you then?"

"I'm actually more worried about her friends finding out that I'm a former Britannian prince." Lelouch admitted, frowning, "That's not going to go over very well unless I get Lord Kirihara's blessings, though I highly doubt that they'll trust me as much as I'd like even then."

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out as she went over to him and encircled him with her arms, "But I think that you will at least have more than just Milly and Shirley in your bed."

Lelouch smirked at her, "Are you counting yourself among them?" He asked, bringing his hands to her hips, drawing her closer. "Or are you still going to be difficult?"

C.C. shook her head, "You seem to forget, Lelouch, I'm immortal," she said, her smile falling, "Even if I were to love you as the others do, it would be for nothing. You would grow old, and eventually die, as would everyone else in my life while I remained here...alone again."

"And what would I have to do so that I may banish that immortality?" Lelouch asked, "You can't have been this way all of your life?"

"No," C.C. relented, "It was granted to me...and I was unwilling because I didn't know what was happening to me." She looked up at him, "Lelouch, you asked me once what wish I wanted you to help me fulfill; my wish is to die, Lelouch. To end my eternity."

Lelouch looked at her in shock, "But...C.C. why -?!"

The immortal giggled, "Why wouldn't I?" She asked, no hint of jesting, "Lelouch, I'm well over seven hundred years old," she told him with a completely straight face, "I knew Joan of Arc, I was her best friend for most of her life," she said, "I was also there the day Washington sparked his rebellion." She reached up and stroked his cheek in an almost tender gesture, "And now here I am watching yet another young revolutionary trying to save the masses from a mad monarch." She then stepped forward, in a rather bold move in his opinion, and wrapped her arms around his middle, "Why do I want to die? Because I'm so tired of it all, Lelouch," she breathed against his chest, "I'm tired of living through all of the pain of watching everyone around me, whether I call them my friend or my enemy, wither away to nothing only for me to keep going." Lelouch raised his arms and held her against him once more, "You have no idea how...how lonely it is to face each day knowing that it'll be the same as the one before. Never changing, never able to move on and forget everything that ever caused me pain. In the end I have nothing but solitude to look forward to. Nothing more than that, except for perhaps pain." She looked up at him with more emotion in those amber eyes than he'd ever seen before, "I'm so tired of it all, Lelouch; of pain, of sorrow...of life...I want it all to end."

Lelouch smiled sadly, "I think I can understand to a degree," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek with his left hand, "But I'm afraid, just like my father, I'm quite selfish." he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers, "I don't want you to die, C.C., not until you've actually lived."

C.C. giggled at him, "Lelouch, I'm centuries old," she reminded him, her breath warm on his lips, "I can assure you, I've lived enough for both of us."

"But you haven't enjoyed it," Lelouch frowned, "You may have seen many things most would give their lives to see, or perhaps long to forget, but you've never taken the time, in all these seven hundred years, to actually enjoy any of it."

"You try staying one step ahead of a witch hunting mob," she scowled, "My life's been hell - "

"Up until now?" Lelouch smirked, and pecked her on the lips, which she reciprocated. Again, she was falling for this boy's charisma again! She knew that she shouldn't, but dammit it was hard to resist him! He drew back, his arms tightening around her, "I won't allow you to die, not until you've found some joy in life."

"Really?" C.C. questioned, giving him a slightly seductive look, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Lelouch smiled devilishly at her, "Well, if you're willing, I could think of a few things." He leaned in again, and she rose to meet him this time for the long, lingering kiss. A small hum escaped her as her hands unconsciously slid up his chest and into his hair, her fingers tangling in the soft tresses.

She then gave him a gentle push back, smiling at him, "You're really pulling out all the stops, aren't you?" She asked, "Maybe when we're away, but for now, not tonight."

Lelouch couldn't hide his disappointment, "Well, since Shirley's here, I wouldn't want to wake her with all the noise you'd make." He said, smirking.

C.C. snorted, and turned toward her room, "You're so sure that I'd be the one making a racket?" She said, "Now to bed with you, boy. You've a busy day tomorrow."

=RoR=

The Next Morning

It was mid-morning when Jeremiah Gottwald marched himself up the steps of the clubhouse, a bouquet of pink lilies in one hand, and a bottle of Italian wine in the other. He felt a slight bout of nervousness rush through him, but he stomped it down just as quickly as it appeared. This was not some Knight of the Round he was meeting. It was his sweet young miss from his memories of Aries Villa.

Smiling, he pressed the doorbell.

He didn't have long to wait before he was answered by his favorite maid, "Lord Jeremiah, what a pleasant surprise!" Sayoko smiled, "I was wondering when you'd drop by."

"As much as I wanted to see our little miss's eyes again, I fear that the duties of my station will keep me ever busy until our Lord deigns otherwise," he said, dramatically, making the woman giggle, "Are they in? I was hoping to surprise her."

"Lelouch was actually expecting you," she said, stepping aside to allow him in, "He's in the back yard with the little miss."

Jeremiah smiled as he stepped inside, "Lead the way, m'lady."

Sayoko giggled at his flamboyancy, and led him into the house.

He was led through the house with ease by the maid/bodyguard, and he was greeted by the sight of Lelouch sitting under an umbrella-table, sipping tea while he watched as a green-haired woman slowly helped Nunnaly walk on the grass, bare-footed. Such a sight filled the Margrave with joy.

Lelouch caught sight of the man, and smiled, "Ah, Jeremiah, it's good to see you again."

Jeremiah gave a curt bow to the young man, "My duty to you, Young Lord," he said dutifully, smiling, "I see what Miss Sayoko told me was true; our little cherub is back on her feet again."

Lelouch nodded, gesturing for him to have a seat, "Yes, and I'm glad to say that she's getting stronger each day," he said as he went back to watching the two young women, Nunnaly having not noticed the visitor yet. "I take it you didn't just come to see her, though?"

The man took a seat in the shade of the table, and nodded, setting the bottle in front of him, "For your triumphant debut, and victory over Shinjuku," he said in a hushed tone, "Thirty years old, perfectly aged." He said, and placed the flowers next to it, "The flowers are for Lady Nunnaly, but she seems preoccupied at the moment." He smiled as Nunnaly stumbled a bit while she was caught by the other. "And you are right...I do have something grave to tell you."

Lelouch's eyes hardened, "I see." He said, looking toward his sister, "Then you'd best tell me before Nunnaly catches sight of you."

Jeremiah nodded, and began to recount his encounter with The Cardinal. Lelouch frowned with each word that fell from the man's lips. Shock more so than anything, though he didn't show it. Hearing that The Cardinal had abilities similar to his own was worrying, but not all that surprising. C.C. had been in the Imperial Courts for a long time, so it was only natural that she may have given the gift of Geass to others. But she had mentioned that she wasn't the only one with the ability, which meant that someone else may have given the masked man his abilities.

"He also hinted that you had abilities yourself, Young Lord," Jeremiah said in a hushed tone, leaning in, "Is this true, Lelouch? Do you have an ability similar to Lord Cardinal?"

Lelouch nodded, allowing his Geass to flare to life briefly in his left eye, making the man across from him flinch, "Yes, I do." He said evenly, "With this eye I can command the absolute obedience of anyone that meets my gaze." He said, "I'm sorry to say that I had to use it on one of your subordinates,Villetta Nu, I believe, but I'm confident that I can undo the command with a simple command phrase."

Jeremiah was slightly horrified at the admittance, but was glad that the young man hadn't done any permanent damage to the woman, "I'm glad you weren't forced to kill her," the man relented, palming his face, "I will admit that these powers of yours and Lord Cardinal frighten me, My Lord. In an instant, I watched as four of my best men were slaughtered without even a chance to raise their weapons."

Lelouch frowned, "I'll have to ask C.C. about this," he said, motioning to the young woman leading Nunnaly around, "She's the one that gave me mine, and I'm sure I'm not the only one she's contracted to."

Jeremiah regarded the woman for a moment, "I take it that this young lady was what was really inside that container you procured in the ghetto?" He said, gaining a nod from the young man, "Can she be trusted?"

Lelouch smiled at this, "I trust that girl with my life." He said, and waved at them, "Nunnaly," he called out, "look who's here!"

Nunnaly turned toward the two men, and broke into a smile, "Uncle Jeremy!"

=x=

Theta Base

Milly followed her grandfather into the base of Lelouch's operations, wondering what the man had in store for her. "Um, Grandfather, not that I'm unhappy to be here, but why are we here again?"

Reuben chuckled, smiling over his shoulder at the girl, "Well, Millicent, my dear," he said, stroking his mustache, "I've heard tale from Lelouch about your intentions to join him on the battlefield."

Milly huffed and crossed her arms, "You're not changing my mind about that anymore than my mother could change my mind about loving Lelouch." She said firmly.

Again, Reuben chuckled, "Oh, I know that, my dear," he said as they entered the elevator, "And that is why I wish to make sure that you are well prepared for what's to come." The elevator began its descent, "You see, the Zoid I initially brought to the Emperor was one of the few aerial models, and was very well equipped, but alas, she was rejected and left here to gather dust."

Milly looked at him with bright, wondering eyes, "Grandfather, are you -?"

"Yes, my dearest," the elevator stopped, and the exited, "I made her with you in mind."

In the factory area, many of Lelouch's men and women were working diligently on the new models. But Reuben bypassed them all in favor of a hangar to the far end of the factory with Milly tailing after him. The door to the hangar was shut tightly until Reuben punched in a code. Milly's birthday, she noticed with a small blush.

"This," the door began to open, revealing something beautiful, "is for you, my dearest treasure. Whether or not you enter the fray, you will raise us from the ashes just as this beauty's name suggests."

Milly stepped forward, speechless, as she took in the large predatory machine. It..' _she_ ' was painted red and gold, just like the true bird of legend. Her wings were folded to allow her storage, but her size was twice that of a fighter jet. She reached up and touched the cool metal of the frame, her fingers leaving dust trails over the body. The eyes of the machine glowed dimly at her touch, and Milly couldn't fight the smile that came to her lips.

"Hello there."

* * *

 _ **Milly joins the fight.**_

 _ **Be kind and leave a review, even though this chapter was subpar :p**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**15: Saitama**_

 _ **Cornelia Vs. Zero**_

* * *

It had not been an easy few days for the exiled prince after Lord Jeremiah's visit. His list of headaches was getting longer and longer. First and foremost on his list was the fact that Suzaku Kururugi had been sent to his school, and was now a member of the student council, a favor he had asked of Milly.

Second on the list was the fact that his mask, the damning piece of evidence of his alter ego, had been stolen by a stray cat, the ensuing chase having driven home the fact that, while not completely un-athletic, Lelouch was sorely lacking compared to his old friend. To make matters worse, Milly had heard about the theft, and thought to embarrass him somehow, not knowing that it was his mask that had been taken. The look on her face when she had found out had been priceless to say the least. And Lelouch would forever hold it over her head.

Third...well, the third was his dear sister, Cornelia.

In the week that she had arrived in Area Eleven, she had turned the aristocracy on its head, weeding out any and all corruption in her ranks. The Cardinal made very few appearances, thank Heaven, but he was still a looming figure. In the meantime, Cornelia was as much a terror as she was in their childhood. She was actually doing him a favor by doing away with most of the corruption in the Area. Refrain dens were something he could do without, seeing the effects it had on people, the drug was something of a plague on the Japanese people as a whole. He hated it almost as much as he hated his father.

And, with Cornelia, came the smaller headache of his second favorite sister, Euphemia. She was part of the reason that Suzaku was now enrolled in Ashford Academy, which he didn't mind all that much, but the way the boy talked about his sister made him think that he was either going to end up with him as a brother-in-law, or strangling him with his own necktie.

It was a close running. Either way, he would enjoy such a thing, provided that Cornelia didn't kill him first. Meanwhile he was busied by contemplating his adversary in the Cardinal. The man was as much a mystery to him as he was trying to make 'Zero' out to be. Added to the fact that he also possessed Geass made him all the more a thorn in Lelouch's side, even though he hadn't had any direct conflict with the man, yet.

Though that was just a matter of time, given Jeremiah's information. The Margrave was wary of the man for a multitude of reasons.

' _And rightly so_ ,' the young prince thought to himself one evening after school had let out, ' _And I'd be a fool to ignore the rumors I've heard about him._ ' Despite his suspicions of the man, he hadn't put the question to C.C. yet whether or not she had formed an earlier contract with him. For some reason, he thought it unlikely.

On the plus side, his production had gone into overdrive thanks in no small part to Reuben's meddling. Soon, however, he would have to have Jeremiah help him in meeting with the Ashford family as Julius Kingsley Senior, and himself as Julius Kingsley Jr. That he wasn't looking forward to. Milliarde was a bit of a ditz, but she was no fool. If she found them out, Lord help them.

His phone buzzed in his pocket while he thought over his problems. It was a text message. One from Jeremiah. "It's late," he mumbled, reaching for the phone, "What could make him message me at this hour?"

Flipping the phone open, the message nearly made his phone break in his grasp.

" _Cornelia intends to massacre the residents of the Saitama Ghetto in order to lure you out of hiding, two days hence._ "

The phone groaned in his grasp. "How could she?!" He growled, "All of that just to trap me?!"

"Something wrong?" C.C. asked from his bed, where she had taken to lounging whenever she pleased. He cast a small glance over his shoulder, noting that she was in her restraining suit again. "You look like you just saw Arthur wearing your mask again." She smiled at the grimace on his face.

"Don't remind me of that _feline fiasco_ ," he sneered, glaring at the woman, "It would seem Cornelia is planning on luring me out by reenacting the massacre Clovis initiated in Shinjuku!"

C.C. sat up, tucking her legs beneath her, "And what do you intend to do about it," she asked rather heatedly, "You know I will not allow you to put yourself into danger until you have fulfilled my contract."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at her, "You expect me to let those people die?" He shook his head, "You know I can't let that happen."

The verdette rose from the bed, "You said it yourself; Cornelia is a great deal more dangerous than Clovis was." She said, sauntering over to him, "She may not be the monster that Clovis was, but she is no less of a beast. Even I've heard of her brutal tactics on the battlefield."

Lelouch nodded for his part, "Which is why I can't just let this happen," he sighed, "Listen, C.C. what kind of leader would I be if I just let something like this happen?" He asked, "Ohgi and the others would never trust me again if I just sat back and did nothing. I have to do this."

There was the sound of clicking, and Lelouch saw that C.C. held a gun in her hand, "You can't go," she said, leveling the gun at him, "As much as I agree with you, I won't have you dying on me before you complete you part of our bargain."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow at her with a small smirk, "Notice that what you're saying and what you're doing are contradictory." He said, pointing to the gun.

C.C. smirked right back at him, "Oh, I won't kill you," she said, aiming the gun at his legs, "I'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down."

Lelouch let out a sigh, smiling at her, "Your resolve is something to be admired." He said, rising from his seat, and taking a step toward her. She cocked the hammer back, "But I think you've forgotten something."

"And what would that be?" C.C. asked, curious.

Lelouch smiled at her in an almost loving manner that had the woman faltering, "My _Shadow_."

Before C.C. could react, the bed behind her was overturned and from beneath it came that massive form of the black Dragon she'd met at Theta Base. The beast used its tail to whip the gun right out of her hand, and knocked her over as it used its feet to pin her arms to the floor.

"Hold her there, Shadow," Lelouch said, picking up the gun, and placing it on his desk while C.C. struggled in the machine's grasp, "I'm sorry about that, but I wasn't about to take any chances." He said, reaching out to pet the beast, "Let her up, Shadow." The beast did as it was asked, and stepped off of her wrists, allowing the woman to sit up, ire evident on her face.

"That was going overboard." She stated as he reached to help her up.

"He wouldn't have hurt you," the exiled prince smiled, "Not unless I told him to." He laughed as she swatted his hand away, "Now let me tell you something."

"I'm quite sure I _don't_ want to hear it," she huffed, brushing passed the bipedal dragon to lean against the wall.

"Perhaps, but you _need_ to hear it," Lelouch said, moving closer to her. C.C. allowed this, but wouldn't look at him, too embarrassed at being taken by surprise, as she seemed to be doing lot of lately around the prince, "Until I met you, I was dead," his arms went around her, "Nothing but an impotent corpse existing behind a false guise of life." She trembled slightly under his touch as he held her tightly. "A life in which I did nothing real. Day to day, I merely went through the motions of living as if I were a zombie. And I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying." He kissed the top of her head, "It was you that brought me out of that, but if I have to go back to living my life in such a way, then I'd rather die out there against Cornelia, rather than waste away as I was before."

C.C. nodded, "I get it, it's a life without meaning," she frowned, thinking back on what he'd told her not so long ago, "It's just like the life I... _used_ to live."

Lelouch pulled away from her, smiling at her, "It doesn't have to be like that ever again," he told her, "I could use your help in this venture."

C.C. giggled and leaned her forehead against his chest, "And what would I be doing, Love?" She asked, "Would you have me in my own frame on the front lines as your own version of the Goddess of Victory?"

Lelouch chuckled as well, "Nothing like that, though I do have a frame in mind for you to pilot," he smiled, "But in the meantime, I would rather you help Moonbay with the evacuation efforts."

"Why fight at all if you're going to be getting the people out before the massacre?" She asked, "Or are you just itching for a chance to give your sister a royal spanking?"

Lelouch sputtered out a laugh, "I won't deny that," he said, smiling, "But Cornelia needs to know that doing something that Clovis would do will not be tolerated."

"I never did care for generals that thought massacres were necessary," she said, "alright, I understand. I'll help you, but if it looks like things are going South - "

"You can chain me up if you want," he grinned, reaching for his phone. "Now, let's see what we can do about this situation."

=x=

Stadtfeld Residence

Kallen frowned as she heard the distinct crash of glass shattering. ' _Again?_ ' She groaned, getting up from her bed, and pulling on a robe. She peered out the door of her room and found one of the maids fretting over a broken vase. The girl's hands shook with rage. ' _Why does she even stay here?_ ' She growled mentally, closing the door with a soft click.

"She's pathetic," she sneered, resigned to going back to bed. But the light on her phone came on, and started buzzing. "Who'd b calling this late at night?" She wondered as she reached for it, thinking that it might be Ohgi. She gasped when she saw the caller ID, and flipped the phone open, "It's me."

" _In two days' time we will be facing Cornelia in the Saitama Ghetto,_ " Zero's mechanized voice said, " _She intends to lure me into a trap by massacring the Japanese living there._ "

If anyone could have seen her face, the shock and rage would have set there teeth edge. "That bitch!" Kallen hissed, "What do you want me to do?"

" _You will inform Ohgi to meet me at Theta base tomorrow evening after your classes have let out,_ " he said, " _You and the others will aid me in evacuating those civilians one day before the battle takes place._ " She nodded, smiling at the plan, " _Then we shall lay in wait for Cornelia's forces._ "

"I understand," Kallen said.

" _Understand this,_ " Zero said gently, " _We are not fighting to kill Cornelia, we are telling her that such tactics will not be tolerated._ " He said, making her nod, " _I know you hold hate for Britannia, but we must show mercy. That we are the better people._ "

"We're dragging the royal family through the mud more," Kallen relented, "That's the idea, isn't it?"

" _Exactly, my red queen._ " Kallen blushed at her title, her heart fluttering.

"R-Right," she stammered, "See you soon."

=x=

C.C. giggled as Lelouch closed his phone, "I told you she's got feelings for you."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Feelings for _Zero_ , not _Lelouch Lamperouge_."

"You just keep telling yourself that, boy," the verdette smiled from the bed, which had been set back into place, "Now come here and keep me warm."

Lelouch looked at her, "This coming from the woman that just threatened to shoot me in the leg?"

C.C. just batted her eyes at him, "Why Lelouch Lamperouge, I don't know what you're talking about." She said, effecting a southern belle accent. Lelouch just shook his head at the woman, smiling. It _was_ rather late.

=x=

The Following Evening - Theta Base

The upper hangar of the base was packed with Zero's people, both from Ohgi's group, and those that had followed him for years. In the center of the room was a large 3D map of the Saitama Ghetto. It was perfect, down to the toppled buildings, and ruined roads.

Ohgi stood beside Zero, looking over the map, "So how are we going to do this, Zero?" He asked, "There's four major roads in and out of the old city, and a lot of fallen buildings." He said, pointing to the ruins. "And there's about two to three thousand people living here."

"All the more reason we need to get them outta there before the shit hits the fan," Bit said, frowning, looking at the masked man, "We _are_ gonna get them out, right?"

Zero turned toward the blond man, " _I have no intentions of letting them kill any innocents._ " He said, a frown evident in his voice. " _Though there will be some that will resist being evacuated, we will take any and all that are willing to leave the area before the attack._ "

Tamaki was looking over the map, "Hey, I know we're just giving these guys a spanking," he said, drawing a few laughs from the others, "But look and how this place is set up." He said, gesturing to the buildings.

Zero looked at the man, smiling under his mask, " _Tell us what you see, Tamaki._ "

"All of these bigger buildings," he said, pointing out the leaning skyscrapers, "One good shot from a bazooka, or Pulse Cannon, and they'd topple right over." He said, then pointed toward the roads, "If we could make them fall onto the roads, we'd be able to box in Cornelia and her forces, giving us way more time to escape than we need. That'd really get her panties in a twist!"

Zero laughed, " _Indeed it would,_ " he laughed, " _Good eye, Tamaki._ "

Tamaki grinned while Moonbay was looking over the area, "Boss, there's not a lot of places I can set down if things get hairy," she said, looking at the masked man, "I need a lot of room if I'm gonna set the Hammerhead down, and those streets are wide enough, but there's just too much debris."

"Plus seeing the ship would raise the alarm," said a tall man wearing an eyepatch over his left eye that appeared to have lenses in it. "If we're seen, then that might make them attack sooner while we're evacuating."

" _Both very good points, Irvine,_ " Zero said to the man, " _Believe me, the last thing I want is to put your wife, or the civilians she's transporting in danger._ " He said, looking over the map once more, " _Which is why we will conduct this operation at night, in just a few hours before the battle is to take place tomorrow. That should give us ample time to get any and all willing civilians out of there, and set up some explosives to trap our rather rude guests._ "

"It's a sound plan," Ohgi said, turning to look at the man, "But, I have to ask, where did you come by this information?"

Zero nodded his head to his second. " _You have the right to know,_ " he said, turning around, " _Please come out, now, Jeremiah._ "

"Yes, Sir," A moment later, none other than the leader of the Purist Faction himself stepped into the light. Shocked at the newest member of the meeting, Ohgi and his group all went for their weapons, but the man held up his hands in surrender, "Please, I'm unarmed, and loyal to Lord Zero."

" _Indeed,_ " Zero said, stepping aside for the man, " _Mr. Gottwald has been my man on the inside of Area Eleven's military ever since I started this entire campaign._ "

"And I'm sorry to say that matters have become a great deal more complicated," the man said, eyeing Kallen, who had her knife out. He ignored it for the moment, hoping she wouldn't use it. "As you must have heard already, the Emperor has dispatched his most elite fighter. Not even the Knights of the Round would tangle with this man, even though I believe him to be no older than the young Miss Stadtfeld - "

"Kozuki!" Kallen snapped angrily.

"I beg your pardon, _Mademoiselle_ ," he said, giving a small bow, making her sputter, "As I was saying. Lord Cardinal, I believe is a young man, no older than Miss Kozuki, and in possession of a similar ability to that of Lord Zero."

Yoshida gave the man a look, "You mean he has a freaky eye-power, too?"

" _Jeremiah witnessed this power first hand when the man slaughtered four of his best men to make a point to the Princesses._ " Zero said, " _And according to him, it happened within the blink of an eye._ " He said, frowning behind his mask, " _The thing that worries me is whether or not this man can use this ability in conjunction with a Knightmare, or if he is strictly hand to hand._ "

"Hold on a minute," Ohgi said, raising his hands, "Are you saying that this guy has a Geass that can stop time, or something?"

" _Perhaps,_ " Zero sighed, " _I don't know near enough to even guess to his -_ "

"It's easy to classify," C.C. said, making her presence known as she stepped forward, "Many in the royal courts have Geass abilities, the Emperor included." She said as all of them turned to her, "What you've just described is indeed a time-stopping Geass classified by the code name 'The Freeze'."

"And how do you know this?" Kallen asked suspiciously, "Don't tell me you've got one, too?"

C.C. shook her head, "I _did_ have one, but I managed to get rid of it," she said, frowning, "It...wasn't easy to do."

Zero nodded to her, " _My Geass requires direct eye contact, which is the one major weakness._ " He said, " _Does this 'Freeze' have a weakness?_ "

"It's usually a short-ranged ability," she said, "But it can be expanded to the size of a small city block, which puts a huge amount of stress on the caster."

"Stress?" Tamaki asked, quirking his brow, "What kind of stress?"

C.C. drew her finger across her throat, "The heart-stopping kind."

Zero looked at his newer members; Ohgi's group looked like they were ready to bolt. This was going to be a bit of a changing point for them. " _You said that the Emperor has one as well,_ " he said, obviously curious, " _What can he do?_ "

C.C. bit her lip, knowing that he wouldn't like her answer, "His Geass...is strangely like yours, Zero." She said, making the man look at her sharply, "With direct eye contact, Charles Zi Britannia can alter the memories of anyone he sets his gaze on, and he can use it multiple times, not just once, like yours. It's one flaw is the same; it requires him to look you in the eyes, unobstructed. But I've heard that he can even use it through a long distance, like through a Tv set, but that hasn't been confirmed yet." She looked at them all, seeing a small look of defeat on their faces, even Zero seemed a little put off. "But his is a mature Geass that has implanted itself in both of his eyes, and one that he can control at will without the risk of it running out of control."

Kallen looked at her, "Is Zero's a...uh, an adolescent?"

"A good term," C.C. said, "And yes, Zero's is young. He still runs the risk of overusing it, causing it to migrate early, and go wild, making him unable to control it before he can get a handle on it."

Zero looked to them all, " _As interesting as this it, we are getting off topic,_ " he said, drawing their attention back to him, " _Tamaki, Moonbay and Irvine have all brought up good points, but there's one thing we haven't gone over yet._ "

Tamaki frowned at this, "Like what?" He asked, wanting to know more about those strange powers, "I thought we'd covered everything?"

" _Not quite,_ " Zero shook his head, " _What we need to brush over is that Cornelia Li Britannia is nothing like the fool Clovis was._ " He went on, " _She is known as the Witch of Britannia and Goddess of Victory for a good reason, because she has never been bested in battle, and those that face her are damned to fail against her and her Gloucester Knightmares._ "

Kallen thought about this for a moment, having her of the legendary skills of the Second Princess of Britannia. "Okay, compared to her, how good are our forces?"

Zero looked at her, and she thought she could detect a bit of shame in his obstructed gaze, " _Truthfully, I would rather not face on any terms, but then again, anyone can be beaten given the right circumstances._ "

"You didn't answer my question." Kallen pouted, which, internally, 'Lelouch' found cute.

" _On open ground...Cornelia herself would lay waste to our forces in normal Knightmares,_ " he said, tapping his fingers on the map, " _With the aid of the Z-frames, we stand a better chance because in terrain like this, they have mobility that even the Lancelot doesn't have as a Seventh Generation._ " This made the rest of them feel better, but that was still not a win. " _This still does not guarantee victory against her, but it is better than the alternative._ "

Ohgi's frown had only grown since the conversation began. He didn't like the secrecy behind the power of Geass, and he also wanted to know how it was granted, and how C.C. knew so much about it. "Zero," he said, going in for what could be a nasty confrontation, "This Geass...I know you have to keep _some_ secrets, but these powers of yours, and the others that seem to keep popping up - "

" _Are frightening, I know,_ " Zero relented with a nod of his head, " _and I promise to tell you everything when we have gained each others mutual trust._ "

Ohgi was about to ask how much longer that would be when Irvine clapped him on the shoulder. "Look, bud, think of it this way," he said, looking all around them, "All of us are mixed races here. Some of Japanese, Britannain, or others. Zero's got the blood of three races in him, so he's something the Britannians wouldn't tolerate if it got out who he was." He said, looking at their leader, "Even we don't know that much about him, except that he saved a lot of us here, myself included, and he never asked us to fight. _Never_ asked for anything in return...just trust. Nothing more."

Inside his disguise, Lelouch was nearly letting his emotions get away from him. Irvine was one of the many slaves he freed, but his had been one of the worse cases. His former masters used him in pit fighting rings, so the man literally had to kill to survive. It had taken a long time for him to cool down from that after he had been take out of there.

" _Thank you for that, Irvine,_ " Zero said with an incline of his head, looking back at Ohgi, " _I know you still doubt me,_ " he said, moving his gaze over to Kallen and the rest of their group, " _I know all of you do. I even doubt myself at times, but know this. I have no intentions of leading you on much longer. You will know the truth...I just hope you can accept it._ "

"Some of us already do," Moonbay smiled at the man, "Don't forget, I know how cute you are under that mask." She said with a wink, making Irvine growl, "Oh, come on, Honey, you know I don't go for younger men!" She laughed.

Even Ohgi had to laugh at that, "Alright," he sighed, looking back at Zero, "you wouldn't have this many people on your side if you couldn't be trusted. So, yeah, we'll wait a little longer, but I hope you can come to trust us sooner than you think."

Zero nodded, " _As do I,_ " he said, smiling underneath his mask, and then turned back to Moonbay, " _Alright, back to business._ " He said, all business now, " _We have a trap to set, and I will be the bait._ " He went on tapping the map, " _Cornelia is no fool, so the only way that she will fall for this little set up is if the bait for the trap is so irresistible that she'll have no choice but to lead her pack of wolves right into the thick of it._ "

"Where we'll be waiting for her," Tamaki said, smiling, looking over at Bit, "How's my Wolf-buddy doing?"

Bit and Van looked at each other, and grinned, "He's ready for a fight."

"And so are we," Ohgi said, smiling, "Now, let's get this hashed out; where do you want us all positioned?"

" _The objection of this operation isn't to kill, but to humble._ " Zero said, " _Make the pilots eject from their Knightmares, and try not to do any fatal damage. Show mercy and compassion. If we don't do that, we are no different than the Britannians that were going to slaughter the people living here._ " He said, " _I will take the point, and draw them into the trap. Tamaki and Ohgi will be positioned to my left and right respectively, Kallen, you, Bit and Van will take your Ligers and circle around from behind them after the shooting's started, and block off their escape by toppling the tallest buildings into the streets. Even with their Slash Harkens, it will not be an easy time for them getting out of there._ " He said, pointing to each position, " _After the blockade is set into place, we will then engage the enemy point-blank, but remember, no killing._ "

"Understood," Irvine said, "I'll fly out with Moonbay in a few hours and secure the civilians."

" _Take some Blasters with you,_ " he said, " _And I'd feel better if more than just you two went._ "

Kallen raised her hand, as did C.C. "I can go."

"You did ask me to help you out," C.C. said, smiling at the man, giving Kallen a sultry look, "Besides, it'll give me and Kallen a little girl time." Kallen shivered involuntarily at the way the woman was looking at her.

"On second thought - " Kallen started, but was stopped when Moonbay giggled and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, hon, you can right side saddle with me in the Hammerhead," she said, which was a comfort to the girl. She rather liked the dark-skinned woman.

Zero nodded, " _Alright, we all know our jobs,_ " he said, " _Let's get to it. We'll only have a few hours before sunrise to get everyone out, and set up the explosives, Yoshida, Inoue, that'll be your jobs, but make sure you have everything ready by sunrise."_

"You got it," Yoshida said.

"Count on it." Inoue said, smiling.

=x=

The Following Morning - Saitama Ghetto

The hull of the Hammerhead was already filled to near capacity with citizens willing to be evacuated. Moonbay looked over at her temporary copilot, "Kallen, you should go ahead and meet up with Zero and the others before the operations begin." She said, smiling at the girl, "I've got your Blade Liger prepped and ready to go."

Kallen looked at her, "Are you sure?" She asked, frowning slightly, "I can stay if you still need help?"

Moonbay shook her head, "I've got Irvine and C.C. here to help with that," she said, "You're needed here to face down Cornelia."

Kallen nodded and checked her watch, "One hour to go."

In position, Lelouch's Brastle Tiger sat on its haunches, waiting. His helmet off, Lelouch felt a small amount of angst. Cornelia was almost as daunting an opponent as his brother, Schneizel, but she was no less dangerous.

A growl from his Brastle alerted him, making him look at the time. "Almost time," he frowned, placing his helmet back on his head, and tapping into the communications system, " _All units, this is Zero; is everyone in position?_ "

" _This is L-group, ready and waiting,_ " Van's voice said, sounding low.

" _This is Ohgi, ready._ "

" _Damned right, I'm ready!_ "

" _TAMAKI!_ "

Lelouch nearly laughed even as his ears rang. " _Good, now everyone remember the plan. As soon as I've drawn Cornelia in, block off all the escape routes._ " He said, checking the communications to the ground troupes, " _Yoshida, Inoue, have you set the explosives?_ "

" _Yeah, we're all finished here,_ " Inoue said, her voice laced with nervousness, " _I'd really prefer to be in my Wolf right now, sir._ "

Zero smiled at that, " _You two just get over to Moonbay, and get out of here with the rest of them,_ " he said, " _And keep your Blasters switched to stun unless you run into real trouble._ " He reminded them.

" _You'd better hurry,_ "Bit growled from his end, " _They're coming._ "

' _Shit, they're early,_ ' Lelouch frowned, " _Alright, change of plans, Inoue, Yoshida, get out of there immediately, and get to safety! Bit, Van, Kallen, get ready to cut them off, Ohgi, Tamaki, don't move until I give the signal!"_

 _"Roger!"_

Outside the once proud city of Saitama marched a small army of twenty foot soldiers, Kewel Soresi among them, all armed with heavy anti-Knightmare armaments, and sub-machine guns. Behind them was a formidable force of thirty Knightmares consisting twenty Sutherlands, and ten Gloucesters, all armed to the teeth. Among the ten Gloucesters were Jeremiah Gottwald, his subordinate Villetta Nu, and one of Cornelia's personal Knights, Guilford.

Cornelia herself stood at the forefront of the Knightmare platoon, a white mantle billowing behind her custom machine. Behind the Knightmares came the G1-Base of operations.

"Soldiers," Cornelia roared out, "Fan out and search every building! Leave no one alive! Let Zero see the consequences of his foolhardy actions!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" The soldiers saluted, and marched forward, spreading out through the ruined city.

"Sutherlands, fan out to all corners of the city and take up defensive positions," she ordered, "Take aim and fire upon any approaching vehicle that isn't marked, or Knightmare that does identify themselves."

" _Yes, Your Highness!_ " As the Sutherlands began to fan out, a roar shook the air around them.

Jeremiah froze. He knew that roar! "Your Highness, he's here!" He said over the radio.

Cornelia smiled, looking ahead of them, "I know," she said as the black beast strode down the street toward her. "It seems that he's been expecting us."

"We've lost communications with one of our men," Villetta shouted, "he's not alone out here!"

From the back of the Black Tiger shot a flare, burning bright red, and burst above them.

An explosion soon followed as a skyscraper toppled over behind them. Cornelia was no longer amused. "He seeks to cut us off!" She snarled, "Guildford!"

"Right away!" The Gloucester on her left sped forward followed by three others, "You won't find me as easy prey, you animal!"

The Tiger gave out another roar, a signal, and another explosion brought down another building. The Tiger began to speed toward Guilford's machine. The spinning lance was thrust forward as the two charged each other, and the claws and fangs of the Tiger glowed. The two frames neared each other...before the Brastle Tiger lept to its left and bounded off the side of a fallen building, sailing over Guilford, and slamming into the Gloucester right behind him.

"You coward!" Guilford sneered as the pilot screamed while the bestial machine laid into the Gloucester with fang and claw, forcing him to eject. He rounded on the frame, "I'll have your head!"

The walls of a building burst open in a cloud of rubble as the form of a white beast slammed into the Knight, knocking him away from his intended target.

"Sir Guilford!" Jeremiah yelled, roaring forward, "Villetta, do not leave the Viceroy's side!" He roared, his lance extended. ' _Sorry about this, My Lord._ ' He thrust his lance at the Tiger as it went for another Gloucester, tearing its arm from the main body. The Brastle roared at the interruption and bared its fangs at him. Jeremiah felt a small bead of sweat roll down his face as he squared off against the machine of his nightmares.

Lelouch felt a small pang of guilt as he face down his friend, " _Sorry about this, Jeremiah,_ " he sighed, and attacked, sending missiles at the Gloucester from his chest armaments. Jeremiah shot them down with his rifle, diverting his attention from the beast in front of him, allowing Lelouch to close the distance between them, and swiped at the right leg of his Knightmare, sending the machine to the ground. He kept up the volley with his rifle, knowing full well that it would do him little good against the Tiger's armor, but he had little choice.

Lelouch advanced on him.

"Sir Gottwald, eject, now!" Cornelia roared just as the Tiger lept. Jeremiah didn't hesitate, setting off his Knightmare's self destruct code before he was safely take from the machine. The explosion blasted the Tiger off of its feet, forcing it to land on its side, growling in frustration at the loss of prey. Lelouch smiled at the tactic.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and his Konig were going to work on Guilford's machine. While not as fast as the Brastle Tiger, the Konig Wolf was a powerhouse of strength and weaponry. Guilford was sweating lightly as the two circled each other. Watching his flank in case the Tiger got it into his head to attack him while he was preoccupied by the Wolf, he fired his rifle at the beast, only for it to shake off the bullets like they were nothing. Its armor was far too thick and heavy.

Lelouch smiled, ' _Seems he's doing well with his upgrade,_ ' he thought, turning his attention back to the remaining Gloucesters. The Sutherlands were sure to run into the rest of his men soon, and that would be the end of it. The ground troupes were useless right now, as even the anti-Knightmare weapons were ineffective against the thicker armor of the Z-frames.

" _Ohgi, time to blow the last two buildings,_ " he said over the comm, " _Get over here!_ "

Ohgi smiled slight inside his Liger Zero-X, "We're on our way!" He grinned and the two partners shot into the fray. Ohgi used his high-density beam guns to shoot the buildings down in place of explosives. "The trap's sprung!"

" _L-group, that's your cue!_ " Zero yelled as he advanced on the returning forces, " _Targe the G1-Base, and take out any of the Knightmares that get in the way! No fatalities!_ "

"Roger!" All three said.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was furious. They'd been cut off! During a plan of her own making! "Take to the streets!" She roared, "Use the buildings as cover and lure them into a shooting gallery! Do not let them out flank us!"

Hearing her orders, the Sutherlands and remaining Gloucester units sped back into the city. Laying in wait inside the buildings were the other members of Lelouch's army. Command Wolves burst forth from the ruins and engaged the Princess' forces, cutting off her soldiers from the main force. From behind came the three Ligers as Kallen led the charge with her Red Blade Liger, and Bit's Liger Zero in hot pursuit while Van brought up the rear, all three of them opening fire on the G1-Base.

Villetta was looking around for any way she could find the get the Princess out of harms way. But it was fruitless. The ground troupes were being pushed back easily by the large machines as they engaged the Sutherlands and Gloucesters. The only one that seemed to be holding their own against them was Guilford, and he was on the defensive.

And then, while she was trying to figure out how to get Cornelia to safety, the Black Tiger appeared in front of her. "Villetta!" Cornelia yelled, bringing her out of it, and hauling her Knightmare out of the way just in time as the monster sailed through the air where she had been. "Snap out of it, Villeta, we can still take down Zero!"

"R-right!" The woman stammered, raising her rifle, "I won't let you near the Princess!"

The Tiger turned its head slowly toward her, as if not caring about the rifle. It snarled and lept at her, its jaws clamping down on the weapon. Villetta fired off her Slash Harkens point-blank, one piercing right through the Tiger's middle.

What happened next would be something embedded in her mind for weeks to come. As the cables torn through the beast, a strange red liquid began _bleeding_ out of the beast. And the Tiger, instead of backing off as its pilot obviously should have, opened its maw...and _screamed_.

Not a bestial roar of anger but a forlorn roar of absolute, and utter _agony_.

Shocked, Villetta held stock still as the monster continued its cries of pain before biting through the Harken cables and dropping to the ground on its belly. She backed away from it as it attempted to get back to its feet. "N-no way..." the woman stammered out as the thing continued to bleed, "This thing...it can't be _alive_!?"

"What the hell are you doing you fool!" Cornelia roared, speeding forward to finish the job, her lance extended to end the beast with a swift blow to the head where the cockpit was.

"PRINCESS CORNELIA!" Guilford yelled over the radio, but it was too late. Three bodies slammed into the Princess' Gloucester, and proceeded to tear it limb from limb. The ejection seat was disabled due to the damage, but the three beasts didn't touch it. Instead they turned their attention to the remaining Villetta, still shaken from what she had seen. With a roar of rage, the Red Beast fell upon her, ripping her Knightmare to shreds before she ejected.

Guilford roared and disengaged from his opponent, only to be cut off by the strange blue and gold beast from the bridge he had heard about. Still, he charged as the beast barreled toward him Stun Blades extended. The two passed...and the legs of Guilford's machine were severed.

The battle was over.

Inside his cockpit, Lelouch was frantic over trying to cut off the leaking of Regel from the Brastle's internal systems. His systems were showing damaged done to the Z-core, while slight, was debilitating. The Brastle Tiger could barely stand.

"Easy boy," he said, trying to get the beast to move, "You're gonna be fine. Just a little more."

" _Zero, are you alright in there!?_ " Kallen's voice yelled frantically, " _Please respond!_ "

Lelouch frowned, holding his voice modulator up to his mouth, " _I'm fine, Kallen, but the Brastle's in bad shape,_ " he said, " _Surround Cornelia's machine and make sure none of the ground troupes come near us. I'm going to have to speak to her directly._ "

"Bad idea, Boss," Bit observed, spotting a few soldiers holding sniper rifles, "I've got snipers running around, and who knows how many have already found a spot to set up."

Lelouch sighed, sitting back in his seat, " _Alright...we're pulling out._ " He said, and grasped the controls again, " _I think we've driven our point home. If not, I can send a message later if Shadow and the others got footage of the battle as they were instructed._ " He sighed, and shut off the link, "Okay, my friend," he said in his normal voice, "Let's go home."

With that, the wounded Tiger rose shakily to its feet and slowly made its way out of the city flanked by Kallen and her team. Cornelia came out of her cockpit to watch them go, her teeth grit in anger. She'd been made a fool of. Utterly. And she had lost her first battle.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford yelled as he ran toward her, his head bleeding slightly, "Are you alright!?"

"Fine," the princess snapped, "How many men did we lose?"

Guilford looked at her, stunned, "I...that is...none, M'lady." He said, at a loss, "We didn't lose a single soldier."

Cornelia looked at him in disbelief, "All of this damage...and no one was killed?"

* * *

 _ **The first battle between Cornelia and Zero. It will not be the last.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you liked the chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**16: Wolf**_

* * *

"This is Hammerhead-one to Tanjou Island, ETA fifteen minutes to landing zone," Moonbay said over the radio, "Come on, Raven, get your ears on, I'm coming in hot!"

" _Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Moon, landing strip clear,_ " a young man's voice came over the radio, " _How'd the operation go?_ "

Moonbay sighed, "We've got over two thousand people on board," she said, "But the boss's Zoid took some major damage."

" _The Brastle?_ " Raven asked, " _That thing's a tank, what could a few scratches do?_ "

Moonbay grabbed the speaker, "Look, asshole, the Tiger took a blow from a Slash Harken and went right through the armor. That damned thing hit the Zoid Core, and you know what that means!"

" _Merde!_ " Raven swore, " _Alright, I get it, we'll prep everything on our end._ " He said, " _Look...is there anyway to save it?_ "

Moonbay sat back in her seat, "No idea, Raven," she said, frowning, "You know the boss, though, that Brastle Tiger's been his partner for...hell, it's been his only machine since he started building."

" _Roger that...see you soon, Moon, over and out._ " Raven said, cutting out.

She turned off the communications link and checked the cargo hold's cameras. The screen showed the huddled figures of the people they had rescued only a few hours ago. Many of them were gaunt and malnourished. That would change as soon as they got to Tanjou.

"Hey," Irvine said as he came into the cockpit, "You doing alright?"

She smiled as she looked back at her husband, "Yeah, I'm good," she said as he leaned down for a quick kiss, "How are our passengers doing?"

"Scared, cold, and hungry," the man said, looking out of the frontal window, "But we'll take care of that as soon as we get home, huh?"

"Yeah, and this isn't nearly as bad as..." she trailed off, thinking about how she had been brought in.

Irvine took a seat next to her, "You're not still hung up on that are you?" He asked, "It was a long time ago, and you've done really good up until now."

Moonbay snorted, "From comfort girl to pilot of a giant war bird." She said, smiling at him again, "Yeah, I gotta say, I've made a huge improvement."

"You regret any of this?" He asked, placing his arms behind his head, "I mean not just settling down somewhere, and having a bunch of kids, instead of flying this thing, and getting ready for a full-scale war against the Emperor?"

Moonbay looked at him, "You wouldn't have wanted it that way, and you know it," she said, "You've always been a man of action, and the peaceful life's never agreed with you."

Irvine shrugged, "Well, yeah, but maybe, just maybe, I've had enough of fighting, and wanted to settle down," he said, giving her a small look, "What would you say to that?"

"I'd say let's go for it," she smiled at him, "But after we've done all that we can." She said, "Look, Honey, we've known for a long time that someone out there was gonna start one hell off a fight with one of the Britannians, whether it was Europe, or the Homeland. And we both promised each other that if it came to that, we'd fight. Not because the boss asked us to, but because both of us are tired of seeing people in chains."

Irvine nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He smiled at his wife as they came up on their destination, "Heh, your really would think that the Britannians would wonder how anyone could afford an artificial island this big just for a maple tree plantation."

"Well, when you make the finest syrup in the world," she smiled, "You tend to be entitled to some real money. You know I've heard even the Emperor himself has this our stuff on his breakfast table."

=x=

Theta Base

Some hours after the success of Saitama found the small army of Zero back at their base of operations. Many of the Z-frames were undamaged thanks to their thicker armor, but the floor of the hangar was still stained red with the life-blood of one of the machines as Zero himself as well as Bit Cloud and Van Flyheight worked tirelessly to repair the damage done to his precious Brastle Tiger.

Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki watched as they worked while Zero's clothes were stained in the rust-colored liquid. Attached as they were to their frames, the sight of the Brastle Tiger laid open as it was made them worry for their own machines.

"Get some binding into those cracks!" Bit growled as he worked, "We're losing it!"

" _Try to keep the artificial organs intact!_ " Zero said.

"I can't, there's too much damage," Bit snapped, "Dammit! Zero, get to the cockpit, and get the mother-box out! We can still save that at least!"

Swearing, Zero went to the massive head, and slipped inside. Kallen stepped forward, "What's going on, Zero?"

" _If the Core is damaged, there's little chance of repairing it, but the mother-box is the brain of the Zoid._ " He said in a hurried tone, " _If I can save this before he gives out, we may be able to repair the body with a new Core._ " He said, typing away. A slot popped out, hold a small calculator-like device. Zero punched in a few numbers and extracted the device, " _Alright, that's got it._ "

The eyes of the Brastle began to flicker, and finally faded.

Bit and Van stopped working, "That's it," the blond man said, wiping his his hands, "It's gone."

"Sorry, Boss," Van said with a shake of his head, "The damage was just too much for the Core to take."

Zero shook his head at them, " _It was my fault for not being careful enough during the battle._ " He said, sighing, " _At least we can bring him back in a new frame with this,_ " he said, holding up the mother-box, " _But all of our frames need to be re-armored. The belly is woefully unprotected._ "

"Should we give the old man a call?" Lena asked as she came up to the group, "We've already got a lot of frames under construction thanks to him, but if we need to build another Brastle Tiger, then - "

" _No,_ " the masked man said, " _I know what needs to be done, besides, our benefactor will undoubtedly be asleep right now._ " He said, looking out at the starry sky. It had been a long day. He turned to his men, " _You all did good work today,_ " he told them, " _The people in the ghetto were saved thanks to all of you, and we managed to give Cornelia her first real defeat at the hands of Japanese citizens!_ "

A great cheer rose up in the hangar as Ohgi's group roared along with his own.

" _But,_ " Zero began, " _This is only the beginning. Cornelia will not take this lying down. She only had one of her favored Knights with her this time. If Sir Darlton had been with her, then we would have undoubtedly lost more than just my Brastle Tiger._ " He looked around at the thirty some individuals, " _As it stands, she now knows what we are capable of, therefore she will up her game._ "

He looked to Ohgi, " _Ohgi, I must now ask you to look to your people, and ask that the stand up and fight for their homes again,_ " he said, gaining a nod from the man, " _Bit, Van, I'll need both of you here working on the new machines. We're going to need them. Focus on mass producing Command Wolves, and bolstering our ranks. After we have sufficient numbers we will then focus on the more powerful designs._ "

"Roger that, Boss," Bit grinned, giving him a thumbs up, "You can always count on us."

" _Kallen, we will soon begin operations to end corruption in Japan, as Cornelia has been, but we will also be hitting slave trading facilities, and Refrain dens,_ " He said, making her pale, " _You'll need to prepare yourself for that._ "

" _But for the time being, good work, all of you._ " He said, " _Get some rest, you've all earned it._ "

Kallen hung back as the rest of the group began to disperse around the hangar to relax for short time, watching as Zero stayed near the hollowed shell of his machine. She slowly went up to him, and stood by his side. "You really think you can bring it back?"

Zero looked at her, " _I will certainly try._ " He said, " _No other frame responds to me as well as my friend here,_ " he reached our and placed his gloved hand upon the beast's head, " _I couldn't ask for a better Knightmare...Kallen._ "

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

" _You did well out there today,_ " he said, and she could hear a smile in his voice, " _Despite having a superior machine, you outclassed even Ohgi and his Zero-X._ "

Kallen blushed under his praise, smiling with a hint of pride, "W-well, your amazing machines helped out a lot," she said, her heart pulling its usual antic around the masked man, "I hardly had to do anything."

Zero shook his head, " _It's true the the Zoids are outstanding machines in many ways, but without a pilot, they only follow their own survival instincts._ " He said, he turned to face her, " _It's pilots like you that bring out their full potential as fighters._ "

Kallen smiled at him, "You know, I feel like I should thank you."

" _For what?_ "

"For turning us into something more than just terrorists," Kallen said, bumping his shoulder with her own, "We'd most likely all be dead by now if it wasn't for you."

Behind his mask, Lelouch smiled, " _You don't owe me anything,_ " he said, " _After all, you're putting your faith in a man whose face you've never seen before._ "

"And I feel like I can trust you more than someone I've known my entire life," she said, and, surprising even herself, stretched up on her toes and pecked the side of his mask.

Lelouch was glad for the mask because he felt his face flame right up, " _Kallen - !_ "

"We should try that without the mask sometime," she said, and hurried off, her face blazing as red as her hair.

Lelouch smirked as he touched the spot on his mask where her lips had landed, " _C.C. will never let me hear the end of this if she finds out._ "

"I dunno, Boss," Bit grinned as he slung an arm around the younger man's shoulders, "she might get jealous!"

" _Don't you have something you need to be working on?_ "

=x=

Viceroy's Palace

Cornelia sat at her desk drumming her fingers rapidly as she went over the footage from the battle. It had been a fiasco. Not only had they been baited into a trap, but said trap was of their own making. The idea to flush the masked menace out by using a situation similar to Shinjuku had been her idea, which meant the blame fell only on her shoulders.

After the battle, a thorough sweep of the city revealed that it had been evacuated earlier during the dark hours of the morning, allowing Zero enough time to create a trap within a trap. Using the ruined buildings to cut off their exit had been a battle tactic she would have used herself, but had worked in Zero's favor. Hiding inside the buildings had also been a good tactic.

Foolish as it was, she had forgotten that these strange machines put out enormous amounts of heat, and hadn't thought to check the thermal monitors. The only upside to this had been the crippling of the main unit, though Villetta was still shaken up from the experience. All signs were pointing to PTSD, which surprised her considering she was a veteran, and well respected within Jeremiah's ranks.

Now sh had another problem. Many of her Gloucesters had been destroyed during the battle, her own in shreds thanks to that Red Beast, and all she had left were the Sutherlands, which were woefully equipped to deal with the monsters.

"Darlton's due any day now, along with his Glaston Knights," she reminded herself, sitting back deep in thought, "But all we have are Fifth Gen, Knightmares, and these beast-frames are obviously far beyond that level of tech." She mused, thinking back to the battle of Shinjuku, "Mm, the Lancelot seemed to hold its own against the Black Tiger, only having lost because the caused a cave in to trap Warrant Officer Kururugi underground...yes, that's what I'll do!"

She reached for the phone on her desk, pressing the call button for the front desk, "Ariana, please get me Lloyd Asplund, and tell him its in regards to the mass production of the Lancelot unit, and his pilots promotions." She said, "Also, please have Margrace Gottwald come to my office in as little as ten minutes if possible."

" _Ma'am, both Sir Gottwald and Earl Asplund are currently reviewing data from Saitama,_ " she said, " _Shall I have them both heading your way, or would you prefer only the Margrave?_ "

"Send them both, it'll be easier that way," the Princess said, smiling as she hung up the phone, and laced her fingers together. "Now, Zero, let's see how you handle Seventh Gen Knightmares on open ground."

In the coming days, Cornelia Li Britannia would prove herself to be the Witch of Britannia in every sense of the word.

Meanwhile.

"How're things at school, Suzaku?" Euphemia asked as she walked alongside the young Honorary Britannian. "Have things been hard on you?"

Suzaku gave the Princess a kind smile, "Actually no, they haven't," he said, truthfully, "I honestly thought they would be, but I met an old friend that helped through it. I'm actually a member of the student council, now."

Euphemia beamed at him, "That's wonderful to hear, Suzaku," she said, clasping her hands together, "Having friends during your youth is highly important."

"I know," he said, "I was honestly surprised that he so readily helped me, even though I'm just an Honorary Britannian, but he did, and everyone accepted me after that."

"He must have a lot of influence if he was able to do that so easily," the young woman said, "What's he like, this friend of yours?"

Suzaku frowned, wondering what he could say without raising suspicions, "Well, he's stubborn, that's for sure," he said with a grimace, which made the girl laugh, "And he's way out of shape. He can barely run a few steps without getting winded, and he's not even fat!" He said in wonder, "That's one thing I've never been able to understand about him, he never exercises, yet he doesn't have an ounce of fat below his neck!"

"Oh, my," Euphemia giggled, "Your friend sounds like quite the character."

"That I can attest to," he said, smiling fondly, "When he lived with me I - "

"He lived with you?" Euphemia said, curious, "How long ago was this?"

"Uh..." Suzaku wanted to swallow his tongue, "Th-that is, he...I...oh, damn." He moaned.

Euphemia was giving him the cutest look he'd ever seen, which was driving him crazy. It was the same look that Nunnaly usually gave him and Lelouch when she wanted something. ' _Oh, god, please don't tell me they got that from their father!_ '

"Suzaku?" Euphemia said, wondering why he was acting so strangely, "Is something wrong? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She looked a little hurt when she said this, and turned away from him.

Suzaku held up his hands in a pleading gesture, "Oh, you didn't it's just that I...well, my friend isn't fond of the nobility." He said, which was the truth, because Lelouch absolutely hated nobles, save perhaps Euphemia, but that was beside the point. "You see, his family was kind of banished by the Emperor, and he's held a grudge ever since."

"Oh, dear," Euphemia said, becoming worried, "I'm so sorry to hear that. But what could his family have done to warrant such a punishment?"

"I don't really know," Suzaku lied, feeling horrible about it, "he never talks about it."

Euphemia smiled at him and sighed, "Suzaku?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're lying to me," she said, making the boy flinch, but she placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "It's alright, I'm sure you have your reasons. This friend of yours must be quite important to you in order for you to lie to a princess." She said, smiling at him, "I won't press for anything else. But I must know, is this young man terrorist?"

"No, he'd never do something like that!" Suzaku shouted loudly, surprising even himself, "Er, sorry, I shouldn't - "

"It's alright," she giggled, and looped her arm through his, "Tell me more about your school."

Suzaku smiled again at last and gladly went with the change of subject. His budding friendship with the princess was still intact.

=x=

Ashford Academy Club House

"Everyone's talking about how Zero trounced Cornelia in the Saitama Ghetto two days ago," Milly said offhandedly as she went through a few reports on her desk, smiling as her left foot trailed up Lelouch's, making the boy bite his lip to keep from retaliating. It wouldn't do to make a scene in front of Rivalz and Shirley.

"Yeah, but I hear that no one was killed in the whole thing," Shirley said, looking at the blonde, "So maybe Zero isn't really a bad person like everyone makes him out to be?"

Lelouch smirked at that, "Well, who's to say?" He asked, sharing a look with Milly, who winked at him, which Shirley caught, and blushed, looking put off. "Zero admitted to killing Clovis, yet he claimed Clovis was guilty of human experimentation, a crime against humanity itself. But that proof was never released, so it was either bogus, or they're covering it up."

"Shirley," Milly said, rising from her seat, "Would you mind coming with me for a minute, I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course," Shirley said in a clipped tone, and Lelouch knew there was trouble brew.

Rivalz looked at his friend, "What d'ya think that's all about?"

"No idea," the prince lied, feeling a cold feeling running right down his spine, ' _Please let me be wrong._ '

Meanwhile, Milly led Shirley down the hall, well out of earshot. She turned to the girl with her arms crossed, "Alright, let's have it."

"Have what?" Shirley yelped.

"Don't give me that nonsense, Fennette," the blonde said, placing her hands on her hips, "You're upset with me because I've been spending more time with Lulu, aren't you?"

The girl turned beet-red, and was about to deny it, but she couldn't. Not really. She had noticed that the her crush and best friend and been spending a lot of time together. And when she often saw them together, they were sometimes fixing their clothes back into place, or their hair was out of sorts. Oh, the thoughts that had run through her mind when she saw them like that!

Milly saw the girl's conflict, and sighed, "Listen, Shirley, dear, there's something you really need to know."

"You're with Lulu, aren't you?" Shirley mumbled.

"Yes," she said, seeing the hurt run across the girl's face, "But that's not what you need to know, at least not the important thing."

Shirley looked at her in confusion. "Huh? But how is that not - "

"Lelouch's family, his real family, practices polygamy," Milly said, dropping the proverbial bomb on the girl, "You know what that means, right?"

Shirley blinked. Polygamy? She ran that thought through her had several times. Lelouch wasn't friendly with a lot of girls. That much she knew. Outside herself, Milly, Nina, and of course, Nunnaly, he was rarely seen in the company of other girls.

"But...that...you..."

"Shirley," Milly pressed on, "It's true. The men in his family have multiple wives." She said, trying to drive her point home, "And no, Lelouch doesn't go out gambling so he can screw around with a bunch of bimbos, he does that because he like fleecing nobles at chess. So you don't have to worry about that." She said. "I'm pretty sure I was the first girl he ever slept with and- "

"You mean you've already done it!?" Shirley all but shrieked before Milly clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Ixnay on the loudness!" Milly hissed "Nunnaly could hear you!" She took her hands away, "And yes, Shirley, we've done, several times, and let me tell you, if you let this whole 'I-don't-wanna-share-him cock and bull keep you away from him, then you are, without a doubt, the dumbest woman I've ever met."

Shirley growled, angry tears coming to her eyes, "That's all well and good for your to say, but how am I supposed to take this?!" She demanded, "I've been in love with him for so long and- "

"So have I!" Milly snapped, "And you wanna know something else? He loves _you_ just as much!"

That threw her, "I...he does?"

Milly nodded, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "Listen, Shirley, I know you don't see how you could work with this, but the fact is it can and it will, the only thing that could hold you back is _you_!" She took the girl by her shoulders, looking her right in the eyes, "I've known Lelouch since he was a little boy, and let me tell you something about him as a man." Shirley found herself unable to speak as she looked at her friend, "He is the most, loving, attentive, caring man I've ever met. And I already know that he's at least kissed another girl while we've been together, hell, I've met her a time or two while she's been catting round here."

"She's - ?"

"Focus!" Milly snapped, "The point I'm trying to make, Shirley, is that he's not hiding it from me like some cheating bastard would, and there's times we've been together that I've seen a little guilt on his face, believe me, but I know all about it, and it's time you did, too." She shook her head, sighing, "He's not playing favorites, either. He does what he can to make me happy, and I'm sure he's doing the same for her like I'm sure he would for you."

"B-but, Milly, I-I'm not the type of girl that you'd see in some...some group o- _orgy_!"

Milly looked downright flummoxed as the poor ginger said that, and then burst out laughing for all that she was worth, much to Shirley's ire. "I-It's not funny!"

Milly continued to laugh until tears formed in her eyes, "Yes, it really is!" Milly tittered, smiling as she reigned herself in, "Oh, Shirley, you darling, that's not what he'd do!" She promised, "If there's anyone you'd have to worry about being in bed with other than Lulu-darling, its me!"

"You?!" Shirley squeaked.

"Right," she smiled at her devilishly, "Besides, Lulu doesn't have the stamina to go more than two rounds."

.

"Hua-achoo!"

"You okay, Lelouch?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch rubbed his nose, "Yeah, just a bit of hay fever."

.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment, Milly grinning ear to ear as Shirley blushed brightly, "So, what's it gonna be?"

Shirley shook her head, "I'm still not sure about this, Milly," she said, hugging herself, "This feels really strange right now. I mean, I do...I do love him, but the way you explained everything still feels like I'd just be getting in the way."

Milly sighed and pulled the girl into a hug, "You wouldn't be in anyone's way, Shirley, trust me on that," she said and began petting the girl's hair, "I know he loves you, just like I know he loves me and C.C."

"C.C.?"

"That's the only name he calls her by," Milly said, smirking, "She likes playing around with her initials."

Shirley shook her head, frowning, "I...I'll think about it."

Milly smiled at her, "That's all I'll ask," she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Now let's get back and see if our boy's doing his job."

"R-Right," she stammered, her cheeks flaming from the kiss, "...o-our boy..."

Milly smiled at her back over her shoulder, "Hey, you remember that trip to Lake Kawaguchi we wanted to take?"

"What about it?" Shirley asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm gonna invite Lulu along," she smiled, "It'll give you a chance to talk to him."

Shirley squawked, "What?! I can't - !"

"Nope, no, nope!" Mill laughed, "No chickening out, or I'll tell him myself, and let him hunt you down!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You know me better than that, my dear sweet Shirley," she smiled at the girl, licking her lips, "And, I bet, as soon as he catches you, he'll seduce you, and have all his wicked little ways with you~." She almost purred.

"Ugh!" Shirley groaned. "Why me?"

=x=

Viceroy's Palace

Cornelia frowned at the third person intruding in her office. That maddening smile of his was enough to drive her to drink, which she sorely needed at the moment, "To what do I the _pleasure_ of your presence, Lord Cardinal?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. ' _Please say you've been called back to the Homeland._ '

The Cardinal chuckled, "Well, Dear Lady, I can promise you that I haven't been called back to the Homeland as you hope," he said, making the woman narrow her eyes at him.

"Another one of your...abilities?" She guessed, "You can read my thoughts?"

"Indeed," the man said, much to the unease of the two men standing beside him, "As such, I already know why you've called these two here."

' _Damn!_ '

' _Well, now..._ '

"Hmm," the man said, looking at the two, "Varying reactions," he turned to the Earl, "Interested in my abilities, are we?"

Llyod shook his head, "Not in the slightest, my dear fellow," he said, "And if you try reading my mind, you'll find it filled with not but nonsense, I'm afraid."

"That much we can all agree on," Cornelia said, glaring at the man, trying to keep her mind clear, "then you realize I need mass production models of the Lancelot. Our Fifth Generation Knightmares were utterly useless, as you all know by now, Jeremiah having experienced defeat at the..."

"Claws, Ma'am?" Jeremiah suggested.

"That'll do," she relented, "At the claws of a new beast-machine, and my own defeat at the fangs of that Red Beast that was sighted in Shinjuku."

Lloyd was surprised for a moment, but then his eyes lit up like a boy on Christmas Morning. The Cardinal actually looked disgusted. Probably reading something from Lloyd's thoughts that he was supposed to. ' _Serves you right._ ' She thought as loudly as she could, which he must have heard because cast a glare at her.

"Why, Your Highness, I would more than happy to send for the mass production models!" Lloyd gushed happily, "Though the supply is limited at the moment as we've only just begun, I can have all that we have on hand brought here within a week's time!" He said, practically drooling, so much so that Cornelia actually recoiled from the man, "We have around thirty units on hand, but soon, with the funding we'll get after they take the battlefield, we'll have enough to replace every Gloucester in action!"

"Er...yes, that'll be excellent, Earl Apslund..." Cornelia began, sweating slightly.

The Cardinal decided to cut in, "Before the Earl of Pudding get's out of hand," he said, drawing an indignant 'hey' from said Earl, "I already have a Mp-model Vincent at my disposal."

Lloyd looked at him, "Oh, yes, that's right," the man said, smiling, "Schneizel did authorize one of them to be placed in your hands."

Cornelia looked at the masked man, "Are you offering your services on the battlefield?"

The man grinned viciously, "No, I merely want to have Zero's head on a pike in front of the Emperor as soon as possible," he said as the woman's eyes narrowed, "I want to see the look on his face as I watch the light leave his eyes."

"Do you have any morality?" Jeremiah asked, also trying to keep a clear mind.

The Cardinal looked at the Margrave, "Careful, Jeremiah, don't forget I can kill in the blink of an eye."

"I'll take that as a no," the man said flatly.

"That's enough from both of you," Cornelia said, "And I would greatly appreciate your aid on the battlefield if this ' _Vincent_ ' is as powerful as the Lancelot." She said, which made Lloyd smile, "And Jeremiah, the next time we engage in any type of Knightmare battle, I would like Warrant Officer Kururugi with us as back-up, just in case we face those beasts again."

"As you wish, Your Highness," he said, sighing, "Also, I would like to request Miss Nu to be taken off active duty for the moment."

"Is she feeling off after the battle?" Cornelia asked, knowing it was true.

"She was quite shaken up after wounding the Tiger." Jeremiah said, sighing, "And I will admit, I would be too if something like that happened to me."

The Cardinal snorted, turning to leave the room, "Weakling."

' _Asshole._ '

"I heard that." The man scowled, slamming the door behind him.

Jeremiah chuckled, "Reading the mind of another can be useful, but it can be troublesome, too." He said, grinning.

Cornelia shook her head, "I don't even want to know." She sighed, "Jeremiah, you have permission to give Villetta some time off. I'll admit I was a little to harsh with the poor woman. Also, contact the Glaston Knights and have them bring additional Gloucester frames to bolster our strength until Lloyd's Vincents arrive."

"Thank you, M'lady," he said with a short bow.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Nelly," Lloyd said, bustling toward the door, "I'll just tell Miss Croomy about our orders and we'll have to tell Mister Kururugi about - "

"JUST GET OUT!" Cornelia roared, finally losing her patience with the man.

"Bye-bye!" The man said in a sing-song voice and slammed the door.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, "Lord, give me strength."

"Amen," Cornelia groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Why did our leading researcher have to be such a - "

"Puddin'-head?"

"Thank you, Jeremiah." She said sarcastically, "Dismissed."

=x=

"Thank you for taking the time to see me, Reuben," Lelouch said as he and the Ashford family head marched through the factory, "I know you're still busy with school and all, but - "

Reuben chuckled, "Oh, think nothing of it, my boy," he said, stroking his beard, "If I were to tell the truth, I really have nothing to do all day save for listening to the staff's complaints." He laughed, giving the boy a small look, "I heard what happened to the Brastle Tiger. How are you?"

Lelouch shrugged, "I feel like part of me's missing, really." He admitted, "It's strange, I never thought I'd bond with it so strongly."

Reuben nodded sagely, "One of the drawbacks, or advantages, whichever you wish to call it, of piloting one of my beauties." He said, "The A.I. is so advanced I doubt anything will ever match it." He frowned as he looked over the guardrail down at the production line, "But I hear you saved the mother-box...have you decided on what you will implant it in?"

"With your permission, I've had Bit and Van working on a Wolf design I found while in my early days of searching," he said, peering over the side himself down at a silver and black machine, "What do you think? Will he like the new body?"

Reuben chuckled, "I think he will, indeed," he said, smiling as he looked down at another one of his creations brought to life, "But your realize that this unit, while fast, is not as heavily armed as the Brastle Tiger was?"

"It's on par with the Liger Zero, and Zero-X," he said, smiling, "The two cannons will be more than enough."

Reuben nodded, "In that case, you have my blessings." He smiled, "Also, I'd like to know when I can tell Milliarde that Julius Kingsley Senior, and Junior will be coming over for dinner?"

"I'll have to ask Jeremiah about that," Lelouch frowned, sighing, "That's going to be a massive headache."

"Have you met Millarde before?" The man asked dryly.

* * *

 _ **Both Cornelia and Lelouch begin to make plans as the Viceroy orders new models for the front lines in order to go against the Zoids toe to toe, while The Cardinal finally decides to take a hand in the battle to come. Milly has a little heart to heart with Shirley, and Lelouch begins plans to bring his partner back to the battlefield.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you liked the chapter...pretty please? :p**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**17: The Death of Jeremiah Gottwald**_

* * *

True to word, within a week's time, Earl Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy had the promised Knightmares for Cornelia's forces. With the arrival of Darlton, and his Glaston Knights, the morale of Cornelia's army grew to what it once was before the defeat at Saitama. Within this time, Cornelia requested a Vincent of her own, customized to her specifications. She was awarded the Vincent Pluton Custom.

This high-performance Knightmare was an almost exact replica of the Lancelot save for the appearance. She was more than happy with the machine given its specs, and the dual Lance-type MVS. It also came with something that the Lancelot did not. Instead of the Blaze Luminous shield the Lancelot possessed, Lloyd had produced a weapon using the same technology called Needle Blazer.

Tested against the lesser Fifth Gen Sutherland, the Needle Blazer was capable of tearing right through its armor as easily as the claws and fangs of her adversaries. As the young woman thought about the capabilities of her enemies, and these new machines, she felt satisfaction welling up in her. There would be no more defeats at the hands of these rebels. She would see to that personally.

Also in the span of the same week, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald immersed himself in research. Checking through the late Prince's files, he searched for any and all information on the strange powers of "Geass" both The Cardinal and his young lord seemed to possess. He kept to himself that week, not really leaving his office, and making damned sure he thought very little about his project when he did leave. The Cardinal was now a constant thorn in his side as the man revealed his abilities.

The fact the man could freeze time was already frightening, but the added effect of reading someone's mind was horrifying. If he was found to be in league with Zero, then he was done for. He'd be dead before he could blink.

More to the point, he suspected that the man already knew about Lelouch, judging by those cruel smiles on the man's face whenever he was near the man. And there was the fact that he had snatched the flash drive from Cornelia's desk when the woman wasn't looking. If she found out about this, then he would either need to have found something substantial, or...find a tall building to jump off of.

So far he had found several lists of Geass users, some of which had been edited or blocked, but they were there. Some were in the EU, which worried him, but the majority were in the Homeland, the most surprising being the Knight of One. He checked for countermeasures, but there were very few. He found the C.C. had been right, however, when he found that the Geass known as "The Freeze" put enormous amounts of stress on the users when used on areas larger than a few yards, and also only worked on living beings. His telepathy, however, was more troublesome. Untrained, such a Geass had driven others mad because they hadn't been able to control it, and heard everything around them.

There were several various Geass that closely resembled each other, but none were exactly the same. Then he noticed something. Two files, one labeled " _Wired_ ", and another labeled " _Geass Canceler_ ". Interested, he clicked on the first window.

" _Researchers looking into the phenomenon of the subject's immortality made a startling discovery. In the hopes of integrating the subject's regenerative abilities into themselves, several lab assistants injected themselves with the subject's blood. While nothing resembling the subject's abilities arose, we were startled to find that, instead of gaining her abilities, they gain extremely destructive Geass abilities._ " Jeremiah read, frowning as he stroked his chin, " _Conducting experiments on clone subjects L-001 through L-012, only one survived the process. Surviving subject's_ 'Wired' _Geass gifted him with the ability to steal the Geass of those contracted to the primary subject. The subject is able to keep said abilities if the original bearer is killed within eight hours of contact with subject L-008. Thus far he has only been allowed to keep one ability, making him perfect assassin material._ "

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed, "Multiple Geass abilities..." he hummed, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place, "I see, so then our honored guest is only a test subject cloned from a donor." He exited out of the file and checked the other one. What he got was the design for a cybernetic eye, which apparently, had the ability to cancel out the powers of any recorded Geass, including those of the Cardinal!

Shutting down his computer, and taking the drive from its port, Jeremiah strode out of his office. Keeping his mind blank, the Margrave made his way toward the Viceroy's office. He heard raised voices from inside, and frowned. It seemed as though his new charges were not agreeing on something.

"Who I choose as my Knight is my choice alone, Cornelia!" Euphemia shouted angrily as the man cracked the door open, "Warrant Office Kururugi is as good, if not better than any of Darlton's sons, and he's certainly more human than most of the people you've put forward!"

"Kururugi is needed on the front lines, and if he becomes your Knight, then you will be left unprotected," Cornelia shouted right back, "And you can't expect Father to accept your decision to actually Knight an Eleven, Honorary Britannian or not!"

"He's already proven himself ten times over in my eyes, Sister," Euphemia snapped, "He is a good man, just and kind, just as a Knight of the Realm should be! I would dare say he's good enough to be a Knight of the Round!"

"Ridiculous!"

"It is not ridiculous!" Euphemia said, "His skills in the martial arts are better than any of the current Knights of the Round, his sword skills rival your own, and his talent with a Knightmare, hah! I would pit him against the Knight of One!"

"High praise for such a young pilot," the Margrave said, deciding to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

Cornelia actually looked relieved to see the man, "A-Ah, Lord Jeremiah, how nice to see you," she said with false pleasantness, which her sister recognized right away while the girl narrowed her eyes at her elder sibling. "Why've you been shut up in your office so much lately?"

"This," he said, holding up the flash drive he'd nicked.

Cornelia looked at the man with confusion until it dawned on her, "Margrave Gottwald that had better not be what I think it is!" She growled, looking angry, "You realize I had that under lock and key!"

"And I nipped in and swiped it without your permission, yes," Jeremiah said, holding up his hand placatingly, "I realize how this looks, but I assure I have good reasons, and I can show you right now if you'd let me?"

Euphemia looked between the two of them, and frowned, "Is that the drive that was given to us by Zero?" She asked, looking at her sister, "You said you had it destroyed, Sister...why would you lie to me?" She demanded.

"It was my idea, m'lady," Jeremiah said, "I thought it best that you not see the...content," he relented, a small lie to save the Viceroy, which she was internally grateful for, though she was still silently fuming over the stolen article. "But I assure you both that what I've found will, indeed, be beneficiary for us concerning our...masked guest."

That got their attention.

"What have you found?" Cornelia asked, interested in what the man had to say now.

"Two things," Jeremiah said, frowning, before reaching around and locking the door, "And it is imperative that the Cardinal not hear one word, thought or otherwise of this." He remarked and came further into the room, "The man, if the data is correct, is not a man at all, but a clone."

Cornelia looked at the man sharply, "Cloning a human being is illegal, and considered immoral," she ground out, "A law set forth by My Lord Father, and you're telling me that he's one of these abominations?!"

"He was apparently the eighth subject of twelve they were testing," he said, frowning, "It's through these tests that he gained the ability to steal Geass from others with the gift, and keep them after killing the original bearer."

Euphemia paled at this, "That man is brutal," she breathed out, "So you're saying that he has an ability that let's him steal the powers of others with this Geass?"

The Margrave nodded, "He had already stolen the one he used to kill my guards that first evening after that fiasco on the bridge," he said, "And apparently the one he uses to read minds is a new one he acquired later in his life." He said, shaking his head, "The man was trained as an assassin from a young age after he gained his abilities."

Cornelia nodded, frowning in thought, "That would explain a lot, but how do we deal with him?" She wondered, "He's obviously too dangerous to approach carelessly, and would most likely kill anyone he viewed as threat within an instant."

"He would," Jeremiah said, smiling, "Which is why my second discovery will prove quite fruitful with him," he said, "On this drive, and I'm certain that Zero already has the designs, I found places for a device that cancels out the power of a Geass, including the ones that our friend possesses."

For a moment, the young Viceroy was stunned, but then a truly wicked smile crossed her face, "Jeremiah, do what you can to build this device, and as quickly as possible."

Jeremiah gave her a matching grin, "Is that an official order, My Lady?"

"No, but I will make it so," Cornelia smiled, "Knight Gottwald, I hereby order you, bring down the Cardinal in any way you are capable of, no matter what you have to do."

Jeremiah knelt with a salute over his heart, "Yes, Your Highness!"

"Wait!" Euphemia yelled, "You're both forgetting something!"

"What's that, Euphy?" Cornelia asked.

Euphemia huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "The Cardinal, whoever he is, has a so-called Geass that can _steal_ the Geass of another individual, and keep said power after the original user is _killed_. Zero, as told by the Cardinal, _has_ a Geass. The Cardinal _wants_ Zero's Geass. You've both _authorized_ him to fight in the next battle _against Zero_!"

Jeremiah groaned, "Oh, dammit," he slapped himself in the face, dragging his hand down his face, "This is exactly what he wanted! We can't deny him now, or else it will look suspicious!"

"If only we'd found this out sooner," Cornelia frowned, "Jeremiah, my orders still stand. This has to be done, or else that man could pose a bigger threat to the crown than Zero."

"I know who to go to, but I have to tell you," he said, looking a bit shameful, "It'll have to be have to be under the table. With the Cardinal around, I can't risk him reading my thoughts. You two he can't touch, but me, I could very easily have an _accident_."

Euphemia gasped, "You believe he would kill you?"

"Of course he would," Cornelia sneered, "if the man is willing to cross us just to take power from someone else, he's more than likely willing to kill to make sure he gets what he wants."

"Agreed," Jeremiah said, pocketing the drive, "With your permission, I'll hold onto this for now, and get my people working on it as soon as possible."

Cornelia nodded her consent, "Begin tonight," she said, "Under the pretense of visiting that niece of yours, I'm giving you extended leave. Return only when you are confident that you can end The Cardinal, or if I call for your aid in the coming battles."

"I understand, and will make it a point to visit her to keep up my ruse, if that is permissible?" He asked.

"It is," she nodded, smiling, "She must be quite dear to you."

Jeremiah smiled at that, "She is as dear to me as you, Euphemia, Nunnaly, and Lelouch as children," he said, gaining smiles from both sisters, "As you all still are."

He bowed and turned on his heel, "I'll pack my things, and be on my way." He said, his hardened face hidden from them as he left the room, and reached for his phone, dialing his lord's number. "It's me, sir. I find myself in need of a bit of help."

=x=

Theta Base

"I see," Lelouch said into his phone while worked away on a new machine, "Alright, I understand. You were right to call me with this. I'll have someone come after you. Make it look convincing, and I mean really convincing."

He hung up the phone, and set up, wiping grease and oil from his hands, "Shadow."

Out of the dark of the factory came his winged companion, his eyes gleaming. Lelouch stood up and stroked the beast under his chin, "I need you to do something for me, boy."

=x=

Jeremiah was back in his office/slash room, packing his things for a long leave of absence. He was dressed in civilian attire of a brown button up vest over a white dress shirt and black slacks. At his side was his standard issue Britannian pistol, his favored sidearm.

Walking over to his desk he swept several stacks of paper into the metal waste basket and lit the contents on fire. He was leaving nothing to chance against The Cardinal.

He checked his watch, "Eight-thirty on the dot," he sighed, wondering how things were going to play out. There was a knock at the door, "Come in?"

The door opened, revealing Villetta, "Good evening, Lord Jeremiah," she said in greeting, "A car's been made ready for your departure."

Jeremiah smiled at her, "Thank you for that, Villetta," he said, "how are you faring after your week off?"

She sighed, "Better...thank you for the consideration." She said, smiling, "Lord Jeremiah, what do you think about what happened at Saitama?"

"You mean after the Black Tiger was wounded?" He asked, smiling, "I have to say, seeing it bleed, and cry out in pain in such a manner surprised me greatly. My heart actually went out to it. But then, you must remember that sending a bullet through the cockpit of a Knightmare is also taking a life. It's no different."

"I know that's true, but that thing seemed more animal than machine," Villetta said, frowning, "I could almost see the shock in those eyes when my Slash Harkens went through it."

Jeremiah understood her quite well, "Even so, we must do what we can for our people," he said, smiling at her, "And since I'm to be away for a it, you'll be taking my place until I get back. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll do my best," she said, smiling up at him, turning toward the window. He watched as her eyes then widened, "LOOK OUT!"

He whipped around, his pistol flying from the holster as the window shattered. A massive black form flew through the window, wings spread wide, jaws agape.

Villetta shrieked as Jeremiah fired his gun, but the bullets just bounced off the metallic hide. The beast roared, and charged, knocking over the desk, and rocketed forward. Jeremiah pushed the woman out of the way just in time for the beast to crash into the wall behind them.

The Margrave leveled his pistol and fired at the thing's head, useless as it was, and tried to keep the unarmed Villetta behind him as the creature turned toward them.

Gnashing teeth lunged forward, and clamped around Jeremiah's arm and flung him across the room, ignoring the frightened woman altogether. The Margrave growled, standing up shakily, "Villetta, get out of here!"

"I can't leave you!" Villetta yelled back, "You need help!"

"Then go get help, you're unarmed, remember!?" He roared, dodging the beast's charge again as it crashed into the overturned desk, splintering it in half. "You'll only get in the way, and it's me this thing seems to want, now go!"

He rushed and slammed his shoulder into the black beast, knocking it off balance. He then grabbed his desk chair and smashed it over its head. Villetta was torn, but she did as she was told, and rushed out of the room. Jeremiah sighed in relief, and looked back at the beast as it rose, growling. "Well, he did say to make it look convincing...so? Come on then!"

The Black Dragon hissed and lunged at him again.

.

"Lady Cornelia!" Villetta screamed as she burst through the Viceroy's door, startling the woman.

"Villetta! What - ?!"

"Come quickly! Jeremiah's being attacked!" Villetta managed to get out, which was all that she needed as the Witch of Britannia lept over her desk and followed after her, calling for her guards.

Soon Darlton and his Glaston Knights along with Guilford were at the man's door. The was a huge commotion coming from the other side along with shouts and roars, the crashing of furniture, and gunfire.

"Darlton, help me with the door!" Guildford yelled, and the two men slammed the shoulders against it, crashing it open.

"Jeremiah!" Cornelia yelled, drawing her pistol, but was stunned at what she saw. As were her Knights.

There, standing in the middle of the room, its black wings spread out for balance, was a creature, eight feet tall at least, with Jeremiah's torso disappearing down its throat, his legs still kicking in protest.

"NO!" Villetta shrieked and rushed in, grabbing onto his legs, "You let him go! Let him go, now!" She hauled back with all her might, but the beast just swatted at her with its wings.

"Get in there!" Cornelia roared, rushing in to help her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Darlton, Guilford and their men rushed into to try to save the Margrave.

Shadow saw this and whipped around with his tail, slapping the annoyances away, and throwing Villetta and Cornelia across the room, allowing him to swallow what was left of the Margrave.

His job done, the Dragon turned toward the window leave.

"Oh, no you don't!" Darlton roared, from the floor, and lept up on to the creature's back, going in for a headlock, "Like hell you're getting away! Give back our Margrave!"

Shadow turned his head and growled at the man in warning before chomping down on his shoulder, hard, and ripped him off of his back, throwing him to the floor and stepping over him, his shoulder bleeding.

Cornelia lifted herself up from the floor, her head spinning from the impact, and leveled her pistol at the beast, but the shot she fired only bounced off the hide of the mechanized menace as it stepped out the hole it had made.

"Get some Sutherlands out there!" She snapped at the downed Knights, "That thing isn't getting away with this!"

But it was too late. Shadow spread his wings, and took to the air.

Hours later, Villetta would recover from the hit taken from being thrown by the Black Dragon, and remember the beast with hatred. The beast had taken a valuable friend to both her, and the two Princesses.

When examined, Jeremiah's room had been trashed. All of his bookshelves had been overturned, his desk demolished, all furniture utterly destroyed in the fight put up by the Margrave before the beast had taken him.

All the blame would ultimately fall upon the masked individual that had created the monster. All for the loss of one man, proven a friend to his men, and a beloved uncle given how much he spoke of his niece. Villetta herself volunteered to make the call to inform his family within Area-Eleven.

The loss of Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald would only serve to strengthen the resolve of his men, now under the command of Gilbert Guilford in light of the mantle passing to Villetta in the events of Jeremiah's death. However the Purist Faction was dissolved within single day without Sir Gottwald to lead them.

In the aftermath of the attack, Villetta volunteered to be placed on the front lines in the next battle, and demanded control of the Vincent assigned to Lord Jeremiah by Earl Asplund.

With his death, the horn of war began to sound even louder than before with the death of Clovis La Britannia.

* * *

 _ **Well, that happened :p**_

 _ **Please review if you liked it! Pretty please -_-**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**18: Lelouch Vi Britannia**_

* * *

Shirley smiled as she looked out the window of their train, "This is the first time I've been outside the settlement," she said, biting into a piece of chocolate.

"Is it really?" Milly asked as the train passed into a tunnel, frightening the girl beside her. Nina was deathly afraid of leaving the safety of the settlement, among other things. Milly smiled at the girl, taking her by the shoulders, "It's okay, Nina, we're safe, you know that."

Nina nodded mutely, still trembling. Shirley's heart went out to the girl. Her parents had been greatly inconsiderate to bring a girl with such a bad case of xenophobia as hers into Area-Eleven.

"You okay, Nina?" The girls looked up, and found Lelouch there, his arms laden with drinks, "I hope this isn't too much of a strain on you?" He asked, handing her a can of her favorite soda, "Cherry Coke for the little genius, Pepsi for the pest," he handed that one to Milly, who smirked at him, "And Grape for the goo -Oof!" Shirley stomped on his foot, "Er, gorgeous girl?"

"That's better," the ginger smiled at him as she accepted the drink, a small blush on her face. She had yet to have time to talk to the boy after her little conversation with Milly.

"How come I'm the pest?" Milly asked, "You all know you love me."

Lelouch chuckled as he sat down and cracked open his can of Root Beer, "Yes, we do, Milly, but that make you no less of a pest," he said, "And you love being one."

"He's right, you know," Shirley smiled, "You can be a little bit pesky at times."

"Like that time you groped me in the girl's bath," Nina put in quietly, blushing as Shirley and Lelouch turned on her in disbelief. "W-well, she did."

Lelouch gave her a bland look, "Really, Milly?" He questioned, "I thought you'd go after Kallen for sure."

"She did," Nina and Shirley said at once.

Lelouch's brow nearly shot off his head, "And she didn't throw a fit?"

Milly giggled, "Well, to be fair, I needed her sizes for any costumes, and outfits she may need for school activities, so I asked," she said innocently.

"Kallen didn't want to answer so she made Shirley hold her while she took them," Nina put in quietly.

Shirley nodded, "She's pretty strong for a sickly girl."

Lelouch groaned, "You're going to make us lose our newest council member," he bemoaned, Nina silently agreeing with him. She rather liked Kallen. She was as bright as Lelouch in many places.

"Oh, come on, Lulu, Kallen may be in poor health, but she's way too stubborn to run off from a little teasing," Milly smiled at him, reaching her foot up to nudge at his knee. Lelouch placed his soda can on her open-toed slipper, "Eek! That's cold!"

"Serves you right," Shirley smirked, though, internally, she was fuming. Of course Milly would be flaunting her relationship with Lelouch. She was being baited, as usual, but now the offer was there, right out in the open.

' _The only thing that's going to hold you back is you._ ' Milly's voice echoed in her head, making her frown. Blushing hard, the girl decided to at least get a little payback considering Lelouch was sitting right next to her. Without a word, she leaned over and laid her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

Lelouch was a little startled by the movement, but smiled at the content look on the girl's face as she napped. Milly smiled as well, giving the young man across from her a look. He scowled at her halfheartedly, and settled back in his seat for the rest of the journey.

' _I hope C.C. and Sayoko can deal with the weapons shipment from Tanjour,_ ' he thought as he closed his eyes, ' _Hmph, surely I can trust Sayoko to get things done. This is important to her just as much as it is to me._ '

=x=

Theta Base

"Jeez," Tamaki said as he pried open the crates, "These guns are huge! They make those little pistols you gave us look like pop-guns!"

Sayoko, disguised as Zero, hefted one of the so-called, guns. " _These are called 9118 heavy carbines_ ," she said, mimicking Zero's voice thanks to his modulator, " _They are the same as the pistols, but fire a larger beam of energy, and do not have a stun feature._ " She replaced the rifle, and went to another crate, the one Ohgi was attempting to open, " _This one is much more dangerous._ " She said, frowning as the man lifted the next weapon, " _These can short out Knightmares with a single shot, and possibly destroy them if more than one shot is fired, which is why they are a last resort weapon. Fired at any organic life, this rifle will disintegrate that target atom by atom. Test results on non-living organic matter showed that it took days for the carcass of a pig to fully break down, meaning if a human was shot with this even a glancing blow would be fatal if hit in the right spot._ "

Ohgi frowned, "Why have something like this made?" He asked, looking down at the rifles with a look of fright, "Don't tell me you intend to use these on people?"

Sayoko shook her head, " _I would never condone that, Ohgi,_ " she said, knowing that her master would say the same, " _In fact I will make this decree. If any of our members turn this weapon on another living being, I will kill them_ myself _._ "

"A harsh punishment," C.C. commented as she sauntered over, a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth, "But given how dangerous these things are, they may prove useful since Lord Jeremiah mentioned that Cornelia ordered the mass production model of the Lancelot."

"With the added forces we received from that other rebel cell we found while rescuing the people of Saitama, we have enough people for ground troupes," Ohgi said, looking over to where Kallen was going over an inventory list, "As undisciplined as they are, we can use all the help we can get."

Kallen looked toward him, "Can we really trust those guys?" She asked, "Some of them looked like they'd been doped up a lot."

Sayoko nodded at this, and sighed, " _I had noticed that as well,_ " she said, " _Refrain is a terrible drug, but thankfully, I've managed to create an antidote for the toxins it contains, and purge it from the patient's system._ "

"You have?" Ohgi smiled happily, "That's great to hear, I know a lot of good people that are hooked on that junk!"

C.C. giggled, "Easy, Ohgi, you're drooling!" She joked, biting into her meal, "We were planning to make it public as soon as we'd established ourselves as a real group, but so many things have been happening that it slipped our minds."

"It'll be much appreciated," Ohgi smiled, then looked toward the masked figure, "That reminds me, how's that new machine of yours coming along?"

Sayoko sighed, " _I haven't had the chance to test it out, yet._ " She said, knowing full well that the bestial machine had not taken well to the new body. Lelouch nearly been injured when transferring the mother-box into the machine when it reacted violently after starting up. That meant the young master was without a Z-frame...for the time being at least. " _But I will say that if this new design proves to be superior, then the Command Wolves will be upgraded as well._ "

"Ah, leave my Wolf-buddy alone!" Tamaki yelped, "I've only gotten to pilot him that one time in Saitama, and I never even got a chance to open him up to see what he could really do!"

Sayoko chuckled internally. Tamaki had been improving his character as the time passed, but he was still a bit of a child on the inside. " _Your Konig Wolf is a special case, Tamaki._ " She said, catching the man's attention, " _The Double Barreled Multi-Dischargers may seem like the only weapon, but it has a chest mounted Shock Cannon, and a large internal cooling unit for when you have to use your weapons, so you don't have to worry about taking in too much heat._ "

Tamaki looked slightly impressed, and slightly confused, "If he's got a cooling unit inside him, then what are those fans on the hips and shoulders?" He asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "What does he need those for?"

Sayoko bit her tongue; those fans weren't meant for cooling at all. They were actually particle intake fans. Once enough was amassed, the Konig Wolf had an additional system that allowed it to fire off a weapon called a Charged Particle Cannon. It was possibly the most powerful weapon that the Ashfords had developed, save for perhaps the Hadron Cannon, which was still being worked on. According the Reuben, the Earl of Pudding was still working on getting the cannon to fire a solid beam.

"Those are for a special feature we'll be needing later," C.C. supplied, knowing full well what the cannon could do having gone over the specs of their growing army's machines herself. "It's for a ranged attack, so we'll most likely need you to use it for taking down G1-Bases."

Kallen gave the the verdette a slant-eyed look, "Are you sure giving him a weapon like that is a good idea?" The red head asked, "He's not exactly the most responsible person I've ever met. Matter of fact, he's the reason that whole fiasco in Shinjuku even happened because he couldn't stick to the plan."

"Oh, come on!" Tamaki roared loudly, his voice echoing through base loudly, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?!"

Kallen looked at him, frowning, "Say a few more prayers for Nagata, and then we'll talk." She said, and went striding into the base to check over her Liger.

Tamaki frowned at her words, "She's...she's right." He said, "That was my fault."

" _The past is the past,_ " Sayoko said, hoping 'Zero' would say something along those lines. " _We must look to the future if we are to succeed._ "

Before Tamaki could say anything, Kallen came running back, "Bad news! Members of the JLF just took over the hotel over at Lake Kawaguchi!" She yelled, "A bunch friends from my school went there today!"

C.C. and 'Zero' looked at each other. Sayoko knew that Lelouch was there as well, and without them, he wouldn't be able to do anything without exposing himself as Zero, or as a Prince of Britannia.

"Has anything been done?" Ohgi asked, frowning, "I mean, this doesn't seem to be something that Todoh would do."

Kallen shook her head, "It wasn't Todoh, it was Josui Kusakabe," she said, "That guy's never really agreed with Todoh about anything, I just watched them throw a man off the roof!"

Ohgi scowled at this, and looked at Zero, "You told me that we shouldn't make war on the innocent," he said, frowning, "I know these men are Japanese, but we can't just turn a blind eye to this."

" _I agree,_ " Sayoko said, rising, " _Ohgi, prep the Hammer Head, and load up our new weapons. Call everyone in!_ "

Ohgi snapped a salute with Tamaki and Kallen following suit. "Yes, Sir!"

"Hold it," C.C. said, pointing toward another crate, "Our new uniforms are here," she said, smiling at them, "Get changed before we go."

=x=

Lake Kawaguchi - Earlier

Lelouch felt his brow twitching violently as he followed the girls toward the hotel, ' _My luck cannot be this bad,_ ' he sighed, frowning at the sight before him. ' _Who the hell does she think she's fooling with that disguise, anyway?_ ' He wondered as an afterthought.

He was hanging back just enough that he wouldn't be noticed, and slightly hiding behind Milly's tall frame so that he wouldn't be noticed by the particular person he was very frightened of at the moment.

He didn't know how, or why she was there, but it seemed that his dear little sister, Euphy, had decided to come out and play, and at the worst possible time as well!

Milly had caught sight of her as well, and was just as, if not more worried than Lelouch was. She couldn't hang back anymore than she already was, given that poor Nina was clinging to her like a bur, and Shirley was right out in front taking pictures. Milly was one thing, given that she and Euphemia knew each other from childhood, but explaining things to Shirley and Nina?

' _Lord, if you even exist, give me a freaking break!_ ' The exiled prince silently prayed, raising his eyes to the darkening skies as dusk began to settle. ' _I finally get a chance to relax, and now I have a family crisis on my hands? What next? Is Father gonna show up?_ '

"Lulu," Milly whispered, looking back at him, "What do we do?"

Lelouch groaned, "Just...don't draw any attention to us," he whispered back as they entered the hotel. "And even it she does see me, maybe I can...no, never mind," he said, banishing the idea of using his Geass on the girl. The only family he wouldn't mind using his Geass on would be either his father or Schneizel. Not on Euphemia, most definitely not.

"Uh, Vice-president?" Nina asked quietly, looking back at him, "Is something wrong?"

Lelouch smiled at her comfortingly, "No, it's just that I'm not very good with crowds," he lied easily, frowning at how unbelievable it sound, though Nina seemed to buy it as she nodded in understanding. Her own xenophobia was kicking into overdrive at the moment. There weren't many of them, but there were a few Japanese people milling around in uniform as workers of the hotel.

"Lulu, hurry!" Shirley shouted cheerfully, making the boy cringe as her voice attracted a little attention, though it was just a small amount, Euphemia did turn in her direction.

Milly saw this and smiled kindly at the girl, "Aw, Shirley, try to tone it down a bit...the other guest are looking a little spooked for some reason."

Shirley blushed and covered her mouth, "Er, sorry about that."

Lelouch shook his head, smiling at the girl. He couldn't really stay mad at her, she was too cute for that. Almost as bad as his sister. Speaking of which...Euphemia was no longer in his line of sight.

' _Oh, no,_ ' Euphemia had had a penchant for sneaking up on him when he least expected it when they were children, and now she was no where to be seen! ' _Please tell me she didn't -_ ' he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump, ' _Well, shit._ ' He grumbled as he began to turn around.

And of course, there she was.

Even behind those ridiculous sunglasses he could see her eyes misting over. She recognized him...great.

"Lelouch," Shirley called from ahead of them, waving the boy down, "We're going on ahead, hurry up!"

Euphemia looked around him toward the girl, and returned to facing him, smiling with a small finger to her lips. Lelouch nodded gratefully. The last thing he needed right now was either her, or Shirley making a scene.

She moved off toward the elevators, while he went toward his friends. ' _Not how I wanted to see her again, but...well, at least it wasn't a big deal._ ' He sighed as he walked back up to Milly and Nina.

Milly looked at him, "Well?" She whispered, "Did she -?"

"Yeah, she did," the boy frowned, "But it looks like I'm alright for now."

Milly sighed in relief, much to Nina's confusion, and the trio went to find Shirley. None of them could know what was about to happen until it was too late.

=x=

Present Time - Lake Kawaguchi

' _Why hasn't she made a move, yet?_ ' Sayoko wondered silently as the surveyed the hotel. ' _Most of the research I've done on Lady Cornelia has shown that she wouldn't hesitate to go in there, guns blazing, damn the hostages._ ' She frowned in thought. At the moment, her people were out of sight. But that couldn't remain so for long. Via text message, she had sent word to her charge of their actions, but had yet to hear from him. Possibly for being under guard.

Then her phone buzzed, " _Finally._ " She read the message and nodded. It was time to make a move for her lord, and hopefully make him proud of her. " _Ohgi, take a team and secure one of those news vans, and make sure all of the equipment needed for a broadcast is there._ "

"Yes, Sir," he said, turning to Tamaki, "Let's go, you know what we'll need better than I would."

"Right behind ya," Tamaki said, following after his friend.

" _Try not to hurt anyone, those men are just doing their jobs,_ " Sayoko reminded them, looking back to the rest of their crew, " _Kallen, do a weapons check, make sure that everyone is armed with one Blaster pistol and rifle, no disruptors, is that clear?_ "

"Yes, Sir!" Kallen saluted.

" _Brad, I want you and Irvine hanging back with Moonbay in the Hammer Head, and be ready for a fast pick up just in case things go south_ ," she said, taking into account Cornelia's temper, and the sensitive situation with the JLF, " _Keep yourselves well out of range of Knightmare firing range._ "

"Roger!"

" _C.C. I want you at my side,_ _"_ She said, feeling less confident, " _I'm not all that sure how I'm going to pull this off._ " She whispered to the green-haired woman.

C.C. gave the woman a slightly bored look, "You're doing fine so far, just stick to the plan he's laid out for you, and you'll be able to do this no problem," she reminded her, and flicked the armor plating under her cloak, "Just please tell me you're not naked underneath the costume and Shadow?"

If she could have seen the younger woman's face, she was sure that Sayoko would have been blushing brilliantly, " _No...I put on one of the new uniforms before we set out under the outfit before I asked Shadow to act as my armor...he's not happy that it's me, either._ "

A growl from beneath her cloak made it apparent that the pair was in agreement.

C.C. shook her head, "Shadow, you be nice to her, and I'll give you a good polishing later, alright?"

There was a content purring this time, to which Sayoko was thankful for. " _Thank you for that, I really have no idea how Lelouch handles him,_ " she relented.

"Takes after his daddy, I suppose," C.C. smirked, making the other woman giggle; thankfully no one heard it. "If you laugh, try to make it a cackle. Giggling just doesn't sound right with that type of voice."

" _I'll keep that in mind,_ " Sayoko said, noting that their friends were returning, " _Alright, then, shall we get this show on the road?_ "

C.C. nodded, "I'll go and mount up in a frame and be right behind you and the news truck."

.

The Lake Kawaguchi hotel was completely surrounded with Cornelia's forces, and the Camelot trailer containing the Lancelot and its team. Cornelia herself was biting her thumb nail in irritation and worry over the situation. Dozens of times she had dealt with this sort of predicament, and each time she had let them feel her wrath, not caring one wit for the captives, but this time was different.

Why of all times did her little sister have to be in the middle of a hostage situation?!

Fortunately for her, given that they had only recently thrown someone off of the roof to prove a point, they didn't seem to know that Euphemia was among the hostages. Video footage from the room showed the young woman, badly disguised, huddled down protectively over a pair of children. There was also a boy in the group that she vaguely recognized...no, it couldn't be. He had been dead for nearly a decade.

Beside her, talking on his headset, Guilford looked at her sharply, "Your Highness, we've just gotten reports that Zero is coming this way," he said, growling, "Your orders, M'lady?"

Cornelia scowled, "Let him through," she sneered, taking her sidearm from her hip, "He and I have business to discuss!"

She and her Knights mounted their Knightmares and waited the masked man's arrival, which was not a long wait. The man came standing atop a news van, right in front of another one of those strange machines of his, this one again resembling a giant canine, two cannons on its back, and another on its chest area.

"Zero," the Princess said by way of greeting as she leveled her gun at the man, "Normally I would enjoy drawing this out in the most painful way possible, but given that I am short on time," she said, drawing the hammer back, "You will answer for the death's of my brother, and Lord Jeremiah here and now."

" _So quick to shoot first, and never ask questions,_ " the masked figure said, flaring our his arms to show that he carried a weapon of his own, " _But I did not come here to fight, nor did I come here to meet my end, either._ " He said, tapping his foot on the roof of the van where Ohgi's cell was concealed. The van advanced a few feet and stopped right in front of Cornelia Gloucester. " _But before you decide to pull that trigger, what would you prefer?_ " He asked, " _Your dearly departed brother, or your darling little sister that still lives?_ "

Cornelia stiffed, but quickly recovered, "What the hell are you blathering about, you murderous fiend?"

" _I am speaking of Princess Euphemia Li Britannia,_ " Zero said, gesturing toward the hotel, " _Do not think that she will remain concealed for long, because, sooner or later she will reveal herself in favor of someone else's safety. You know this as well as I do. And when that moment comes, she will be thrown from the roof, just like that poor man was only a short while ago._ " Zero said, frowning behind the mask, " _I have stated before that innocent have nothing to fear from me, Cornelia, and while you yourself are no saint, those being held within this hotel are far more innocent than their captors. If you allow me entry, I give you my word that Euphemia will be saved, and the members of the JLF punished for this horrible crime._ "

Cornelia frowned, her gun wavering, "And how do I know that I can trust you?"

" _Because the longer we talk, the bigger the chance that Euphemia will soon be discovered._ " Zero said, " _Nor I do not want to see the next person being thrown from that roof, especially if that person happens to be a child._ "

C.C., inside the wolf-type frame, smiled, "Hmph, if she's fine with having the blood of a child on her hands, then she's no different than Clovis," she said to herself, a growle emitting from the frame under her command, a displeased face appearing on the monitor, "Oh, behave," she told the machine, "I know you're not used to the new body, but you'll just have to deal with it. And don't you give me any trouble like you did with Lelouch!"

An image depicting a wolf sticking its tongue out at her appeared.

"Cute." She frowned, and noticed that the van was being let through, "Alright, lets get moving, Whitz Wolf."

=x=

"An Eleven!"

Lelouch flinched at Nina's frantic voice filling the room, and the angered growl that came from the man that had stepped too close for the girl's comfort.

"What did you call me you Britannian bitch!" The man roared, leveling his weapon at the girl as she huddled between him and Milly.

And of course, Milly just had to make things worse, "Stop it!" The blonde admonished, "Can't you see she's terrified?"

"I don't give a damn about that! She'd better take back that Eleven bullshit, or else!" The man yelled loudly.

Nina whimpered in fear, trying her best to shrink away from the man, "P-please, n-no!"

The man reached for her, "That's it, you little bitch, I'll teach you - !"

"Stop this right now!"

Shirley and Milly were stunned when Lelouch stood up, the blonde thinking he had something up his sleeve, which she hoped was true.

"Hey, you sit back down, or I'll drag you to the roof!" The soldier snapped.

"Why don't you take me to the man in charge," Lelouch asked, sweating, ready to Geass the man if he had to, but better to wait until he had a clear shot without being seen.

"And why the hell would Kusakabe-san want to see you?" He asked, sneering, "You're nothing but a Britannian brat!"

"Not just any Britannian," the boy scowled, clenching his fists, "My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia!"

Milly was stunned, "Lulu, no -!"

"A Prince?"

"The Lelouch?"

"I thought he was killed?" The people began chattering excitedly as the JLF man looked at the boy in confusion.

' _This is going to cause problems,_ ' the Prince thought as the man dragged him forward, ' _I'll have to make sure that I get a chance to wipe their memories with my Geass when all this is over. Dammit Sayoko! Hurry up!_ '

* * *

 _ **The Cat is out of the bag. I'm breaking this chapter into two because I want to do a little more in the next chapter that goes into the Refrain situation.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you liked the chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**19: The Order of the Black Knights**_

* * *

The storage room was buzzing with chatter as Lelouch was dragged from the room. Most of which was because the boy had claimed to be a Prince of the Realm, and not just any Prince, but the long-dead Lelouch Vi Britannia!

Shirley scooted closer to Milly and Nina, who was staring dumbfounded at the door, "Why would he -?" The girl breathed out, but was brought out of it by Milly taking her in her arms, "President?"

"It's true," the girl sighed, her lip trembling. "He's exactly who he says he is."

Shirley looked at the girl in confusion, "You knew?" She asked, "But why didn't he tell anyone?"

Milly shrugged, "Think about it, Shirley," she said, looking over at Euphemia, who appeared to be listening, "He was sent here as a child. Even as an envoy, ten years old is far too young to be involved in a military operation. He was sent here as a hostage, nothing more."

"But what about - " Nina began, but was hushed.

"The invasion?" Milly said, giving the girl a pointed look, "Lelouch told me he knew nothing about it, or else he would have warned the people about." She shook her head, "His guess was the same as mine; someone wanted him dead and gone."

Shirley caught on to why she had hushed Nina rather quickly; she didn't want anything said about Nunnaly. But wanting a ten year old boy murdered in a war zone? "Why would someone try to kill him?"

"Because he is utterly ruthless to those he deems an enemy," the blonde said, frowning slightly, "You've seen the way he plays chess. He plays to win each time. He's a brilliant strategist, and easily the worst kind of opponent one could face if he had enough backing."

"Father sent him away to get rid of him because he defied him," Euphemia said, making her presence known as she sidled up to the trio, "And you think one of our siblings tried to get rid of him as a rival for the throne."

"Who are you?" Shirley asked, and Euphemia took off her sunglasses. "P-Princess Euphemia?!"

The Princess nodded, "I'm probably the reason he stood up as well," the young woman relented, "I was about to do the same thing myself."

Milly sighed, "And you're probably the only reason we're alive at this point," she said, making the three of them look at her, "Cornelia knows she's in here, and won't risk her life by attacking. If she weren't here, we'd all be dead by now."

"Nelly wouldn't do that," Euphemia protested, but the Ashford heiress merely shook her head.

"Oh, yes she would," she said, frowning, "Lulu's been keeping tabs on all his siblings ever since he's been able, and Cornelia never hesitates to move in on an enemy, hostages or no hostages."

Nina shivered, "You mean she'd actually come in here and - "

"Kill everyone," Milly said, "Matter of fact, she'd probably bring down the building, and bury everything." She said, looking at Euphemia, "You know it's true. She's every bit as ruthless as Lelouch when he's pissed. The only difference is that he knows restraint."

=x=

"Move it!" The guard said, pushing the exiled Prince along, which was genuinely starting the wear on his nerves. If he didn't have to be sure that Sayoko and the others had made to their positions, he would have acted already. "If you really are who you say you are, then you might be more useful than even Princess Euphemia would be!"

Lelouch growled, "I've lived here half my life, and I can't believe that Todoh-sensei would allow you to do something like this." He sneered, "The shame he must feel!"

A sharp crack across the back of his head had the young man staggering against the wall as the man hit him with the butt of his rifle. "Don't pretend you know our great general!" He snapped, "And what would a Britannian brat like you know of shame? Your people shamelessly enslave any that don't follow your rule!"

Lelouch growled; he had had enough. " _Zeke!_ " He rounded on the man as a silvery-white armor began to encase his body, his head becoming shelled inside a saurian-like helmet with red eyes. Clawed hands grasped the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"W-what the hell are you -?!" The man gagged.

A slot over the boy's left eye opened up, { _Hear me, and obey!_ } Wing-like patterns in his eye flapped and shot forward, and his will was gone. The man slumped in his grasp, { _You have been given orders by Colonel Kusakabe to take all of the hostages up to the roof, unharmed, and hold them there. No one is to stop you. Only Zero's people have the authority to do that._ }

"Yes, My Lord," the man droned on as Lelouch set him back on the floor.

" _Good,_ " Lelouch said, his voice obscured by the helmet, " _After you have seen them safely to the roof, you will then take a nice little stroll off the edge of the roof, alright?_ "

"Yes, that sounds nice, sir," he said, turning about, "Take the prisoners to the roof, and then go for a nice stroll."

" _Good boy,_ " Lelouch said, turning down the hall, " _Now to find Kusakabe and Sayoko, hopefully she has the ball rolling._ "

.

Sayoko was indeed inside the building, and having an audience with the Colonel. The man was armed with a razor edged Katana, while the rest of his men sported automatic rifles.

The man was rather large, as in he hadn't missed many meals, unlike most of her kinsmen across the country had. Whatever this man had been doing while a member of the JLF, he hadn't been helping the people as he should. It infuriated her to think that someone like this was supposedly a leader among her people.

"You must assuredly be Zero," the man said, resting his chin on the hilt of his sword, "I must say that this is an unexpected honor to have the killer of Prince Clovis among my men."

" _And you would be Lieutenant-Colonel Josui Kusakabe,_ " she said, her voice disguised, " _I can honestly say that there is very little honor to be had here._ "

Kusakabe's eye twitched. Quick-tempered, she noted, which she could use if he decided to attack her. "And what makes you say that?" He asked, frowning slightly, "You yourself have kill numerous Britannian's in your battles against the military in Japan."

" _Yes, that is true, but you and I differ greatly, Colonel,_ " she said, letting her distaste enter into her voice, " _Each time I have killed, it is because it was well and truly deserved, or because I had little to no choice at all. The other difference is that the men and women I have laid to rest have been soldiers._ " She said, making the man snarl at her.

"Soldiers or civilians, a Britannian is a Britannian, no matter what they do, or where they are," he said, tapping his sword against the floor, "And yet you stand there saying that you have only killed soldiers while in battle? Don't make me laugh. I've heard tale that you sent one of your mechanized monsters after Margrave Jeremiah, and succeeded in taking him down. What do you call that?!"

" _Justice,_ " Sayoko sneered, " _Jeremiah Gottwald was a murder of countless civilians under the command of the late Prince Clovis La Britannia, I merely gave him his overdue judgement. Nothing more, nothing less._ " She said, " _You will also find that no one, Britannian or Japanese lost their lives in the Saitama Ghetto._ "

"You, Master Zero, are a hypocrite," the man said, unsheathing his sword, "And here I was hoping to sway you to my side, but it seems you're nothing but what you appear to be; a masked coward!"

Kusakabe lunged at her, and Sayoko stepped to the side just as the sword whistled by here, tripping the man with the the toe of her boot. he crashed to the floor, and she grabbed him by his left ankle, using the the strength granted to her by Shadow's armor, and hurled him across the room into his men as they took aim at her.

" _Shadow, activate wrist gatling gun,_ " she said, raising her left wrist...accept it was her right wrist that geared up, " _Oh, come on! Behave yourself!_ " Shadow growled and activated the left wrist, and let loose a barrage of bullets.

Kusakabe yelped and ducked behind one of his men as a shield as the man took the full force of the small weapon. Sayoko turned the weapons, both wrists, on the rest of the men in the room, not letting them get in a shot. " _And you call me a coward,_ " she said with a frown as Kusakabe backed away from the masked figure. " _Hiding behind your own men while they're being gunned down? You are the worst kind of coward!_ "

" _And a lady shouldn't have to sully her hands with his blood!_ " Said a voice from behind Kusakabe. Turning around the wall behind the man erupted as an armored figure burst forward, red eyes gleaming as he grasped the man around the throat, " _Only the deepest pits of hell's nine circles are reserved for scum such as you!_ "

With a flick of his wrist, the man's neck was snapped, and his body unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

" _Lelouch-sama!_ " Sayoko said happily as Shadow's head appeared from beneath her cloak, eyeing the white clad Prince as she took off the helmet, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was worried sick about you and Madam Ashford!"

The helmet concealing the young man's face split apart, revealing his face, "I'm glad to see you, too, Sayoko, but right now we need to switch places," he said as Zeke slipped off of him, reforming himself into the large saurian at his side. "I hope you're dressed under that costume."

"Of course, Sir," she smiled, and began slipping out of Zero's outfit, revealing the new uniform of their group to him, "Shall I don Zeke's armor?"

"Yes, we can't have you being recognized," he said, as Shadow came over to him, begging for a scratch, "Has everything been set up?"

Sayoko nodded, "As discussed, Ohgi and the others are setting the explosives as we speak, and Miss Moonbay is awaiting our signal for the escape." She said, handing him his suit, "As you suspected, they are planning to use the Lancelot to take care of the tunnels beneath the hotel, but there is a modified Glasgow down there that is giving them trouble."

"Then we must be off before they send in the Lancelot," he said, donning his mask and outfit, " _Come here Shadow._ "

"Zeke, to me." Both beasts went to their callers, forming around Lelouch and Sayoko in the form of their armors, " _I must say, I much prefer Zeke to that misbehaved Shadow._ "

Zero chuckled, " _He's just used to protecting me rather than someone else,_ " he explained, " _Now, let's go, before Cornelia's patience wears thin. I also need to alter a few memories if I can. I was forced to reveal myself as a Prince of Britannia._ "

Sayoko nodded, " _I will see to it that you have a small session with the hostages before they are released,_ " she said, bowing slightly, " _Is there anything else that you require of me?_ "

" _Yes, make sure that Princess Euphemia is not among those that I have to Geass._ " He said, " _Jeremiah has already divulged that I have the ability, and using it on her will only further Cornelia's suspicions. That goes for the girls as well. Nina and Shirley will need to be spoken to, but I will not use my power on them._ "

" _Understood,_ " she said, pressing her communications link on her wrist, " _Moonbay, this is Unit-Z, requesting immediate pick up from the roof of the hotel._ "

" _Roger, coming in hot,_ " was Moonbay's response.

Zero nodded, " _Now, let's put on a show, shall we?_ "

=x=

"Now lowering Lancelot into the tunnels," Cecile said as the white Knightmare was lowered into the tunnel, "Suzaku, remember, all you have to do is distract them long enough for the Vincent teams to destroy the support pillars." She informed the young Honorary Britannian. "Be sure to keep out of range of that Shrapnel Cannon."

Suzaku frowned. This was not his intention. His hands were tight around the controls. Eight minutes. That's all that he had. Eight minutes for Cornelia's forces to get in and get out with the hostages before the hotel sank.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, please respond," Cecile asked politely.

"I understand the mission," he said, frowning, "Do I have the green light?"

"Not yet," she said, "Stand by for further orders."

He didn't like that at all. His friends' lives were at stake, and then there was Euphemia! How could have known something like this would happen the one day he decided to bow out on an outing? Milly had asked him along, and then Euphemia had asked him along. But he decided duty was more important, and now look at the mess they were in!

' _Lelouch was right, I need to take time off._ ' He sighed internally, "If anything happens to them..."

"Kururugi, you have orders to begin the operations!" Lloyd said happily.

The boy didn't need to be told twice, "Launching!"

In a burst of speed, the Lancelot shot down the tunnel faster than any Knightmare of a lower generation could hope. The crew manning the cannon must have seen him coming, because they fired off a shot from the weapon, which shattered against his Blaze Luminous shield, prompting him to draw his VARIS rifle.

"Kururugi, I warned you about the VARIS!" Cecile yelled, "It isn't properly tested!"

"No time!" Suzaku roared, and fired, the bullet of energy flying from the weapon, sending shock waves throughout the tunnel. A second shot was fired to meet the incoming attack, but the VARIS was too powerful to be stopped by the shrapnel shot, and ripped right through it, forcing its way through the cannon. The resulting explosion blew the tunnel open, and the Lancelot lept out, reloading its weapon, and taking aim at the pillars long before any of Cornelia's men could get to it.

"He's going full-throttle right out of the gate again!" Lloyd said loudly over the rush of wind that came with the attack.

It was then that Suzaku fired...and noticed the large airship on the roof of the building which was loading civilians. Among them were his friends, and Princess Euphemia.

.

"Dammit, he's done it sooner than we thought!" Moonbay roared, pressing the intercom, "Everybody, hurry, the building's about to collapse!" She yelled as the building began to shake.

"Everyone get on board," Irvine yelled as he ushered the crowd into the belly of the Hammer Head, "We don't have much ti-Agh!" The hotel began to sway.

Zero was at the back of the group, making sure that no one was left behind when the building began to tilt. Shirley, who had been near the edge, hit the railing, and began to go over. Sayoko managed to catch her before she went over the side, and ushered her along with the others.

As she and Zero boarded last, the masked man pressed a detonator, and the building went up. Collapsing into nothing but a pile of rubble, the hotel was no more as the Hammer Head lifted away from the destruction.

Meanwhile, Suzaku surveyed the damage done by himself and Zero as the hotel collapsed, wondering fleetingly if Cornelia had known about the ship that was taking the hostages away. No, surely not, else she wouldn't have put Euphemia in danger.

The Hammer Head drifted away from where it sat in the sky, and down to the clearing where Cornelia's forces sat in wait.

A large screen began to rise up out of the back of the titanic machine. Upon that screen appeared the masked face of Zero. " _My dear Britannians, fear not for the people you thought were lost, for I return them to you, safe and unharmed,_ " the camera panned around to show the hostages standing off to the side, all of them safe, and smiling at the camera, Euphemia and a pair of children waving happily.

Fuming, Cornelia watched with baited breath as Zero spoke, "That masked fool!" She growled, "They may be safe with him for now, but they don't know that they're his hostages now!"

"Shall we try to intervene?" Darlton asked, "We could have a sniper take him out when he releases the hostages?"

"I would find that ideal, but you don't realize that he's wearing armor," she said, pointing out the man's figure, "You see that plating? I'll bet the crown that it's bullet proof, as his mask will be."

" _People!_ " Zero roared, flaring his cape out as the camera showed himself, as well as an entire battalion behind him, well over fifty people. A small, very small, army, but an army nonetheless. " _Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians._ "

Across the bridge, a white-masked individual cackled while clapping his hands together in delight of the proclamation, "The brazen audacity of you, my brother!" He laughed, "I will enjoy our hunt very much when the time comes, Zero, oh indeed I will, brother mine!"

" _The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions._ " Zero called out as his mask began to open, which shocked many of the people around him, " _I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong."_ His mask came away, and the world saw the face of Zero for the first time.

His face was heavily scarred, the left side of his mouth pulled down in a permanent frown while his left cheek was webbed, showing teeth behind the skin. Another scar ran down across his left eye, which was covered by an ornate purple jeweled eyepatch.

" _Let my face be a message; the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world._ "

=x=

Two Weeks Later

The incident at Lake Kawaguchi would be remembered as the day the Goddess of Victory, the Witch of Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia, could do nothing but stand by and watch as the terrorists were dealt with by another terrorist group. In the coming days that the Black Knights saved her sister, the small band of 'Knights' began to grow with each passing day. In this, they grew from a minor threat to her reign as Viceroy, to a major thorn in her side.

Strangely, however, Euphemia had been strangely happy in the days following the hotel jacking. When she asked why, she said, much to her annoyance, that it was her little secret.

But she was safe, and that was all that mattered...or so she thought.

"Where is she?" She wondered as she checked the girl's office, where stacks of paperwork sat, finished for the most part. But the girl was no where to be seen. On her desk, however, was a small hand-written note. Curious, the elder Li Britannia sister picked it up, and read it...and promptly crumpled it, "What the hell does she mean she's _visiting friends_?!"

=x=

Ashford Academy Student Council Building

Kallen yawned loudly, leaning against the door, "Man, this double-life is really starting to wear on me," she said sleepily. Much to her embarrassment, she'd fallen asleep in class, and suddenly woken up shouting about the Black Knights. The whole class had gotten a good laugh out of it, but what really irked her was that fact that Lelouch had also been sleeping in class, and was doing a much better job of it. She couldn't even tell that he'd been asleep!

"Stop it!" Lelouch yelled frantically, "Quit it, I said! Suzaku, knock it off!"

"Sorry, Lelouch, President's orders," Suzaku's voice cut in, "Now hold still!"

"Oh, like you're not enjoying this!" Lelouch harped back angrily.

"Someone get the ears on his head," Milly said, making Kallen wonder what the heck was going on in there.

She opened the door to find...catgirls? ' _Oh, brother, what did I just walk into?_ ' She wondered silently, hoping that she wasn't on Milly's list next. And of course, the girl in question, wearing a slightly naughty black cat suit, had to turn her way.

"Oh, good meow-ning," she said, waving a paw at her.

"Uh, good morning, I guess?" Kallen said hesitantly. "What is all this?"

Rivalz, dressed as a brown spotted cat, looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean, didn't we tell you?" He asked, pointing over to the corner where the resident feline troublemaker was snoozing on his cat tree, "It's our welcome party for Arthur!"

Kallen smiled a little at this affecting her nice-girl facade, "Sounds like fun." She said, internally hoping that she wouldn't have to dress up in a kitty costume. But those hopes were dashed when Shirley pointed a pink paw over at a clothes wrack full of cat costumes.

"I've set aside some things that looked about your size," she said, smiling, though she looked a little embarrassed herself to be dressed up as she was.

Lelouch was tied to a chair, and decked out in purple kitty ears, and purple painted whiskers smiled, "Just give her some ears and whiskers, and she'll look good." He said, "She's already got the mask."

Kallen frowned and stuck her tongue out at him while Rivalz was trying to cheer up a tearful Suzaku over the whole thing about hotel jacking incident, and ended up tackling him to the floor. Even Nina laughed at that.

Shirley then turned to Lelouch, "So, Lulu, is it okay to tell Kallen?"

"Tell me what?" The red-head asked.

"Shirley!" Milly huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Lelouch just chuckled, "It's fine, Milly," he said, trying to worm his way out of the ropes around him, "She would've found out eventually."

"Found what out," she asked, becoming curious. Had the Vice-president finally started dating someone? Or something along those lines.

Milly sighed, and turned to Kallen, a serious, for her, look on her face, "Listen, Kallen, whatever you do, what you hear now, never leaves this room, or so help me, I will make you time here at Ashford a living, breathing hell...understand?"

The look the woman was giving her was completely frightening, which made her agree right away. "S-sure, no problem...so what's going on?"

"Well, it's the simple fact that my real name came out while I was in that hotel jacking." Lelouch said, finally slipping free of the ropes.

"Real name?" Kallen frowned. This was news to her. Lelouch wasn't who everyone thought he was? Well, that was nothing new with Britannians, in her opinion.

"Yeah," the violet-eyed boy said, smiling at her, "My real name is Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"..." Kallen stared for a moment, "Okay, what's the punch line?"

Lelouch laughed, "It's not a joke, Kallen," he assured her, "I'm actually one of the Emperor's children...well, I was until he banished me."

"Why would he do that, anyway?" Rivalz asked from the floor where he was squishing Suzaku's face between his paws. "Got any ideas puddy tat?"

Kallen wanted to hear this as well. If this man was indeed who he said he was, then Zero might be able to use the information.

"It's because my mother was both a commoner, and from the EU," the exiled Prince said, wincing as he rolled his shoulders, he then looked at Nina, who was typing away her computer, sorry for what he was about to say next, "But it's mainly because I'm one-quarter Japanese on my mother's side."

"One-quarter - !?" Kallen nearly lost it right there.

" _Even among living half-bloods, I am a rarity. For you see, while I am half-Britannian, I am also one-quarter French, a Euro-Britannian/Japanese half-blood was my mother._ "

' _No way,_ ' Kallen thought as she looked at the young man standing in front of her, ' _There's just no way! It's got to be a coincidence!_ '

Suzaku had heard him as well, and remembered what he had been told by Zero on the Hammer Head. But this was wrong. Both Kallen and Suzaku calmed themselves as they recalled the face of the masked man, so heavily deformed, that it couldn't possibly be Lelouch. His voice was wrong as well. Lelouch's voice, to Kallen, was smooth, and almost silky in the way he spoke, not raspy and dry like Zero's when his mask was had come off.

"Why do you and Suzaku look like you both just swallowed a pineapple?" Rivalz asked as he and Suzaku got up from the floor.

Kallen snapped out of it, "Oh...no reason."

"I was just surprised," Suzaku said, "I mean I knew your mom was French, and all, but I didn't know you were - "

"Japanese?" Lelouch smiled at his friend, "Surprise!" He grinned and turned toward Nina, who squeaked, "Nina, I know how you feel about foreigners, so I hope this is alright with you?"

Nina had a brilliant little blush on her cheeks, "W-well...you're still you, right?"

"Mostly," Lelouch smiled, and then gave her a scowl, "But if any of you start bowing and scraping, I won't forgive you!"

"All together now!" Milly shouted without missing a beat.

" _Yes, Your Highness!_ " The rest of the student council, sans Kallen, shouted.

"I am going to kick _all_ of your asses!" Lelouch growled.

.

"It's so good to see you again, Euphy," Nunnaly smiled at her half-sister as Sayoko served their tea. "I can't believe it's been so long!"

Euphemia smiled, glad that she had ditched work to stop in on the Lamperouge household. "It has. I honestly thought the worst when I heard you and Lelouch were sent here just before the invasion."

"It wasn't all that bad," the little girl smiled, her eyes bright, "With Lelouch around, everything just went our way after he became friends with Suzaku." And then the girl's smile disappeared, "It's just too bad that his people are suffering for it."

Her newly regained eyesight had given her a firsthand look at the lives led by "Elevens" under Britannian rule. Euphemia, though she hadn't seen to any of the ghettos, yet, knew that the people of Area Eleven were in dire straights. The elder Princess smiled at her little sister, "Nunna," she said, using the pet name she had missed so much, "Why don't you tell me how I can help Suzaku's people?"

* * *

 _ **Well, that's another chapter down...who knows how many to go? The Kawaguchi incident is wrapped up, so you all know what's coming up next. More mechanized mayhem!**_

 ** _Leave a Review if you liked the chapter._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Quick little warning, because it has been done so many bloody times that have to sneeze at it, I'm doing Kallen and her mother differently. So, this is pretty much an original chapter, for me, anyway, as I'm sure someone out there's done it like this as well, but good gods, how many times I've read about Kallen finding her mother in that Refrain den (-_-)**_

 _ **20:Freedom's Price Pt.1**_

 _ **Natsume Kozuki**_

* * *

Millicent Ashford was quite a heavy sleeper, but tended to awaken when she was disturbed in certain ways. One such way she was experiencing now as the person next to her thrashed in his sleep. Slightly surprised by the young man's restlessness, she sat up, rubbing her eyes, seeing that it was still quite dark outside his windows, and quite cool as the air in the room hit her bared skin.

Lelouch, however, was not cool at all.

The man was sweating heavily, as if fevered, and groaning in pain.

She moved to wake him, but a pale hand came out of the shadows and startled her, "Don't wake him up," C.C.'s voice said gently, "He's suffering from his Geass."

The blonde looked up at her as she gathered the sheets around her, "How long have you been here?" She asked of the verdette, "Not the whole time, I hope?" She blushed slightly. She and Lelouch had not been gentle with each other this time around. Of course, if C.C. had decided to join them...

"No, I haven't," she said, "Though I'm able to sense when someone I'm contracted to is in distress, and even communicate telepathically if we're close enough." She said, gesturing to the restless young man, "This is just the after effects of him using his Geass on so many people when he already barely uses it."

Milly frowned at this, "But I've seen him use it before." She said, looking down at her lover, "So why is he suffering like this."

"Geass intoxication is different for each person," the immortal said, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed, "For the most part, it's like a drug. Lelouch has indeed used his Geass, but he hasn't used it often, and he's usually used it on just one person at a time. The one time before Kawaguchi that he used it on a large crowd was when he introduced himself as Zero to Kallen and the others." She said.

"But the hotel jacking was just over two weeks ago," Milly pointed out, "Why is it affecting him now of all times?"

C.C. shrugged, "Lelouch's Geass is young, and still growing stronger with each passing day." She said, looking down at the boy, "He used it on a great number of people once, which didn't affect him all that much, to the point that he didn't even feel it, but now that he's used it on another large group, his Geass is trying to grow stronger quicker, and, in hindsight, force him to use it more to the point that if becomes permanently active in first his left eye before migrating over into his right."

Milly frowned, "And he's fighting it?"

"Quite valiantly," C.C. said, nodding, "Right now, Geass is fighting him for dominance, I suppose. But Lelouch is quite strong willed. Stronger than many others I've seen through the ages. I've only met one other person I've gifted with this power control it so well, and she has yet to use it."

"How long will he be like this?" The blonde asked, feeling worried, "I've never seen him like this before accept when Shirley made him try her first attempt at cooking."

"He'll come out of it in the morning," she confirmed, smiling at the younger girl, "And I'm quite sure he'll have a stronger range on his Geass if it hasn't run wild on him."

Milly smiled in relief, "That's good to know," she said, looking at the immortal with a small look, "C.C...what would think a Geass would do for me?"

"No," the woman said bluntly, "I intend Lelouch to be my last contract. If he doesn't fulfill my wish, then I'm giving up. End of discussion."

"But I could - "

"No, Milly," C.C. said with finality, "Geass isn't as grand as you think it is, sweetie, I mean look what it's doing to Lelouch right now." She said, gesturing to the boy between them, who was beginning to calm down. "If Lelouch lost control without realizing it, he could kill someone precious to him; you for example." She said, looking the girl in the eyes, "You two love each other, but you tend to argue a lot, and what if one moment, you two are having a rather bad row, and he says something like 'go jump off a bridge' and his Geass is active without him knowing it?"

Milly paled at this. The two them had had some really bad fights in the past, and she knew it was her fault for needling him too much nine times out of ten. The other times were because he was being too bull-headed about something.

"I see you understand what I'm saying," the immortal said, frowning herself, "Believe me, Milly, I thought Geass was great when I first got mine, but as time went by, it became a curse, until I found out what a real curse feels like."

"You're talking about your immortality, right?" She asked, gaining a nod from the woman, "Yeah, I guess I can understand. He's upset with me enough these days now that I'm insisting to help him since Grandfather gave me my own frame." She smiled, remembering the look on Lelouch's face when he saw her in the cockpit of the machine while her grandfather peered over her shoulder instructing her on the controls. She could pilot a normal Knightmare, a Sutherland, easily. Her Phoenix operated by the same controls, but she had yet to take if for a spin.

Lelouch was adamantly against her fighting, but it was inevitable, she'd go behind his back if she had to.

"Get some sleep," C.C. said, rising, "He'll be fine in a few more hours."

Milly nodded as the woman left the room, "You know, you should just let him in," the woman paused at the door, "It's worth it."

"Not in the long and short of things," C.C. found herself muttering.

=x=

Ohgi frowned as he looked down the bar at the woman, "Uh, sir?" He said to his employer, sighing, "She's back."

The man he was talking to, a large, round Britannian, just hooted out laugh, "You know the routine, Kaname," he said, "Keep her filled up until she passes out, and drive her back." He handed him a bottle of the woman's drink of choice, Napoleon Brandy. "Just make sure she doesn't throw the bottle at anyone this time, alright?"

Ohgi had to smirk at that, "You gotta admit, that guy had it coming last time." He said, and went to pour the woman her drink. He was just beginning his shift, and it looked like the woman was already sauced up, judging from redness of her face.

The woman looked at him with those lovely yellow eyes of hers, and gave a small smirk, "Oh, if it ishn't m' fav'rit barkeep!" She slurred, holding out a glass to him, "Fill'er up, Ohgi!"

' _Yeah, she's totally snookered,_ ' Ohgi chuckled, "Uh, Miss Nu, don't you think you should lighten up?" He asked as he poured, seeing it downed before he even sat the bottle down, and started pouring her another, "This can't be healthy."

"Health?" Villetta Nu hiccuped, "I'll have you know that I am in perfect *hic* health!" She said, and down the next round, "Plush, I'm drinkin' for my friend!" She said, holding out her glass for a refill. Ohgi dutifully poured another round, "Ya know he was *hic* k-killed by that *hic* by tha- *hic*"

"Uh-oh," Ohgi sighed, "Here it comes."

Villetta had indeed been drinking hard long before Ohgi's shift started at the bar. Now she gained a familiar sleepy look on her face. "Oh-Ohgi?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why are there three Ohgis?" Villetta asked, and promptly keeled over backward off the bar stool.

Ohgi winced, "That's gonna leave a mark." He sighed, and hopped over the bar, throwing the woman over his shoulder, "Hey, boss, looks like its that time!"

"Alright," the man shouted, "Go on and take her home, and take the night off, too. You've been working yourself to death lately."

"Thanks, sir."

"And be careful, Ohgi," the man said, "Them Black Knights might be crawling around!"

Ohgi nearly stumbled at that. If only the man knew.

Outside, he found the woman's car and fished her keys out of her pocket. "How did I get myself involved with this lush?" He wondered as he picked the woman up and placed her in the back seat as usual. Ever since Jeremiah Gottwald had been...taken from the Britannian's, his second in command had taken to drowning her sorrows, literally, with the man's favorite drink.

"Mmm, Ohgi~." Villetta moaned softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Guh, not again!" Ohgi yelped as she tried to pull him in with her, "Come on, Villetta! Let go!"

"Don' wanna," she slurred drunkenly, pulling him dangerously close. Ohgi was a man of honor, but good lord was it hard to say no to a woman like her, even when she was drunk off her ass. "Come on!"

"Uh, listen, Villetta, you're a really nice lady and all, but - "

"Ohgi?"

"Y-yeah?" He asked, blushing, but that changed when he saw her face turning a very unhealthy shade of green, "Oh, boy."

Sure enough, Ohgi's luck never held out when it came to the caramel-skinned woman, and Villetta had _really_ had far too much to drink that evening.

.

"Hey there Mister Eleven," on of the guards said as Ohgi drove Villetta's car to the check point outside the Viceroy's palace. "Driving Villetta home again?"

"And how," the man groaned, all of the windows rolled down, "You want me to drop her off here, or what?"

The guard was about to answer, but started sniffing, "Uh, what's that smell?"

"About four bottles of Napoleon Brandy," Ohgi grimaced, looking down at the stains on his pants legs, and shoes, "Give or take a bottle or two."

The man gave him a sympathetic look, "Ah, one of those nights, huh?"

"Yup," the man said, and got out of the car, "Can she get a stretcher?"

The man nodded, and frowned when he saw the state of the man, "Uh, you know I'm an Honorary Britannian, so maybe I could swing some new clothes, or something?"

"Just call me a taxi," the man groaned, and started walking.

Really, Kaname Ohgi had the lousiest luck with women. Of all the women he had to be attracted to, she had to be a Britannian officer, and a lush to boot. He did feel a bit guilty, though. Jeremiah wasn't dead, after all. The man was currently working on something Zero had dubbed top secret to all save for himself, and his second in command. Ohgi.

A small smile lifted his lips as he thought about what would happen if Jeremiah ever fought with them and came up against that woman. It'd be a hell of a fight, that was for certain. Villetta was no slouch in a fight, be it in a Knightmare, or in hand to hand. He'd seen too many bar brawls to not know that.

.

Villetta woke up to a horrid pounding in her head as light streamed through her window. Her mouth felt like she'd just tried to swallow a cotton ball dipped in mud. Such was her comeuppance for practically guzzling down so much Brandy in an evening. She sat up, her head spinning, "Ugh, I've really got to stop doing this." She groaned, holding her head in her hands, smacking her lips.

Then she remembered something...her _favorite_ barkeeper. "Oh my God," she moaned, burying her face in her knees, "I'll never be able to go back there after that!" She distinctly remembered trying to pull him on top of her just before he drove her home. "Oh God!" She moaned again, "Someone just kill me now!"

.

Villetta Nu wasn't the only female that was having a rough night.

Across the Tokyo area sat the Stadtfeld home. Kallen's room was one top rooms in the modest mansion, where the girl herself was having trouble sleeping. Her reasons? The fact that the maids of the house were making a fuss over one of their own...a woman named Natsume Kozuki; Kallen's mother.

Kallen was the byproduct of an illegitimate paring of a Britannian Noble that neglected to tell her mother that he was, in fact, married. And so, whilst he was in a loveless marriage with veritable harpy of a woman that just loved to remind Kallen of who and what she was every minute of ever day she spent around the woman, Natsume had stayed around. The wife and the other woman in the same house...not the best of combinations.

Kallen hated it. She hated her mother for being so weak as to stay in her current position under the guise of loving Kallen's father, when he quite obviously spet as much time away from the home as possible so he wouldn't be around either woman, or his daughter. She hated living under the same roof as her mother and stepmother because no matter what her real mother did, it was never enough, even though she would work herself to the bone to get all of her chores done, and yet all she had to show for it was a shabby little room, very little food, and being harassed by the rest of the staff to the point of nearly being severely injured on several occasions.

And what she hated most of all...was the fact that she loved her mother, no matter how pathetic she seemed. When her elder brother was killed, Natsume had been devastate to the point of a total break down. And that bitch of a stepmother had gloated about it. Come to think of it, that was the last time she had seen the man known as her father get angry.

She could still heard the sound of his hand striking the idiot woman across the face. The mixed look of shock and rage that crossed her face that was quelled by the look of utter loathing on the face of her husband. " _Don't ever say another word about my son ever again if you value your life!_ "

It was the first and last time she would admit to loving her father. Because after that, the man was no longer in her life. He worked endlessly, perhaps to try to get over the pain of losing a child. Perhaps to get away from his horrid wife, and woman he had once loved, and the daughter he had failed. Or perhaps it was because he didn't want to get in Kallen's way.

He knew about hers and Naoto's rebel cell. He had known about if for a long time, and maybe he secretly supported them, or perhaps he sold them out, resulting in her brother's death. Of which one, she would never know. She didn't think she wanted to know.

All she did know is that she wanted out of this life. It was strange. This house was her home, but it felt like hell. A home, she knew, was supposed to be a warm, and welcoming place, where family was always there to greet you when you returned. But there was no warm here. And the only family she had was being beaten like a slave.

She looked over toward her wardrobe where her uniform of the Black Knights lay hidden. Under her own bed were her weapons. The miniaturized Pulse Rifle, and Pulse Blaster were her prized possessions at the moment, along with the fact that she now knew what Zero's face looked like. A small amount of pity rose for the masked man. He was young, that much she knew. Probably around her own age. Yet he was so heavily scarred that he'd never live a normal life with or without a mask. And his Geass. That horrible power that she had witnessed.

She sighed, rolling to her feet, knowing that sleep would never come. She thanked the heavens that tomorrow was the weekend, or else she'd fall asleep in class again.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Kallen's head snapped up as she heard hushed a voice right outside her door. "I thought the little bitch was gonna break down and cry!"

"I know, right?" Giggled another voice, "Serves her right for even thinking she has the right to stay here whether the master wants her here or not!"

"The mistress will be pleased with us this time!" Said yet another voice.

Kallen growled. She knew what they were talking about, and had heard more than enough. ' _I can't stand it anymore!_ ' She sneered and went to her wardrobe. She peeled off her bed clothes, and took her uniform from the hanger. Concealing her face with the red visor and a small lower-face mask, she took her weapons from under the bed, and strapped them to her hip and shoulder respectively. ' _I'm taking us out of here tonight!_ '

.

Natsume felt her eyes spilling over with tears as she gathered her things up in a small pile. They'd done it. They'd really done it this time. She was broken. Her small, single bed was torn to shreds, the frame shattered into splinters. Her little nightstand was covered in _filth_ , and her picture of her and her children together was... _ruined_.

The graffiti on the walls she could take, and she could even take her bed being destroyed, but the one remaining photo of her precious children...that was too much for any mother to take.

She wanted so much to die. To live all of this horrible turmoil behind her. To forget the man that had blessed her with those beautiful children. She reached for the drawer on her nightstand, knowing exactly why they had left it intact. Inside the draw was a syringe, and a small red vial. Her last dose of Refrain.

If Kallen knew, she would be so angry with her. Much more so than she was now. But, thank the gods, she didn't know.

With trembling fingers, she took both the syringe and vial out, and prepare to inject herself...

"Mom!"

Natsume yelped as her door crashed open, dropping the equipment to the floor. There stood her precious daughter...dressed in the uniform she had seen the Black Knights wearing! The woman was speechless, not even noticing the girl looking down at the floor where the Refrain had shattered.

"Mom," Kallen said, her voice trembling, "What...just what the hell were you about to do?"

Shaken from her state of shock, she stammered, "A-Ah, young miss, I was just...K-Kallen, why are you dressed like that!" She asked, snapping herself out of her submissive routine.

Kallen, her eyes hardening behind her visor, frowned, "Because I'm a Black Knight, Mom," she said proudly, "I have been for a long time, since the very beginning of Zero's campaign," she stepped forward and raised the visor, looking her mother dead in the eyes, "Now, you tell me why the fuck you were about to use Refrain!"

"L-language," the woman said, still a mother at the heart of all of this, "And...I was just...it helps..."

"The hell it does!" Kallen shouted angrily, and took her mother by the shoulders, "Mom, if things were this bad for you, then why!? Why the hell didn't you leave!?"

Natsume felt her tears spilling over once again, "Because I'm your mother, Kallen," she said, reaching up to cup the girl's face in her hands, "That's all the reason I need. I couldn't stay out of yours or Naoto's lives even if I wanted to."

Kallen felt her eyes begin to sting with her own tears, "Mom, you did all of this...for us..." she reached out and hugged the woman tightly and sobbed against her shoulders. She was so thin. Kallen was a strong young woman, yet now she hated that strength because she was so afraid her mother would shatter if she held her too tightly, even though she never wanted to let her go. She pulled back, "We're leaving. Tonight!" She sneered, "We don't need this place. It's not worth living if we have to live like this!"

"But you're a Britannian!" Natsume told her daughter, "You have your whole life ahead of you - !"

"If being a Britannian means I have to lose the only family I have left," Kallen said, smiling at her, "I choose to be Japanese. I chose to be that long ago, but I should've told you. We could've lived in the ghetto's and I wouldn't have cared!"

"Oh, Kallen," she cried, shaking her head, "Where will we go?"

Kallen smiled, "I know someone who can help us."

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! XD**_

 ** _Leave a review if you liked the chapter!...pretty please :p_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_21: Freedom's Price Pt.2_**

 ** _Girl on the Battlefield_**

* * *

It was very early when Lelouch began to wake. His head was pounding like a base drum, and his left eye was throbbing horribly. He reeked of sweat, and was drenched from head to toe. Wrinkling his nose distastefully, he flung the sheets off, and moved to take a shower. A sleepy mumble caught his attention as Milly stirred beside him.

The young woman rolled over to face him, a sleepy smile on her face, "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, her eyes only half open, "You were sweating horribly for most of the night."

Lelouch nodded, smiling a little in return, "Yeah, I'm fine, Milly," he said, moving back to the bed to kiss her good morning, "Sorry if I woke you."

Milly shook her head, more alert now, "I was more worried about you than getting sleep," she said, sitting up to wrap the bed's sheets around her body, "C.C. said that you were suffering because of your Geass getting stronger. If you're not careful, she said it could run out of control, and you wouldn't be able to stop it."

The exiled prince frowned, "Sounds like I need to start wearing an eyepatch all the time, then," he said, shaking his head, and sitting down on the bed, "I'm beginning to regret this power." He admitted, "I'm grateful to have it, but damn if it doesn't cause problems when I least expect it."

"C.C. said much the same thing when I asked her if she would give one to me," Milly said, making Lelouch look at her sharply, disbelief written all over his face.

"Please tell me she didn't!" Lelouch panicked.

The girl shook her head, "No, C.C. shot me down," she said, smiling at him, "She made a good argument."

"Good," he sighed, then kissed her again, rising, "You go ahead and go back to sleep, I'm going to wash off all this sweat."

Milly reached out and encircled his waist with her arms, "Oh, but you know how much I like sweat, Lulu-darling." She all but purred, which made the man smirk at her.

"Deal with it," Lelouch said, untangling himself from her arms, "I smell horrible, and anymore activities right now would probably wake up Nunnaly."

He was about to head to the bathroom when he heard his phone start buzzing. But it wasn't his personal phone but the phone he used for contacting either Ohgi, or Kallen!

He picked it up and pressed the answering key, activating the built-in voice scrambler. "Yes?"

" _Zero!_ " It was Kallen, " _Thank God! I need your help!_ "

Lelouch didn't like the sound of her voice at the moment. She sounded frantic and panicked. Not at all like the Kallen he knew. "What's wrong?" He asked, frowning, "Have you been found out?"

" _Yes,_ " she said with deep regret, " _Listen, my stepmother..._ "

=x=

Earlier with Kallen

Kallen was packing everything she thought they would need to get out of the house. Her father always kept a large sum of money in the house in a safe, to which she knew the combination. The safe contained about five million pounds in large bills, a fortune for anyone save for Nobles richer than her father. She took it all, not wanting to leave anything for that wretched woman she had to call a stepmother.

Her own mother was fidgeting nervously as she watched her daughter pile the money into two duffel bags on the floor along with whatever clothing they would need on their own. It was her hope to contact Zero, and have him find some where safe for the two of them while she helped him with the war effort.

"Okay," the girl said, finishing off the contents of the safe, "That'll be enough to keep you comfortable until well after the war's over, whether we win or lose." She said, hefting the bags over her shoulders, "Now all we need is to get one of the cars out of the garage and get the hell out of here."

Natsume frowned, her hands trembling as she clasped them over her chest, "I'm not sure about this, dear," she said as the girl moved past her toward the door, "I mean Robert's looked after us for years and - "

"And where is he now?" Kallen asked, frowning at her, "Mom, get a grip, he's never coming back because he can't bare to look at us in the face again." She said, "For one thing, he can't stand his damned wife anymore than he can stand being reminded of the son he lost!"

"But still," the woman tried again, "It doesn't seem right to just rob the man!"

Kallen rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding?" She asked, holding up one of the bags, "This is Mrs. Stadtfeld's lingerie money!"

Natsume looked at her daughter in disbelief, "Kallen, dear, are you joking?"

At this Kallen gave a deadpan look, "Of all the times I wish I was, Mom, I'm not this time." She said, frowning, "That woman spends enough money on clothes to feed all of the ghettos for a year!"

The elder Kozuki bit her lip, "Well...in that case..."

Kallen smiled at her mother, and tugged her along, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"The car keys will be locked up," Natsume said, "Mrs. Stadtfeld doesn't trust any of the maids, even though they're Britannians, and -"

Kallen scoffed, "So what, I'll hot-wire the damned thing."

"Kallen, watch your language!" Natsume admonished her.

Kallen actually giggled at this, "You're joking, right? Tamaki makes me sound like an amateur."

The two of them slipped out of the room and quietly made their way down the halls, and toward the front door. It was very early in the morning, not even dawn yet. No one should have been up yet. At least, that was Kallen's hope.

As the reached the stairs, the lights flared to life, and the two froze.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Shrill, disapproving voice said, "I always knew that you were bad news. And now look at you." Mrs. Clarabelle Stadtfeld said, as she descended the stairs opposite of them, "Stealing away in the dead of night, and with something valuable it seems."

Kallen scowled at the woman, "Yup, and guess what?" She said, smiling cruelly, "Not a single penny ever belonged to you." She said, and drew her Blaster, aiming it directly at the woman, who froze. "You wanna know the combination to that safe?" She asked tauntingly, "It's my mom's birthday."

Natsume looked at her sharply, while the blonde woman glared at the Japanese woman, "Oh, Robert - "

"Not now, Mom," Kallen hissed at her.

"And you think you can just make off with all of Robert's hard earned money, I think not you filthy little half-breed!" The woman screeched, "I've already notified the police that two thieves had broken into my home, and given them your descriptions!"

Kallen flipped the Blaster's power level to killing force, "Then this makes things all the more easy." Kallen said, taking aim, "But as a Black Knight, I've been told that to kill for revenge is wrong. That I'm to use my power to help those in need." She snarled as the woman backed away from her while she and her mother began to their advance, "I've got every reason to hate you. To kill you for how you and those other maids treated my mother for years!"

"They did that on their own!" She snapped.

"You really think I give a damn!" Kallen roared, pulling the trigger and burning a hole into the carpet at her feet. The woman screamed and fell backward, "Every time I came home I felt nothing but hate and shame because I saw my mother being treated as a serf! Something even lower than a slave! And all because the staff wanted to make you, a model Britannian, proud of them!"

"Kallen, stop!" Her mother said firmly, "We don't have time for this! The police!"

Kallen turned and nodded, "Right, we need to go!" She huffed, and went for the stairs.

"You should have been killed with that brother of yours!" The woman shouted as she got to her feet. "I told those idiots to get both of you!"

That was when it all snapped. With a scream of rage, she rushed forward, and the woman was sent over the railing, crashing into a table as she hit the floor. Natsume couldn't believe it. She looked down at her hands, and then down at the woman below her on the floor. She was breathing. There was that...but by God she wanted it to not be true.

She ground her teeth so tightly she tasted blood, and spat at the woman, "That was for my son, you bitch!"

Kallen smiled at her mother, and led her down to the garage. She chose the fastest car they had, and made their way out of the estate. The Knight Police were already out, and looking for them, however, as the girl drove them toward the Tokyo settlement.

"There's no way I can outrun a Glasgow in this thing," Kallen said, referring to the car. "If I had my Liger, then we'd be home free."

"Liger?" Natsume asked, "Isn't that one of those animals bred in zoos?"

Kallen giggled, "No, Mom, I'm talking about this amazing machine I pilot for the Black Knights." She told her.

Natsume frowned, "Kallen is there any way that you'd stop doing what you're doing?" She asked pleadingly, "I know that you wish to have Japan back, but I can't bear the thought of losing you like I did Naoto."

Kallen smiled at her as she moved their car along the roads carefully, "You won't, Mom, and I honestly think that if you met Zero, you'd like him." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "He can seem a little scary at times, but...he's kind. Very kind. That much I can tell from the way his men talk about him."

"But his face," Natsume frowned, remembering the image of the poor young man she had seen on the Tv.

Kallen frowned at this, "Yeah..." She said, "No wonder he wears that mask."

Natsume looked at her daughter, seeing a familiar look upon the girls face, and smiled, "Kallen, do you love him?"

Kallen sputtered, "Mom, I - "

A spot light blared through the windshield. " _You in the car! Pull over and step out or be fired upon!_ "

Kallen growled, and stomped on the gas, "Fuck no!"

Natsume yelped and held on for dear life as Kallen sped into the settlement with the blue and white Glasgow hot on their tails. "Not good," Kallen muttered as the machine gained on them, and looked at her mother, "Can you shoot?"

"Now I know you're joking, I'm a maid!" Natsume yelped as Kallen groaned, and thrust the large, bulky weapon at her, "K-Kallen! I don't know how to shoot this thing!"

"Flip the safety on the left side just behind the trigger," Kallen said, "then just point and pull the trigger!"

"B-But I- "

" _Mom_!" Kallen howled as the Knightmare started shooting at them. "Either start shooting, or get over here and take the wheel, and _I'll_ hang out the window and shoot!"

Natsume frowned and popped open the sunroof, "I still don't like this!" She yelled against the wind passing them by, and shouldered the weapon, "Where's the gun sight on this thing?!"

"Doesn't have one," Kallen shouted from below, "But it fires a huge blast, so hold on!"

Natsume groaned, and aimed the weapon, and the Glasgow was bearing down on them. The pilot must have thought the weapon would do very little against his Knightmare, because he was right on top of them when the woman fire. The blast that shot forth at such close range would have put a hole through a human body, but the Knightmare's armor kept the damage to a minimum...but the damage was still enough to go right through the cockpit.

The Glasgow stumbled and fell behind them as the machine collapsed, exploding

"Whoo! Way to go, Mom!" Kallen shouted as her mother settled back into her seat, stunned.

"I-I j-just k-killed someone."

Kallen bit her lip, "Look, Mom, it was either him, or us, and if I'm caught, I dead, or tortured like Naoto."

"I know, I know, it's just..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

Kallen reached a hand out to squeeze her shoulder, and reached for her phone, "We're gonna need help," she said, frowning, "It won't be long before it gets out that we got one of the Knight Police, and that'll reach the Viceroy. If she gets involved, then we are royally screwed."

She punched in the number, and help it up to her ear, "Come on, Zero, pick up!"

=x=

Present Time

" _And that's what happened,_ " Kallen's voice said over the phone, " _We're heading toward the back routes so we can get to Theta base without being noticed, but with the chance of more Knight Police on our tails, I'm not even sure I should risk it!_ "

Lelouch felt his heart beating fast in his chest, panic setting in. "You're doing the right thing, and that's all you need to know." He said, looking at Milly, who looked frightened, "Listen, in the pistol I gave you, there's a tracker, press the safety switch _in_ to activate it, and I'll come to you, just stay ahead of the Police forces, and if you see Cornelia, ditch the car and find some place to hide."

" _Understood,_ " she said, and Lelouch heard the wail of a siren over the phone, " _Shit, looks like they found us again! Zero, whatever you do, do it fast!_ "

"Just hang on!" Lelouch said, "I'm coming for you now!"

" _Thank you, Zer- Shit!_ " The phone went dead.

"Kallen?!" He yelled, and slammed the phone down, "Dammit!"

Milly began dressing quickly, "What are we doing?" She asked, looking at the exiled prince, "We can't leave them out there for long. There's no care that can outrun a Glasgow for long, and if the horrid woman really did report them, it'll get to Cornelia faster than we can move in a normal vehicle."

"I'll have to take the Hammer Head," He said, going to his closet and pulling out his costume, then looked back at her, "Wait! You're not coming!"

Milly huffed, and gave him a look, "The only way you're getting me to stay behind is to Geass me!" She said with finality, "And we both know you wouldn't do that willingly!"

"I -"

"Don't have time to argue," she finished for him with a waving motion of her hand, "Kallen and her mother are in trouble right now, and we need to move. Now, give me that suit there!"

Lelouch looked at the indicated article of clothing, "Ah, Milly, that's - "

"I know what it is," Mill snapped, "Now hand it here!"

Lelouch sighed and handed her the white and gold outfit, ' _Well, I guess this is as good a time to crown the White Queen as any...but damn, that thing's going to be tight on her..._ ' He frowned as she started slipping into it while he donned his own.

"And instead of taking that bulky war ship," Milly grunted as she squeezed herself into the uniform, "Why don't we take mine? It's faster, and it carry a car."

Lelouch nodded, fixing his eyepatch, and placing his mask over his face. " _I can agree to that._ " His warped voice said through his mask as he turned to her, taking her in, " _Hmm, that looks quite good on you._ "

Milly giggled as she gave him a little pose, "It's a little tight, but I like it." She was now dressed in a white and gold flight suit he had initially designed for C.C., but it seemed to fit Milly well. "Just get me one of those visors, and we'll be set."

Dressed as their alter egos, Zero and his White Queen snuck out of the house, notifying only Sayoko of their departure as they made their way to the base. The trip took only fifteen minutes, but Lelouch kept his ears open as the radio blasted out news of a crazed chase through the settlement. It was as Kallen feared; word that a member of the Black Knights was on the run from the Knight Police had reached Cornelia, which meant that not only would they have to contend with Glasgows, but Sutherlands, Gloucesters, and possibly the new Vincent Mp-models.

Gritting his teeth behind his mask as they reached the base, Lelouch was already formulating a plan to fight back against them if a fight broke out. But the short and simple version of the plan was to use Milly's machine's speed to its fullest to swoop in and take Kallen and her mother out of the danger zone.

Entering the hangar, they were greeted by his two right hand men, Bit and Van, both of whom were gearing up to go. Zero's orders were for them to pilot the Hammer Head toward the city and wait in the clouds in case the Phoenix was needed to cause chaos, and the targets would need different means of escape.

Bringing the Phoenix up from the bowels of the factory was a bit surreal for Milly. Along with the Death Saurer, the Phoenix had been among the first Sixth Generations to be created by her grandfather. This would be the first time she would see the light of day.

"Fueling's finished," Van barked, "We've emptied out the bomb bay, and prepped it for human transport!"

Zero nodded as he helped Milly into the cockpit, " _Well done my friends,_ " he said, " _Once we're airborne, follow behind as soon as possible, and get on the horn to let Jeremiah know we're coming. As soon as we're on Tanjou island, the shield generator should hide us from radar until we can make our way back._ "

"We'll be right behind ya," Bit said, "But Boss, you be careful. Jeremiah gave us the specs on those new Knightmares, and they're just as strong as the Lancelot." He said, looking down in frustration, "Our Zoids won't stand a chance against them if we don't make the necessary upgrades."

" _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Bit,_ " he said, sighing, " _But you're right. Upgrades will be necessary._ "

"Zero, let's go!" Milly shouted, her face now obscured by her visor. "Kallen's waiting on us!"

" _Right._ " Zero said, and mounted up in the back seat, " _Well, then, my ladies?_ "

Milly smiled over her shoulder at the man, "My first flight." She said as the systems came alive, "She seems eager."

" _Well, she was created with wings,_ " Zero reasoned, " _So, naturally, she was born to fly._ "

The cockpit closed, and the Phoenix screeched, extending her wings to full width as she made her way out the doors. "Ready, girl?" Milly asked her partner. The screen flickered to life in front of her, showing a happy face to her, making the girl giggle, "Then show me what you've got!"

With a louder shriek, the avian launched into the air with a blast of its thrusters, and a single flap of its wings. Both pilot and copilot were thrown back into their seats as the Phoenix rose, and leveled out.

Zero was punching in the tracking code for Kallen's blaster, which, thankfully, she had activated. " _Looks like they're in the shopping district!_ " He said, " _Guinevere's Palace._ "

Milly looked back at him, "That gaudy clothes store your sister opened here?"

" _That's the one._ "

"Ugh, I hate that place," she groaned, "Most of the clothes they have are borderline indecent!"

Zero kept his mouth shut on that one. Milly was known to wear rather risque clothes.

" _Hammer Head to Phoenix-1,_ " Bit's voice came over the communications link, " _We're right on your tail. Keep us informed of the situation until the package is picked up._ "

"Roger that," Milly smiled, gunning the controls, "Now, let's go roast some royal ass!" The girl laughed manically as the phoenix screeched again as they accelerated, and shot toward the Tokyo Settlement.

=x=

With Kallen

Kallen panted tiredly as she and her mother hunkered down in the shopping center. It was lucky for them it was closed, else they'd have drawn attention to themselves faster than she could smack Tamaki around.

Her heavy carbine rifle was steaming with heat from her use of the weapon. Aside from the Glasgow her mother had taken down, she had managed to take down five more Knightmares, one of which happened to be a Gloucester. Unfortunately, when she took a shot at a Vincent, the armor proved too thick for her to penetrate the cockpit. She settled for taking out the knee of the machine, making it impossible to move.

But her misfortune hadn't ended with the one Vincent frame. The rumors had been true when Zero had told them more had come. And entire squad of the Seventh Generation Knightmares had come to the aid of the fallen Knight.

What was worse was the fact that she had seen a highly customized version of the machine. One wearing the signature white cape of the Witch of Britannia leading the pack.

She sat back against the wall as the two of them took a breath, "This is bad," she sighed, looking over at her mother, who was sweating badly, "Mom, are you alright?"

The woman looked up at her, her face and hair drenched. Dark circles had begun to form under her eyes, and her skin had gone pale. Kallen cursed under her breath. Withdrawal.

Natsume had admitted to being addicted to Refrain for just under a year, but and addiction was an addiction. And her mother was now beginning to suffer greatly for it.

"Kallen, dear, you should just leave me," she panted out, her voice horribly weak, "I'm only going to slow you down at this point."

Kallen shook her head, "Not gonna happen." She said, "I'm through with leaving you behind, Mom. Besides," she said, giving her mother a kind smile, "You're the only real family I have left. I'm not gonna lose that."

Natsume smiled at her weakly before she leaned against the the wall, her eyes closing.

Kallen sighed, frowning as she looked out a window, seeing Knightmares prowling the streets outside. "Come on, Zero." She mumbled, "Where are you?"

As her eyes began to close, the distinctive screech of a bird of prey rang out over the city.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is the conclusion of this little side arc before we get to Narita. How will the Phoenix fare against the Vincent(s) And Cornelia's Pluton Custom?**_

 _ **As always, please review if you liked the chapter!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**To answer a few questions, yes, Lelouch will eventually pilot a Liger. A very special Liger that's not been seen in the anime. And I have to say it suits him. Two; A GenoSaurer will make an appearance, as well as the Death Saurer, as mentioned in an earlier chapter, but you will**_ _ **not**_ _ **like the pilot...at all...please don't hate me!**_

 _ **22: Freedom's Price Pt.3**_

 ** _The Knight of Zero_**

* * *

The streets of the Tokyo Settlement were usually bustling with activity, even in the late hours of the night. But on this particular night, the streets, while still active, are filled with the huge forms of Knightmares. Glasgows piloted by the Knight Police prowled the streets alongside Sutherlands and Gloucesters as they searched for their quarry.

Behind them, the Glaston Knights, piloting the blue and grey Mp-model RPI-212 Vincent Knightmares stood around a purple and black unit with a billowing purple cape to match the frame's color, its lance held in hand. This was the personal unit of Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia.

"Have we found them, yet?" She asked in an almost bored tone as she looked out across the streets. "We've been searching the city for little more than an hour, and I still haven't had any results!"

Beside her in a Vincent of his own, Guilford could only sigh, "The Knight Police are, apparently, doing all that they can," he said, frowning, "Don't worry, Your Highness, if they're still in the city, we _will_ find them." In truth, however, his own patience was wearing thin. Judging by the sound of things from the Police scanners, one of the women they were chasing was a member of the Black Knights. If caught, she could lead them to Zero, and give them some closure over the loss of Jeremiah.

In Guilford's mind, though he didn't know the man all that well, felt that he was treated without dignity when Zero had sent his beast after him, and was devoured. He owed it to the man to actually play the gallant Knight and slay the Dragon that had taken his life. But he felt that he owed it more to Lady Nu. The woman, he had found out, had been drinking rather heavily ever since the incident.

Cornelia frowned at the comment from her Knight, and sighed; patiently waiting for the game to be flushed out from the bushes was not her cup of tea. She preferred getting her boots dirty, and flushing the game out herself instead of letting the _dogs_ do it for her.

"Don't worry," Darlton said, his left shoulder aching under his uniform, "Once we flush this little fox out, I'm betting we'll get to see our real prey." He growled, wanting nothing more than to tear Zero to pieces.

Nodding in agreement, the Princess sat back in her Knightmare, the scent inside the cockpit still fresh from the factory. How she longed to test it out in battle against Zero. "Guilford, Darlton," she said, leaning her chin on her hand, "I want Zero's head on my wall _tonight_."

"With pleasure, Your Highness," Darlton sneered.

"Indeed," Guilford smirked.

" _All units! All units! Targets sighted in the shopping district! Repeat; Targets sighted in the shopping district!_ "

Cornelia smiled, and placed a line through, "This is the Viceroy. I need a location in the district. Where are they!"

" _Ma'am, both targets have been seen on security footage taken from the video cameras of Guinevere's Palace,_ " the officer said, " _We've sent footmen inside to detain them, but we've since lost contact with them. We presume them to be K.I.A._ "

"Good work," she said, smiling viciously, "Surround the building, and block off any and all potential escape routes, even the trivial ones. These two are not to escape under an circumstances, understand?"

" _Understood, Viceroy!_ " The officer said, " _You heard her men, get in formation around the building! Knightmares at all points of interest! I don't care if it's a ventilation shaft! If a body can fit through, cover that spot!_ "

Cornelia was pleased to her orders being carried out. The Knight Police had recently been on the receiving end of her sister's wrath when she had started weeding out the corruption in the business area. And it was, begrudgingly, thanks to Zero that she had found out about it. Many of the Refrain dens the masked man had raided had been littered with destroyed Knight Police Glasgows, their pilots bound and gagged for them to find.

"Alright, men, move out and get to that building!" Cornelia said, "Capture the fugitives at all costs! Do not, I repeat, do not shoot to kill!"

" _Yes, Your Highness!_ "

Meanwhile, the foot soldiers moved in on the clothing store. Kallen was rudely awakened by the sound of their boot heels clacking on the tiled floors. Her mother was still sleeping at her side, her face beaded with sweat. She frowned and checked the heat gauge on her weapon. It had finally cooled down enough.

"Remember, we're supposed to take them alive," she heard someone say, "Viceroy Cornelia will reward us greatly when we bring them in!"

Kallen grit her teeth tightly, but kept herself hidden. She didn't know how many were coming after her, but the last thing she needed was to get into a fire fight when it was just her. Her mother aside, she couldn't take out too many before she was hit, that much she was certain of. ' _I wish I had my Liger,_ ' she frowned as the footsteps go closer.

A deep growl came from down the halls, making the girl flinch.

"What the hell is that?!" A soldier shouted.

A roar sounded, and the sound of a propulsion system activated.

The soldiers opened fire. Kallen peeked out as a red blur rocketed passed where she was hiding. "That's - !"

"Kallen," her mother mumbled, coming awake from the noise. "What's going on?"

Kallen smiled as she watched the red Dragon tear into the soldiers without mercy, their bullets bouncing right off of her armor.

"Sir Guilford! This is Bravo team, we're under attack!" One of the men shouted, and Kallen took aim, "It's one of the - Argh!" The bolt or red energy passed right through him.

" _Say again, Bravo team,_ " the voice on the other end of the line said, " _What's attacking you?_ "

Kallen went over and picked up the communication device, " _I'm_ attacking them." She said as Ambient came over to her with a rumble, "So you and your teams can take a hike unless you wanna lose more people!" She threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

She then looked over at the red machine, who had started snapping up the assault rifles dropped by her victims. Her armor shifted then as she ate, her stubby arms forming into twin rifles. Kallen was surprised, "So you can absorb other weapons, huh?" She said, moving next to the beast. Ambient looked at her curiously before ducking her head under her arm, and nuzzling against her. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you, too, girl." She laughed, "How did you find me? Did Zero send you?"

Ambient purred, and tilted her head. " _Hey, Boss! Looks like Ambient's followin' us!_ " Ambient said in Bit's voice. " _Good, she's fond of Kallen, so maybe she'll get to her before we can._ " She said in Zero's voice.

"So you followed them," she smiled, gaining a nod, and reached up to pet her, "Good girl, you really saved us."

"Kallen," her mother said, staggering out of their hiding spot, "What...exactly is that thing?" She asked as Ambient turned toward her with her bright green eyes. The small saurian cozied right up to her after a moment, and rubbed against her shoulder, "Uh, Kallen?"

Kallen giggled, "She likes you," she said, smiling, "And don't worry, she's a friend." She said, looking at the beast once more, "Ambient, is there anyway you can contact Zero from here?" She asked of the mech, "I need to know what's going on."

Ambient cocked her head for a moment, then stood straight up, a panel opening up on her chest. What was revealed was a video screen. "What the...?" Kallen wondered as the screen fizzled and popped for a moment before Zero's mask appeared. "Zero!"

" _Kallen?!_ " The man shouted in surprise, " _Ah, Ambient must've found you. Good! Are you alright?_ "

Kallen nodded, smiling, "We're both fine, Zero," she assured him, "But what about you, what are you doing right now?"

" _We're above the store right now,_ " he said, " _I must say that I'm truly impressed. That area is surrounded by Vincents, and you've managed to steer clear of them._ "

Kallen blushed under his praise, "Yeah, I even managed to take one down, though its armor was too thick for my rifle to pierce."

" _That's to be expected, these are Seventh Generations, after all,_ " he said, " _Alright, instead of fighting, give your weapons to Ambient, and let her assimilate them. And then you'll need to give her a command. It's very simple. Just tell her to bond with you. Like Shadow, and Zeke, she can form a suit of mechanical armor around you. It won't protect you from a Knightmare's assault rifle or cannons, but anything outside Knightmare tech should simply bounce right off._ "

Kallen nodded, "Alright, then what do I do?" She asked, "Fly out of here?"

" _No, we can't risk your mother like that,_ " he said, which she appreciated greatly, " _I've had Bit contact the rest of our men. They should be there within fifteen minutes. In the meantime, I want you and your mother to make your way to the roof. Be extremely careful because while Ambient will be able to use the weapons you give her, she still won't stand a chance against a Knightmare. Ground troops are your only concern at the moment, leave any and all Knightmares to me, and the Black Knights._ "

Kallen smiled and nodded, "Alright, we'll do what you say...and Zero?"

" _Hm?_ "

Kallen blushed prettily as she looked at the masked man, "R-remember what I said...about doing that...without your mask?"

" _Whoa-ho, Zero,_ " a new voice laughed, sounding damnably familiar. " _What have you been up too while I've been unable to play?_ " Said a woman in front of Zero, whom she could swear was sweating through his mack.

" _Q-2, just focus on the fight!_ " Zero snapped, though he sounded thoroughly embarrassed.

Kallen felt her brow twitching violently, "And just who is that?"

" _Uh..._ "

" _Q-2, designation White Queen, at your service._ " The woman said, " _And just to let you know, I approve of you!_ " She said in an irritatingly familiar voice...oh for the love of God!

"Milly Ashford, is that you?!" Kallen shouted, and Milly's concealed face popped up on the screen, "Oh, for the love of - ?!"

" _Hi, honey!_ " Milly beamed, " _Nice to finally join you on the field!_ "

Kallen gaped at her like a fish out of water. " _If she was...then why would..._ ," her mind was racing. ' _Zero's face...I've seen it...he looks nothing..._ ' Her thoughts latched right onto a single thought. Zero's face, his real face, was still concealed. Taking that into account, the dots began to connect.

Zero was one of only two Japanese/French quarter-bloods she knew of in Japan. The other one...'... _oh God..._ '

The face of the violet-eyed prince entered her thoughts. His speech, his mannerisms...they were mirror images!

"Zero," Kallen looked at the masked man, her voice trembling. "Tell me...do you trust me?"

Zero looked at her with what she thought may be confusion, " _Of course I trust you, Kallen,_ " he said, " _Do you doubt me?_ "

Kallen shook her head, "Then answer me this," she said, "Your name...it's Lelouch Vi Britannia," she heard her mother gasp behind her as she saw the man on the screen stiffen, "isn't it?" She finished, "I'm right aren't I? You're the Lelouch I know from school!"

Zero was quiet for a long time as she glared at him. For once, the man seemed no to know what to say. Kallen was growing more angry by the second as she waited for his answer as angry tears sprang to her eyes. "Answer me, dammit!"

Zero sighed, and reached up to remove his mask. Underneath it was the same ornate eyepatch she knew he wore because of his Geass. But the scars were gone. ' _No,_ ' she thought as the young man's face was revealed, ' _They never existed._ '

Lelouch sighed as the mask came away, looking at the young woman on the screen sadly, " _Hello, Miss Kozuki._ "

Her eye twitched, and her fist slammed into the saurian's flank, forcing a grunt from her, "You bastard!" She shouted at the screen, "How could you! You're a Britannian Prince! You're using us, aren't you!"

" _I would never do that!_ " Lelouch roared in outrage, shocking her with his anger, " _You're all important to me! You hear me!? All of you!_ "

"Liar!"

" _I'm not lying!_ " Lelouch shouted, " _Right now, I'm risking everything just to save you. I didn't even want to involve Ohgi in the other for fear of these Vincents, and that damned Cardinal's powers! I was going to come alone!_ "

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me who you were!?" She shouted angrily, her tears spilling over, "We all trusted you! I trusted you! I gave you everything to see what kind of world you could bring us to, and now I find out the man I've been following is nothing more than a spoiled Britannian Prince!"

" _If you knew who I was,_ " Lelouch said evenly, " _Would you have followed me?_ "

Kallen stopped her tirade, looking at him, "What?"

" _If I had revealed myself to you, would you have followed me?_ " He asked again, " _For so long, I sat back and watched the country that took me in get torn to pieces by the country that threw me aside like garbage!_ " He sneered angrily, " _I couldn't do that forever, and was planning to rebel sooner or later, but meeting you...meeting you, I couldn't just let you and Ohgi die in that damned ghetto!_ "

" _So I kept my face hidden because I knew you, of all people hated Britannians,_ " he went on, sighing sadly, " _But Ohgi and I needed you. You are, without a doubt, the best pilot I've ever seen!_ "

Kallen shook her head, "Is that the only reason?"

" _Are you kidding!?_ " Milly butted in, " _The big lug's in lo-AH!_ " Lelouch reached forward and, from the sound of it, throttled her.

" _Can you not bring any of that nonsense up!_ " Lelouch roared, " _We're in the middle of a war zone!_ "

"It's not nonsense," Kallen shouted, "You're too smart not to notice! So why the hell did you let me love you as Zero!?"

And there it was. The one thing Lelouch had been trying to avoid as much as possible. Milly smiled at him over her shoulder, and winked, signifying that he was on his own. He crossed his arms and sat back. "I'm telling you the truth...the day I joined up with you, and took up my mask...I never intended to survive."

"What?" Milly yelped, looking back at him in shock.

" _Lelouch -?!_ " Kallen yelled.

"I wanted to build a world where my little sister could be safe, and happy." He relented, smiling in thought of his little sister, "After I had done, that...I would have faded into the background, never to be seen again...as Zero, or as myself. With this Geass of mine, I never would have been able to face her again when I have the chance of losing control of it. I wouldn't dare see her with this...thing...growing stronger with each time I use it."

"And then Milly turned my world upside down when she showed up at my factory, and demanded to let her help me," he said, smiling slightly as he remembered trying to puller her out of that ventilation shaft. "And then...found myself falling head over heels for you."

Kallen blushed on her side of the screen, " _Lelouch, I -_ "

"We'll talk later," Lelouch said softly, "When we do, whether you're able to return those feelings, will you accept becoming my Knight?"

" _Knight?_ " Kallen blushed.

"Think about it," Lelouch said, sighing, "And get to the roof. The fighting's about to begin."

=x=

Cornelia, in her Vincent Pluton Custom, observed the building in which her prey was hiding. A small smirk adorned her face as she saw her forces surrounding the building. "Guilford, have our forces found them, yet?"

" _We've detected two heat signatures moving up the building,_ " her knight reported, " _We suspect it to be the two women reported to be allied with Zero._ "

"What about our ground forces?" She asked.

" _We've lost contact with each and every squad that's entered the building. Reports from those that managed before contact was lost reported seeing a red saurian before we lost them, and then later reports told of a woman in some sort of red armor. We suspect that this is the same armament used by Zero that produces thos black wings of his. But this armor seems more attuned to combat that it was._ "

She nodded, "I remember that armor. Magnificent, I must say, but if its the same thing that killed Lord Jeremiah, then I'm afraid as much as I admire it, it must be destroyed, for Villetta's sake and for revenge. If you get a lock on this new armor, capture it. If that proves too difficult, then destroy it without hesitation."

" _Yes, You Highness._ "

" _Your Highness, our thermal sensors are picking up a massive heat signature flying above the building,_ " Darlton said, " _It's far larger than what was recorded from Zero's Black Tiger. If this thing is one of those beast frames, then it is without a doubt the first flying model we've ever seen._ "

"Well, then," Cornelia smiled, "Attention all units! Your target is above our location! If you see something that isn't a VTOL, then shoot it down, damn the consequences!"

" _Yes, Your - bzzt- enemy signature descending!_ "

"What?!"

Out of the clouds screeched down a monster.

Wings ablaze, a creature straight out of myth and legend flew straight down at them. "All units, open fire!" Cornelia roared, her rifle flaring to life. The Phoenix opened fire on the Knightmares below, two vulcans on the sides of its head opening up with a barrage as two cannons on each wing swiveled around and shot.

The streets erupted in flames as the shots rained down.

"It's powerful," Cornelia noted dryly as the bullet peppered her machine. She smiled as the winged beast leveled out, and extended its claws, aiming straight for her. "But it's still not strong enough to do anything against a Vincent!" She tossed her rifle aside, her landspinners screeching to life as she charged the machine. "En garde!"

The Phoenix screeched out a challenge of its own, and whipped around in a wild spin, its wings acting as shields as it tucked them around its body. Cornelia's Needle Blazer activated as she crashed into the beast, repelling them both away from each other.

Cornelia used her machine's superior mobility to spring from the sides of the buildings and land back on the ground once more. The Phoenix was right on top of her in an instant. Claws extended the beast snatched her up, and whipped around in a violent swirl, and flung the Princess into the side of a building, the Vincent crashing through the building from the force.

While the two fought, Guilford and Darlton hadn't been idle as the pelted the flying beast with their rifles. But that armor plating was far too thick for the bullets to penetrate. Cornelia, however, was grinning. "Now this is a real fight!" She lept out of the building, activating her MVS and slashing down at the Phoenix. The Phoenix screeched as the blade came into contact with its wing, and slapped the Knightmare away as Cornelia whipped through the air, laughing madly. "These new Knightmares are incredible!" She laughed, and lept back into the battle once again.

Invigorated. That was how she was feeling at the moment. Never had she been able to fight in such a way, not even in her finest Gloucester! In this machine, she was stronger, faster, and more dangerous than ever before! "Now I can pay you back for Saitama, and for Lord Jeremiah!"

Again, those cannons on the wings angled themselves at the Knightmare and fired. She used her Needle Blazer to block the shots, but was pushed back against the ground, skidding even as her brakes were activated.

" _Princess Cornelia, we have incoming signatures from all around us!_ " Guilford yelled as more heat signatures appeared and came toward them. " _It's the wolves!_ "

"Take them down!" Cornelia roared.

On top of the building they had been hiding in, Kallen and her mother would bare witness to a battle the likes of which they had never seen. Wave upon wave of white Command Wolves crashed into the small army of Vincents. She didn't recognize any of them. All of the Wolves her friends piloted were blue, save for Tamaki's Konig Wolf, and Irvine's custom Command Wolf.

But it was a one sided battle. While the Wolves numbers were greater, the Vincets were far more powerful, and ripped the Z-frames apart, easily defeating them. Only a few Vincents were taken down, along with most of the Knight Police Glasgows that got in the way of the fanged machines. But there were still so many of them! ' _Where did they all come from?_ ' Kallen wondered from inside her new armor.

But the battle that held her attention was the one against the new frame that Zero was inside, and the custom unit that was obviously Cornelia. The Phoenix was wonderfully impressive. And it had stood up against the Needle Blazer she had used against it that was tearing the Command Wolves apart.

The two were evenly matched.

When the Pluton clung tot eh Phoenix, the beast would roll through the air, and fling the Knightmare off, and attack with beak and claws. Those wings it had were razor sharp, and cut through steel easily when it crashed into the buildings, leaving deep gauges in them.

Through it all, however, Kallen could the gleeful laughter of The Witch of Britannia as she thoroughly enjoyed the battle.

Guilford, meanwhile, was shredding his way through the Wolves that had come after him, but none of them were showing ejection even though some of them obviously had the chance. Curious, he tore open the head of one of the beasts...and found it empty... _drones_.

"These are just drones!" Guilford yelled to the Glaston Knights, "They're making us waste ammo!"

" _You got that right,_ " sneered a voice over the comm. " _Time for round two!_ "

A familiar white wolf came bounding over the mass of dead Wolves. The Konig wolf that had shredded him during the Saitama skirmish had appeared. Two shots from the back-mounted cannons, and the chest cannons exploded against his Vincent, forcing him back.

"Darlton, get over here and help me!" Guilford roared, knowing that the beast in front of him would give him trouble.

"I'm coming, just hang in there!" He yelled speeding toward his fellow knight.

" _I don_ ' _t think so!_ " A blue and gold mass of metal slammed into the head of the Glaston Knights, fangs sinking into the left arm of his machine. He activated the Needle Blazer to ward the beast off, and reached for his MVS.

"Sorry, Guilford, but it seems as though I have my own problem," he said, frowning as the Liger Zero-X snarled at him. "Well? Come on, then!" He roared, and lunged. Ohgi and the Liger roared, leaping at the Vincent. Locked in combat the two slashed at each other, each one keeping well out of range of their weapons. Ohgi's stun blades were the only thing he could use against the frame for fear of that sword. The same could be said for Darlton as he remember seeing footage of this particular machine tearing Sutherlands and Gloucesters to pieces with those teeth.

Meanwhile, Tamaki's unit was holding fast to Guilford's Vincent. Its teeth were locked around the machine's right arm where the Needle Blazer was located, attempting the tear it off to neutralize the weapon.

"Edgar, go help Guilford!" Darlton roared.

"Yes, Sir!" Another Vincent lept into the fray. Tamaki growled and retreated a few steps as the two bared down on him.

' _Dammit,_ ' he groaned as the two surrounded him. He was already having trouble with just the one machine, but with two of them? A growl from his machine alerted him to a flashing button on his console. "You want me to use that?"

A nodding wolf appeared on his screen, looking determined, and Tamaki grinned. "Alright, buddy, let's do this!" He yelled punching button, "EVERYONE!"

Ohgi's Liger, and the Phoenix turned his way as the Konig jumped back ever further away from the battle, and howled. Stabilizing struts appeared from its legs, and drove themselves into the streets. The fans on its shoulders and flanks glowed as they began taking in particles from the air.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Shit!" Ohgi roared, disengaging from his battle, and taking to the alleyways for safety.

Lelouch frowned, "Who told him about the Charged Particle Gun?" He wondered, "Milly, disengage and take us up!"

"You got it!" Milly yelped, knowing full well what that weapon was capable of. "Climb, baby! Climb!" She yelled, urging her Phoenix up. The flame-bird shot into the air as Cornelia slashed at them.

The howl from the Konig Wolf attracted her attention as an eerie pale purple glow emanating from the sides as its mouth opened. "Darlton, Guilford, Edgar, get out of there! That's not an ordinary weapon!"

Tamaki cackled and punched his controls, "FIRE!"

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Cornelia roared to her men.

A massive beam of energy shot from the Wolf.

From her perch, Kallen saw the beam cutting through everything in its path, incinerating even the Seventh Generation Vincents. "My God..."

"Kallen, what in the world is that?" Natsume asked in a frightened voice, appalled at the destruction below as the city was engulfed in flames. Kallen would have answered that she didn't know, but she was cut off from doing so as a massive wave of super-heated air blazed up over them from the battle down below. Above them, the Hammer Head began its descent. A hatch opened up from the mouth, showing Bit waving at them.

"Come on, Mom," she said, taking the woman by the arm, and leading her toward the massive ship, "let's get out of here."

=x=

Thirty Minutes Later

The damage to the city was great. The unexpected use of the White Wolf's weapon had taken Cornelia and her Knights completely by surprise. Many of her men had been caught in the blast, including one of Darlton's sons. Thankfully, David had ejected just in time before his Vincent was completely destroyed.

Cornelia herself now sat on her badly damaged frame as she surveyed the damage. Darlton and Guilford were at her side, but bandaged with only minor injuries. The battle wasn't a loss. But it wasn't a win, either. Around the area, Camelot was picking through the remains of the Wolves that had been destroyed by her Knights.

Earl Asplund was eager to get his hands on the machine's tech, but so far, the machines were only that. Nothing special. The power cores for these units were the same as any other Knightmare. These were nothing but copies of the real things. And drones. Such as the Sutherlands they used over seas in the EU. The weaponry was modified Knightmare assault rifles and cannons. Zero had made certain that nothing would be taken from his forces.

"The next time," she said, frowning, "Next time will be different. I'm going to end this. Once and for all!"

.

Kallen sat with her mother on the Hammer Head with Ohgi and Tamaki sitting across from her. Ambient had left her, and was standing beside the pair protectively. The redhead smiled up at the saurian, "Thanks a lot," she said, reaching up to stroke the beast, her purred under her touch.

Ohgi smiled at this, "I'm glad you got out of there alright," he said, "When Bit called us, I was really worried for a minute that we wouldn't get there in time."

Natsume smiled at the young man, "It's good to see you again, Ohgi," she said, "And you, too, Tamaki."

Tamaki looked at little somber, however. Ohgi noticed this and nudged him, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Tamaki frowned, "It was that weapon," he sighed, "Zero and C.C. warned me that it was dangerous, but damn, I didn't think it was that powerful!" He frowned, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"If you hadn't," Van said, coming in the cargo bay, "the fight would've gone on longer than we'd have liked."

Ohgi nodded, "He's right," he said, smiling, "We just needed to get in, get the girls, and get out again, nothing more."

Van nodded, "It's near dawn," he said, smiling, "Why don't you come up to the cockpit and have a look." He said, "We're almost home."

"Home?" The other Black Knights echoed as they got up and moved to the bridge.

Bit was in the pilot's seat, punching in the codes for entry, "Hey, Boss," he said over the radio, "We're coming up on the island. See if you can get a hold of Jeremiah and get us clearance to land."

" _Roger that, Q-2 taking point,_ " Milly's voice said over the radio, which reminded Kallen of what she and Zero needed to discuss as the Phoenix moved into position ahead of them. " _Transmitting admittance code, now._ "

Natsume frowned as the sun broke over the horizon, revealing nothing but ocean. "I don't understand," she frowned, voicing the thoughts of Kallen and the others. "I don't see anything but ocean."

Bit turned to them with a smile, "Just you wait," he said, "Tanjoujima's just below us."

"Birth Island?" Ohgi frowned, "I've never - Holy - !"

Before them appeared a vast green dome which flickered, and began to fade. Beneath it was a fast island of green which was dotted with small houses in a few areas, and a large airport runway. The rest of it...was farmland and forests.

"Beautiful," Kallen breathed out. "What is this place?"

Van smiled beside her, "It's the largest artificial island ever created in secret. The boss started on it way before he gained anything. He had a huge forest of maple trees, and farmlands ploughed up. Now, it's got a residential area large enough to house all of our families, and then some! It's four times bigger than Horai off the coast of the Chinese Federation, and its remained hidden all this time because of the shield you just saw."

"It's also mobile," Bit said, "It generates a lot of electricity from tidal activity beneath the island, so power's no problem, and most of the motor systems run on Reggel like our Z-frames. With that, it can move anywhere we need it to go, whether it's somewhere perfect, or into battle."

The Hammer Head landed without a problem as the shield went back up, hiding the island from the world once again. They were greeted by Lena, Moonbay, Irvine, and a cute, petite blonde girl with pink eyes, who also nearly tackled Van to the ground. This had to be his wife, Fiona.

Moonbay gave the girl and her mother bone-crushing hugs, but frowned when she noticed just how thin Natsume was. The brown-skinned mother-hen bustled the woman off of the runway, into a car with Kallen attempting to follow..but was stopped by Zero.

She looked back at the masked man, frowning, "Do you need something?"

" _I believe we have something to discuss,_ " Zero said, sounding tired.

Kallen frowned as Moonbay drove off, and sighed, "I guess we do...Do we talk here, or - "

" _Would you follow me?_ " He asked, offering her his hand. " _I promise, I'll tell you everything._ "

Milly, who was getting some attention because of her performance during the battle, saw them moving off, and smiled. ' _Good luck, Darling._ '

.

Kallen sat in the passenger's seat of the car Lelouch had brought up for them, looking out the window with awe as the island passed them by. She was shocked that such a thing existed without Britannia's knowledge.

"How did you do all of this?" She found herself asking.

Lelouch, his mask discarded for the moment, smiled, "My mother," he said, shocking her, "She wanted something like this, something of a country retreat, and used her funds as the Knight of Two to do it. After she died, the funding stopped, even thought the initial island was pretty much done." He said, smiling, "I found the plans for the DSS-02 shield generator along with the weapons designs with the Z-frame designs. I built it, and made this place the foundation of my rebellion. This is the place I refine the Reggel since it's a by-product of maple tree sap, which cane be refined into syrup. Not only was I making fuel, but raising millions because the syrup tasted so good."

"And the residential area," she said, pointing to the cabin-style housing she saw.

"Many of my men are former slaves and Numbers that didn't agree with what happened to them," he said, smiling fondly, "So I brought them all here, so that they could leave in a sort of pseudo freedom, hiding from the world outside this barrier."

Kallen nodded, her heart clenching. He really was the man she had...

"You're with Milly."

"I am," Lelouch confirmed.

"You're in love with her." Kallen mumbled.

Lelouch frowned, "Yes."

Again, she nodded, her eyes watering again, "You...you love me?"

Lelouch nodded, "I hate to admit it, but it would seem I am like my father in at least a few ways," he said begrudgingly, looking at her, "I tried to fight it since I'm with Milly, and truly love her, but I am undoubtedly in love with you as well...and it's impossible for me to choose." He shook his head, "When I try to think about which one of you mean the most to me, I'm met with several faces. You, Milly, Shirley, and C.C. all mean the world to me, and all I want right now, whether or not you choose to love me, is for all of you to be happy."

Kallen felt a slight smile tugging at her lips, "That's pretty selfish, you know?" She said, not looking at him, choosing to instead look out the window. "So...you're not just using the Japanese people for revenge?"

"I'm partially Japanese, so why would I use my own people for revenge," he asked, looking at her, "I choose to be this way. I'm more Britannian than I am French or Japanese, but I choose to be Japanese because they, above anyone else, chose to take my sister and I in, even though we were sent to them as nothing more as hostages, instead of imprisoning us, treated us with kindness." He said, thinking back on the day he met the Kururugi family. "It was rough at first, but in the end, our wounds were treated, and our empty bellies filled. We had found a home with a people we didn't know we had."

Kallen smiled at this, and looked at him, finally, "Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"Yes," he pulled over in the shade of a tree grove.

"I accept your proposal to become your Knight," she smiled, crawling over to him, and leaning against his shoulder.

Lelouch smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Then, as a member of the Royal family, I hereby grant you the title...Knight of Zero, a Knight of unparalleled skill who I would gladly pit against the Knight of One, Britannia's finest Knight of the Round." He sighed, stroking her hair, "And...how I feel about you?"

Kallen grimaced, "I'm...not thrilled with the idea," she said truthfully, and Lelouch sighed, "But," he perked up as the girl groaned, "If I remember my history, high-ranking Japanese such as Shoguns and Daimyos had more than a few wives and concubines...so long as I don't have the be involved in a three-way with Milly," she looked at him sharply, forcing a laugh from him, "Hey, I'm serious! I am not sleeping with that deranged woman!" Lelouch only laughed harder.

"Don't worry," he said, drawing her close, smiling as he kissed the top of her head, making her blush, "I'm not gonna do that to you. Besides, I think she has her sight set more on Shirley for such things."

"Thank God," She said, smiling a little bit, and snuggled into his shoulder, "So, how big is this island?"

"As big as Vietnam, if only slightly smaller, but there is more beneath it," he said, smiling, and settled back into his seat, and started driving again. "Once things get moving for real, I'm planning to move the factory for the Z-frames here."

"Can my mother really live here?" She asked, smiling hopefully.

"Both of you can," he smiled, "As long as you want. This, if I'm to tell the truth, is my true home away from home."

.

Natsume winced as the shot was administered, "There now," Moonbay smiled as she placed a bandage over the injection sight. "It's a slow acting dose, which mean you won't suffer any effects right away, and will purge that nasty drug out of your system within a few days."

"Thank you," she smiled, rolling down her sleeve, "And thank you for looking after my little girl. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

Moonbay chuckled, "You don't need to thank me, honey," she smiled at the woman, "Kallen's been a real help to us. She's the finest pilot I've ever seen besides Bit and Van."

Natsume was about to say something when the door to the infirmary was opened.

A tall man with blue-green hair came into the room, "Miss Moonbay, I heard from Raven that his Lordship has..." the man trailed off upon catching sight of the young Japanese woman. Feeling his stare, Natsume blushed like a proverbial school girl. "M-my apologies, Moonbay," he said, with a slight bow, "May I inquire as to the name of this...lovely vision before me?"

Now the woman was sure she was fire engine-red.

Moonbay couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her chest, "Why Jeremiah Gottwald, you French flatterer!" She said in a scandalized voice, giggling, "This is Miss Kozuki, Kallen's mother."

At this, Jeremiah looked truly surprised. "Mother? But she's so young!"

' _I'm not that young...am I..._ ' the woman wonder, her hands cupping her cheeks, "I...I'm thirty-two, sir."

"Three years your senior, lover boy," Moonbay teased, moving to jab Jeremiah in the ribs, grinning, "But this is good. I've already gotten one of the vacant houses prepared for her, so why don't you take the little lady over there?" She said, handing him a piece of paper, "It's in A-block. That little two bedroom house overlooking the garden area. I think she'll like that place."

"I can't accept that!" Natsume yelped, thinking the place too much.

"Too late," Moonbay smiled, "Zero's orders. Besides, Kallen will be here on her off time, and she'll need a place to stay...unless she's trying to chase Jeremy here away from you!"

"Miss Moonbay, please that is highly inappropriate!" Jeremiah blushed heavily. He cleared his throat and held his hand out to the woman, "However, I would be honored if this young lady would allow me to escort her?"

Natsume bit her lip, and slowly accepted the hand. ' _His hand...it's so warm..._ '

=x=

Stadtfeld Residence

Clarabelle Stadtfeld frowned as she stiffly sat down in the lobby. It had been a full day since she had been discharged from the hospital, wearing a neck brace of all things. "That wretched Eleven bitch," she groaned, "If I ever get my hands on her I'll - "

"You'll do what, exactly?" A deep, angered voice asked from behind her. The woman stiffened, and began to sweat as she turned around to see a man with vibrant red hair standing in the doorway. His eyes were bright, blue, and intelligent. Every bit the man that was the father of Kallen Stadtfeld. Robert Stadtfeld advanced on her with a determined stride. "I heard about everything you did in my absence. How you treated Natsume, even though she just wanted to be with her child. How you were the one that orchestrated my son's capture and execution. And the fact that you tried to have them killed by Cornelia by outing her as a Black Knight."

"I did it for you, Darling!" She shouted, "That girl was dragging your name through the mud and - "

"I supported her," he growled, scowling as he pulled a pistol from his coat, "And I warned you what would happen if you tried to harm my family again, did I not?"

Clarabelle didn't wait for him to shoot, and tried to grab something to throw so that she could escape, but the resounding shot from the pistol was heard throughout the house. Clarabelle Stadtfeld fell dead with a bullet buried in her head.

Robert let the pistol fall to his side, "My son, you are avenged," he sighed as shouts were heard because of the gunshot, "I do not know the traditions of the nation you loved..but perhaps I can also regain some honor." He raised the pistol to his temple. "I hope that when I greet you within the afterlife, you will smile at me."

A moment later a second gunshot was heard. The maids of the house found both the master and mistress dead on the floor. With Kallen's abdication of the house, the Stadtfeld house, and name fell into oblivion.

* * *

 _ **The conclusion of the "Refrain" Arc. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next up is Narita!**_

 _ **Review if you liked the chapter...pretty please (-_-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**23: Britannia's Angel of Mercy**_

* * *

Kallen was able to return to school within days of the incident in the settlement. Word of her father, and stepmother's deaths had reached her only hours after the murder/suicide of Robert Stadtfeld. While she held no real love for her father, it was difficult knowing that he was gone. Natsume had been devastated upon hearing the news, and cried for hours after learning of her former husband's death. As Kallen, cleared of any suspicions by Lelouch and Reuben's tinkering with the system, forfeited her rights as heiress of the Stadtfeld family.

Instead, as suggested by Lelouch, she sold her family home in Area-11, and invested the money in a single factory in the area that just so happened to be one of Lelouch's underground weapons factories.

In the week following the battle within the settlement, things began to change for the people of the ghettos. While Cornelia had played a part in the city's destruction, Euphemia Li Britannia was outright furious with her. To the point of having the Glaston Knights busted down to clean-up duty. Cornelia found it demeaning for Darlton's personal forces reduced to mere cleaning crews, but her dear little sister would not be swayed. She even threatened to have Cornelia's worst nightmare transferred to the Area.

Upon hearing that Euphemia would ask for the Knight of Nine, Cornelia backed off immediately. Nonette Enneagram was, without a doubt, almost as bad as the Cardinal. She was the only person in the world that Cornelia knew that would make the hardened general blush.

Freed of her protective older sister's iron grip, Euphemia Li Britannia became engrossed in something that she had heard from Nunnaly after their long-awaited reunion. To help the people of Area-11, she needed to first make sure that they would live passed another day, and not starve to death in the ghettos.

And so, with the, albeit reluctant, aide of Villetta Nu, and the always accommodating Suzaku, Eupemia set out on a mission of mercy within the ghettos; beginning in Shinjuku, where it had all began.

Suzaku, fearing for the young woman's safety, stayed very close to her as they entered the ghetto. Euphemia had never been in a ghetto before...but the moment she set for in Shinjuku, even after seeing part of it after having Suzaku take her there after they had met, she was stunned. After the initial battle in which Zero had appeared in his Black Tiger, and made his first move as a rebel, the area of Shinjuku had...gone to the deepest pit of Hell's nine circles.

People, old and young, were meandering about listlessly, all of them pale and thin from lack of food, and proper housing. Even though they were sickly and weak, she saw the children playing, and trying to make the best of their lives. Some were even trying to garden, and help the adults in trying to make a proper living space. But the crumbling buildings, to her eyes, were nothing more than death traps waiting to be sprung.

"Princess?" Suzaku asked as he saw the look of pain on her face as she looked across the ghetto. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Your orders?"

She nodded, "Set up the kitchen stalls immediately," she said, and turned to Villetta, "Miss Nu, set up a medical tent, and have any and all sick, and injured personnel treated. Also, have the Glaston Knights start cleaning up the rubble, and then have the foot soldiers start working on make living spaces. Set up the mobile homes, and given out as soon as the people are sufficiently fed and treated."

"Yes, Your Highness," Villetta nodded, and turned to the men, "Alright, you heard her, get your butts moving! NOW!"

"Alfred, Edgar, help me with the tables, please," Suzaku requested of Darlton's two sons, who begrudgingly moved to help him set everything up.

Over the next several hours, the people of the ghetto were fed, and treated as Euphemia oversaw the distribution of the mobile homes in the area. Each one was furnished with the barest necessities, but she hoped that that would soon change as she intended to reform the ghettos into proper living areas as soon as she was able.

As she was directing the housing units into place, a woman, heavy with child, even though she was so thin a gust of wind might have knocked her down, came up to the young woman, and bowed her head." _Kami wakai misu no shukufukuga ari masu, Hime-sama._ " She said in a tired voice before she moved away. Euphemia looked on in confusion and consulted Suzaku on what the woman said.

The boy smiled at her as Villetta frowned at the words, "What did she say?" The woman asked, "Some sort of Eleven curse?"

"Just the opposite," Suzaku said, confusing both women, "She was asking the gods to bless her."

Villetta snorted, "You people believe in gods, still?"

Suzaku smirked, "Well, I believe in the One God, as we all do," he said, smiling, "But I respect the beliefs of my people."

That easily quelled anything she would have said as the relief efforts continued. Medicine and clean drinking water was passed around for the people, as well as fresh clothes for those that wanted them. A water purification unit was to be left behind, so that bottled water would no longer be needed.

Sadly, Suzaku saw some of the children running around with black clothes tied around their shoulders, making believe that they were Black Knights, or Zero himself. Suzaku himself was viewed with mixed feelings from this fellow Elevens. Some looked upon him with scorn, and others looked at him with hope. As the Glaston Knights cleaned up the area, the young men began to look more and more troubled by the condition of the area.

In that garbage bags that were being filled were countless empty vials of Refrain. The deplorable drug was frowned upon by Knights such as them, even though it was invented by the Britannians themselves. Knowing this, they felt the shame of it all considering many of the people they were now helping were obviously addicts.

Euphemia was sickened at the sight of the drug, and thanked the Heavens that Zero had come down, and come down hard on Refrain dens across the city.

"The people seem a little happier already," Suzaku remarked as he stood beside the Princess as they surveyed the ghetto. Several families were already moving into the homes they were assigned.

Euphemia nodded, "It will only get better from this point on," she said, "This I swear on the name Li Britannia. I will not rest until these people are seen as just that; people."

Suzaku smiled at her, "That'll take some doing, you know?"

"I know...which is why I need you beside me," she said, turning to him, "Suzaku Kururugi, will you be my Knight?"

Suzaku was stunned, "Why me?"

"Because you are nothing like what Cornelia wishes for me to accept in a Knight." She smiled at him, making him blush, "You aren't afraid to state your mind. Nor are you afraid to do what is right, no matter the consequences. And while you are a superior Knightmare pilot, you are Japanese. You would be the first of your people to take the oath. And that could give more hope to people like the ones here."

Suzaku smiled at her, making the girl's heart flutter slightly, and knelt, "I will gladly accept, Your Highness."

"Call me 'Euphy', Suzaku," she reprimanded him slightly, giggling as he rose.

" _This is the first step on a very rough road, Princess Euphemia._ " Startled, the pair whipped around to find none other than the masked terror himself. Zero hadn't made a single sound as he came up behind them. Nor had he been seen by the soldiers, or the Knights around them. " _Be warned that this path will test the resolve of both of you, should you wish to advance._ "

Euphemia recovered first, and bravely smiled at the man, "There are many things walking a long, unbeaten path to see, Zero," she said, gaining an approving nod from the man, "I'm certain that you feel the same in this aspect."

" _Indeed, I do,_ " Zero said with a slight bow. He turned to Suzaku, " _Know that I feel that if Princess Euphemia Li Britannia took the throne, I believe it would be a better world for all._ " He said, voicing his opinion of the young woman, who was blushing at his praise. " _But also know that I will not tolerate another massacre such as the one that happened here when Clovis wanted to cover up his mistake._ " He said, making the young Honorary Britannian frown. " _Cornelia sought to do the same thing in Saitama to lure me out of hiding. The end result; I evacuated each and every citizen of the ghetto that wished to live through that battle, and handed Cornelia her first real defeat._ "

"She was really mad about that," Suzaku pointed out, "She shut herself up in her office for hours."

Euphemia stepped forward, "I have a question for you, Zero. Why did you kill Jeremiah Gottwald?"

Zero looked at her, and she could almost see the smirk underneath his mask, " _Jeremiah Gottwald...was the leader of the Purists. These people looked down upon Numbers as if they were serfs. If they wished to avoid taking blame for something, they would blame a Number. Suzaku, for example._ "

"He said he didn't want to prosecute me," Suzaku pointed out in anger. "He was a good man!"

Zero looked at him sharply, " _Do you want to know why I made myself known that day here in this ghetto?_ " He asked with a growl in his voice, " _I was content to hide and make my way out of the ghetto, but the order came down to slaughter everyone there. I barely managed to get by without being seen, but what truly set me off, what really caused me soul to burn with rage and hate, was the fact that I happened upon a squad of Britannians as they were slaughtering a group of civilians. Not one of them held a weapon. When the shooting stopped, I thought it was over...but then I heard a sound I'd hoped to never hear. A baby...a baby was among the group, and was crying...and then I heard a burst of gunfire._ "

Euphemia looked as sick as she did horrified. Suzaku clenched his fists, his face pale.

" _I decided right there and then that I couldn't just sit by and do nothing anymore,_ " the man said with a shake of his head, " _Clovis sealed his fate the moment he gave that order. Jeremiah Gottwald led the assault. Everyone that has taken life within this ghetto has been dealt with. The people avenged._ "

Suzaku swiped his hand through the air between them, "There had to be a different way to do it beside murdering - "

" _I am a soldier, now, Kururugi._ " Zero said solemnly, " _I cannot change that. What was done to me will undoubtedly happen again. But I will do all that I can to change the world through my own means. You will do what you believe is right, and I shall do the same. We will both gain followers and believers, and when the dust settles, only then will we see who's means were the most righteous. You ways of peace, or my ways of war._ "

"Cornelia wants to make this area safe for me to take over as the Viceroy," Euphemia put in, "Perhaps, when that happens, you will help me?"

Zero shook his head, " _I will neither hinder nor help your progress, Princess Euphemia._ " He said, reaching into his cloak, which set Suzaku on edge, thinking the man had a weapon, but the masked revolutionary held up his free hand, and produced a small vial. " _But I can give you a small blessing. Within this vial is a serum that has the ability to purge any and all narcotics from a person's system. I've been using it to cure the Japanese that have an addiction to Refrain._ "

Euphemia took the vile, looking at it as if it were made of gold, "Zero...this...thank you!" She beamed at the man, who inclined his head slightly. "As you have given me a gift, I feel that I should give something to you in return."

" _And what might that be?_ "

Euphemia sighed, taking a deep breath, "We know of your Geass, Zero," the man flinched, "We also know that the Cardinal, whoever he is, also has a Geass. Multiple Geass, in fact," she said, "One of which we've seen is his ability to stop time for a few moments. And another is the ability to read minds." Suzaku looked at the girl as if she'd grown a second head. What in the world was she talking about? What was a Geass?

" _I am already aware of his powers,_ " Zero said, frowning behind his mask.

"What you might not know is that he has a third ability," she said, making the man cock his head, "From what we've found, he can steal the Geass from another wielder, and keep it if the original bearer is killed within eight hours of the theft." She said, looking the man straight in the face, "We believe he is after your power, Zero. Whatever it may be, you need to be careful. I view this man as more of a threat than you yourself are."

Zero nodded, " _I understand this._ " The man said, " _I have not yet had the displeasure of facing him on the battlefield as of yet, but I doubt that I will find my encounter with him enjoyable._ " He said, and looked at the girl, " _It is my understanding that Cornelia hopes that he and I will take each other out in the end of things. I will do all that I can to make sure that I see my rebellion to the end._ "

"You won't win with contemptible means, Zero," Suzaku assured him, holding out his hand, "But, as you requested, I hope you an I meet on an even battlefield so that we can finish what we started here in the ghetto."

Zero reached out to take his hand, " _I do not wish to kill you, Suzaku Kururugi,_ " he said truthfully, " _But should we meet in battle as we wish, I will show no mercy._ "

"Neither will I," Suzaku smiled.

Behind his mask, Lelouch smiled at his old friend. It was almost time to see which one of them was the stronger in their ideals. Soon, their battle would tear the ground apart.

=x=

"That was a fairly large risk you took," C.C. noted as Lelouch worked at his computer that evening. "How did you know that the Princess wouldn't raise the alarm, or that Suzaku wouldn't try to capture you?"

Lelouc smiled a little bit at her, "Euphemia, while she does view me as a threat, is intrigued by me, and would rather talk things out rather than fight," he said as he went over the designs for a new type of armor he was planning to put into production. "And Suzaku feels that he owes me that duel we spoke of. he won't try to apprehend me until it's been decided which of us is the better warrior."

C.C. frowned at him from her usual spot on his bed, kicking her legs in the air slowly, "That is far too much of a gamble you took, Lelouch Vi Britannia," she said, using his full name, making him scowl, "Do not mistake my disinterest for my permission to do as you please. Even if you can figure out a way to end my eternity without taking my Code for yourself, I still intend for you to eventually hold up your end of the bargain. Either give me the life you wish me to enjoy, or take this life that I have come to loath."

Lelouch looked at her sadly, "I promised that I'd find away, C.C., and I intend to do just that for you," he said, smiling at her, "You're too important to me to not try my damnedest."

"Idiot," the girl said with a huff, blushing slightly. Really, what was it about this boy that brought out such strange feelings? "What are you working on now? A giant beetle?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Far from it. It's actually a body armor that'll deflect bullets, and even some of the Pulse blaster bolts from my weapons." He said, frowning, "If only I could have it ready sooner..."

"Sooner for what?" C.C. asked rolling to her feet and sauntering over to peer at the design. "That looks rather uncomfortable. I hope you'll make it adjustable?"

"But of course, C.C.," he said, "And to answer your first question, I was hoping to have it ready for when the House of Kyoto contacts us." He said, smiling at the thought of seeing his grandfather-figure once again...the only thing he worried about really was seeing a certain little she-devil. He groaned, ' _She's a miniature Milly in all but looks!_ ' It was a thought that made him shiver. "I would very much like to make an impression on Lord Kirihara when we meet him."

"You're so sure that you'll be called in by that particular man?" C.C. asked, arching her brow at him, "What makes you think he will?"

"Lord Kirihara is a shrewd man," he said, smiling fondly, "When I was a boy, he hated secrets. He will most likely show himself, and ask that I remove my mask, which I intend to do...for everyone."

C.C. looked at him in surprise, "You mean to reveal your true identity?" She asked, almost fearful, "Are you certain that's a good idea?"

Lelouch looked at her with a smile, "It's time that there were no secrets between my men and I, C.C.," he said, reaching around to pull her into his lap with a squeak from the woman, "Whether they follow me or not will be entirely up to them. I won't force them into anything else that they don't wish to be involved in."

C.C. wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled herself against his shoulder, "You knew Kirihara as a child, but Ohgi and the others may not react so well. And then there is the chance that another one of the Six Houses will be in attendance aside from your friend. If that's the case, then things may not go as you plan. And then you will have to use your Geass. It's getting stronger every day, and using it on more than one person at this point would cause it to run wild. You may not be able to force it back into submission."

"It won't come to that," he smiled at her whilst running his fingers through her hair, "I have far too much to lose just to have this gift of mine run out of control on me. So I will use it as little as possible until it fully matures, and I can control it properly."

The girl in his lap hummed in contentment, smiling at his touch. "I hope you can achieve these goals of yours, Lelouch," she sighed, raising her face up against his neck and pressing her lips against his throat, "If you truly manage to lift my curse, and allow me to feel alive again, then who knows what I may do to repay you?"

* * *

 _ **If you guys haven't figured it out, besides the Zoids in this fic, we have some Star Wars tech showing up. Mostly the blasters, and armor, which is the stormtrooper armor, black, golden Geass symbol o the chest like Lelouch's mack, and no helmet, only the Black Knight visors. Not sure if I'll add anymore tech than that, but meh, maybe ;P**_

 _ **Also, I have yet another Code Geass story up, called The Lost Prince. I'm hoping to make it as successful as this story, so if anyone's interested, please have a look at it, because it hasn't gotten much attention.**_

 _ **As this was a cool down chapter, the next arc will have Narita, and the Gurn Mark-II. I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Until next time, please leave a review if you liked the chapter!**_


	24. Chapter 24 (M-rated)

_**Lime Warning!**_

 _ **24: Narita**_ _ **Pt.1**_

 _ **Moving Pieces Across the Board**_

* * *

One month had passed by after the rescue of Kallen and her mother. In that time, Euphemia Li Britannia's missions of mercy into the ghetto had raised the young woman up in the eyes of the Japanese people. Cornelia, under the watch of the younger Sub-Viceroy, continued to root out the corruption in Area-11, from Britannian nobility, to the lowest of the low that sold Refrain, and other narcotics to the people.

Suzaku Kururugi was Knight only a week after the first mission into the ghettos, and though he was viewed with contempt by the nobility, he, alongside the masked man, Zero, had become a beacon of hope to the lower class people of the Area. More and more Elevens submitted forms to become Honorary Britannians, and just as many submitted forms to join the Black Knights.

Suzaku now had a following of his own as he was promoted to the rank of Major, and tasked with training the new forces within the Honorary Britannians. Each day within that month, Euphemia would watch her Knight tossing them around like rag dolls as he taught them what they needed to know. Villetta Nu, however, still held a contempt for the new forces, even though Suzaku proved that he was a good Knight. His skills in martial arts was second to none, and his piloting skills in the Lancelot were, she begrudgingly admitted, on par with Lady Marianne Vi Britannia, Knight of Honor, and former Knight of Two.

Euphemia proudly stated that she had not been jesting about setting him up against the Knight of One.

Cornelia had been forced to admit that her little sister was now a force to be reckoned with. Her mind was sharp, honed by years spent following the Witch of Britannia into battlefields, and constant exposure to battle tactics. Her skill inside a Knightmare, while not as skilled as her sister, was on par with Villetta, a hardened veteran on the battlefield. The only thing she lacked, in Cornelia's mind, was experience in taking human life. A fact which Suzaku, Villetta, and Cornelia herself intended to keep that way.

But, much to Cornelia's frustration, Euphemia had decided that she would no longer be left out of military actions and operations. The debacle within the settlement had caused no end of trouble for the sisters, which was only just now beginning to get worse.

" _I understand that a battle took place within the Tokyo Settlement little over a month ago,_ " Charles Zi Britannia said, " _Have you made any progress in taming this unruly area as of yet?_ "

Cornelia and Euphemia stood side by side as they addressed their father through the video screen, "My Lord Father, military actions have been gaining grand results in quelling the corruption within this area. The nobility out here was growing fat, lazy and complacent under my late beloved brother, Clovis. I have had a hard time whipping them back into shape as true Britannias."

" _And the Elevens that once rebelled?_ " Charles asked, noting the presence of Suzaku Kururugi at Euphemia's side, " _I see that you have one at your side, Euphemia. Explain this to me at once._ "

Euphemi curtsied to her father before speaking, "I will gladly explain myself, My Lord Father," she said, smiling sweetly at the man she feared above all else, "But I should tell you that this so-called battle in the settlement was nothing more than - "

"Euphy!" Cornelia looked at her sharply, her eyes narrowing, but the girl simply glared right back at her.

"Nothing more than an over-zealous police chase," the girl finished.

" _Was it, now?_ " The Emperor droned, one large brow raised at the sisters, " _Permit a moment of fatherly weakness, Euphemia, but you appear to have grown with your time in the Area._ "

Euphemia smiled happily at him, "I'm glad to hear you say such at thing, Father. Shall I go on?"

" _Please do, and leave no detail out._ "

Euphemi nodded, "Exactly one month ago, a call to the Knight Police went out from the Stadtfeld manor, stating that a member of the Black Knights, a group of terrorists here in the Area, had broken into the manor, and made off with several million pounds worth of money. As they have been a slight hindrance to our reign as the Area's Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy, Cornelia made it know that any and all reports of the Black Knights be forwarded to her and her Knights at once. This was done within half an hour of the theft."

" _Rather slow,_ " the Emperor droned, " _Cornelia, be sure that in future commands such as this one, the Knight Police inform you of such incursions within five minutes._ "

"As you wish, Father." The elder Li Britannia sibling nodded, having already done so.

" _Very well, continue, Euphemia._ "

"Upon hearing that a member of the Black Knights was on the run from the Police, Cornelia mustered our forces of forty Sutherlands, and twenty Vincents and deployed into the settlement where the two fugitives took refuge inside one of Sister Guinevere's clothing stores. Reports from the ground troops say that she utilized a type of laser weapon that was able to cut through the armor our men wore, and was even able to shoot through cockpit of a Knight Police Glasgow, and critically damage a Vincent to the point that the pilot was forced to eject because he couldn't operate the machine properly. " She went on, remembering reports on the autopsy from the bodies recovered from the store.

"While the fugitives were there, they must have sent out a distress signal to their leader, a man known as Zero, for not half an hour later, the settlement was turned into a battleground. Zero's forces stormed the area in their strange beast-like machines, and overwhelmed our forces to the point that we lost ten Vincents, seven Sutherlands, and half the Knight Police forces in the entire settlement. On that note, Father, I would request that the Knight Police please be compensated for the lives lost in this debacle in the form of a donation to their families, and an upgrade to their forces. I would request that their Glasgows be replaced with the Fifth Generation Sutherland, and possibly the Gloucester if you see fit."

" _A reasonable request, Princess Euphemia, one that I shall honor,_ " Charles said with a nod of approval. " _Also, you said that you lost many forces to these bestial machines...what could these things do that our forces could not do better?_ "

Euphemia turned to her Knight, "Suzaku, please bring up the data from that battle, and display the part near the end to His Imperial Majesty."

"Yes, Your Highness," he said dutifully.

Charles waited a moment as the screen displayed the machine that Guilford and Edgar had faced off against. " _Hmm, truly a menacing looking machine, but I still do not see the reason it out-classed Seventh Generation frames._ "

Euphemia nodded, "Role the tape, Suzaku."

The video feed played, and all of them watched as the White Wolf lept back from the fight and seemed to dig itself into the ground. What happened next, with Suzaku and Euphemia having never seen the footage themselves, stunned even the Emperor. The Wolf charged up a massive amount of energy, and shot what looked like the experimental Hadron Cannon that Schneizel's team was working on. The damage was horrendous.

"As you can see, Father, these machines may not be as powerful in their physical prowess as a Vincent, but they do have some impressive firepower." Euphemia said, frowning at the destruction. "We were lucky that the damage was confined to only empty buildings, but the lives lost were no less significant."

" _Indeed,_ " the Emperor nodded, " _Cornelia, I know that you did not wish to bother me with this trivial matter, but do please inform me if something of this magnitude happens again. You are my most trusted General, and I do not wish to lose you._ " Cornelia bowed her head to hide her blush of pride at his words, " _Euphemia, you were right in bringing this matter up with me. That weapon is far too dangerous to ignore. Should you need more forces, they are yours._ "

"Thank you, Father," she smiled, and gestured to Suzaku, "Now, as you have asked and not yet received an answer, may I please introduce Knight Sir Suzaku Kururugi, my chosen Knight."

Suzaku snapped a salute, and the Emperor gave the boy a small nod. " _I see that you have...some exotic tastes, daughter of mine,_ " he said with a small smile of approval, " _The late Marianne Vi Britannia was a commoner, as well as a foreigner in the eyes of many, but that made her no less formidable as a warrior. Tell me, how does young Sir Kururugi measure up?_ "

Euphemia smiled at the young Knight, and placed her hand on his shoulder, a bold gesture of familiarity that the Emperor did not miss, "My Lord Father, I would gladly put this young man's skill up against the Knight of One. He is the devicer of the Z-01 Lancelot under my brother, Schneizel's, jurisdiction. He is also a skilled martial artist in charge of training the new recruits from the Honorary Britannians."

" _High praise indeed,_ " the Emperor said, looking to the young man in question, " _Sir Kururugi, very few Knights come from Numbers, fewer still manage to impress me._ " He said, looking the young man over, " _Within a week's time, I shall send the Knight of Nine to Area-11, as well as her young protege._ " Cornelia looked aghast upon hearing this, and the Emperor smirked, knowing the young woman's dislike for the overly friendly Knight. " _Her apprentice aside, I will have her test you personally. If she finds your skill up to standards, I shall grant you a seat within the Knights of the Round, as well as allowing you to remain at Euphemia's side._ "

Suzaku looked absolutely stunned, and knelt to the ground, "Thank you for this generous opportunity, Your Majesty!"

Euphemia looked at him proudly as Cornelia and Gilbert looked at him in surprise.

" _Do not make me regret my decision, Sir Kururugi._ " He said, " _And when you apprehend this Zero, I want him brought before me, alive. I wish to make an example out of him._ "

The screen cut off, and the room was silent. Cornelia turned to her sister, and frowned, "Euphy, that was by far the most embarrassing moment in my life!" She snapped, "How could you tell him about that battle!?"

Euphemia turned a glare of her own on her, "Just as easily as you could lie to him about it," she said, "Father may not give a hoot about many of us, but he is still our father, and I will not allow anyone, sibling or not, to lie to him about anything." She turned on her heel, and strode from the room, "Suzaku, accompany me, please?"

"Right away, My Lady," Suzaku said, hurrying out of the room.

Guilford and Cornelia stared after them, the Knight frowning, "Forgive me for saying, but aren't those two a tad too close?"

"I agree," the elder woman growled, "And he's now a candidate for Knight of the Round!" She sneered, biting her thumb nail, "At that level, he could easily request the hand of any of the Imperial children..."

"Should I take care of him?" Guilford frowned, "He is good and all, but I would never allow the Young Lady to become wedded to a Number."

Cornelia looked at him, frowning, "Racism is unbecoming of you, Gilbert," she said, shaking her head, "And besides, you are right, he may be good...but I doubt that Nonette will pass him...dear God, I do not look forward to seeing that...that...scarlet woman!"

"What did she do to make you dislike her so much?" Guilford asked, curious.

Cornelia huffed, "That is none of your concern, Gilford." She said, and he noted a small blush on her cheeks as she turned and left the room.

=x=

Holy Britannian Empire

The capital city of Pendragon was a city of lights and color so bright that one would mistake it for a star come down to Earth. The opulence of the city was only matched by its people, the highest of Britannian nobility. Currently, one such noble was stationed in the palace with her young apprentice, the two of them standing out on the open air garden on the very top of the palace.

"Rai, your form is too stiff," the woman said, smiling at the boy in front of her as he held his sword aloft, "Stiff form makes for stiff movements. Loosen up a bit," she said.

The boy nodded, and went on the attack. The saber he wielded was razor sharp, and double-edged, a deadly weapon in anyone's hands. The young man whipped around through the air, bringing the blade up in an over-head arc, and crashed his blade against his master's, who easily blocked the attack. The woman giggled as the boy spun in the spot in an attempt to get her with a horizontal slash, but was again blocked by a quick flick of her wrist.

She giggled once again and kicked him away from her with a well-placed boot to the stomach, sending Rai sprawling. The boy groaned as he tried to get back to his feet as his mentor kicked his saber out of grasp. He looked at the woman, laughter evident in her blue eyes as she held her hand out to him, "You're getting better, Rai, much better than you were in our last spar."

Rai gave out a depressed sigh as he took her hand and was hauled to his feet. "Thank you, Lady Enneagram," the boy breathed, "But I still have a lot to learn from you as a Knight of the Round."

The woman just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the boy, "How many times do I have to tell you, Rai," she said, slapping the boy on the back, "Call me Nonette, not Lady Enneagram," she grinned as the boy rubbed at his shoulder. "And don't worry about your skills, Rai. You're getting better with each day. You're far better than any of the trained soldiers, and a crack pilot. Once we get you some field experience, you'll improve faster than when we train together."

Rai scratched the back of his head absently, "But you've been training with me for so long, L-er, Nonette. If I haven't improved enough to even push you back, then am I really worth your efforts?"

Nonette raised a delicate light-green brow at the boy, who blushed under her gaze, and reached out to ruffle his unruly silver hair, "I decide whether or not you're worth my time, Rai," she said, then pulled the boy into a hug, "You came from a low place in life, and managed to become a fine soldier. I couldn't ask for a better apprentice than you."

Embarrassed by the close contract between them, the boy tried to push out of her grasp, "But...I'm only a half-blood."

"That means very little to me, Rai," she smiled down at the boy, "You're only eighteen, and you've already made an impression on Bismark, and myself. That alone is a great achievement."

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked the booming voice of the Emperor. The master and apprentice turned around to see the man stepping out into the sunlight from where he stood under the shade of a tree.

Rai yelped and stepped out of her grip as the woman smiled at the man, giving a halfhearted salute, "Not at all, Your Majesty. Young Rai was just feeling a bit low after our last spar."

"As I saw," the man said, smiling thinly, "I am afraid that your spars will have to wait a little while," he looked at the two of them, "As I understand it, your young apprentice needs field experience, thus, I am sending you both to Area-11 to scout, and test a possible candidate for Knight of the Round."

"Really?" Nonette smiled widely, giggling, "That means I get to see little Nelly again." She said, a small blush on her cheeks, "What fun!"

Rai looked at her for a moment, a rebellious spike of jealousy rising up in his chest before he stamped it down, "Er, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Page* Rai?" The Emperor intoned.

"What is the situation like in Area-11?" He asked, somewhat timidly, "I've only heard rumors so far."

The Emperor nodded in approval, "A fine question to ask, young one." He said, then addressed them both, "The situation is this; the natives of Area-11 have begun a rebellion against Britannian forces. A masked terrorist known as Zero has incited the people to fight, and his forces seem to be growing larger and larger with each passing day. Cornelia attempted to keep this from me, but dear little Euphemia has chosen to rebel as well against her sister, and be truthful of the situation. Thus far, as my reports have said, we have yet to win a single victory against the forces of Zero and his Black Knights."

Nonette was greatly surprised by this, "Nelly lost? But how? She's as good as I am!"

"Cornelia lacks patience, and this Zero is obviously a great tactician, possibly on par with the likes of the great Colonel Todoh leader of the Four Holy Swords," Charles said, "What's more, he uses highly advanced ground weapons, and strange beast-like Knightmares that have easily torn Fifth Generation Knightmares, and the more advanced Gloucesters to pieces as if they were but prey animals for the slaughter."

"And the young one that you wish me to test?" Nonette asked, finding herself rather eager to be deployed. "What of him?"

Charles chuckled, "To my great surprise, my daughter, Euphemia seems to have some rather exotic tastes, much as you yourself seem to," he said, gesturing to Rai, "However, the young man she has chosen as her Knight, and boasts could easily go against Lord Bismark, is a young Honorary Britannia from Area-11. He also pilots Schneizel's latest creation, the Z-01 Lancelot, a proto-type that led to the creation of the Vincent now being tested in the same Area."

Rai had stiffened as straight as a board upon hearing this. ' _A Number? Knighted?!_ ' Hope seemed to blossom in his chest at the thought of a Number, a Japanese person of all people, being Knighted, and possibly inducted into the Knights of the Round. He himself was half Japanese on his father's side, but he had been an Honorary Britannian when he and his mother married, producing himself, and later, his little sister. He was looked down upon, of course, growing up, but that had not stopped him from trying his damnedest at becoming a Knight. That was how Lady Nonette Enneagram had spotted his talents.

"And how am I to test him?" Nonette smiled, "Hand to hand combat? A Knightmare duel?"

"Both," Charles smiled, "Euphemia has boasted about his skills, and I wish you to put him through the gauntlet. If he is indeed worthy of such praise, then, by my orders, you are to pass onto him the title Knight of Seven."

Nonette grinned in an almost feral manner, her eyes narrowed, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

The Emperor nodded, "Good, then I suggest the two of you pack your things, and get a move on. From what I understand, Cornelia has all but rooted out all of the corruption in Area-11's nobility, and Euphemia has been leading humanitarian missions to try to win over the people." He said, "But this will not last. Cornelia intends to go after what remains of the Japan Liberation Front, which means that she will most likely come against Colonel Todoh, and perhaps Zero as well. The two of these forces combined could be a disaster for Cornelia's rule as Viceroy, and I do not wish to lose her as a warrior, or as a daughter. See to it that she is well taken care of."

Nonette giggled, "But of course, I've always _taken_ _care_ of little Nelly."

Charles couldn't stop the chuckle that rose from his chest, "I would abstain from such an attitude around her as she still hasn't forgiven you for that little...incident on her eighteenth birthday." He said, making the woman pout, while Rai just looked at her curiously. "And I believe that she is being courted by her Knight, Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford at the moment, so I wouldn't think she would appreciate the attention."

"Well, that's no fun," the woman pouted, but smiled all the same, "Well, then, by your leave, Your Majesty?"

"Of course," he said, waving them off, "Safe journey to you both."

.

Rai had very little to pack. His suitcase only held the barest essentials; a few changes in uniforms, a toothbrush, and a picture of his family. Anything else he would need he could pick up in Area-11.

Nonette was already packed, and was taking a shower after their sparring session in the courtyards. Rai gave out a groan. Nonette loved teasing him like this. If she wasn't holding him to her chest as she had in the courtyard, then she leaving an open invitation for his teenage urges to take over. Fortunately or unfortunately he had seen her naked more times than he could sanely count. On the unfortunate side of things, seeing her in such a state of undress never ceased to effect him, and she knew it.

Rai was straightening his black and blue uniform as the woman came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her figure. Rai frowned, "Do you have to come out looking like that?" He asked as the woman toweled off her hair. "It's really distracting."

Nonette laughed, shaking water droplets from her hair, "Oh, Rai, don't be such a prude," she laughed, sauntering over to the bed where their luggage sat, and sat down. "It's not like it's the first time you've seen me like this, and worse, you know?"

' _No less distracting,_ ' Rai frowned as he straightened his tie, trying not to ogle, "You know people will start talking if they find us like this?" He pointed out, "I don't want people to get the wrong idea. You'd be ruined if people thought that you were...erm, sleeping with your apprentice."

"And since when have I ever cared about what other people think," she asked, smiling at the boy, then grasped the towel she had used on her hair and looped it around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed with her, "And it's not like I've been negligent with your growth, young man. Or haven't you liked any of the the girls I've set you up with?"

Rai ducked out of the cloth, and rolled back to his feet. "I haven't touched any of them," the boy said, brushing off his shoulders where water marks were already appearing.

Nonette sat up, looking surprised, "Really? None at all?"

"No," the boy stated, his tone a little harsher than he had intended. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just - "

Nonette held up her hand, "Just to be clear, you don't prefer men, do you?"

Rai blinked in surprise as he face flamed, "O-Of course not! I like women!"

"Then what's the problem?" She asked as she rose and encircled the boy's shoulders, "Did you not like any of them? Or were they being racist towards you? I was pretty sure that known of them cared about you being a half-blood."

Rai blushed under her grasp, ' _They weren't you._ ' He thought and tried to get out of her arms, "It doesn't matter, Lady Enneagram, I -OW!"

"I thought I told you to call me Nonette?" She said whilst pinching his ear. "And of course it matters! You've barely had any contact with people your own age, and for one so young, such contact is vital for your growth as person, as well as a Knight." She said, then smiled at the boy, "Now, tell me, why haven't you taken a shine to any of the young ladies I've introduced you to?"

The young man gulped back his nerves. "It's...it's really nothing, La-I mean, Nonette," he said, frowning as she gave him a narrow-eyed look of disbelief, "I just...there's someone else I have a sort of thing for." He blurted out.

"Oh, really?" She asked, "Is she older or younger than you?"

"O-older, why do you ask?" The boy stammered.

Nonette released him, and went over to retrieve her clothes, "No reason, really," she said, the towel falling from her body, which forced Rai to turn around, "I just think you should tell her you'll be deployed to Area-11 soon so that she knows to wait for you."

"Sh-she won't miss me," Rai said, his face burning.

"Why not," the woman asked, glaring at Rai's back, "What sort of girlfriend wouldn't miss her man when he's away?"

Rai cast a glance over his shoulder and immediately regretted it as Nonette bent over to pick up her shirt. ' _Does she have to be such an exhibitionist?!_ ' He silently cried out, "Uh, she's...she's not my girlfriend...but we are close...at least I think we are."

"Rai," she said from right behind him, making him jump as her arms went around his waist, "I'm not stupid." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver, "And I'm flattered. But you realize that I'm ten years older than you, don't you?"

The young man shook his head, "I can't find it in me to really care."

Nonette smiled from behind him before giving his right ear a small lick. Rai yelped before he was turned around, and kissed soundly on the lips as Nonette pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his waist. Her tongue entered his mouth, plundering him only for a moment before she sat back. Rai looked up at her with his eyes slightly glazed over when he saw that the woman was still clad in only a white undershirt...and nothing else.

"Our flight to Area-11 isn't until noon tomorrow," she said, beginning to unbutton his uniform, "until then, allow me to make a man out of you."

=|No Lemon for these two, _yet_ ;p|=

Area-11 - Ashford Academy Swimming Area

Lelouch watched as C.C. took a dive from the top of the diving board and into the pool below whilst he was going over the newest set of applications for the Black Knights. The girl surfaced and floated along for a moment, "Isn't it wonderful?" She commented, making the young man look at her while she floated, "You're gaining more and more followers with each day."

"Yes," the teen said, smiling at her, "And our production for weapons, frames, and armor has skyrocketed. It won't be long before we're ready to take on Cornelia head on, Cardinal or not."

C.C. swam over to the edge of the pool and rested on her arms, "I saw that some of the applicants happen to be Britannians. That's a bit of a surprise."

"It is," he said, one Britannian in particular on his mind. A man by the name of Diethard Ried. He recognized him from his involvement with Clovis' speeches to the people of Area-11. A strange one, he noted.

Water suddenly splashed him, and C.C. giggled, "Why the long face, oh mighty Zero?" The girl said coyly as he glared at her, "Are you getting cold feet now that things are beginning to look decent?"

"Decent, eh?" He rose and shrugged out of his shirt. C.C. looked at him fearfully as he kicked off his shoes. "If things were simply decent, then I wouldn't dream of going into a full scale, open-field battle with my dear sister."

She squealed as he dove in, and hurriedly swam away from him as he gave chase. He caught up with just as she was pulling herself out of the water on the other side of the pool, and grabbed her around her waist, hauling her back in. His fingers ghosted along her sides, causing her to shriek with laughter as he tickled her.

Finally he let off her torment and easily floated on his back with her in his arms, her face flushed, "May that be a lesson for teasing me all the time," he said, smirking down at her as she cast a small glare at him, and reached up to dunk him under the water. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her under with him. Both surfaced, sputtering and coughing in each other's arms.

He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. He leaned forward...and she ducked under the water and out of his arms. She resurfaced at the edge of the pool, and pulled herself out.

"What am I doing wrong?" He asked her as she threaded her fingers through her hair.

C.C. looked at him with a small hint of regret in her eyes, "I know what we've said, Lelouch," she said, frowning as he swam over and hauled himself out, "But I have no hope of ever being free of this curse...I won't watch you die, not like the rest of the people I cared about."

Lelouch walked up to her, "What makes you think I won't figure something out?" He demanded, "You know how I feel about you, so why not have a little faith in me?"

"Faith," the girl scoffed, "I used to think that faith could move mountains, but the only thing it does is cause more pain."

"Can't you just pass your curse onto someone else without losing your life?" Lelouch asked, feeling at a loss.

C.C. nodded, "I could, but it has to be another Geass user, or a Code Bearer. And I have no desire to create another contract, or seek out another cursed being."

"Instead you're shutting yourself off," Lelouch frowned, "I never took you for a coward, C.C.!"

She scowled at him, "What? Are Milly and Kallen not enough to warm your bed? Why not ask Shirley? Or that little four-eyed brat that hasn't stopped staring at you since you spoke up in front of those idiots from the JLF!"

"I guess I'm just greedy," the exiled prince sneered, "Is that such a bad thing? To greedily want you to be happy, along with everyone else I love?" He asked, stepping toward her.

She backed away from him, "It is when I can't have that," she said, "Remember, I can't feel anything other than pain!"

"I don't believe that!" He snapped.

"Stay back!" She shouted, her foot slipping on the wet floor. She fully expected to hit the floor, and crack her skull open. But she found herself, instead, cradled by arms that had recently gained a small amount of muscle in them. She looked up to see Lelouch cradling her against his chest, his features overshadowed by his hair.

Before she could say anything, he surged forward, and captured her lips with his own. She squeaked in alarm as his tongue entered her mouth, finding and tangling with her own. Her hands seemed to move on their own as her fingers tangled in his sopping hair. She felt him moving as he knelt to the floor, her back touching the cold floor. The straps of her swimsuit were soon being pulled from her shoulders as he sought to take off of her.

Her body shiver as a warm fluttering sensation began in her stomach. ' _What is that?_ ' She wondered offhandedly before a moan escaped her as the prince moved from her lips to her neck. " _AH_!" Her voice immediately echoed off the walls of the large pool room, making her cover her mouth in embarrassment as the young man looked at her with that maddening smirk on his face.

"I thought you said you couldn't feel anything besides pain?" He chuckled as the girl covered her face. This was a new side of her he hadn't seen, yet. The proud C.C. embarrassed of all things!

He continued, C.C. allowing him to pull the swimsuit off over her shoulders, his lips trailing down between her breasts. She bit back another moan as her flicked his tongue across her left nipple before taking the small bud into his mouth.

' _This shouldn't be happening,_ ' she thought as he began to move lower, ' _I shouldn't let this happen, but..._ ' she shivered, her skin prickling as he began to tug what was left of her clothing down her hips. As he rose up to pull the one piece down and off of her legs, she could barely hide the embarrassment she felt. How long had it been since a man had seen her like this? Two...three hundred years?

But Lelouch took his time in admiring her body, his eyes lingering on the small patch of green between her thighs. Feeling self conscious of herself, she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her legs to hide herself from his ravaging gaze. Seeing her nervousness, he stretched out on the floor half on top of her, his right hand coming up to caress her face. She involuntarily leaned into his touch as he leaned in and captured her lips once more, his tongue tracing her lips as he tried to coax her own reactions out of her.

"Lelouch," her arms came undone, and reached to wrap around his neck, kissing him back. His right hand traveled down her body, making her jump as his fingers glided across her skin, and found the hardening little bud at the apex of her thighs. A small burst of moisture greeted his fingers as she jolted from his touch. Her breath came out in light gasps which made her chest heave with each breath she took.

He began massaging her in a circular motion, the nervousness and shyness she had felt earlier melting away, allowing her to breathe. Her breath matching the movements of his hand. She moaned and rocked her hips in rhythm with his movements. ' _This shouldn't be happening._ ' She bemoaned internally once again. ' _I'm acting like this is the first time, yet -_ ' She squealed as he inserted a finger inside, wiggling it around as he pressed his thumb against bud just above his finger.

Her body shook with spasms as her voice cried out, bouncing off the walls of the pool room as all of the tension in her body releasing all at once as she pressed her legs together while the spasms squeezed his finger.

His arm went around her to support her as her body went limp against him. "Was that painful?" He had the gall to ask, his smirk returning to full strength. C.C. didn't answer. She held onto him with what little strength her body had left, her face flushed.

Smiling, he reached to undo his belt.

But a touch from her hand stopped him. He looked back up at her, and saw her face laced with regret, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't...I shouldn't have let it go this far...so, please...just..."

Lelouch sighed, but nodded all the same, leaning down to kiss her forehead where her mark was. "Alright." He smiled, no traces of disappointment on his face, "Come on," he stood, and picked her up in his arms, startling a squeak out of her. "Let's go and get dried off before we catch a cold."

C.C. nodded as she nestled herself against his chest, not even bothering to remind him that she was incapable of catching any sort of illness. Instead she contented herself with enjoying the warm his body provided. ' _Warmth?_ ' Her head rose for a moment, ' _Since when could I..._ ' She looked up at the prince as he carried her, his skin looking pale, and cold now from being soaked to the bone.

All of the feelings she had been experiencing ever since meeting the young exiled prince, and the heat that had erupted from her body only moments ago. What was happening to her?

* * *

 _ **Let's hope some schmo who doesn't like mature scenes like this one doesn't decide to report my crazy ass. Anyway, we're beginning the Narita arc, multiple chapter alert folks, as Cornelia begins her purge of the JLF, and Charles sends in someone to evaluate Suzaku as a Knight. On a side note, don't take the relationship between Nonette and Rai to badly, after all, Odysseus was thirty-four at the time of his engagement to Tianzi, who was thirteen. Now that right there really creeps me out, though I guess not that much because I thought she and Li Xingke looked adorable together...yeah, I'm making her older in this story ;p Kaguya's age works for me...anyway, Ciao, and please leave a review if you liked the chapter!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**25: Narita Pt.2**_

 _ **Roar of the Rebellion**_

* * *

When morning came to Lelouch's tired eyes, he frowned and tried to roll over and go right back to sleep. The previous night had gone sour after his little swimming excursion with C.C. The girl refused to speak with him after he had all but tucked her in. A sigh escaped his lips, ' _Why is it that most of the women in my life happen to be nothing but trouble?_ ' He wondered, before sneezing loudly.

"Great," he sniffled, " _Now_ I'm catching a cold."

He groaned tiredly and rolled to his feet, missing the warmth of his bed already. As well as an extra body for added warmth. The previous evening hadn't truly meant to be a seduction, but damned if he hadn't been trying. And yet he felt he'd pushed too far into C.C.'s boundaries. ' _Still,_ ' he thought mildly, ' _I never thought someone of her age would be so easy to please._ ' He smiled, remembering the sweet sound of her voice.

As he dressed, he thought about the day he was supposed to have. There had been a call from the Kyoto House. Apparently they had something they wanted to give him, or 'Zero' as it were.

He moved out into the hall, his duffel bag containing his costume on his shoulder. It was still rather early, and he had informed Sayoko of his plans, meaning that Nunnaly had been told that he was going to be away on business once again, but luckily for him, he had arranged a bit of a play date for his dear little sister in the form of her two favorite people outside of himself.

Which is why he needed to be gone before they got there.

He passed C.C.'s room on his way out, and considered knocking. Instead, he reached for the knob, and opened the door very slowly. In all honesty, he half expected her to have fled during the night some time, but she was there. Curled up on the bed, the top sheets and comforter half on the floor she was sound asleep. Her hair was an absolute bird's nest in every shape and form of the word, yet it made her all the more beautiful.

Sighing, he stepped into the room and carefully rearranged the blankets so that she was properly covered. She sighed in her sleep, and curled deeper into the blankets. Smiling at her for but a moment he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead, "I love you."

With that he left the girl to sleep, closing the door gently behind him.

The moment the door closed, however, C.C.'s eyes drifted open, gazing softly at the door. "You idiot."

.

Zero gazed over all of his troops as they took in the sights of the lower portions of the factory. Truly, it was impressive how large the factory was. Below the production area was a storage area large enough to house at least five hundred Z-frames, as well as over fifteen hundred troops. But now there was a new addition to their ranks. Or, additions.

Knightmares.

Dozens of them. But while he was grateful for the frames, he was truly thankful for something that an old friend had gifted him with. The machine was a Seventh Generation Knightmare called the Guren Type-02. It was the latest in development. Red for the most part with a silver face-plate, and orange cockpit, but that right there was different than the normal Knightmare. In fact, the interior was designed for the pilot to be seated as if they were riding a motorcycle.

The next variation was, he had to admit, something truly frightening. The right had contained something called a "Radiant Wave Surger". A weapon on par with his Charged Particle Cannons, save for the fact that it was a close range weapon that melted anything it came into contact with.

" _Kyoto has been generous, indeed._ " He noted as he observed the machine. He then turned to his troops, all of them wearing the black armor he had designed proudly, the golden symbol featured on his mask shimmering brightly. He himself was dressed in his full Shadow Armor, as it had begun to be called, since Shadow never left his side when he was in character.

At his side were his weapons of the DL-44 blaster pistol, as well as what appeared to be the hilt of a sword, save for the fact that it had no blade. In the month since the battle in the settlement, Lelouch had been instructed in the ways of the sword by Sayoko, his deepest memories dredging up his lessons with Todoh during his stay at the Kururugi Shrine. His body had become slightly sculpted due to his training.

He was no where near the master of the sword as he wished to be, but he was at fighting strength. He even recalled watching his mother practice with her saber. He was now a fighter. As were his troops. When next they went into battle, they would be ready.

"This is great, isn't it?" Kallen said, coming up beside him, "This is an actual army, not just a rebel cell anymore."

He took off his mask for a moment, the rubber face mask in place beneath to hide his true identity, and smiled at her, " _It's all thanks to you._ " He said in his raspy voice, " _None of this would have been possible if I hadn't met you, or the others._ "

Kallen shook her head, "I could say the same if we hadn't met you," she said, looking up at his masked face, "You know, I can't wait for the day when you don't have to wear that mask...either one of them."

Zero placed his arm around her, bringing her against his side, " _Neither can I, Kallen._ " He said, replacing his mask, " _Neither can I._ " He said, reaching into his cloak and pulled out a red, wing-like Knightmare key. " _I'm entrusting this to you, Kallen._ " She looked at him in surprise as she accepted the key, " _Before you ask, it's not only because you are my chosen Knight, but the best pilot we have. I have no doubts that you'll be incredible in the Guren._ "

She blushed as she hung the key around her neck. Of course, any girl would be happy to receive something from their boyfriend. A cute purse. Maybe a stuffed toy. Or even chocolates. Not her though. Her man had given her the first ever Japanese-made Seventh Generation Knightmare.

"So," she said, leaning closer to him, "what's the plan for the next operation?"

" _Ideally I would like to deal with the Cardinal first,_ " he said, frowning beneath his mask, " _That man makes me exceedingly nervous, especially with his multiple Geass abilities, and his brutality._ "

Kallen frowned, thinking about the other masked man, "How are we going to combat that?" She wondered, "I mean, anything living that's within range of his Geass is frozen in place until he moves in for the kill."

" _True, but the Zoids are more machine than they are beast,_ " he said, a wicked grin coming to his face, which she could all but hear from the tone in his voice, " _If he freezes us, their A.I. instinct will take over and either get away from him, or go on the offensive, hopefully the latter, and tear him apart._ "

Kallen snorted, "There's a nice thought," she said, and leaned over the railing, "Say, how come I don't get any armor?"

Lelouch chuckled, " _I'm having it re-colored to red, instead of black,_ " he smiled as Kallen turned a beaming smile on him, " _I knew you'd like that._ " He said, as the girl threw her arms around him, " _That reminds me, how is your mother?_ "

As Kallen drew away from him, he noticed a distinctive note of irritation in her face.

=x=

Present Time - TanjouJima

Natsume was happily tending her budding flower garden in front of her house. Life for her had never been so wonderful. Thanks to Zero's serum she no longer had a desire for Refrain, even though she was still recovering from the after effects, which consisted of weak body strength, she was happier than she had ever been. Her daughter visited her quite often, as much as she could, these days, she had a beautiful home to care for, and -

"Lady Kozuki."

A very nice person in her life.

She smiled widely as said person came bounding up her walkway, basket in hand with a bouquet of flowers tucked under the lid. Jeremiah Gottwald had been a near constant companion to her while she recovered, and she was certainly glad of it. Unlike Robert, God rest his soul, Jeremiah care very little about his status anymore, the fact that he was a Margrave totally forgotten in his services to the Black Knights, and he treated her with the utmost respect.

She was no fool, though. The man was obviously courting. A fact that often made her blush when she thought about the blue-haired Britannian.

"Jeremiah," she smiled back at him as he reached her, "You know that you don't have to visit me so often. I've been feeling much better these last few days."

Jeremiah smiled at her, "I know, but in truth, fair lady, I find myself drawn to you as a moth is to a flame," he said, grasping his chest dramatically, making her laugh with his theatrics. Robert had certainly never been so flamboyant. "But," he continued with a slightly embarrassed look about him, "If you wish me to leave, then I shan't bother you. I simply thought that you might want to have a bit of a picnic." He said, holding up the basket, "There's a lovely bluff near this area that overlooks the ocean, and always has a lovely breeze blowing."

Natsume smiled at him, "You certainly make it hard to say no, Jeremiah," she smiled, and set the water can she'd been holding down, "Though, I hope it's not too far. My legs are still pretty weak."

"Shall I carry you?" Jeremiah offered, completely serious, not a hint of flirting or flattery in his voice.

The woman giggled and gave him a light shove, "Perhaps on the way back," she said, looking her arms through his own, "Until then, please, lead the way."

"With pleasure, dear lady," the pair set off, intent on enjoying themselves.

=x=

Back with the Black Knights

Lelouch found himself laughing at the tale she told him, unable to stop. Kallen pinched his arm in annoyance, "It's not funny, Zero," she huffed, "Next you know she'll be making him dinner after dance lessons!"

He sputtered, unable to contain himself over the ordeal. Who knew Jeremiah was such a romantic? " _Jeremiah's a good man, Kallen_ " he said, finally getting himself under control, " _Trust me, your mother couldn't be in better hands._ "

Kallen grumbled as she crossed her arms, "And he'd better watch where he puts those hands," she frowned, touching off his laughter again, "Oh, stop it! You're ruining your image as Zero with all that laughing!"

Another laugh interrupted them as Ohgi came up to them, "You must've said something pretty funny to get Zero of all people laughing," he said, holding out a folder, "And boss, you're not gonna believe what I've got here."

Zero looked at the man curiously, " _What do you have?_ "

"Information that was dropped in on us from one of our applicants," he said, handing the masked figure the folder, "I've already looked over it, but I still can't believe it."

Zero read the file, and reread it...twice. ' _Damn, they've found them._ ' He frowned as he closed the file, and looked at his two most trusted soldiers, " _Ohgi, call the men to order. I have an announcement to make._ "

Ohgi's face turned serious, "Yes, Sir." He said.

A few minutes later, all of the assembled Black Knights, some two hundred men and women, stood in front of Zero as he prepared to make his speech.

As always, his mere presence commanded attention. His armor glinted brightly under the lights in the factory, the horns on top of his mask making him look like a faceless Oni. To ignore this man was something only a fool would do.

" _My friends, and fellow Black Knights,_ " He called out, his voice augmented by his mask's mechanism, " _Today we are two hundred strong, and have gained recognition from none other than Kyoto themselves!_ " A cheer broke out across the factory, their voice bounding off the metal walls. Zero let them celebrate for a moment before holding up his hands for quiet, and the all immediately fell silent, " _But recognition alone will not be enough to win Japan her freedom. For that all of us, new recruits and old, must face our fears, and enter the battlefield once more!_ " He was met with a roar this time; savage and primal. A call for battle. This pleased him. They were willing.

" _Unfortunately, not all of us who enter onto this field will leave that field._ " He said as silence reigned, " _Many of you are still untrained, and I would wish for you have better skills before your first battle, but alas, that is not to be!_ " He shouted and flared out his arms, " _For in two days time, Cornelia Li Britannia will lead an assault upon the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front, the last true samurai of Japan!_ " Rage boiled forth with the roar of his troops, and now he had them. Their resolve was set! " _This I cannot allow! This I will not allow!_ " He shouted louder than ever, " _Within these next two days, we shall prepare to face Cornelia head on! Open ground awaits us upon this battle, and it will be bloody, this I can assure you,_ " he said, and all remained quiet, " _I know that many of you have families, and loved ones to care for, and that is why I say this to you now. Anyone that wishes to leave may do so, and will not be thought little of. But those that stay, know that we will send Cornelia a message, whether we win or lose this battle!_ "

"What message?" Shouted someone in the middle ranks.

" _A message that we, the Japanese people, are alive,_ " He shouted, " _That we will not back down without a fight ever again! That our people are not weak savages as the nobility makes others believe!_ " The crowd began to grow ever excited, " _They will acknowledge our strength and determination! They will not bend us to their wills! That we will not be controlled by a tyrant hundreds of miles across a vast sea! We control ourselves! Not the likes of Britannia!_ "

" _The battle will be horrible,"_ He said sadly, " _With this in mind...WILL YOU FIGHT WITH ME!_ "

The answer was a roaring affirmative as the Black Knights roared with approval. Vowing to place their lives in the hands of the masked man who's face was scarred by Britannia's cruelty. They would fight.

=x=

Viceroy's Palace - Area-11

Cornelia looked at the people gathered around her desk. Her sister and chosen Knight to her left, Guilford, Darlton, and the Cardinal to her right. What they were all looking at was a map of the area surrounding Narita. "And we're sure that once the battle begins that we can find the entrance fairly quickly?" She asked, looking at Darlton, "I would rather not have any of these relics get passed us."

"Themal scans indicate that there are very few passages that have been used around the mountainside," Darlton said, frowning as he stroked his chin in thought, "What worries me is that these men have access to Sakuradite, which we all know is highly volatile in a raw state. And with these men being of the traditional sort...if they had enough Sakuradite, then the whole mountain may just be one big land mine."

Suzaku shook his head, "No, Sir, I've met many men that joined the JLF, and very few of them would wish for a suicide attempt just to take enemy forces down," he said, frowning in thought. He knew that his old master was sure to be in the area. "No, it'll be a tooth and nail fight for them to the bitter end." He said, looking at the grizzled Knight, "For my people, a death by the sword is far more favorable than taking one's own life, though if he wishes to redeem his honor, he may choose to take his own life in penance for lives lost in the battle."

Guilford nodded to this, "Very insightful, Sir Kururugi," he said, still wary of the young Japanese boy, "What are the chances that they'll surrender if offered terms?"

"None whatsoever." Suzaku sighed sadly.

Cornelia frowned at the boy. She knew she was being a tad too cruel to him in this situation, but it was time that he understand that the enemy were his own people, and that they needed to do something about them to quell the rise in resistance cells. It would perhaps be almost as good as capturing Zero, and destroying the Black Knights. "Sir Kururugi, know that I am counting on you within this battle should Zero show up to possibly rescue the JLF," she said to the boy, frowning, "If he does show, we cannot miss the opportunity to take him, alive if possible."

Euphemia nodded, "I, too, would like to take him alive," she said, surprising her sister, "I believe him to be a good, although misguided, man, and if we had him on our side then he would be a valuable asset to the Empire."

The Cardinal chuckled, "Not if I get to him first," he sneered, "Don't forget, His Majesty may want him alive, but should get my chance, he is mine."

"Just so," Cornelia frowned, "I would rather have him killed as well for the lives of Jeremiah and my brother."

"I still believe we should wait for Nonette to get here," Guilford frowned, "With her around, the battle will be that much easier."

Cornelia nodded in agreement, "True, but this is a golden chance to rid ourselves of one of the most influential groups in Area-11, so we cannot wait for them to possibly move their base of operations." She shook her head, "No, we attack the mountainside in two days."

* * *

 _ **Short Build-up chapter. The next chapter will take off right at the battle...or just a little bit before.**_

 _ **Anyway, reviews are love...or something like that :p Ciao!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**26: Narita Pt.3**_

 _ **Goddess Vs. Queen**_

* * *

Dawn broke across the Narita Mountains. The normal scenery of the small range was that of a small forested area surrounding a small settlement. But with the first rays of light casting away the shadows it was to reveal nothing short of an army setting up at the base of the mountain.

Cornelia's forces had the mountain stronghold surrounded where the entrances were located, and blocked off. Ground troops and tanks were already in place, and set to move out on the Viceroy's command. Knightmare combat would not begin until both sides were forced to deploy their machines.

Inside the mountain, the members of the J.L.F. were scrambling about to mobilize, Burais, and Glasgows were their only Knightmares apart from their ground forces, and mountainside defenses. Once the words was given, all hell would break loose.

On the opposite side of the mountain, however, was yet another force. It was a small band, only two hundred strong, but no less fierce. The forces of Zero were moving in and out of the settlement, bolstering their defenses. Zero himself was directing his ground troops to put up a defense around the town.

" _Be careful, everyone,_ " he shouted out, " _Make sure that the shield generator is set up properly, else the stray rounds may level this town!_ "

Kallen and Oghi were making sure that the troops stationed in the town were well armed with Zero's DXR-6 disruptor rifles, as well as a new weapon. It looked like a mini-gun, but it fired several rounds of lasers at once, which made it very dangerous because this thing did not have a stun feature like the normal rifles, and pistols did.

"Remember, don't use the disruptors on people," Ohgi reminded them as he handed out the weapons, "Knightmares and vehicles only. If any soldiers come at you, use the rifles and the rotary cannons."

Kallen went up to Zero who was directing a few civilians to safe areas within the settlement, "Zero, Moonbay says that she's trying to raise General Katase, but there's too much interference." She said, frowning.

Zero nodded, " _Try boosting the signal. Katase has to know we're here, or else his forces won't stand a chance when the battle begins, and may even attack us if we try to aid him._ "

Kallen frowned, "Wouldn't he know it was you from the Z-frames?" She asked, "I don't think he's dumb enough to attack you of all people when you've done so much good for Japan."

Zero shrugged, " _You never can factor in the human factor._ " He said, " _Have you read the manual for the Guren?_ "

She nodded, "Yeah, but I feel kind of wrong not having my Liger with me," she said, looking over at the red machine standing by the bestial machine, "She seemed kind of upset, too."

" _That's to be understood,_ " he said, smiling beneath his mask, " _You see, I've had Ambient merge with the Blade Liger's core, and become part of her. That way she won't left behind during the battle._ " He said as the girl looked at him in surprise. " _Plus, I wanted you to have a little back-up out there. You have the toughest job, after all._ "

Kallen smiled at the man. The job he spoke of was taking Cornelia prisoner. Fighting against her forces on open ground would be bad enough, but taking her out of the battle would discourage her forces to the point that they would fall apart. That was the first challenge of this battle. The second one was dealing with the Cardinal when her appeared on the field, and third would have to the be the Lancelot. None of the frames they had aside from the Zero-X were up to the challenge of going against the Seventh Generation Knightmare, and since Kallen would be busy with Cornelia, Ohgi was their ace in the hole.

Then there was Tamaki and his Konig Wolf.

While it was not a fast machine, the Ion Boosters made it quick enough to keep up with the Vincent's, provided he took them on one at a time. If it came down to it, while he didn't want to, he still had his Wolf's Charged Particle Gun to fall back on.

Bit and Van would be fine, at least she thought they would. While Ligers weren't the most powerful the frames they possessed, they were fast and strong enough to deal some damage.

She looked over at the four new machines as they say beside the town. "What about those?" She asked, "Why aren't they being positioned with the rest of the army?"

To this, Zero chuckled darkly, " _That, mon amour, is a little surprise that will no doubt gives a great advantage over the Vincents._ " He said, making her blush when he spoke French to her. She had no idea why, but it always made her heart race when he spoke French to her. " _Now we should -_ "

"My Lord!" Shouted Jeremiah as he came running toward them. The man was dressed in the same battle attire as the rest of the troops, though he looked extremely winded.

"Jeremiah?" Kallen frowned as the man reached them, "I thought you were sitting this battle out?"

The man, bent over and panting, "I...I finally finished...the item, Sire!" He gasped out, holding his hand out to Zero, presenting what looked like an ornate false eye with an upside down Geass symbol on the eye.

Zero picked up from his hand, and held it up, " _Jeremiah, is this what I think it is?_ "

"The Geass Canceller, Sire," he breathed out, catching his breath, "I only just finished it, and thought to bring it straight to you given that you believe that the Cardinal will be present during the battle, and I would also like to offer my aid."

Kallen placed her hands on her hips with a smirk adorning her face, "What? Did my mom finally get tired of you constantly bugging her?"

Jeremiah looked at the girl in confusion, "What are you talking about, Lady Kallen? Your mother was quite adamant about me not coming." He said, frowning, "And when she heard that you would be fighting a full-scale battle against Cornelia from Fiona, ye gods, the woman was frantic!" He sighed dramatically, "She said, and I quote, 'Jeremy, you have to protect our little girl!'" Jeremiah said, making the girl turn so pale that Lelouch thought she may faint, "Is what she said."

"O-O-Our little girl?" Kallen stammered aghast, then turned as red as a lobster, "Jeremiah, you'd better not be trying anything funny with my mother!" She roared threateningly, forcing the former Knight back with a slight sheen of sweat on his face.

"N-now, young miss, I assure you that I - "

Zero chuckled and placed himself in between the irate ginger and the blue-haired man, " _Now, now, Kallen, what have I told you? Jeremiah is quite the honorable man, and wouldn't do anything untoward your mother._ " He said, laughter evident in his mechanized voice, " _And Jeremiah, I would be glad of you joining the battle. As a matter of fact, I need someone on the ground to command our troops while I direct the Zoids. Would you mind this?_ "

Jeremiah snapped a salute, "It would be an honor, Sire!"

" _Wonderful, then I have a gift for you,_ " the young revolutionary said, and turned toward his frame, " _Agate, come!_ "

Both the Knight of Zero and the Margrave turned toward the machine as an orange shape bounded out from behind the head, and down to the ground. The Margrave was immediately on edge. Even though he had known it was a ruse, the fact that he had been _swallowed_ of all things had not sat well with him. And this new beast was simply an orange version of Shadow! Wings and all!

"Agate" bounced right to Zero's side and ducked its head under his arm as he scratched the top of its head, its blue eyes glinting with mischief. " _Jeremiah, allow me to introduce Agate, my newest Organoid. As he's modeled after Shadow, he's just as powerful as both him, and Ambient, and can fly just as fast as Zeke._ "

"And...what am I to do with...him?" The man asked slightly uneasily as the beast began sniffing at him in interest.

Zero chuckled, " _Agate, bond and conform, please._ "

Agate gave a warbling croon, and stood straight, his chest cavity opening up, and engulfing the startled Margrave, "Not again!" The man yelped, as Kallen laughed while he was pulled inside of the saurian by tentacle like cables. She had to admit, it was kind of freaky the first time she experienced it. And weird. But she hadn't regretted it later, and was more than happy when Ambient bonded with her as her partner.

A moment of swearing richly, the Margrave's face reappeared as Agate conformed himself to the form of a suit of armor not unlike her own, or Zero's. His face was totally exposed from the neck up, save for a role of armor plating behind his head, and two claw-like bits of either side of his face. "That was most unpleasant," the man shivered, "If he has to do this each time, then I fear that this will not be my favorite armor, Sire!"

" _Not to worry, it's a one-time thing,_ " the masked prince smiled, removing said mask for a moment, and revealed the face of Lelouch vi Britannia beneath, much to their surprise, "Don't be so surprised. There aren't many people around to see me, and there might be a need to use my Geass. Though I hope I won't have to." He said, and looked to the Margrave, "Jeremiah, head over to the weapons depot and have Agate absorb a 9118 heavy carbine rifle, and a DC-15A long range blaster rifle. After he's done that, have him take up one of the Z-6 rotary blaster cannons, and DXR-6 disruptor rifle. You'll need them while heading up the ground troops. Also keep in contact with this area. The shield generator can block anything a Knightmare can throw at it, and even block explosions and debris, but if a Knightmare decides to come through the shield, then it'll pass through unmolested, and we'll have a problem on our hands.

"Understood, My Lord," he said, snapping a salute.

"Kallen," he said, turning to the young Knight, "Wait for my signal before engaging. Once the battle begins, try to avoid any conflicts, and go straight for Cornelia as soon as I get her location to you. And don't forget, her Vincent is on a whole different level than the normal variations. And then there's the Vincent piloted by the Cardinal. If you see it, then don't hesitate to get out of there, and fast. Remember, he doesn't have a very large range on his Geass abilities, but if you're caught, the Blade Liger should defend you. So don't stray too far from her."

Kallen nodded, smiling with a small pump of her fist, "You don't have to worry about me, Zero." She smiled, "I promise, I won't let you down."

Lelouch smiled at her and placed his mask back on, " _You could never disappoint me, mon cher._ "

=x=

Britannian Forces G1 Base

Euphemia li Britannia looked over the holographic layout of the mountain range. All of their forces were gathered for the assault on the J.L.F. within an hour, but the girl was still afraid that things would again turn south for them should Zero decide to make an appearance. But she at least had faith in her Knight, who was sitting on standby in the Lancelot. And she knew that Guilford would protect her sister without a second thought, and that Darlton and his Glaston Knights would be a force to be reckoned with on the field.

And the Cardinal...

She shook her head, and cast the masked monster out of her thoughts. She had never really wished for someone to fall in battle, but she now wished this man the worst kind of harm.

"Princess Euphemia, the field hospitals, and evacuation routes have been secured." One of he bridge crew said, "We are currently awaiting Viceroy Cornelia's orders to advance ground troops."

"Understood," the girl said, fearing for the men on the ground, "Inform Private Kewel that he's to follow any and all instructions laid out for him until the battle is over. If any orders are disobeyed, his field commander is to execute him at once, given his disastrous track records."

"Yes, Your Highness."

She nodded, and looked across the hologram, noticing movement near the summit, "Inform the Viceroy that we have movement from the mount's western side. They appear to be ground troops, with heavy artillery weapons. Tanks most likely."

"Relaying information, My Lady," a woman said, "Viceroy is advancing ground troops to point zero-five. Engaging enemy ground troops in T-minus ten minutes."

Euphemia frowned as she kept her eyes on the map, and noticed that their were more ground forces coming in to join the initial group. "We have more troops joining the J.L.F. coming from the settlement!"

"Alerting field commander Hughes, Ma'am!"

=x=

Battlefield - Ground Forces

The troops of the J.L.F. moved quickly down the mountain with orders to stall as many forces as possible. Field commander Kurotsuki was intent on taking as many of the Britannian's forces down as he could, even if he had to resort to a suicide bomb right in the middle of their ranks.

"Commander Kurotsuki, we have another force moving toward us," one of his men said, "They appear to be members of the Black Knights."

"What do they appear to want?" The man asked, "Do they wish to fight?"

The soldier shook his head, "No, Sir. One of them appears to be a man in orange armor carrying a flag of truce. But he also appears to be Britannian."

The commander frowned, "Zero is known to accept other nationalities into his ranks...let them through, I will speak with this Orange Knight myself."

A few minutes later a large group of Black Knight soldiers marched through the trees, led by, of course, a man clad in orange. The man stuck out like the proverbial sore thumb. "I am Jeremiah Gottwald, field commander of Lord Zero's ground troops," he announced, "Who do you name as commander?"

Kurotsuki stepped forward, "I am Toru Kurotsuki, field commander of the J.L.F.'s ground troops," he announced, "What is you want from us?"

Jeremiah bowed to the man, "Lord Zero has commanded that we assist you in your battle against the Britannian troops." He said, "He has hope that General Katase will evacuate the area before Cornelia has a chance to reach the mountain strong hold with her Seventh Generation frames, and break through."

The Japanese field commander shook his head, "There is no hope of his evacuation, Sir. General Katase intends to fight to the last breath on this day, whether we achieve victory or defeat."

Jeremiah sighed, "This is what I was afraid of, as Lord Zero has tried contracting the good General, but has been unable to get through to him." He said, lookign across the field at his fellow commander, "As our frequencies seem to be jammed, would you do us the favor of relaying our Lord's intent to the General?"

"I will do so, but don't have any hope for him to change his mind, Commander Gottwald." He said, and looked down the hill, "We have incoming!"

Jeremiah acted immediately, "Troops, spread out and pick your targets, front ranks, will line up with carbines, rear ranks, long range rifles, rotary blasters will spread out and flank the enemy forces and catch them in the crossfire! And for Pete's sake, watch your crossfire!"

"YES SIR!"

Both armies spread their forces out to do battle with the Britannian forces as they neared.

Jeremiah waited with his radio held firmly in hand, "Wait for them to come closer," he said as the forces moved closer. One hundred fifty yards to go. "Closer." Ninety yards, "Hold." Fifty yards. "Rear ranks fire!"

Blaster and machine gun fire roared to life as the forces of Zero and the J.L.F. opened fire on the Britannian forces. Jeremiah frowned as most of the first wave was taken down by his own forces, and the Japanese forces barely reached their targets. "Rotary cannons, open fire!" Jeremiah commanded.

"Sir, tanks coming up on our right flank!" One of his men shouted.

"Disruptor rifles to the right flank, aim for the tanks only, no shots at humans!" The man roared, taking up his radio, "G-1 through G-5, take up the right flank and take out any soldiers exiting the tanks on that flank!"

"SIR!"

"G-6, G-8, and G-12, move into the position at the forefront and open fire with rotary cannons!" Jeremiah roared.

"Moving into position, Sir!

To the right, his soldiers were moving into position as the riflemen took up a line right in front of the tanks, and opened fire. The shots from the disruptor rifles had an immediate effect as sparks of electricity flew across the heavy transports, the machine exploding moments later as the pilots bailed out only to be cut down by the men armed with heavy carbines.

=x=

" _Lady Cornelia, heavy casualties have been reported from the ground troops,_ " Darlton reported from his position beside the Princess. " _It appears that the J.L.F has indeed joined up with the Black Knights, or vise versa. Whichever is true, our forces on the ground are being mowed down._ "

Cornelia frowned as she looked across the field where she could see flashes of light from the forest. Gunfire, of that she had no doubt. "Alright, then it is time that we put these two armies to the test." She said, looking across at the red and gold Vincent. "Lord Cardinal, we are about to advance our Knightmare battalions. What will you do?"

Her answer was a cruel chuckled from the other end of the line, " _I do believe I shall join you._ " He sneered, " _It's been quite a while since I've had some fun on the battlefield._ "

Cornelia nodded, and sent a silent prayer out, "Guilford, advance our troops on my mark," she said to her most trusted Knight, "Darlton, you and your Glaston Knights are to move up the mountain, and storm the fortress as soon as you find that opening. Exterminate any resistance with extreme prejudice!"

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Cornelia nodded and licked her lips as a smile came to her lips, "ADVANCE!"

The battalion of Knightmares sped off to battle under the watchful eyes of Euphemia, who frowned as her sister and the Cardinal seemed to be leading the charge.

She looked down at the area map, and saw that no enemy Knightmares had entered the fray yet...but the heat signatures were...her eyes widened. "Sister!" She yelled through the communications line, "It's a trap!"

Her warning came too late.

The ground in front of the Viceroy and her battalion erupted in a massive cloud of dust as a fault line opened up right in front of them. Too late to stop her advance, she had her Vincent Pluton leap over the small gorge as she was followed into the forest by her troops, following suit. It was there she came face to face with her enemy.

Literally.

They came straight out of nowhere as her forces landed. No, not out of nowhere. Out of the ground!

Zero's new wolf-like frame sprang out of the ground in front of her, its jaws snapping at her. Using her hip-mounted Slash Harkens to get herself out of the beast's way, she activated her lance-type MVS and struck at the black beast. "You won't win this time, Zero!"

The masked man's maddening laugh answered her, " _We shall see about that!_ " He shouted as the back-mounted cannons fired at her, bouncing off of her armor, but forcing her back with the sheer force of the blast. he lept at her then, the claws of his beast slashing at the Vincent Pluton's armor. The two crashed into the thick underbrush as they grappled with each other.

Zero's Whitz Wolf had its teeth clamped tightly on the haft of her lance, trying to wrest it from her grasp. The beast was strong, she would give it that. Her Knightmare was actually losing ground to the four-legged abomination!

She hazarded at glance at her forces and saw that they were all engaged in battle with their own opponents. But these weren't the Wolves they had faced before. No, these were larger, bulkier beasts. And they had decidedly feline shapes as they came at her forces with long, blade-like teeth.

" _I warned you, Cornelia,_ " Zero roared, " _My forces are more then meets the eye! Even if our frames are lesser models, we will not give in without a fight!_ "

"Good!" Cornelia snapped, freeing one of her frame's hands from the MVS, "If you didn't then this wouldn't be any fun!" She roared, and spiked her Needle Blazer at the Wolf. Zero had no time to escape the attack, and was hit squarely in the chest of his machine as the force of the blow cracked the reinforced armor plating of the belly. His Shock cannon was destroyed, however, and made useless so he ejected it from the frame to promote more speed.

The two circled each other, the Wolf keeping its head low, its teeth buzzing like saw blades while Cornelia kept her lance primed and ready to impale the monster she he come at her. "You're not doing too badly, Zero," the woman taunted, smiling inside her frame, "You may prove to be a worth opponent yet."

Zero chuckled, " _Oh, I'm not dumb enough to think I could defeat the Witch of Britannia on my own._ " He said, making her frown for a moment when she realized something...the red machine that was always present was missing!

" _Q-1, now!_ "

Out of the forest crashed a new form. A humanoid Knightmare, red as blood, with a silver right arm thrust at her, shot out of the trees and smashed into her. Grasping her with that strange silver arm, it hurled her through the forest, smashing her through trees and rock alike. As she came to a halt she was caught by something else, another red machine she actually recognized!

The Red Beast that had attacked her in the Saitama Ghetto had reappeared, and crashed into her left arm with its teeth. Cornelia sneered at the creature and kicked at it, sending it back with a mighty shove as she forced her machine, barely damaged by the rough treatment, back to its feet. Now the two red machines stood side by side. " _Cornelia, your fight is with us!_ " Said a young woman's voice, surprising her at its youthfulness, " _I am the Red Queen, the Knight of Zero!_ " She announced, " _And I'm about to show you what defeat feels like!_ "

Cornelia felt a small spike of fear for a moment, then a mad smile spread across her face as she began to laugh. A laugh so cold that it mirrored Zero's when he wished to intimidate someone. But there was nothing false about this laugh. It was that of pure enjoyment.

"Well, well," the Princess smiled as she hefted her lance, "The Knight of Zero, eh? What an honor to fight one that boasts about being higher than the fabled Knight of One...well? Don't keep me waiting, Red Queen!" Without warning the woman shot forward, leaping into the are nimbly tumbling through the air, her lance poised to pierce right through the Guren.

Kallen was quicker, however, and darted out of the way to the left while her Liger bolted to the right. As the custom Vincent hit the ground, the red duo closed in. Cornelia blocked Kallen's silver claw, and smashed a kick into the Liger as it came at her from behind. Kallen spun around and kicked the Viceroy across the decimated forest, and into the Liger's waiting jaws as they clamped down on the lance she held. Instead of fighting it, she disassembled the lance and grasped the deadlier MVS blade in her hand and slashed down.

Kallen's red Liger attempted to roll out of the way, but was caught just barely by the downward strike of the deadly sword. A large gash opened up on the side of the poor beast-machine as red, heated Reggel began streaming out of her.

Kallen roared in anger as she rushed forward, and clashed against the MVS blade with her silver claw. She smiled then, "I've got you now, you bitch!" She flipped a switch on her controls and the claw began to glow a very dangerous red.

"What the hell -?!" Cornelia gasped as she released the sword and jumped back as waves of red radiation surged forth from the monstrous claw. She watched in horror as her blade bubbled and bulged before it exploded in the Guren's grasp. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Kallen turned to her with a sneer in her voice, " _It's called the Radiant Wave Surger,_ " she smiled, " _And this is the Japanese Guren Type-2, our first Seventh Generation Knightmare!_ " She snarled, " _And I'm about to make you pay for hurting my friend!_ " With capturing and humiliating the Witch of Britannia in her mind, the Knight of Zero roared forward once again...only for a red and gold Vincent to appear right in front of her!

Her Liger roared as it lept between them...

...and was slashed in half by the MVS wielded by the Cardinal himself.

"So sorry, my dear Red Queen," the man sneered gleefully, "But allowing this fight to go on any longer would be hazardous to the Princess's health."

The Liger gave our a scream as it crashed to the ground, Reggel staining the earth beneath her. Kallen felt her world screech to a halt as she watched the golden light leaving those beautiful eyes she had come to adore. Rage began to fill her. " _You...you...YOU BASTARD!_ " She charged him with her Radiant Wave Surger primed.

The Cardinal chuckled, and prepared to freeze her in place...only to have the Guren keep advancing on him. "WHAT?!" He moved to get out of the way, and felt something crash into his frame. He looked down and saw that the Liger, while fatally injured, was still alive, and had its teeth clamped around his Vincent's right leg, while another frame had him by the left. It was Zero's Black Wolf. "BUT HOW?!"

"Geass Canceller." Cornelia's voice drifted to him, "So Zero did have the plans."

The Cardinal howled as he reached for the ejection button only for him to be slammed to the ground by the Guren, the claw glowing brighter than before. "NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!"

" _It can,_ " Zero's voice reached him, " _And it shall!_ "

Kallen fired her weapon, and the waves of radiation surged into the Vincent, frying all of his systems. His nose and eyes began to bleed profusely as he gave an outraged cry before his cockpit began to convulse and explode around him.

Cornelia watched as the Vincent convulsed and bulged like a misshapen balloon before the mass of warped metal exploded, the Sakuradite in its body causing massive damage to the area. But rather than be destroyed by the blast, the red devil of a Knightmare stood tall and proud with the head of the Cardinal's Vincent in its claw.

The battle was only just beginning.

* * *

 _ **And so the battle begins.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the chapter!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Been a while since I've updated, so I hope I'm still up to scratch with this story. We'll see, hopefully.**_

 _ **27: Narita Pt.4**_

 _ **Rematch**_

* * *

Euphemia Li Britannia watched in relief as her sister and her forces returned to the G-1 base to recharge their Energy Fillers, Cornelia's Pluton Custom bringing up the rear, the last to leave the battlefield. The young woman sighed as she surveyed the destruction of the area around Narita. Zero's forces had devastated their forces on a higher scale than Cornelia or herself could have imagined. The area surrounding the mountain was nothing but forest, and made for sloppy maneuvers in a Knightmare.

That being said, Zero's Z-frames were far more mobile than the Vincents were. With the loss of the Cardinal, grateful as she was to see him bested, she was beginning to see him as their only chance of taking this battle. The only other option they had at the moment was a longer drawn out battle, or sending out the Lancelot. An idea which Euphemia did not like at all.

Her Chosen Knight was rather reckless when he fought, especially when it concerned Zero. The two of them would eventually face each other, she knew she couldn't stop that, but still she selfishly wanted to keep him from fighting the masked man. His words to her Knight still rang in her ears, promising not to hold back when they fought.

While she didn't doubt his skills, having boasted about him several times, she wasn't confident enough to think that Zero would take him on in a one on one duel. No, he would likely have the aid of that Red Lion, or its pilot, given that the beast had been felled by the Cardinal just before he was brought down by the newest fly in her sister's ointment. It had to be the same pilot. This new Red Demon, as the men were calling it, was fast, and agile. Just as the Lancelot was.

And it had proved its power in defeating several Vincents within a short amount of time.

"Those Tigers aren't helping matters, either," she muttered quietly as she watched the new machines prowling along the treeline, but not moving beyond them. They were damnably similar to the very first one seen in Shinjuku, Zero's fabled Black Tiger, brought down by sheer luck at the hands of Villetta Nu two and a half months ago.

Behind her, the doors opened up, revealing Cornelia herself. The girl beamed as her sister came onto the bridge. "Sister," the girl stepped forward to embrace her sister, "You're not injured, are you?"

Cornelia snorted, "Of course not," the woman said, smiling at her favorite sibling. "How many have we lost so far?"

Euphemia sighed, "Too many," she frowned, "The good news is that only those that have faced that new Knightmare have been killed, making the body count ten," she said, "The real casualties are from the ground troops. Whoever Zero has on the ground is showing no mercy."

Cornelia frowned, "I know, we've been getting reports from the ground commander about their new weapons."

"Wouldn't it be better to cut our losses, and retreat for now?" Euphemia asked.

Cornelia shook her head, "As much as I hate to admit we're slowly losing, Euphemia, we must keep at it." The Goddess of Victory growled, "Call back all the ground troops, and have all the remaining Knightmares recharged, and equipped for battle!" She commanded the personnel, "You have half an hour!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Cornelia then turned to her sister, "Euphemia, I'll need to borrow your Knight for the next round of battle," she said, smiling slightly at the girl's obvious ire, slight as it was. "Will that be a problem?"

Euphemia sighed, "No, of course not," she said, but gave her sister a rather cold look, "Just be sure to return him to me safely. He is my Knight after all, since you already have Guillford."

Cornelia felt her left brow twitch. ' _I swear that if I catch that Honorary Britannian twerp sporting with her, I'll -_ '

"Viceroy, Subviceroy," one of the men said, "We're getting a distress call from one of the ground troops. He claims to be the only one left."

Euphemia gasped, "Patch it through, immediately!"

"Patching it through, now."

" _Zzzt...Hello, can anyone hear me?_ "

"Kewell?" Cornelia frowned.

"Yes, we can hear you, Soresi,"Euphemia spoke out kindly, "What's happened out there?"

" _Dead, M'lady, all dead,_ " the man rambled out, " _We never stood a chance out here. They even had anti-Knightmare equipment that shut them down with one shot!_ "

Darlton, who had come in in the middle of the man's ramblings, frowned, "How is that even possible?" He asked, "A single shot taking down a Seventh Generation Knightmare from a ground force weapon is unheard of unless it's some sort of heavy ordinance, or an armor piercing round."

" _It was some sort of laser, Sir,_ " Kewell went on frantically. " _And there's something else. You may think me mad, but I swear that I saw with my own eyes, Jeremiah Gottwald was leading those troops!_ "

"What!?" Cornelia roared, "Impossible, I watched the man die right in front of me!"

"No," Darlton frowned, looking thoughtful, "We watched him get swallowed. There was no trace of blood, not even from a minor injury...there may be some sort of truth there."

" _He wore an orange version of the armor Zero wears under his cloak,_ " the foot soldier said, " _I even saw that monster look straight at me from his chest while attached to him!_ "

Euphemia looked down at her feet sadly, "Lord Jeremiah...a traitor?"

Cornelia slammed her fist down onto the console, "Kewell, I want you - "

" _Someone's coming._ " He spoke low, and hastily, " _I have to go! I'll contact you as soon as possible!_ "

"Lord Kewell!" Darlton roared, too late, as the line went dead. "Dammit!"

"Sister," Euphemia said, turning to the Viceroy, "Why would Jeremiah do something like this?"

Cornelia, for her part, was boiling over on the inside with absolute rage at what had been said. Why attack someone, and then have that same person join the same side that attacked him? Unless...

"He knows who Zero is," Cornelia concluded, drawing all eyes to her, "It's the only explanation."

"Why wouldn't he tell us who he is then?" Darlton wondered.

Cornelia frowned again, her fists tightening, "Isn't that obvious? He was never loyal to the Empire in the first place!" She snapped, "Ever since the death of Lady Marianne, and her children, he hasn't been in his right mind. First he blamed our own family for her death, and then his rage fell upon the Elevens after the invasion. Now he's turned on us again! Only this time he's turned into a full traitor!"

Euphemia held her tongue. Some of what her sister had said made sense, but if Jeremiah was still loyal to the Vi Britannia line, then he must have known about Lelouch and Nunnally...

Her heart skidded to a grinding halt.

" _My friend isn't fond of the nobility._ "

" _No, he'd never do something like that!_ " Suzaku's words to her not so long ago.

' _No,_ ' the girl thought, ' _It couldn't be._ '

"Lady Viceroy," one of her men called out, "We're getting some movement from the treeline. It looks like a single unit."

Cornelia looked toward the screen, "Is it the red machine?"

"No, M'lady, it looks like it's one of the beasts," he said, pulling the feed up to the larger screen, and paled. "No...that's - !"

"Impossible..." Darlton breathed out.

Cornelia felt herself grow cold with rage once more as the gigantic form of the Black Tiger lopped into view. Upon its shoulder was a red cloth, signifying a claim for a challenge. "It seems that the beast has been repaired."

=x=

Zero's Base of Operations

Thirty Minutes Earlier

Lelouch sighed as the last of his forces moved into the camp, himself being the last to exit the battlefield. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, making sure the voice scrambler was activated. "No one was injured too badly, were they?"

Jeremiah's voice crackled over the line, " _Aside from a few ricochet shots, no one from G-group was injured too severely._ " The former Margrave said, " _All Britannian ground forces were routed and wiped out with the aid of the JLF, Lord Zero._ "

" _No casualties on our end,_ " Ohgi said, " _P-group, reporting in._ "

" _B-group, no serious damage."_

" _N-group, all good on our end._ "

" _R-group, we're good, too._ "

Lelouch smiled in relief, but heard nothing from his own group member, "Kallen?"

" _...Q-1, reporting one casualty. My red Blade Liger was destroyed in battle along with Ambient._ " Kallen said, and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

Lelouch nodded in understanding, "Take some time to get some food and water," he said, knowing that she would need to replenish her own energy before the Guren's. "Moonbay, take this time to evacuate as many civilians as possible. Use the Hammer Head to do so if you have to, but get them out of here. I want no losses."

" _You got it, boss man,_ " the woman said, " _Contact from the Benefactor. He says he's bringing in your new unit._ "

Lelouch nodded, "Alright, I'll meet with him and Q-2 as soon as they arrive. ETA?"

" _Five minutes, Sir,_ " Ohgi's voice piped up.

"Any word from General Katase?" Lelouch asked, hoping to have heard something from the man, "We need to know if he's willing to evacuate."

" _Negative, Sire,_ " Jeremiah said, " _I asked his field commander, and the man seems to be either waiting for Cornelia to knock on his door, or for her to just up and leave._ "

Lelouch sighed in exasperation, "I can understand wanting an honorable death, but sacrificing your men like this is just pointless." He growled, "What of Colonel Todoh, any sign of him?"

" _None,_ " Tamaki's voice cut in, " _I haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone coming or going from the field since this whole shindig started._ " Tamaki was on a hill over looking the battlefield two click out, and reasonably within range to fire his canon if he needed to put a scare into the Britannian forces. Tamaki wasn't happy about his sniper status, but couldn't argue that his Wolf had the best long-range weapon out of all of them to act as a deterrent.

Lelouch frowned, ' _Katase should have called for him by now. What's he waiting for?_ ' He wondered, noting that a large flatbed truck was arriving. A small smile grew across his face, "It seems it's time for our long awaited rematch, my old friend."

Typing in the release codes for the mother-box, Lelouch donned his mask, and exited the now empty Whitz Wolf. As he reached the ground, the soldiers around him snapped a salute, " _At ease, everyone. Take rest while you can, for the battle is far from over,_ " he said in passing, smiling as Kallen and Jeremiah took up his flanks, " _How is Agate treating you, Jeremy? Any quirks?_ "

The Orange armored Knight smiled, "He is utterly amazing, Sire," he said, flexing his arms, both of which formed themselves into the forms of the long-range rifles. "I never knew that these little demons of yours had this much potential for battle!"

Zero chuckled, " _What, and your fight with Shadow showed you nothing?_ " He said, reminding the former Margrave of his staged battle with the black dragon. " _Has anyone gone to retrieve the downed Liger, and Ambient?_ "

Kallen looked slightly somber, "A small team was dispatched a little while ago just after the Britannian forces retreated," she said, looking up at the masked man, "I'm so sorry. I should've - "

Zero stopped for a moment, lifting his arm and taking the girl under his cloak, and holding her against his side, bereft of Shadow, for once, rubbing her shoulders gently, " _The Liger was destroyed because it wanted to defend you, simple and clean._ " He told the girl as she gained a slight blush on her cheeks, " _I once told you that these machines were more than just simple war machines. If they were anymore intelligent, I would daresay that they would have souls. Ambient adored you, as did your Liger. But if Ambient is still functioning, perhaps we could repair her, or install her as a mother-box of another Liger._ "

"I think I'd like the old Ambient back, please," Kallen said, tearing up at the thought of also losing the affectionate Saurian.

Zero chuckled and gave her one last squeeze before releasing her to give his attention to the arriving truck. He was surprised, however, to see that it was C.C. driving it instead of Reuben, or Milly. " _What are you doing here, C.C.?_ " He asked as the immortal clambered out of the truck, and noted that she refused to meet his gaze. A fact he intended to rectify, and soon...hopefully.

C.C. crossed her arms, looking away from him, "The old man was caught up in some sort of business and couldn't get away," she said, making a point of examining her nails, "And your blonde strumpet is busy entertaining the little one."

Zero nodded in understanding, " _I see, well, thank you for bringing my replacement._ " He said as he moved toward the trailer. As he moved passed her, she made it a point to turn her back on him. ' _Okay, now she's just asking for it._ ' He thought to himself with a shake of his head.

C.C., for her part, was silently fuming at having to see the young man again so soon. She had resigned herself to waiting patiently at home for him to return...and continue ignoring him for the better part of eternity. But it seemed whatever divine beings existed out there had a sense of humor. Not only was she once again in his presence, but she could still feel how her body had reacted to his touch. And the incredibly tender moment she felt when he'd kissed her forehead after tucking her back into bed. ' _Idiotic brat._ '

The thought was barely out of her mind as she watched him start unlocking the chains binding his factory-fresh Z-frame than she caught the gleam of something across the camp. A cold chill ran down her spine as she realized that none of their weaponry actually used sniper scopes. Acting out of impulse, she dashed toward the masked figure, "LOOK OUT!"

Lelouch was stunned as the verdette slammed against him just as a burst of gunfire sounded across the area.

Blood flew through the air as he hit the ground, C.C. falling limp on top of him as her crisp white clothes became stained red. Jeremiah turned toward the source of the attack, his arm cannons primed as he roared with fury. A head of orange hair met his enraged gaze as the frantic man made for the edge of the camp.

"KEWELL!"

He fired a blast from each canon, blowing a hole right through the man as he was sent flying into the forest in pieces.

"Zero!" Kallen screamed as she rushed to her boyfriend's side, but blanched as she saw that it was C.C. that had taken the hit for him, "Oh, no...is she...?"

Knowing better than most that she would be fine in a short while, Lelouch himself was furious that he'd made the girl put herself in harms way to protect him. So he growled and scooped the girl into his arms, and made for the Hammer Head. " _Unlock the restraints on my machine!_ " He commanded angrily, a trail of blood dripping in his wake. " _And some one find a way to get that fence-sitting general on the line! Send out the word that if he doesn't answer me, then I'll come barging my way in after I've dealt with Cornelia!_ "

"Yes, Sir!" Jeremiah saluted, furious with himself for allowing one of his lord's beloveds to come to harm with him on duty. He turned around to the men, barking out orders for them to get to work on the transmission while Kallen hurriedly got to work unlocking the restraints on the large form sitting on the trailer.

She smiled in an almost feral glee as she thought about what her leader was about to do in the machine. And, to be perfectly honestly, it kind of turned her on.

Meanwhile, Zero swept into the medical bay of the Hammer Head, stripping off his mask as he slammed, and locked the door behind him. Laying the prone girl on the table, he started unbuttoning her restraining suit. "Dammit, of all the times for me to let my guard down!" He sneered at himself. Thinking of the consequences of what this would have meant if C.C. wasn't...damnably hard to get rid of, or the simple fact that it could have been Kallen or Jeremiah that took the bullet for him...he was enraged at himself.

C.C. groaned in slight discomfort as Lelouch watched in fascination while the bullet wounds on her body slowly pushed the bullets out without any aid on his part, and closed all by themselves.

Lelouch sighed, "You just can't stop surprising me, can you, _Cheri_?"

"Mm," the girl groaned, a small, genuine smile coming to her face. Lelouch, thinking that she was coming around, leaned in. What she said next floored him as he drew back, a massive blush on his face.

He took up his mask, and whipped out of the room like a bat out of hell. " _Moonbay, make sure she's well taken care of,_ " He snapped as he blew passed the woman, " _And get this bird in the air as soon as you can. If one of Cornelia's men could get through, then I do not want to take anymore chances!_ "

"Yes, Sir!" Moonbay yelped, knowing exactly what kind of mood he was in after seeing the girl in his arms.

Zero strode out of the Hammer Head and made a beeline for his machine.

=x=

Narita Mountain JLF Base

"General Katase, I beg of you, please consider Zero's offer," one of the general's men said, "If we lose you, then what will become of Todoh? Without you, he won't see any point in continuing the fight!"

The general turned to the man sadly, "I am truly sorry, but I cannot, and will not turn my back on this battle," he said, frowning as he surveyed the battle that had taken place three quarters of an hour ago. Zero and his Z-frames had utterly owned Cornelia's forces in the forested areas, and his ground forces that had joined up with Zero's had triumphed, earning victory and honor for themselves.

"Zero, you have lit the fire in my heart once again," he muttered to himself as he watched a strange red Knightmare he had never seen before do battle with Cornelia herself. He turned to his men, "Muster the Knightmare pilots and move out! Zero will not be the only one to win this day!" He roared, "Members of the JLF, prepare for GLORY!"

 **.**

Across the mountain where a truck sat in waiting, one Kyoshiro Todoh gripped his sword tightly, watching the movements of his general, and gave a small smirk, "The general is moving!" He called out to his men, "Four Holy Swords, mount up!"

=x=

Battlefield

The fearsome form of the Brastle Tiger stood proud and tall before the army of Britannia, the red flag of challenge clamped in its teeth. Like its former body, this Tiger was black, yet it was lined with silver instead of red. It also, to Suzaku Kururugi, seemed to be bigger than before, hinting at the possibility of a new arsenal.

The young Knight of the Round hopeful didn't wait for the order to launch, and sped out onto the field, his weapons not yet drawn as he didn't yet know of Zero's intentions.

The masked revolutionary himself stood atop his machine, his cape billowing in the breeze as he waited on his opponent. As Suzaku piloted the Lancelot out, he was quite certain that Lloyd was raging at him from the Camelot trailer, as well as being put on Cornelia's list of potential threats to her sister.

" _Suzaku!_ " Euphemia's frantic voice came onto the line, " _Just what do you think you're doing? Return to me at once!_ "

Suzaku bit his lip, and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Princess, but it's obviously me he's calling out," he said, recalling his request for an honorable duel between them, "You know that as well as I do."

" _That doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger!_ " The princess yelled angrily, " _Come back! Come back, please!_ "

Suzaku switched off his communications line, "This will be the first and last time I disobey you, Princess, one way or the other."

Euphemia could believe it. "He...he hung up on me!" She stomped her foot in anger at the boy, "Who does that to a princess?!"

Darlton, and Cornelia were just as surprised as the girl was, but for differing reasons. Cornelia was surprised that Suzaku was willing to risk himself so readily, given that Zero hadn't called out for the duel as of yet, but couldn't deny that she knew what he was after.

Darlton, for his part, was quite surprised as Euphemia was becoming more frantic over the Japanese boy, and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her as she stomped her foot in an infantile display. He hadn't seen her like this since...hell, he'd never seen her like this.

Back on the field, Lelouch smiled under his mask as the pilot of the Lancelot, and his old friend, came out to face him. " _I'm glad the you remembered my request._ "

Suzaku nodded at him seriously, "I'll be honest with you, Zero, I don't want to fight you."

Zero gave a small shrug, chuckling, " _Then surrender._ "

"I offer you the same choice," the young man smiled back.

The was a moment's pause between the two before both started laughing. Both of them knew that surrender was off the table as they settled themselves back into the respective cockpits.

Euphemia watched with baited breath as her Knight and the fabled Black Tiger began to circle each other in an age old dance of predator and prey. The gleaming yellow eyes were locked onto the Lancelot as it drew its blades.

"One blast from those cannons, and I'm toast," Suzaku said to himself as the pair circled, waiting for the other to move.

"I won't make the same mistakes again," Lelouch said to himself, watching his friend, "His attack pattern is obvious to me now."

Lancelot sped forward. Slashing down at the Tiger with his MVS, Lelouch bounded back, firing off a round from his back mounted cannons to warn him off as Suzaku retreated. Just as he predicted. He positioned his cannon for the next move as Suzaku maneuvered to avoid a counter attack, only to end up in a frantic dodge to avoid the blast sent his way by the Tiger.

And then the battle truly began.

The Lancelot recovered and sped forward, just as the Brastle Tiger roared and lept at him. The two closed the distance between each other with maddening speed, and clashed in a tangle of blades and teeth.

The Tiger feinted to the left of one of his swords, and clamped down on it with its teeth, wresting it from his grasp as he came down with the other. A quick shot from a shoulder missile launcher gave the Tiger enough time to roll out of the way of his strike as the Lancelot went on the offensive. On open ground, Lelouch knew that the Lancelot was faster than his Brastle Tiger, but he had more fire power in his arsenal.

As the white frame gave chase to the Tiger, Lelouch unleashed all of his missile launchers, homing in on the Lancelot. Seeing the onslaught coming, the white Knight dipped and dodged the missiles as the exploded harmlessly against each other or the ground as they collided.

Thoroughly distracted for the moment, the Tiger doubled back and bounded toward him at top speed, the fangs and claws glowing dangerously bright. Suzaku saw this and drew his Varis Rifle, unloading a shot from the barrel with barely any time to aim. Sensing the danger, the Tiger broke off, making quick use of its agility as the Lancelot tried to get a bead on him.

Forgoing the rifle, the Lancelot sped after the Tiger, the MVS primed for a downward slash as he gained ground on the beast. The back mounted cannons then turned about a full one-hundred-eighty degrees, and fired a blast just as the white frame prepared to strike.

Raising his arms at the last second, the shots slammed into the Blaze Luminous.

Lelouch skidded to a halt as he turned to face the Lancelot, his Tiger growling out a challenge as the smoke around the frame cleared.

Suzaku and Lelouch both gave out a roar as their machines launched at each other again.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter is the real conclusion of the Narita arc :p**_

 _ **And you guys are correct. The Cardinal isn't through yet.**_

 ** _Leave a review if you liked the chapter...pretty please -_-_**


End file.
